Flor do deserto
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções dos irmãos Sabaku.
1. Uma noiva para Kazekage

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

* * *

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

**Flor do deserto**

Por Pink Ringo e betado por Bellatrix Black

**Capítulo um**_** – **__Uma noiva para o Kazekage_

A primavera havia chegado, algumas pessoas diziam que aquela era a época dos apaixonados e talvez o rumor fosse realmente concreto. Nas ruas de Konoha muitos casais andavam com os braços entrelaçados, beijavam-se ardentemente em baixo das árvores de cerejeiras que estavam floridas devido à estação, os apaixonados proferiam declarações de amor sobre a brisa. Na vila oculta da folha todos os anos quando a época das flores chegava comemoravam assim a estação com um grande festival para honrar a Deusa da primavera _Hanahime. _Naquele ano havia convidados de outras vilas para participar da festividade, o Kazekage de Suna era um dos presentes.

Os olhos verdes apáticos por mais que parecessem indiferentes estavam hipnotizados com a beleza florescente, os raios de sol cálidos e os sorrisos alegres das pessoas daquela vila. Não era assim em Suna, o deserto era "morto" perto dos campos verdes de Konoha. Manhãs muito quentes empestadas de tempestades de areia, noites gélidas e fúnebres, assim era o lugar onde Sabaku no Gaara vivia. Chegava a sentir-se desconfortável ou talvez apenas apreensivo diante do desconhecido, e aquele lugar que irradiava beleza era algo que temia por não entender o significado dos sentimentos que lhe dispensava. - saber que possuía emoções que não fossem propensas ao mal já o deixava alarmado, pois sentimentos benignos no final poderiam resultar em decepções e ele já tinha uma grande coleção de fatos tristes em sua vida.

Gaara estava sentado em um dos banquinhos de uma barraquinha de sakê, não conversava e não bebia apenas escutava o animado bate-papo que se seguia entre os outros rapazes. Naruto e Kiba sorviam o sakê de uma forma afoita, não demoraria muito para que os dois ficassem embriagados. Shikamaru fumava e tomava a bebida em pequenos goles. Shino praticamente não colocara álcool na boca, estava mais preocupado em degustar os amendoins sobre a mesa.

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku, ambos com os braços cruzados sobre o peito analisando preocupados o irmão caçula que ultimamente estava tendo muitos problemas com o parlamento de Suna devido ao seu cargo de Kage.

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay! - _disse Kankurou olhando o irmão caçula ao lado de Naruto, esse naquele momento tentava fazer o Kazekage beber - _Fala serio Temari, ele sempre está no meio de HOMENS e eu nunca o vi pegando alguma mulher mesmo as que praticamente se jogam em cima dele peladas. Isso é suspeito!_

_-Não seja idiota Kankurou!- _disse Temari ríspida dando um tapa na nuca do mais velho_ - Só por que o Gaara não é um boçal depravado que fica exalando hormônios como você não quer dizer que ele seja gay._

_-Temari ele é virgem aos vinte e dois anos, PIOR, ele nunca beijou alguém._

A kunoichi de Suna ficou alguns segundos calada, os olhos fixos sobre o irmão mais novo que balançava negativamente a cabeça em sinal de recusa para a bebida que o portador da Kyuubi oferecia. Kiba agora havia se juntado a Naruto e os dois rapazes pareciam compenetrados em fazer Gaara ingerir pelo menos uma gota de álcool. Em meio à confusão pôde-se ainda ouvir Shikamaru gritar algo como "Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do sakê!". O que não era do feitio do jounnin ser escandaloso.

Os dois Sabaku mais velhos estavam preocupados com o irmão caçula. Ser Kage não era uma tarefa fácil principalmente vivendo sobre a decisão do parlamento de Suna que era tradicional, patriótico extremista, antiquado e radical. O último "conselho" – que mais poderia ser entendido como ordem – dos velhos parlamentares foi anunciar que era hora do Kazekage se casar.

O choque foi grande para Gaara ao receber a "ordem". Após a notícia do casamento se espalhar em menos de um dia havia uma fila quilométrica das mais belas moças de Suna se candidatando para serem desposadas pelo Kage. O conselho de anciões exigia que a noiva fosse uma conterrânea, contudo Baki e os irmãos diziam ao ruivo que ele deveria escolher quem quisesse e não obedecer exatamente às ordens dos anciões.

_-Isso é tão injusto! Aqueles velhos caquéticos não têm o direito de forçar o Gaara a casar por mera formalidade. - _disse a kunoichi Sabaku revoltada.

_-Já que de qualquer maneira ele vai ter que casar que tal pensarmos no lado positivo?- _com um sorrisinho divertido o mais velho complementou_ - Vamos saber se o Gaara é gay ou não._

_-Idiota!- _exclamou Temari preparando o punho para dar mais um soco no irmão.

A Sabaku não pode terminar a ação de bater no irmão, Shikamaru a chamou em um timbre sutil de ordem que não deveria ser usado para se dirigir a ela ou provavelmente a resposta de Temari não seria nem um pouco delicada. Fazia um ano em que os dois engajaram um relacionamento que na opinião de todos era "problemático", o casal mais brigava do que trocava juras de amor. Moravam longe por isso tinham que se intercalar nas visitas ao outro, as vezes Shikamaru ia a Suna e outras Temari ia a Konoha.

_-Hey problemática, venha aqui!_

_-Não me dê ordens seu bunda mole. -_ com as mãos na cintura e a pose altiva Temari se aproximou do grupo de rapazes acomodando-se ao lado do namorado. Logo atrás vinha Kankurou que ainda analisava a opção sexual do irmão caçula. - _O que você quer? Espero que seja importante._

_-Gaara disse que vai casar saca só, ele não é de fazer piadas provavelmente deve estar bêbado mesmo não tendo ingerido álcool. - _disse Naruto rindo enquanto olhava para o amigo de cabelos ruivos que em nenhum momento demonstrara achar graça das palavras do portador da Kyuubi.

-_O que tem de estranho que o Gaara case se até você que é um idiota está noivo? Aquela Haruno é mesmo corajosa em casar justo com você!_

Todos riram menos Naruto que se sentia ofendido perante o comentário de Temari. Shino e Gaara se mantinham sérios pelo fato de não ser de seus feitios esboçarem sorrisos ou qualquer murmúrio que indicasse um riso. Kiba deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do loiro e exclamou:"A Sakura merece um prêmio, imagine te suportar por toda a vida deve ser um martírio?!"

_-Quer dizer que o Kazekage vai mesmo se casar. Podemos saber quem é a felizarda?_- perguntou Shino se pronunciando pela terceira vez naquela noite. O shinobi dos insetos falava pouco, passava a maior parte do tempo como ouvinte.

Silêncio. Todos olharam para Gaara na expectativa de resposta, o ruivo, contudo não tinha como responder afinal nem mesmo ele sabia quem seria a mulher na qual teria que se casar. Toda aquela estória de matrimônio ainda estava confusa em sua mente, nunca se imaginou no status de marido tampouco tendo uma esposa. Aquela hipótese de constituir uma família, amar e ser amado não era algo que pensava com freqüência, ainda mais por não entender o significado do _amor._

_-Eu ainda não sei, provavelmente será uma conterrânea escolhida pelo conselho do país. - _sua resposta viera fria e indiferente. Gaara não parecia empolgado muito menos triste, entretanto notava-se que o casório era apenas uma requisição dos anciões de Suna.

_-Nossa falando dessa forma até parece que você está casando por obrigação._ - disse Kiba fazendo uma careta. – _E ainda vão escolher a sua noiva? Imagine se a escolhida for uma gorda desdentada? Na noite de núpcias vai ser complicado alguma coisa rolar com uma mocréia na cama._

_-Que saco, tenta não desanimar o rapaz Kiba. - _disse Shikamaru pegando um cigarro e colocando na boca - _Já deve ser uma droga ter que casar não amando a noiva._

Havia se esquecido da tal_ noite de núpcias, _compartilhar intimidades com alguém o incomodava profundamente principalmente por Gaara não saber exatamente como agir e o que fazer em situações daquele gênero. Aquele casamento seria um verdadeiro desastre e sua vida se transformaria em um inferno. _"Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"._

O ruivo se levantou do banquinho e disse um baixo "Tenho que ir". Afastou-se do grupo que o olhava fixamente. Precisava de um tempo sozinho, tinha que se convencer a acostumar-se com sua futura nova posição de casado e não seria uma tarefa nada fácil. Será que conseguiria descobrir o que era esse tal de _amor_ antes de ser obrigado a fingir esse sentimento para bendita mulher com quem dividiria o leito? Provavelmente não!

_-Ele ta péssimo 'to certo!_

_-Como você sabe Naruto? A cara do Gaara triste é a mesma da feliz. - _comentou Kankurou roubando um punhado dos amendoins de Shino que por de baixo dos óculos escuros lhe mandou um olhar desgostoso.

_-Se coloca no lugar dele, deve ser desanimador ter que casar com alguém que nem ao menos gosta. - _com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e os olhos fechados o loiro balançava a cabeça afirmativamente concordando consigo mesmo.

_-Acho que o Gaara deveria se casar com uma mulher de Konoha. _- disse Shikamaru por fim abismando todos com o comentário. - _As moças daqui são bonitas, além dele ter uma bela esposa formará um bom vínculo com a vila o que fortalecerá os laços entre os dois países o que ultimamente está precisando já que Suna e Konoha andam tendo algumas conturbações._

Sem dúvida o shinobi das sombras pensava rápido e tinha uma mente privilegiada quando se tratava de idéias. De fato ultimamente Konoha e Suna estavam tendo alguns desentendimentos pequenos até então, mas que poderiam se agravar com o tempo. A união de alguém do porte de Gaara com o título de Kage e uma jovem kunoichi de Konoha apenas firmaria os laços entre as duas vilas deixando-os em uma situação difícil para uma guerra estourar entre as duas nações. Suna não podia ter um inimigo como Konoha, ainda era uma base shinobi fraca comparada a milenar vila da folha.

_-É uma boa idéia._ - disse Temari com um sorrisinho maroto. -_Já que infelizmente o Gaara vai ser obrigado a casar podemos utilizar dessa obrigação para resolver um problema que tem assombrado o nosso país._

_-O conselho de Suna não vai aceitar que o Kage case com uma estrangeira. - _alertou Kankurou a irmã.

_-Que o conselho vá para o inferno! - _disse Temari dando um murro na mesa que fez os copinhos de sakê balançarem derramando algumas gotinhas sobre a mesa.

_-Em quem estão pensando a persuadir para essa tarefa?- _perguntou Kiba interessado.

Gaara provavelmente ficaria irritado para não se dizer frustrado com aquele assunto caso ainda estivesse na barraquinha de sakê. Como se já não bastasse os anciões de Suna se intrometendo em sua vida ainda tinha os irmão e os amigos tentando bancarem os cupidos. Todos estavam a salvo pelo menos até o Kazekage saber de suas intenções.

Nesse momento Sakura e Ino passaram pelo grupo. A mulher de cabelos róseos de longe mandou um beijinho para o noivo que foi correspondido por Naruto com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado. A loira, no entanto pousou os olhos azuis em certo shinobi de óculos escuros. Quando as duas bonitas kunoichis já se encontravam longe o suficiente a conversa do grupinho voltou a se desenvolver.

_-Sakura-chan está descartada por que é minha noiva. - _disse Naruto de imediato.

_-Estava pensando naquela loirinha, ela é muito gata acho que agradaria ao Gaara. - _disse Kankurou se remexendo animado no banquinho enquanto se referia a Ino _– GOSTOSA!_

Shino definitivamente não gostava de Kankurou. Primeiro ele roubava seus amendoins e agora estava praticamente babando em cima da mulher dele. O shinobi dos insetos estava se segurando para não começar uma luta ali mesmo com o mestre das marionetes. Arrumou os óculos escuros e sorveu uma grande quantidade de saquê assustando os de mais presentes que não esperavam ver Shino praticamente se embebedando de uma só vez. Kiba apenas riu e comentou alertando o Sabaku mais velho.

_-Não comente nada sobre os atributos de Ino na frente do Shino. Eles tão meio de rolo saca._

_-QUÊ? Desde quando?- _perguntou Naruto surpreendido com a notícia.

_-Nossa como você é tapado!- _comentou Shikamaru com a voz arrastada devido ao álcool. Estava óbvio que o portador da Kyuubi era um dos poucos habitantes que ainda não havia percebido os flertes entre a Yamanaka e o Aburame.

-_Que tal aquela Tenten?-_ perguntou Temari se lembrando da kunoichi morena.

-_Fora de cogitação, ela está namorando o sobrancelhudo já faz três meses. – _ponderou o loiro._ – A Tenten é uma feminista obcecada e a Ino é muito briguenta acho que o Gaara não as agüentaria por uma semana._

_-Você não está em condições de criticá-las, sua noiva é agressiva e mandona. -_Kiba recordou ao loiro o temperamento explosivo de Sakura.

_-Mas eu vou casar com ela consciente disso, amo a Sakura-chan agora o coitado do Gaara vai casar com uma mulher por quem não sente nada._

Achar uma noiva para o Kazekage em Konoha era tão difícil como em Suna, não no sentido de que alguma moça não se interessasse pelo ruivo pelo contrário, tinham certeza que filas de candidatas seriam feitas na vila da folha caso as moças tivessem a oportunidade de talvez se casarem com Gaara que além de bonito estava no topo da hierarquia shinobi. O complexo era achar uma moça que agradasse ao Kazekage e que de alguma forma o fizesse amar.

_-A mulher ideal para o meu irmão seria uma moça educada, calma, gentil, amorosa, delicada, determinada. Acho esses requisitos os mais importantes. -_Temari ditou a pequena listinha de atributos que a candidata deveria ter.

_-E que seja bonita!Não quero meu irmão transando com um doce de mulher, mas que de aparência seja uma mocréia. -_comentou Kankurou deixando evidente que o físico era mais importante em sua opinião.

_-Vocês estão sendo exigentes de mais, não existe uma mulher tão perfeita assim. -_Kiba comentou entre soluços deixando o copinho de sakê de lado. Estava zonzo e sentia que se bebesse mais um pouco vomitaria.

_-Existe sim!-_ disse Shikamaru sorrindo de lado para Shino e Kiba como se os dois conhecessem a obra prima na qual ele se referia.

_-Nem pense em dizer esse nome Shikamaru_. -comentou Kiba entre dentes irritado, entretanto o shinobi das sombras provocou o amigo.

_-Hinata!_

"Aiiiii que nojooooooooo!" Foi o que todos gritaram quando o estômago de Kiba não agüentou o excesso de álcool e o modo estabanado com que o rapaz tentava mexer-se em protesto a menção de Hinata como pretendente do Kazekage, o resultado foi o shinobi de caninos botar para fora a bebida vomitando. Os dois irmãos Sabaku, porém assimilaram perfeitamente o nome que lhes fora dado e não tinham dúvidas: Hinata era a mulher perfeita para Gaara.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

A vida estava passando e Hinata continuava a mesma sem graça de sempre. Não havia tido namorados durante seus vinte e dois anos, não tinha histórias de romance ou algum caso para relatar, simplesmente não vivera esse segmento.

Era uma mera observadora, com seus exóticos olhos perolados visualizava a felicidade alheia, o modo bonito que os apaixonados sorriam, a maneira cálida em que se abraçavam e a paixão abrasadora em que se beijavam. Sentia vontade de poder expressar aquelas mesmas emoções saber como era se sentir amada. Conhecia o _amor, _já havia amado, mas nunca tinha sido amada pelo menos não da maneira que desejava. Não era do afeto fraternal ou amigável que sentia falta e sim do amor delirante em relação ao sexo oposto. Escutara tantas vezes os relatos das amigas de como era bom fechar os olhos e se sentir flutuar ao ser beijada nos lábios, como o corpo queimava quando fazia amor com o homem amado. A herdeira Hyuuga, no entanto, não sabia descrever aqueles tipos de sensações, pois jamais havia vivido uma.

Sentada sobre um banquinho branco observava as pétalas das flores de cerejeiras caírem ao chão de acordo com a brisa. Silenciosa, nem mesmo sua respiração suave poderia ser notada, o semblante pulcro lembrava a uma espécime imaculada, praticamente angelical. Os cabelos escuros esvoaçavam deixando que alguns fios caíssem sobre o rosto pálido deixando um contraste na bela imagem da Hyuuga. As pessoas que visualizavam Hinata a caracterizavam como uma dama triste e serena.

A jovem de olhos perolados estava tão absorta em sua analise de vida que nem ao menos notou a aproximação da melhor amiga. Tenten se sentou ao banco chamando a atenção de Hinata que lhe sorriu proferindo em seguida um "oi" suave quase inaudível.

_-Nesse ano as flores estão mais bonitas não acha Tenten?-_perguntou a herdeira Hyuuga em sua voz melódica.

_-Até quando pretende ficar parada Hinata? Não acha que está na hora de procurar viver e admirar menos as flores?_- perguntou a kunoichi de olhos castanhos_. _Ultimamente sua preocupação dobrara em relação à amiga já que a Hyuuga se mostrava mais depressiva do que de costume _– Sua vida está passando e você está deixando sem que nada aconteça e te faça se sentir realmente viva._

_-A única pessoa que eu quis que me fizesse sentir viva está noivo de outra mulher. - _os olhos perolados marejaram-se de lágrimas tentava a todo custo não chorar. Tenten era seu apoio, a amiga sempre estava lá para enxugar-lhe as lamúrias nos momentos de melancolia.

Hinata havia amado Naruto mais do que deveria, no final, como já suspeitava, ele não a escolhera preferira ficar com a Haruno e agora os dois estavam com uma aliança de compromisso deixando evidente o noivado que a poucos meses acontecera em uma pequena festa para anunciar aos amigos.Todos apoiaram o junção do casal, afinal Naruto sempre deixara claro que amava Sakura e a kunoichi médica só precisava de um tempo para perceber que ele era o homem de sua vida. Estava feliz pelo loiro estar feliz com a mulher que amava, todavia não conseguia deixar de lamentar por não ser essa mulher.

Seus amigos a maioria namoravam, Kiba era o único que poderia ser dito como solteiro, mas mesmo assim ele tinha lá seus namoricos. Shino há pouco tempo engajara flertes com a Yamanaka que parecia disposta em tirar os óculos escuros do shinobi dos insetos, com toda a sensualidade que a loira exalava, apenas mais algumas semanas e os dois estariam namorando. Tenten e Rock Lee iniciaram um namoro há três meses, a relação dos dois era estável dando indícios que o próximo casal a anunciar um noivado seriam eles. Shikamaru namorava Temari, apesar da distância e brigas tinham um relacionamento que parecia fluir bem. Chouji havia se casado há um ano com a filha da doceira de Konoha. A esposa do robusto shinobi estava grávida de dois meses. Neji estava em uma vida sossegada de flertes e namoros avulsos parecendo não querer um relacionamento sério tão cedo. - provavelmente para alguém tão frio e insensível como o primo ficar "preso" a uma única mulher não era algo que fazia parte de seus planos.

Todos semeavam um final feliz tentando encontrar a pessoa certa para constituir uma família e ela estava ali apenas admirando o sorriso alheio deixando que o dela mesma fosse esquecido nas sombras. Como se já não bastasse ser uma kunoichi imprestável e uma herdeira indigna do título de líder do clã Hyuuga ainda tinha que se conformar em ser uma infeliz mal amada.

_-Já pensou em sair de Konoha por um tempo? Sei lá conhecer pessoas novas ver novos horizontes. -_ comentou Tenten animada.

_-Talvez eu esteja mesmo precisando respirar um ar diferente_. -respondeu a Hyuuga pensando na possibilidade de sair da prisão que lhe atormentava.

Konoha passara a ser um martírio. Hiashi a cada dia lhe pressionava mais para que seu potencial ninja aumentasse e assim ela pudesse suceder o clã. "Está na hora de você deixar de ser um estorvo, torne-se o que eu espero". As duras palavras que o pai havia lhe dito naquela manhã ainda estavam em sua mente chicoteando, formando assim feridas. Não tinha utilidade alguma, essa fora a conclusão que enfim se dera conta.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-O irmão de vocês sabe o que estão armando?- _perguntou Tsunade sem esconder o riso, achava aquela idéia de cupido no mínimo divertida.

Temari e Kankurou estavam de pé em frente à mesa da Godaime. Explicavam a Tsunade sobre a pressão que Gaara sofria em relação a se casar para agradar o parlamento de Suna, aludiam também a idéia de Shikamaru sobre casar o Kazekage com uma kunoichi da vila de Konoha e assim firmar a relação de paz entre as duas nações. Lógico que se o caçula do Sabaku soubesse sobre aquela conversa que os irmãos estavam tendo com a Hokage provavelmente Temari e Kankurou teriam um doloroso destino.

_-Nem mencione sobre essa conversa ou Gaara assinará nossa sentença de morte e ainda fará questão de ser nosso carrasco. - _comentou Kankurou temeroso olhando para os lados tentando avistar se havia sinal do irmão_._

_-Pense bem será vantajoso tanto a Suna como a Konoha e também estamos cuidando da felicidade do nosso irmão._

_-Como pretendem embutir a felicidade do irmão de vocês nesse, digamos, casamento arranjado? Estão fazendo o mesmo que os anciões de Suna. - _disse a Hokage com um sorrisinho vitorioso de quem estava certa.

_-Se esperarmos uma atitude do Gaara em tomar uma iniciativa de tentar se apaixonar ele vai morrer virgem_. - no momento que o irmão mais velho proferiu aquelas palavras a kunoichi de Suna o beliscou bruta – _Aiii... Temari!_

Tsunade por outro lado estava achando muito proveitoso aquele relato e de certa forma concordava que seria vantajoso a ambas as nações um casamento daquele teor, todavia recusava-se a aceitar um relacionamento por vantagem e não por amor. A Godaime estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos, olhava para os Sabaku a sua frente e esperava que eles gesticulassem uma desculpa mais cabível para que aceitasse aquele acordo.

_-Gaara não precisa saber sobre a parte do "arranjo" digamos que será uma mera coincidência ele se apaixonar justo pela kunoichi que Konoha mandará a Suna. -_explicou Temari sorrindo cúmplice.

_-E se ele não se apaixonar?- _perguntou Tsunade arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

_-Então esquecemos essa idéia de fazer com que ele case com uma moça de Konoha. - _desanimada a kunoichi Sabaku concluiu_ – De qualquer forma o conselho obrigará o Kazekage a se casar. _

_-Certo, ajudarei vocês nessa empreitada em fazer aquele garoto se apaixonar, o que será uma tarefa bem difícil temos que admitir. Gosto de desafios!- _comentou a Hokage empolgada com sua nova função de cupido. Não era certo brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, entretanto Tsunade achava que Gaara realmente estava precisando conhecer o amor. Era triste uma pessoa viver sem nunca ter conhecido aquele sentimento que dava todo o sentido a felicidade. – _Quem é a escolhida?_

_-Hyuuga Hinata! _– exclamaram juntos os irmãos Sabaku.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos enlevados, aquele semblante não durou muito, segundos depois sorria marota achando a escolha inusitada interessante. A doçura da herdeira Hyuuga com certeza era a melhor arma para atingir o frígido Kazekage.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Com timidez a Hyuuga adentrou a sala da Godaime. A Hyuuga usava um kimono branco que combinava perfeitamente com a tonalidade de seus olhos, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo estava adornado com flores azuis e prateadas. Estava devidamente vestida com trajes diferentes da cotidiana vestimenta devido ao fato de estar trabalhando no templo espiritual naquele dia do festival. Fora chamada de súbito para comparecer a sala da Hokage e não tivera tempo de se apresentar com seus trajes e a bandana de kunoichi.

A face de Hinata corou violentamente ao notar que havia outras pessoas na sala além de Tsunade. Os três irmãos Sabaku estavam em pé admirando-a. Sentia-se desconfortável, não era íntima tampouco podia ser chamada de amiga daqueles três, simplesmente mantinha um contato razoável pelo fato dos companheiros manterem laços de amizades com os shinobis de Suna. Temari era com quem havia tido mais familiaridade devido ao fato da kunoichi namorar Shikamaru e ter se tornado uma grande amiga de Ino. Kankurou raramente via, as poucas vezes o shinobi das marionetes estava ocupado tentando flertar com alguma moça da vila. Quanto ao Kazekage podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes havia visto-o.

_-Entre Hyuuga tenho um comunicado a fazer. - _disse Tsunade fazendo um gesto com a mão para a moça de rebentos perolados se aproximar. A passos curtos e lentos Hinata andou até a mesa da Godaime sem desviar os olhos dos pés.

Kankurou sorria malicioso analisando o bonito rosto da Hyuuga, não conseguindo se conter murmurou: "Ela é uma gracinha!". O comentário foi audível a todos, Hinata quase tropeçou nos pés ao ouvir o elogio atinar a quentura de suas bochechar que deveriam estar incrivelmente vermelhas. Temari deu uma cotovelada no irmão mais velho e murmurou retrucando: "Lembre-se que ela não é para seu bico". Gaara estava alheio a qualquer comentário, não parecia estar interessado na briga dos irmãos tampouco na Hyuuga. Seu espírito se encontrava impaciente a única coisa que queria era terminar logo com aquilo e poder descansar sem ser gritado de kage pra lá e kage pra cá.

_-Estou à disposição godaime._ - Hinata fez uma pequena mesura, era de sua educação ser polida, desde pequena havia sido educada dessa forma.

_-Estive pensando, você completou muitas missões nos últimos tempos e em nenhuma vez teve férias durante esses anos de trabalho diferente da maioria dos outros ninjas da vila. – _de dentro da gaveta Tsunade tirou um envelope pardo e entregou a jovem de olhos perolados. _– Estou te dando férias, nesse envelope tem o histórico de suas missões e o acúmulo de dias de folga equivalem a praticamente dois meses._

Hinata trabalhava com afinco, permanecer ocupada em missões a ajudava a esquecer dos problemas e tristezas relevando que algumas vezes a depressão apenas aumentava quando acaba por falhar nas missões impostas a si.

Abrindo o envelope os orbes da moça pousaram sobre o local para o qual Tsunade estava lhe mandando para passar as férias. Era de costume os shinobis serem mandado para países diferentes como recompensa de descanso e assim não terem o desprazer de terem suas férias interrompidas com algum fator que acontecessem na vila de origem.

_-Suna?-_aquele era o último lugar que Hinata pensava em ser mandada, o único que passava as férias na vila do deserto era Shikamaru e às vezes Naruto para visitar o Kazekage.

_-Tem alguma objeção?-_perguntou Tsunade com a voz dura. Queria parecer intimidadora para que assim a Hyuuga não recusasse o local.

_-N-não!_ – respondeu baixo em um gaguejado.

_-Ótimo você parte amanhã junto com o Kazekage. Dispensada._

Antes de sair do recinto os orbes perolados expressivos pousaram sobre a imagem altiva e apática do ruivo. Gaara parecia pouco se importar com o fato de Hinata ir ou não, era como se diferença alguma fizesse aquele mero detalhe de que teria alguém a mais na vila da areia. Suspirou apreensiva, talvez tirar aquelas férias não fosse uma boa idéia. Não sentia nem um pouco de simpatia pela maneira gélida e ignota que era contemplada pelo Kazekage. Seriam dois longos meses...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **Enfim iniciei esse fic protagonizando o casal _Hinata__**. LOVE**__. Gaara. _Não sou fã do casal, mas também não desgosto simplesmente suporto. X3 Redigi esse fic a pedidos, não foi somente uma pessoa e sim várias que desde que eu surgi no fanfic net – para poluí-lo com minhas putaria – me imploraram por um longfic romântico dos dois. Tenho que citar que abordarei outros casais bem de leve que serão ditos como secundários, nada muito profundo apenas algumas insinuações e citações. (de tão pouco que serão mencionados acho que nem secundários deveriam ser chamados).TemaXShika, InoXShino, SakuXNaru, TenXLee.

A música tema desse fic que retrata o romance da Hinatinha com o Gaara é: **One In A Million **de _Hannah Montana._Procurem a tradução da trilha e a escutem é muito fofa e combina perfeitamente com o enredo desse fic.

Bom espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. 8D me mandem reviews com críticas, sugestões e sobre o que acharam da iniciação desse fic.Sem reviews sem fic.( como sempre sou super pidona e sou movida a base de comentários XD).Jaa neh até o próximo capítulo mina-san caso tenha um.

**Momento propaganda:**

**A princesinha** - Fic hentai!Ino é a filha única do chefão mais poderosa da máfia japonesa,_ Yakuza. _Para a segurança da filha inconseqüente e agitada o poderoso chefão resolveu contratar um segurança especial para ela... Sabaku no Gaara o melhor assassino de todo Japão. Porém Gaara nunca pensou que teria tanto trabalho em cuidar de uma pessoa. Principalmente se for uma linda loira. - _Capítulo quatorze: O trono e a coroa – FIM_

**Love in Love Oneshot collection:**_ (Aulas de Etiqueta) – _Kiba irá a Suna como diplomata de Konoha, para isso Tsunade o submete a aulas de etiquetas. O problema é quando a professora escolhida para ensiná-lo é Yamanaka Ino.


	2. O gineceu do rei

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

* * *

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

**Flor do deserto**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo dois –**_ O gineceu do rei_

Uma despedida fria e sem qualquer gesto caloroso foi feito na mansão Hyuuga. Parecia até mesmo que Hiashi estava feliz em se livrar do estorvo improdutivo que era a primogênita deixando-a ir para longe durante dois meses. Eram as férias dela, contudo o patriarca Hyuuga discursava que seriam dois meses na qual ela tinha que refletir sobre sua incompetência como Kunoichi, herdeira do clã e sua essência como pessoa. Diante de palavras tão duras Hinata estava crente de que aquele afastamento era necessário, ela precisava sair daquela prisão de decepções e expectativas que a prendia em sua vivência na vila da folha.

Na saída de Konoha tinha uma animada recepção de despedida feita por seus amigos, todos sem exceções estavam presentes. Sakura e Naruto se encontravam de mãos dadas, cada palavra inconveniente que o noivo proferia a kunoichi médica lhe dava um forte cascudo na cabeça arrancando um choramingado doloroso do portador da Kyuubi. A herdeira Hyuuga desejava sinceramente a felicidade daqueles dois, porém ainda não conseguia controlar a infelicidade de vê-los juntos sendo que durante toda sua vida esperou que Naruto no final ficasse consigo.

A melhor amiga Tenten tentava bancar a forte, contudo a kunoichi durona não estava se saindo muito bem na tentativa frustrada de animar Hinata com aquelas férias. "Eu vou te escrever todos os dias entendeu? Se alguém maltratar você pode ter certeza que vou para Suna chutar os traseiros dos infelizes." Comentou a moça de olhos cor âmbar fazendo uma careta zangada que arrancou uma risadinha da morena de orbes perolados. Lee fazia a pose nice guy e dizia poeticamente fazendo algumas caretas sonhadoras e românticas : "O fogo da juventude te revigorara nessas férias.Encontre o amor viva a alegria de amar." Hinata realmente esperava que as palavras do rapaz de cabelos tigelinhas se concretizasse pois ela necessitava sentir o amor.

Neji estava distante e pensativo era difícil saber exatamente o que ele sentia ou pensava com o afastamento temporário de Hinata da vila. O primo era seu guardião e protetor, contudo por alguns dias não poderia protegê-la pelo fato da distância. O rapaz Hyuuga fora rápido com as palavras. "Caso falte ou precise de alguma coisa escreva". Sem mais delongas desviou o olhar do rosto agradecido da prima. Era fato que Neji estava incomodado com a partida dela mesmo sabendo que não era algo definitivo.

Kiba possuía o humor emburrado, sabia os motivos pelo qual Tsunade estava mandando Hinata à vila da areia e os ensejos definitivamente não o agradava. Abraçou a amiga forte e possessivo lançou um olhar intimidador ao Kazekage e os outros dois Sabaku que estavam no portão esperando a convidada acabar de se despedir dos conhecidos, o Inuzuka esperava que os shinobis de Suna entendessem que não queria "gracinhas" pra cima da Hyuuga. "Vou sentir saudades Hinata!" Proferiu sem conseguir esconder o semblante triste que mudou subitamente para uma expressão abobada quando recebeu um tímido beijo no rosto por parte da amiga.

Shino estava ao lado de uma incomodada Ino. A Yamanaka esperava que a despedida entre o shinobi dos insetos e da Hyuuga não fosse tão calorosa como havia sido com o Inuzuka. Mas mesmo que desagradasse à loira a despedida entre Shino e Hinata foi igual, porém diferente do amigo de caninos o Aburame não ficou com uma cara de palerma ao receber o ósculo gentil sobre a face. "Se cuide e descanse você merecesse isso." Foram as palavras proferidas pelo rapaz de óculos escuros. Ino foi rápida e prática, no momento estava com ciúmes para ser extravagantemente amigável. "Pegue alguns bonitões!". A intenção da Yamanaka era induzir a Hyuuga voltar comprometida deixando com que ficasse mais tranqüila quanto à amizade entre Hinata e Shino que definitivamente não agradava Ino que sempre imaginava além do que as coisas realmente eram.

Chouji entregou a Hinata uma sacola de doces e com um sorriso disse baixinho para que os Sabaku não escutasse. "Shikamaru me disse que a comida de lá é horrível, leve isso em caso de emergência." Com um obrigado à Kunoichi de olhos perolados agradeceu sentindo a preocupação do amigo robusto.

Shikamaru se afastou de Temari com um beijo digno de filmes de cinema que desagradou profundamente os irmãos da kunoichi. Gaara lançou um olhar reprovador ao casal enquanto Kankurou resmungava alguns xingamentos contra o shinobi das sombras. O Nara se aproximou de Hinata e lhe deu dois tapinhas no ombro. "Se as coisas ficarem problemáticas nos avise ok? Divirta-se mesmo eu achando que lá não tem nada de muito interessante, as nuvens são mais bonitas aqui em Konoha.". Comentou com um sorrisinho preguiçoso.

A despedida enfim se encerrou a jovem Hyuuga se aproximou dos três irmãos Sabaku e com um mando do Kage os quatro partiram rumo à vila da areia em meio ao deserto escaldante.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Chegaram a Suna depois de dois dias incessantes de caminhada a passos rápidos. Os quatro ninjas suados devido ao calor que o sol provocava em seus corpos exaustos admiraram a vila satisfeitos por enfim terem chegado aos seus destinos. Hinata não podia dizer que havia sido uma viagem agradável, pelo contrário passara a maior parte do tempo sendo ignorada pelo Kazekage enquanto Kankurou por outro lado lhe paquerava descaradamente o que por algum motivo causava irritação em Temari.

_-Seja bem vinda Hinata ao seu lar durante dois meses._ _"E se depender do nosso plano definitivamente"_-completou a Kunoichi loira por pensamento tendo grandes expectativas para o engajamento de um romance entre o irmão mais novo e a Hyuuga. - _Sei que Suna não é tão bonita como Konoha, mas também tem lá seus atrativos._

Pelo contrário apesar do calor incomodo a paisagem diante do conceito de Hinata era magnífica. Dunas de areia brancas e finas formavam montanhas em volta da vila localizada no deserto, a construção rústica era totalmente diferente dos locais onde havia passeado antes e pode dizer que a aparência exótica do local a encantava.

-_Esse lugar é lindo!_ – disse com um sorriso estampado nos lábios. Fascinada deixou os expressivos orbes perolados analisarem o local a sua volta com muita curiosidade.

Gaara a olhou de soslaio estava desacreditado que alguém que crescera e vivia em um país florescente e vivido como Konoha achasse Suna um lugar lindo. Por um momento o ruivo achou que aquela mulher estava apenas tentando ser agradável e educada, todavia analisando detalhadamente as feições maravilhadas de Hinata deixava claro que haviam sido palavras sinceras. _"Ela é estranha!"._ Foi o que pensou.

Diante da chegada as pessoas da vila gritavam: "O Kazekage-sama chegou!" estava claro que o Kage era amado e a cada partida era esperado ansiosamente pelo seu povo. Porque mesmo assim ele ainda não sabia descrever o amor?Era um leigo se tratando daquele sentimento e não tinha nenhuma perspectiva quanto a entendê-lo. Mesuras cordiais eram feitas em direção a Gaara, sorrisos de boas vindas eram esboçados e os jovens genins olhavam extasiados para a pose altiva da imagem do shinobi mais forte da vila da areia.

Contudo a atenção dos conterrâneos não durou muito sobre o Kage logo todos os olhares da população de Suna se dirigiram para a delicada e bonita imagem da forasteira.

Hinata era analisada por todos com muita atenção, cada pedaço do estereotipo da moça era avaliado o que a deixava visivelmente encabulada. Sentia-se um bicho raro antes nunca visto e que agora exposto despertando a curiosidade do povo. Não era uma situação agradável e bem difícil de acostumar.

As mulheres de Suna usavam roupas com cores chamativas, véus envolta dos cabelos e muitas bijuterias douradas anexadas ao braço, pescoço e orelhas. A maquiagem escura nos olhos era a característica registrada já que até mesmo alguns homens usavam. Era um povo diferente e curioso na opinião da Hyuuga que a cada passo dado achava o local ainda mais interessante. Talvez não fosse tão ruim ter sido mandada para Suna, aquele lugar de alguma maneira a hipnotizava.

A população daquele país não era das mais simpáticas na verdade todo aquele "gelo" em meio ao deserto quente era pelo fato de não gostarem de estrangeiros. Um país xenófobo que suspeitava sobre as intenções de forasteiros. Hinata, contudo não parecia despertar aversão aos conterrâneos de Suna, ela instigava a curiosidade diante de sua aparência frágil que parecia ser feita de porcelana e os olhos de uma rara cor que se assemelhava a um espelho. Ela era diferente podia ser denominada incrivelmente angelical na concepção dos habitantes da vila no deserto.

_-Temari-san qual hospedaria eu vou ficar?- _perguntou a Hyuuga enquanto tentava adivinhar qual das construções enfeitadas com tapetes coloridos e guizos pendurados na porta se estalaria.

_-Não diga bobagens você ficará em nossa casa. - _respondeu Temari marota. - _Mandei uma carta com antecedência sobre sua vinda provavelmente seu quarto já está arrumado._

_-Espero que seja perto do meu_. – comentou Kankurou maliciosamente o que passou despercebido por Hinata ao contrário dos outros dois irmão Sabaku que através do olhar acusaram o mais velho de pervertido. – _O que foi?_ – fingiu-se de inocente perante os olhares reprovadores em sua direção.

_-Eu não quero incomodar._

-_Você não incomoda, será um prazer te hospedar não é mesmo Gaara?_ – disse Temari dando uma cotovelada no Kage que simplesmente retraiu os lábios ao ser tocado daquela maneira agressiva pela irmã.

A kunoichi de Suna tentava inserir o ruivo naquele diálogo, no entanto ele não parecia disposto a conversar. Para Gaara não faria a menor diferença onde Hinata se hospedaria afinal era um homem ocupado e não teria tempo para dar atenção a ela, melhor dizendo NÃO QUERIA se envolver com a Hyuuga.

Diante do silêncio do Kazekage ao questionamento Hinata não conteve certo desconforto sentia que não era bem vinda pelo ruivo. Antes que pudesse novamente repetir que poderia ficar em uma hospedaria Gaara em seu costumeiro tom indiferente e manso falou.

_-Ficara hospedada em nossa casa. _

_-S-sim obriga Kazekage-sama. – _agradeceu a kunoichi de Konoha fazendo uma funda mesura na qual ele não viu já que estava de costas e nem um pouco interessado naquele agradecimento.

A maior casa de toda a vila era a qual os irmão Sabaku moravam, uma majestosa construção de areia. Logo a porta um jonin estava recostado no batente parecendo esperar a chegada dos donos da moradia. Hinata se lembrava muito bem quem era aquele homem, Baki sensei dos irmãos Sabaku.

_-Trouxeram visitas?- _com muita atenção a Hyuuga foi analisa dos pés até o último fio de cabelo o que a deixou ruborizada diante dos penetrantes olhos sobre si. Baki lançou um olhar a Temari que sorria marota e Kankurou que em nenhum momento desfizera a cara lavada e maliciosa – _Uma boa escolha!_ – foram às palavras rápidas que o jonin proferiu e que Gaara nem Hinata entenderam.

_-Muito prazer sou Hyuuga Hinata!- _novamente a jovem de olhos perolados fez uma funda mesura ao homem mais velho que com um gesto de cabeça e um murmúrio a cumprimentou sendo cordial.

Um dia antes de voltarem a Suna Temari havia mandado uma carta a Baki explicando sobre a operação cúpido na qual a missão era unir Gaara e Hinata fazendo-os se apaixonarem. Aquele plano deveria ser procedido escondido do parlamento, os anciões jamais aceitariam uma união daquele tipo mesmo que fosse ajudar a fortalecer os laços com a vila de Konoha. Para a assembléia da vila o Kage deveria se casar com uma conterrânea.

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa importante em minha ausência?- _perguntou o ruivo enquanto adentrava a casa depositando o jarro de areia que carregava nas costas em um canto qualquer.

_-Só aqueles velhos do parlamento que surtaram de vez e espalharam cartazes sobre seu casamento por toda Suna. Tem milhares de mulheres se candidatando para o cargo de noiva do Kage._

Gaara fechou os olhos devidamente ultrajado. Sentia-se tão... Exposto, como odiava toda aquela atenção e pressão que estava sendo feita sobre si. Ele era uma imagem na qual sem qualquer autorização o parlamento do país fazia questão de expor as vontades dos anciões independente do que o Kage realmente desejava.

_-Você disse milhares?Por que esse tipo de coisa não acontece comigo_?– reclamou Kankurou para Hinata que piscou os olhos não entendendo sobre a conversa ali exercida.

Massageando a têmpora o ruivo se afastou desaparecendo em um dos corredores. Precisava novamente ficar sozinho e praguejar pelo momento que havia se tornado Kage. Não tinha mais o controle da própria vida ou de suas vontades devido aquele título.

_-Venha Hinata vou te levar até o seu quarto_. – amigavelmente Temari puxou a Hyuuga por uma das mãos que acompanhou a anfitriã da casa.

Após as duas moças desaparecerem no mesmo corredor na qual antes Gaara havia sumido Baki e Kankurou se sentaram no sofá vermelho iniciando uma conversa na qual o assunto era a nova moradora da casa.

_-Aquela Hyuuga é perfeita para o Gaara não acha?Uma gracinha e por baixo daquelas roupas grossas e largas eu sei que tem muito potencial. - _comentou o irmão mais velho dos Sabaku malicioso.

- _O importante não é ela ser bonita e sim conseguir conquistar aquele coração... Difícil do Gaara. Você sabe, ele não é um homem fácil de lidar. – _deixando a expressão séria de lado Baki esboçou um pequeno sorriso repleto de segundas intenções – _Teremos que dar um empurrão para aqueles dois se entrosarem._

_-Não se preocupe quanto a isso, eu e Temari temos tudo em mente._

_-O que irão fazer quanto ao parlamento?- _perguntou Baki lembrando a Kankurou sobre aquele obstáculo.

_-Depois que o Gaara estiver apaixonado nem mesmo aqueles velhos irão poder fazer alguma coisa, afinal meu irmão é o Kazekage e um homem decidido a ter o que quer._

_-É melhor andarmos de pressa com essa operação Love porque se depender dos anciões o Kage se casa amanhã._

Tinham pouco tempo para conseguirem êxito naquele arranjo amoroso à pressão para o casório do Kazekage se tornava cada vez maior e evidentemente não demoraria muito para os anciões darem a prensada final em Gaara e quando esse dia chegasse o ruivo teria que se casar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Os móveis de mogno escuro combinavam com o rústico ambiente. As cortinas vermelhas e tapetes pendurados eram iguais ao que Hinata havia visto nas ruas da cidade, até mesmo o guizo pendurado na janela estava ali fazendo um suave barulho com seu chacoalhar. A cama era de casal e espaçosa recoberta por um lençol rubro que lembrava muito a tonalidade dos cabelos do Kage assim como os tribais em verdes desenhados nos lençóis eram da mesma cor dos apáticos olhos de Gaara. Hinata sorriu diante da comparação feita por si mesma.

_-Espero que o quarto seja do seu agrado. - _Temari se sentou folgadamente sobre a cama e então como quem não quer nada tentou iniciar uma conversa para pesquisar mais sobre a moça Hyuuga e assim poder por o plano cúpido em prática. - _Não se vista como Kunoichi durante esses meses, use roupas normais se sentirá mais a vontade e com menos calor._

_-O quarto é maravilhoso não se preocupe quanto a isso. – _Hinata se abanou com as mãos sentindo seu corpo molhado devido ao suor que fluía por debaixo da roupa pesada que usava_. – Realmente aqui é muito quente. Todos os dias são assim?_

_-Praticamente, contudo durante a noite você deve se agasalhar o deserto é frio depois do pôr-do-sol. _

_-Será q-que eu p-posso p-passear por S-suna depois que descansar?- _perguntou receosa com medo de que suas férias se resumisse a ficar presa dentro daquela casa.

_-Não só pode como deve. Se ficar trancada dentro de casa acabara morrendo de tédio. "Ou molestada pelo Kankurou". - _complementou por pensamento a loira preocupada. -_ Tente ficar longe do meu irmão mais velho, sabe ele é um pervertido!_

_-P-pervertido?- _os olhos perolados estavam assustados diante do comentário.

_-Não que ele seja um tarado que ataca a força jovenzinhas inocentes, mas se der muita moral ele fica se achando, para evitar constrangimentos fique perto somente o necessário. – _dito isso a Sabaku se levantou da cama, as duas mãos na cintura e o rebolado elevado_ – Vou arranjar um guia para te acompanhar nesse passeio._

Antes que Hinata dissesse que não era necessário Temari fechou a porta desaparecendo por de trás da passagem deixando a convidada sozinha no amplo quarto.

A Hyuuga analisou o local, era tão aconchegante e possuía um cheiro gostoso de incenso floral. Jogou-se na cama como uma criança sentindo a maciez do colchão, apreciou o barulho do guizo que com um suave som preenchia o silêncio do quarto a uma música. Hinata gostou daquele lugar mudando sobre sua opinião em relação àquelas férias. Sem dúvida fora uma ótima idéia, pois Suna lhe trazia paz.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Gaara andava de um lado para o outro no próprio quarto, estava aborrecido nervoso e frustrado. Se ele era um Kage por que simplesmente proferia um NÃO a toda aquela palhaçada de casamento e dava um ponto final a tudo aquilo?Nunca tinha uma resposta para suas perguntas.

Estava com preguiça e sem a mínima vontade de ir para o escritório começar a trabalhar. Assinar papéis, analisar estratégias e acordos com outros países, dar ordens a outros ninjas de patentes mais baixas, escutar os conselhos antiquados dos anciões. Tudo aquilo era uma droga!Será que não podia ter só um momento de paz?É claro que não podia era um Kage. _"Por que eu tinha que me tornar isso?". _Novamente não tinha uma resposta. Era um homem sem repostas não conhecia a si para saber elaborar alguma constatação do que realmente queria e desejava.

A batida na porta anunciou a entrada de alguém no quarto, a imagem de Temari surgiu e sem delongas a loira disse.

_-Leve a Hinata para conhecer Suna, ela parece muito interessada em fazer um tuor._

_-Por que eu?-_ desinteressado disse ríspido – _Faça isso você!_

_-Eu vou estar ocupada com os treinamentos dos genins e se deixarmos Kankurou levá-la para um passeio sabe o que vai acontecer. Não queremos assustá-la com aquela personalidade distorcida do nosso irmão._

_-Tenho muito trabalho. – _completou querendo por encerrar o assunto. Definitivamente o ruivo era um cabeça dura que não dava o braço a torcer.

_-Não seja anti-social, como um bom anfitrião você vai levar aquela garota para passear daqui..._ – Temari olhou para o relógio sobre um dos móveis – _uma hora então desfaça essa cara azeda coloque uma outra roupa e vá passear com a Hyuuga. - _antes de sair à irmã mais velha complementou_ – E não seja rude!_

Sem qualquer delicadeza Tamari bateu a porta e Gaara achou que a irmã estava ficando por demais abusada em certas atitudes e timbres de ordens. Ele não gostava que mandasse nele. Suspirou irritado e praguejou indo tomar um banho para mais tarde bancar o guia turístico.

Ultimamente nada estava dando certo!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Konoha era um país muito mais fresco e carregado de brisa, Suna por outro lado era empestado de um mormaço fumegante. Hinata sentia a pele molhada apesar de agora usar uma roupa mais fresca, um vestido florido de verão azul e amarelo que a deixava com a sensação confortável diante de todo o calor. Os cabelos longos estavam presos em um coque deixando a nuca descoberta que revelava os fios escuros ali molhados pelo suor. Tomara um banho gelado, mas nem isso amenizou o calor que sentia. As bochechas estavam vermelhas, não era devido à vergonha e sim pelo clima. A Hyuuga não se importava com o rigor da atmosfera ardente preferia o sol escaldante ao frio. Dias gelados fazia-a sentir ainda mais sozinha, lembrava que não havia ninguém para lhe aquecer.

A moça de olhos perolados abriu a porta quando um barulho anunciou que alguém pedia permissão para entrar. Arregalou os olhos surpresa ao encontrar a séria e indolente imagem do Kazekage. Os cabelos vermelhos revoltos molhados e uma roupa simples preta sem qualquer adorno.

O ruivo a fitou de cima a baixo de uma maneira discreta, era estranho ve-la vestida daquela forma tão... Comum. De qualquer forma era inegável que não deixava de ser uma imagem bonita.

_-Kazekage-sama entre! – _pediu a moça dando espaço para que ele entrasse no quarto. Estava surpresa pela presença do Kage ali.

Sem cerimônias Gaara adentrou o local fitando a mala impecavelmente arrumada da jovem sobre a cama. O cheiro de incenso parecia ter se dissipado e o recinto possuía um odor diferente algo como frutas cítricas e que o ruivo desconfiava que viesse daquela mulher. Lembrava muito as florestas verdes e vividas de Konoha e Gaara sempre gostou do cheiro das flores, frutas e folhas daquele lugar. Era um cheiro muito bom!

_-Gostou do quarto?_ – perguntou sem muito interesse indo à janela. Estava sendo apenas educado e simplesmente por que Temari pedira.

_-Gostei é muito confortável. - _Hinata se postou atrás do ruivo que parecia absorto na paisagem do lado de fora da janela. Ele não a olhava enquanto falava e a Hyuuga se sentia incomodada com o descaso_ – Aqui é bem diferente de Konoha!_

_-Aqui não é tão interessante como Konoha. – _comentou direto sem querer entrar em muitos detalhes _– Temari me disse que quer conhecer Suna, vou te levar para passear pela cidade._

_-N-não irá i-incomodar?N-não quero ser um e-estorvo. – _estava sem graça e em certo ponto nervosa. Não esperava que o Kazekage em pessoa fosse lhe levar para conhecer Suna.

Uma parte daquele nervosismo da Kunoichi de olhos perolados era devido ao desconforto que aquele homem causava nela. Tão frio e indiferente, quando o olhava era o mesmo que visualizar o desconhecido e o mistério. Um homem enigmático na qual era impossível saber o que se passava em mente. Hinata nunca fora boa para lidar com a gélida personalidade das pessoas.

_-Vamos logo! – _o Kage passou por ela sem dirigir-lhe o olhar andou até a porta.

Definitivamente a personalidade de Gaara não a agradava.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hinata admirava as crianças jogando bola em meio ao campo simples de terra. Suna não era um país rico, contudo a Hyuuga achava que não precisava disso para ser um local inteiramente interessante e bonito. O que mais a fascinava era o modo exótico dos habitantes se vestirem, achava tão lindo as mulheres encobertas por véus transparentes e coloridos.

Gaara a olhava matreiramente. Estava curioso perante o semblante maravilhado da convidada que deixava transparecer seu fascínio pelo local. Não sabia o que a Hyuuga via de bonito em Suna. Aquela mulher o deixava com um grande ponto de interrogação na mente, era difícil de entendê-la, porém não sabia o porquê queria desvendar o enigma na qual era a personalidade dela. A Hyuuga cheirava a _amor_ embora o Kazekage não soubesse o que era aquele sentimento imaginava que algo que todos rotulavam como supremo e maravilhoso tivesse um cheiro gostoso como o de Hinata.

_-P-podemos entrar a-ali?- _apontou para uma loja de roupas típicas do país. Gaara apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Andaram até o local quando a vendedora viu o Kage fez uma funda mesura e murmurou "Bem vindo Kazekage-sama" na qual o ruivo respondeu com um mero olhar e um gesto com a cabeça. A vendedora parecia interessada em Hinata não só pelo fato de notar que a jovem era estrangeira, mas também por estar acompanhada de alguém tão importante como o Kage.

– _Tudo aqui é tão lindo!- _comentou a kunoichi de olhos perolados andando por toda a extensão da loja. A Hyuuga deslizava as mãos pelo tecido do véu azul recoberto por detalhes em dourados tribais que pareciam formar um desenho de flor de lótus. Era algo tão simples e ao mesmo tempo luxuoso. Tirou da prateleira o tecido e entregou para a vendedora que a olhou descrente de que fosse comprar a mercadoria – _Eu vou levar!_

Uma voz suave e melódica exatamente como os guizos pendurados nas janelas e portas das casas, foi assim que Gaara naquele momento descreveu a vozear de Hinata. A maneira tímida que ela entregava o dinheiro a vendedora a forma polida e extremamente educada que agradecia pelo atendimento parecia uma pessoa de outro mundo e perfeita de mais para existir.

_-Por que comprou isso?-_perguntou curioso enquanto saíam da loja para voltar a caminhar.

_-B-bom achei muito bonito e quero levar recordações de Suna para quando voltar para Konoha_. – Hinata olhou sorrindo para a sacola em sua mão – _Talvez eu compre mais um véu para dar de presente para Tenten._

_-Por que achou bonito?- _perguntou o ruivo uma segunda vez dessa vez escondendo a curiosidade.

_-Não sei, talvez seja a cor sempre gostei do azul me faz lembrar o mar e eu sempre gostei muito do mar. _– Hinata olhou para o Kage em sua frente, sorriu tímida e relutante – _Kazekague-sama já viu o mar?_

_-Não. - _respondeu agora sem qualquer interesse e de uma maneira seca que fez a Hyuuga encolher os ombros.

_-Uma pena. O mar é maravilhoso._

O silêncio se estalou entre eles durante alguns longos minutos talvez por mais de uma hora na qual a Hyuuga estava concentrada em comprar adereços típicos de Suna. Pararam em frente a um campo de futebol de terra na quais as crianças em sua maioria de pele bronzeada bem diferente da pálida tez de Gaara jogavam animadas a bola de um lado para o outro em chutes desajeitados.

Depois de uma tentativa frustrada de fazer a bola entrar no gol um dos garotinhos que não deveria ter mais de sete anos chutou de maneira desajeitada o objeto fazendo com que esse fosse parar nos pés de Hinata. As crianças olharam todas relutantes não só para a desconhecida, mas também para o Kage ao lado dessa.A Hyuuga se abaixou e pegou a bola com as duas mãos, esperava que uma das crianças fosse buscar contudo todas estavam paralisadas a olhando abobadamente com um visível medo nos olhos infantis.

Notando que nenhuma das crianças vinha em sua direção a passos curtos Hinata andou até elas que relutantes se aglomeravam perto umas das outras como modo de proteção diante da aproximação. Gaara vinha logo atrás, as mãos nas costas e o olhar indiferente diante da situação.

Todos miraram aqueles expressivos olhos de íris perolada, o pouco de azul ali contido era quase imperceptível, mas se olhassem bem era possível notar que não eram orbes sem cor. Mansos como uma fresca brisa de verão.

Hinata esticou as mãos em um gesto de entregar a bola, nenhuma das crianças parecia disposta a pegar o objeto como se tivessem medo daquele abismo perolado de um brilho desconhecido de paz na qual eles não estavam acostumados na vida difícil no deserto.

_-A bola é de vocês certo?_ – perguntou suave. Agora Gaara tinha total convicção: A voz de Hinata era como os guizos.

O mais curioso e agitado dos garotinhos morenos pegou o objeto das mãos de Hinata, olhou a fundo naqueles grandes e expressivos olhos perolados.

_-Você me parece cega._

_-Como?- _perguntou confusa.

_-Seus olhos não tem cor. - _todos os outros concordaram com muxoxos o que fez a Hyuuga ter vontade de rir. Sem qualquer timbre de ofensa a kunoichi respondeu.

_-Eu não sou cega. Toda minha família não tem cor nos olhos. É uma herança genética. _-a Hyuuga abaixou-se até que ficasse da altura das crianças _– Acha que sejam feios eles não terem cor?_

_-Na verdade eu acho muito bonito. Gosto dos seus olhos. - _comentou o garotinho sorrindo travesso.

Gostar?O que significava isso?Era o que Gaara se perguntava. Como reconhecia que apreciava algum lugar, alguma coisa ou até mesmo alguém?Por que não podia ter uma resposta pelo menos para essa maldita pergunta?Todos sabiam do que gostavam. Hinata apreciava o véu azul e provavelmente o mar. Aquele garotinho gostava dos olhos da Hyuuga. E Gaara do que gostava?Não sabia... Simplesmente desconhecia seus próprios gostos. Era como se não tivesse uma personalidade.

Continuaram andando por um longo tempo até que chegassem a sede onde o escritório do Kage ficava, seria a última parada do tour pela cidade. Hinata segurava algumas sacolas, Gaara em nenhum momento se oferecera para ajudá-la afinal as compras eram dela então ela deveria carregar. Ao chegarem avistaram Kankurou e Baki discutindo com alguns outros jonins.

_-Oi Hinata!_ – acenou o Sabaku mais velho. Andou em direção ao irmão e a visitante que se aproximavam. – _Nossa quantas compras!Você parece ter gastado bastante_. - olhando para o ruivo complementou – _Gaara não é nem um pouco cavaleiro deixar uma dama carregar esse monte de sacolas, como você é rude._

O Kazekage não respondeu rodeou os olhos com ligeiro tédio e ignorou o irmão que praticamente avançava sobre a convidada. Andou até Baki enquanto deixava para trás os outros dois que dividiam as sacolas. Os outros jonin não pareciam nem um pouco interessados em olhar para a aproximação do Kage e sim mirarem a imagem bonita daquela mulher que na opinião deles parecia uma espécie das mais bonitas odaliscas.

_-Os anciões perguntaram por mim?_

_-Perguntaram e já marcaram uma hora para você ir visitar o seu harém de mulheres na sala restrita. _

Nervosamente o ruivo passou as mãos no cabelo deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Será que aquela era a sensação de NÃO gostar?Gaara julgou que sim. Olhou para Hinata e Kankurou que agora já estavam perto do grupo e comunicou sem muitas explicações a moça

– _Kankurou te mostrará o resto. Baki vamos!_

_-Hum eu e você sozinhos... - _disse o mestre das marionetes tentando jogar charme para cima de Hinata que corava a cada cantada que era dirigida a si. Lembrou-se das palavras de Temari na qual denominava o mais velho um pervertido.

Após lembrar-se daquelas palavras Hinata desconversou fingindo não ter escutado o comentário simples, porém de timbre malicioso e repleto de segundas intenções.

_-O-onde p-podemos deixar as s-sacolas?_

_-Vamos deixar na sala do Gaara lá é grande e ninguém se atreveria invadir. Ele mete medo sabe!- _disse Kankurou conduzindo a Hyuuga para entrarem na construção.

Por pensamento Hinata teve que concordar: Gaara metia medo!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A kunoichi de Kononha e o shinobi de Suna andaram por vários corredores, aquele era o "quartel" e havia muitos ninjas do país da areia todos olhavam intimidadoramente para Hinata, sabiam que ela era uma ninja de Konoha e com aqueles olhares intimidadores era como se dissessem que estavam de olho nela qualquer gracinha ela poderia dizer que estaria e maus lençóis.

Kankurou estava dividido entre aproveitar a deixa e colocar o plano cúpido em prática ou xavecar a Hyuuga que simplesmente era adorável. "Ouse colocar suas patas em cima dela e você estará morto!". Aquelas palavras de Temari ecoavam na cabeça do Sabaku mais o velho fazendo-o escolher a contra gosto a primeira opção. Conduziu a visitante até um corredor mais desabitado e parou em frente a uma porta na qual estava escrito _RESTRITO._

_-A-acho que n-não podemos ficar aqui_. – disse a Hyuuga olhando para os lados como se fosse uma criminosa procurada.

_-Quero te mostrar uma coisa. - _Kankurou a puxou pelo braço e abriu a porta proibida.

O recinto era muito mais amplo do que parecia ser, recoberto por cortinas transparentes, véus sobre os poucos móveis de mogno, o chão amontoado de travesseiros e colchões um enjoativo cheiro artificial de lavanda e centenas de belas moças revestidas de roupas sensuais. Todas as jovens miraram Hinata com uma cara de nojo. Aquelas eram as prometidas do Kage e nenhuma queria mais uma rival para aquela disputa de cardo de esposa de Gaara, já havia mulheres de mais naquela contenda e outra só diminuiria as chances de ganharem o "prêmio".

A Hyuuga mirou admirada cada uma daquelas mulheres, lindas com curvas esbeltas maquiagem forte sobre os olhos e lábios carnudos, poses arrogantes e desafiadoras. Eram o oposto do que ela era.Hinata nunca fora sensual tão pouco exalava aquele ar de atitude.Ver tantas mulheres assim lhe causava inveja.Achava que sua personalidade sem graça era o que resultava em sua situação encalhada, nenhum homem desejaria uma "apagada" o obvio era que preferissem moças como aquelas.

_-Kankuro-san quem é essa?Não me diga que é mais uma noiva para o Gaara-sama.- _perguntou uma morena de olhos jade se aproximando do shinobi das marionetes.

O jeito manhoso que a mulher falava foi inteiramente absorvido pela Hyuuga que estava pasma com a palavra NOIVA associada à Gaara. _"O que está acontecendo aqui afinal?"_ Perguntou-se a si mesma notando que todas as mulheres se aproximavam com um rebolado exagerado interessadas na resposta de Kankurou diante da pergunta feita a si. Nenhuma daquelas moças havia deixado de olhar Hinata com devida repugnância achando-a totalmente sem cor ou brilho.

_-Essa é uma Kunoichi de Konoha que está de férias no país, até onde eu sei ela não vai disputar com vocês o cargo de noiva do Kage querida. _– respondeu o homem galante. Aquela resposta pareceu acalmar os olhares sobre a Hyuuga, mas ainda sim não deixavam de repugná-la de uma maneira mais amena ainda sim visível. A quantidade de moças que queriam o privilégio de serem desposadas pelo Kazekage chegou a assustar Hinata, eram milhares todas belíssimas e com uma sensualidade fora do comum, sem dúvida Gaara teria muitas boas opções. _-Contudo isso não quer dizer que ela não possa se tornar esposa do Gaara, afinal ela está hospedada em nossa casa e fica mais fácil conquistar o partidão não acham?- _complementou Kankurou querendo provocar.

Hinata estremeceu quando os olhares mordazes e venenosos voltou-se contra si. Corou de uma maneira violenta e suas pernas bambearam em medo quando sentiu as vibrações negativas daquelas mulheres. Se olhar matasse Hinata tinha certeza que estaria morta naquele momento. Estava encabulada com as palavras de Kankurou em nenhum momento ela teve qualquer intenção de seduzir o Kage muito menos concorrer ao título de esposa do mesmo. Se um dia se casasse seria por amor.

_-Kankurou-san n-não d-diga besteiras!- _rápido a Hyuuga retirou-se daquela sala e recostou na parede do lado de fora com a mão no coração. Batia rápido parecia que lhe sairia pela boca e a vontade de desmaiar amoleceu seu corpo quando uma imagem dela de véu e grinalda se formou em mente e ao seu lado no altar estava ...Gaara?_ "O meu Deus". _Pensou horrorizada.

_- O que fazem aqui?_

Ela reconheceu aquela voz indiferente, olhou para a direita e estava Gaara com sua pose altiva e olhar reprovador. Ao lado do Kage estava Baki e logo atrás vários velhos com roupas luxuosas na qual eram chamados de anciões responsáveis pelo parlamento do país.

O único em meio a toda aquela multidão que a Hyuuga admirava era o homem de cabelos ruivos. A respiração se alterou e a imagem dela no altar ao lado daquele homem se formou novamente em sua mente. Seu rosto se enrubesceu de tal forma que parecia que iria explodir e ela sabia muito bem que a vermelhão e quentura não era devido ao calor. Como se seu corpo não agüentasse acabou por desfalecer e a última imagem que viu foi os bonitos e apáticos olhos adornados pelas olheiras profundas de Gaara se arregalarem surpresos com o desmaio dela.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Esfregou os olhos mansa acordando de seu desfalecimento notou que estava deitada na cama coberta até a cintura com o grosso cobertor. O barulho do guizo não era ouvido deixando evidente que a janela estava fechada. Hinata se encontrava no quarto da casa dos irmãos Sabaku, não fazia idéia de como chegara ali e tentou recapitular os últimos acontecimentos.

_-Oh meu Deus!–_ escondeu o rosto entre as mãos se sentindo uma idiota.

Havia desmaiado em frente ao Kage e uma boa parte das figuras importantes de Suna e como se não fosse suficiente por alguns minutos se imaginou ao lado de Gaara como... Noiva. Provavelmente todo aquele calor estava lhe afetando à cabeça. Onde já se viu imaginar-se com o Kazekage. _"Estou ficando maluca!"._

Levantou-se da cama sentindo frio ao afastar os cobertores. Já era noite e se perguntou quanto tempo permaneceu inconsciente. Tomou um segundo banho esse agora quente. Vestiu-se com um pijama de frio e penteou os cabelos demoradamente deixando-os soltos.

Estava sem sono!Acomodou-se em uma poltrona do lado da janela e passou admirou a lua cheia branca e resplandecente pairando no céu. Hinata ainda não sabia, mas com o tempo descobriria que as noites no deserto não eram sempre tão calmas e bonitas daquela maneira. Também havia o lado atroz na vida daquele lugar. Agressivas tempestades de areia aconteciam com freqüência deixando as pessoas aprisionadas na segurança das casas.

Um anunciou de batida na porta fez com que a atenção da Hyuuga se desviasse para a entrada. Andou descalça e girou a maçaneta revelando a imagem do homem ruivo de olhos verdes apáticos. E por uma segunda vez a Hinata corou agressivamente sentindo as pernas amolecerem. Segurou-se no batente da porta e tentou a todo custo manter uma voz firme.

_-K-kazekage-sama?- _aquela tentativa não pareceu nem um pouco convincente, a gagueira ali deixava obvio o nervosismo_._

_-Posso entrar?_

_-C-claro!-_Hinata deu passagem, aproveitou que Gaara estava de costas para balançar a cabeça bruscamente tentando apagar novamente a imagem dela casando com ele que se formava em sua mente.

Ele não queria estar ali. Fora obrigado por Temari a bancar novamente o bom anfitrião e ver como a convidada estava se sentindo depois daquele desmaio repentino. _"Por que eu tenho que ser o anfitrião atencioso?" _Estava mais do que indignado por ter sempre que bancar o preocupado com o estado da Hyuuga. Gaara começava a desejar despacha-la para uma hospedaria.

_-Você está melhor?- _era fácil identificar a falta de interesse sincero naquela pergunta. O Kage andou até a janela fechada e abriu deixando a gélida brisa bagunçar os cabelos ruivos. Aquela sensação era boa. Será que isso queria dizer que ele gostava da brisa gélida?Deixou os indolentes olhos pousarem sobre a lua.

_-Estou!A-acho que foi o calor._ – mentiu a Hyuuga olhando para seus próprios pés brancos e miúdos. - _Desculpe os transtornos Kazekage-sama._

_-Me chame de Gaara. – _pediu ele direto sem olhá-la. Se tivesse se virado teria visto como era bonito o reflexo da lua sobre a face corada da Hyuuga.

Apesar de continuar com aquela pose indiferente ele estava se esforçando para ser agradável e isso não passou despercebido por Hinata que deixou um pequeno sorrisinho tímido lhe riscar os lábios. Andou até a janela se postando ao lado do ruivo e admirou a lua exatamente como ele fazia de maneira fascinada.

_-Gosta da lua?_ – perguntou tentando iniciar um diálogo.

_-Não sei. - _olhando de esguelha para o rosto delicado perguntou tentando não parecer muito interessado _– Qual seria o sentimento de gostar?_

_-Bom não sei ao certo depende do que estamos falando. Se for um lugar acho que é a sensação de paz e de querer sempre admirá-lo e freqüentá-lo. Caso seja um objeto é o desejo de querer possuí-lo. - _com a cabeça baixa e a voz encabulada complementou_ – Se for uma pessoa é o almejo de sempre querê-la por perto lhe dando a-amor e c-carinho._

Gaara parecia ter entendido o significado de gostar nas diversas situações. Voltando a olhar para a lua enfim respondeu.

_-Eu gosto da lua. – _incerto se deveria dizer ou não aquilo acabou por dizer_ – Ela me lembra seus olhos. Lindos e tristes._

Hinata estremeceu quando encontrou os olhos penetrantes do ruivo sobre os seus. Gaara parecia tentar enxergar como era sua alma, sentia-se nua e totalmente submissa aquele par de olhos verdes hipnotizantes. A boca dela ficou seca e a respiração pesada. O coração dela parecia que rasgaria-lhe o peito tamanha força e velocidade que batia descompassadamente.E mais uma vez não conseguiu evitar que a imagem dela ao lado de Gaara em um altar se formasse.

Sem dúvida estava ficando louca!

_**Querida Tenten**_

_**Suna é um país maravilhoso, talvez essa viagem tenha sido uma boa idéia para descanso me sinto em paz aqui. Comprei algumas coisinhas, não se preocupe quando a presentes levarei um monte na qual tenho certeza que irá gostar.**_

_**As pessoas aqui não são muito simpáticas, mas acho que o problema é comigo e pelo fato de eu ser diferente delas. De qualquer forma as crianças são adoráveis.**_

_**Você sabia que o Kazekage vai se casar?**_

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Yooo mais um capítulo online. Desculpe pela falta de diálogos e pelas narrações longas, mas creio que fora necessário.Gosto de descrever o local e a maneira que os personagens vêem e sentem as coisas acho que deixa mais claro ao leitor exatamente o que se passa no fic.

Como disse não sou fã do casal GaaraXHina simplesmente suporto o que me deixa em uma situação difícil de redigir esse fic.É muito mais fácil fazer uma trama romântica GaaraXIno principalmente por que a Yamanaka é do tipo que tem uma personalidade que não se importa em dar investidas e agarrar o ruivo, quanto a Hinata é o oposto.ISSO DIFICULTA TUDO! (afinal nenhum dos dois é de tomar atitude ¬¬). Any way estou feliz em poder fazer um pouquinho de ShinoXIno pois eu realmente adoro esses dois juntos.

Os comentários pervertidos serão por conta do Kankurou acho que vou usar o Sabaku mais velho para fazer ciuminho no Gaara hahahaha. – idéias mirabolantes – Temari, Baki e Kankurou irão aprontar muito com essa "operação cúpido" espero que gostem das tramóias desses três. Para atrapalhar o desafio de juntar os protagonistas os velhotes do conselho irão menosprezar a Hinata deixando claro que não a aceitarão em um romance com o kage.

Quanto a esse segundo capítulo acho que ficou um pouco cansativo pelo fato de eu ter descrevido muito Suna, porém isso é era muito importante, pois o início do romance entre os protagonista vai começar exatamente por esse fato, a maneira maravilhada e até mesmo de paz que a Hyuuga encontrou no país da areia e claro a dúvida do Gaara quanto a personalidade adorável de Hinata.

Tenho que citar que me irritei com a falta de diálogos, mas isso é culpa da personalidade silenciosa e nem um pouco comunicativa que os dois protagonistas possuem se fosse a Ino seria bem mais fácil ela ia ficar tagarelando e o Gaara a mandaria calar a boca e no final terminariam se enroscando em algum beco X3 – mente perva on – Ok já deu pra sacar que eu gosto mesmo de GaaraXIno ¬¬ por isso me pergunto por que estou fazendo mesmo esse fic? Ah sim por causa dos leitores que me pediram T.T olha só o que vocês fazem com sua pobre autora, diante de seus pedidos não consigo recusar.

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

blue crystal rose:Blue o/ nossa você está sumida nas reviews dos meus fics ultimamente XD na verdade a última vez que te vi foi em Aprendendo a amar e depois que o fic chegou ao fim você desapareceu completamente. ( será que foi por que eu não fiz mais fics onde a Hinata era principal?Bom deixa pra lá)Espero te ver aqui agora em todos os capítulos pois se eu me lembro você é perva e acho que você vai gostar das ceninhas em que o Gaara vai lambera Hinata. XD ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ABAFA!Kissu jaa neh!

Cee M.: Ai Cee-chan vou ser sincera não estou nada empolgada com esse fic ta tão difícil fazer é muito mais fácil quando a protagonista com o Gaara é a Ino ¬¬ ou com a Hinata é o Neji e o Sasuke.Nham sem dúvidas não gostei desse fic está tão parado.O negócio é fazer a Temari e o Kankurou agitarem as coisas hahaha.Kissu jaa neh!

FranHyuuga:Fran-chan eu realmente estou em pani tipo eu não estou gostando de como os capítulos tem se seguido acho que estão bem paradinhos e sem graça mas é difícil fazer um fic mais agitado sem um dos personagens principais ter uma personalidade menos passiva e mais agitada.AHHHHHHHHHHHH acho que eu surto até o final.O negócio é fazer o Kankurou e a Temari agitarem geral esse romance por que se depender do Gaara e da Hinata ficara essa monotonia.

Quanto a Hinata no próximo capítulo ela ficara em total depressão, não sei por que eu gosto de fazer ela sofrer hahahaha – risada a La Orochimaru – acho tão fofa ve-la chorando.Mas bom temos que fazer o Gaara consola-la imagine ele secando as lágrimas dela com a boca?- hemorragia nasal – XD não consigo parar se pensar em coisas pervas.Bom kissu jaa neh!

Tilim:Yooooooo Tilim-samaaaaaaaaa!o/ - faz mesura – você aqui só me deixa em total ego inflado e ainda elogiado XD vou ficar chata de convencida.

Casamento arranjado/forçado é a cara de Suna, sei lá tem cara de um país bem rigoroso e tradicional ( por que não dizer antiguada?hahahahaha). Concerteza a idéia é fazer a Hinatinha derreter todo aquele GELO do Gaara e claro fazer nosso ruivo sexy enxugar as lágrimas triste da Hyuuga com a boca. – mode pervo on – XD ahhhh não resisto a idéias depravadas.Bom kissu até o próximo capítulo. Apesar de estar meio desanimada com esse casal...é muito parado e passivo ¬¬ o onde está a Ino para agitar? ( na cama do Shino Obvio X3) E o Sasuke para agarrar a Hinata de jeito? ( esse ai nem no fic vai aparecer XP).

Sophia.DiLUA: Concerteza o Hiashi terá um orgasmo quando souber que a filha dele foi mandada para Suna com a "missão" de casar com o Kazekage. ( mesmo a pobre da Hinata nem desconfiando) Acho que pe o sonho daquele velho Hyuuga ver a filha casada com alguém do porte e cargo do Gaara.XD VELHO INTERESSEIRO.

Sophie Black Hyuuga Holl: Puxa obrigada pelos elogios e NOSSA ME COMPRAR A TILIM FOI O ORGASMO AGORA.Sabe eu sou fã dela e ver que meu trabalho está sendo dito como do mesmo porte que o dela é tudo de bom.Kissus jaa neh!

Keith-chan - Hina-chan: Quem é vivo sempre aparece hahahaha!Relaca não precisa se desculpar quanto ao sumiço, é normal a vida não é só fics e é bom viajar às vezes. ( I love to travel!).Ahhhhhh eu só comecei esse fic por que o povo insistiu na verdade eu não estava nem um pouco empolgada para fazer esse fic, descobri que definitivamente eu não curto esse casal e tão pouco tenho o dom para escrever com ele.

Ahhhhhhhh os irmão Sabaku vão aprontar MUITO realmente eles vão usar de todos os artifícios possíveis para juntar aqueles dois.No próximo capítulo começa a operação cúpido hahahaha que promete ser depravada XD – baba – ABAFA!

Ahhhhhhhhh faça serio o ciúmes do Shino no capítulo passado foi um orgasmo neh?Eu VOU pelo menos uma vez fazer uma insinuação quente entre a Ino e ele ainda nesse fic porém nos últimos capítulo.HAHAHAHA – risada perva – Bom kissus até o último capítulo.

Hyuuga Lira:Lógico que eu não estou cansada em te ver nas reviews na verdade eu dou muitas gargalhadas com suas reviews loucas digna de alguém anormal. Mas creio que esse é seu charme hahahah.Não sabia que tu gostava de GaaraXHina sei lá eu não curto acho que esses dois precisão de pessoas mais ativas que dêem uma boa pegada de jeito neles hahaha. – imagina a Ino enfiando a mão na calça do Gaara e o Sasuke arrancando a blusa da Hinata – AHHHHHHHHHHH o¬o entendeu o que eu quero dizer?ABAFA!

Hinata é impossível torna-la uma espécie de lobo mau então o negócio é faze-la inocente e meiga hahaha.A Temari é uma "problemática" como diria o Shika e quem sofre as conseqüências é o Kankurou.Ahhh não vai ter Jireiya e Tsunade ¬¬ não vou ter tempo para aborda-los.Kissu jaa neh!

Poupee De Luxe:Eu te entendo em relação ao ódio repulsivo de ver o Gaara com outra pessoa além da Ino sinto o mesmo quando se trata do Sasuke e da Hinata odeio quando o Uchiha não tem um romance com a Hyuuga e PIOR quando ele faz par romântico com a puta da Sakura.Está sendo torturante também para mim fazer um fic em que o Gaara não é par romântico com a Ino eu gosto desses dois juntos e a história se elabora de uma maneira mais fácil quando o casal são eles, a Yamanaka com aquele jeito impulsivo faz as coisas serem mais agitadas e menos paradas.HAHAHA kissu jaa neh e obrigada por comentar mesmo odiando o casal.

Nylleve Cullen: ERO-ONIIIIIIII!Não estou te encontrando no msn ultimamente CADÊ VOCÊ?- procura dentro das roupas do Gaara – O¬O acho que isso – aponta para a virilha do ruivo – não é você!

Super cósmico?UAHUAHAUHAUHA da onde você tirou isso?Meu deus como eu me divirto lendo as reviews de certas pessoas.Você toma coca antes de me mandar as reviews?Bom deixa pra lá!InoXShino meu orgasmo ambulante vou fazer pelo menos UMA ceninha dos dois se pegando.XD quanto ao termo "Gaara é gay" temos que mudar esse quadro hahaha. VAMOS GAARA AGARRE A HINATA o.ó!Bom kissu jaa neh!

Lineeeh-Sabaku no Gaara kaw...: Eu realmente apenas SUPORTO o casal e confesso que está sendo difícil fazer esse fic.Bom não importa vou tentar a todo custo torna-lo interessante.Apesar de ser complicado com a personalidade daqueles dois tão passiva.PRECISAMOS DE TARADOS COMO PROTAGONISTA.Kissu jaa neh!

Pandora Potter-jm: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PAN-CHAN! ( já voltou da Inglaterra?).Que bom que você gostou de eu ter dedicado o fic a você mesmo não sendo um dos meus casais favoritos e também seu achei que se o fic ficasse bom seria um bom presente. ( mas minhas tentativas não estão dando certo T.T odeio esse casal merda).Hahaha bom temos que tornar o Gaara mais safadinho para os dois ficarem "in love" e claro a Hinata tem que contribuir e deixar a timidez de lado.O QUE É TUDO TÃO DIFÍCIL! – surta – está sendo um desafio esse casal entende?Aff esquece não vou desabafar minha frustração aqui.Obrigada por ler essse fic e continuar fiel kissu jaa neh!

.the sweet.: XD o Gaara de smoking deve ser no mínimo sexy hahahaha e na lua de mel peladão um orgasmo. – hemorragia nasal – ui ui ui to me empolgando UAHUAHAUHA!Kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo e obrigada pelos elogios.

Kurenai Vampiry: Kure-chan eu também sou muito mais fã de InoXGaara mas como muitas pessoas me pediram um fic em que a Hhyuuga fizesse par romantico com nosso gostoso ruivo eu quis agradar.Não estou muito empolgada para escrever esse fic mas como tive muitos comentários no primeiro capítulo e também muitos elogios resolvi continuar escrevê-lo.Bom kissus e obriogada por ler meu fic huhuhu!

Erika Simoes: Eri-chan só estou continuando o fic por que vc deixou uma review hahahah!Um hentai com o Gaara casto e a Hinata na mesma condição realmente vai ser complicado de fazer já que até agora só fiz hentai onde pelo menos um dos lados era experiênte.Hahahaha a Hhinata também é minha personagem favorita mas maltratâ-la é simplesmente uma hemorragia, ela fivca fofa sofrendo! OHHHHHH QUE OFENÇA!Lógico que eu NUNCA vou escrever um fic SasuXSaku, na verdade tem um que eu estou planejando que de fato começa com SasuXSaku e até rola hentai mas infelizmente no decorrer da história se tornará um NaruXSaku e um SasuXHina. O fic se chama... bom deixarei na curiosidade até postá-lo!Bom kisssu jaa neh!

zal-chann: Za-chan fico feliz que seja tarada pelo casla principalmente por que a autora aqui não é uma fã de Gaa.LOVE.Hina...simplesmente suporto o casal.Todavia tenho que admitir que teve um fic dos dois acho que se chama "Resgate no deserto!" na qual me apaixonei huhuhu até add nos favoritos.Mas ainda sim prefiro InoXGaara e SasuXHina hahahahaha! ( TENTEN.LOVE ROCK LEE RULES O.Ó).Bom o Gaara vai demorar um pouco para entender o que ele sente pela Hinata, talvez ele se apaixone rápido mas não saiba que esse sentimento é amor por isso vou fazer a Hinata sofrer hahaha meu hobby favorito.Bom kisssu jaa neh!

Miki Arashi: Uhhhhhhh Leitora novaaa adorooooooooo quando isso acontece!É nosso Gaara é virgem nesse fic não é lindo ?XD hemorragia nasal pela inocência e castidade do ruivo.Claro que o Gaara ficará sozinho por pouco tempo...ele pode ser virgem mas ainda sim não deixa de ser homem e ver as curvas salientes da Hinata pode despertar o "gaarazinho" hahahahahah - ridada perva - bom abafa! Kissu jaa neh!


	3. O desejo dos oráculos

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

_

* * *

  
_

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

**

* * *

  
**

**Flor do deserto**

**-**

Por Pink Ringo

-

**Capítulo três** _– O desejo dos oráculos_

**Hinata-chan!**

**Estou tão feliz que esteja aproveitando a de você estar a pouco tempo longe de Konoha todos os seus amigos, principalmente eu, estão morrendo de saudades.**

**Quanto às novidades, a única interessante foi descobrir que Shino também é capaz de sorrir maliciosamente, principalmente se tratando de Ino com mini-saia.**

**Quer dizer que o Bonitão e inatingível do Kazekage vai se casar?Babado total!Já pensou em se candidatar para o cargo de noiva?**

**Ass:Tenten-chan ( super melhor amiga .)**

O único acontecimento que interessava os anciões do parlamento era o casório do Kazekage que deveria se realizar o quanto antes. A discussão era acirrada, todos queriam impor sua opinião e deixar evidente a noiva que consideravam mais apropriadas em suas radicais concepções.

Gaara era o único que se mantinha em silêncio com o costumeiro semblante indiferente. Apesar de ser o noivo sua opinião era a menos requisitada e que parecia ter o menor valor. Não controlava a própria vida, aceitara esse fatídico destino quando quisera se tornar Kazekage, entretanto não imaginou que seria tão complicado ocupar aquele cargo. Começava a preferir novamente enfrentar a morte a ter que se submeter a um casamento arranjado - praticamente forçado já que ninguém havia perguntado se ele gostaria se ele gostaria de se casar.

_-Sahara é a mulher mais indicada. Bonita, prendada e acima de tudo religiosa_. – disse um velho de longa barba grisalha e elegantes roupas brancas e verdes.

_-Na família dela tem probabilidade a esterilidade. Não é a melhor opção!Prefiro Jazira_. – protestou o ancião ao lado do Kage.

_-Aquela mulher tem má fama!_ – gritou um dos anciões batendo com força a mão sobre a mesa.

O Kazekage fechou os olhos com força tentando controlar a irritação. Levantou-se de súbito chamando a atenção dos alterados anciões que por sua vez em segundos deixaram a agressiva discussão de lado pra constatarem a saída aborrecedora do Kage.A imagem de Gaara desapareceu,assim que se viram sozinhos,desgotosamente voltaram a discussão,dessa vez sobre as atitudes do Kazekage sobre o casamento.

_-Ele não está levando a sério a obrigação de casar._ – reclamou o mais velho dentre os parlamentares _– Nem ao menos se importa com as tradições de Suna._

_-Talvez se deixássemos escolher a noiva._

_-E correr o risco do Kage ter a insanidade de colocar uma vadia estrangeira para um título tão importante?_ – alterado o mais velho voltou a cuspir as palavras com desagrado e repugnância - _Não mesmo!_

-_O que faremos então Abu-sama?_

_-Forçar a situação!Hoje à noite teremos um desfile em praça pública de todas as candidatas._ – com um meio sorriso buliçoso complementou maldosamente certo de seus planos _– Coagiremos o Kage para tomar uma decisão ou nós mesmos nomearemos a noiva._

Os dias de solteiro de Gaara estavam contados se dependesse do parlamento de Suna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O sol adentrou forte pela janela banhando o corpo adormecido sobre a cama. Lentamente os olhos perolados foram abertos e a moça sonolenta deixou um satisfeito bocejo escapar. Espreguiçou-se passando a mão no rosto como se esse gesto pudesse acordá-la totalmente. Deixou a coberta cair no chão e na ponta dos pés andou até a janela abrindo-a. A brisa quente que adentrou o quarto bateu contra a face da Hyuuga fazendo-a sorrir deliciada. Os barulhos dos guizos misturavam-se com s gostosas risadas das crianças que logo cedo corriam pelas ruas empinando suas pipas de tecido colorido sobre o calor escaldante do deserto que os castigava rigorosamente logo pela manhã.

Hinata não sabia dizer o porquê a sensação de ternura e paz se apossava de seu corpo toda vez que olhava para a imensidão de dunas que podia se ver ao longe da janela. Era a mesma sensação benevolente da noite anterior quando Gaara dissera gostar de seus olhos.

_-Como eu sou boba!_ – disse a Hyuuga pra si mesma quando o ligeiro friozinho no estômago lhe subiu até a garganta dificultando engolir a saliva – Céus!

Apressada tirou a roupa deixando a vestimenta jogada no chão. Correu até o banheiro para tomar uma chuveirada se repreendendo por ser tão lerda e esquecida.

Combinara com Temari que ajudaria no treinamento dos genin naquela manhã. O assunto da palestra seria _Kekkei genkai_, ninguém melhor que Hinata para abordar aquela espécie de tema. Tinha a demonstração viva no fundo de seus olhos que guardavam segredo de toda uma linhagem que um magnífico clã possuía.

Estava empolgada, seria a primeira vez que ficaria na situação de sensei, aquele fato a fazia se sentir ÚTIL diferente do INÚTIL que Hiashi sempre fizera questão de dar ênfase. Naquele momento Hinata sentia que poderia ser importante para alguém, essas eram s crianças de Suna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-O que?_ – exclamou a Sabaku alterada. Pegou Kankurou pela gola da camisa e o chacoalhou bruscamente como se o irmão mais velho tivesse culpa dos próximos acontecidos – _Aqueles velhos estão passando dos limites. Desfile de noivas? Porcaria! Há isso com certeza vai irritar o Gaara._

_-Temos que acelerar o plano: MGLH._ - o mais velho dos Sabaku se soltou das garras da irmã se mantendo em uma distância que considerasse segura.

_- Qual é o plano MGLH?_ – perguntou Baki interessado

_-Missão Gaara LOVE Hinata!_

_-Como você é idiota!_ – comentou Temari rodeando os olhos, contudo com uma grande vontade de rir.

_-Relevando o nome da missão_ – disse Baki olhando de esguelha pra Kankurou – _Sei exatamente como a Hyuuga se tornará uma das prometidas. Os anciões realmente terão uma surpresa no desfile._

Baki nunca fora um homem de sorrir sua personalidade fria não deixava esboçar o gesto sobre os lábios, entretanto naquele momento estava riscado sobre a boca o sorriso maroto de quem iria aprontar. Aquilo era muito assustador!Pensavam os dois irmãos Sabaku.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era possível assistir o treinamento dos genin através da janela do escritório. Como se toda a papelada sobre a mesa fosse irrelevante os apáticos olhos de Gaara estavam fixos na aglomeração de jovens ninjas ao redor dos dois irmãos mais e Kankurou eram respeitados e apesar de serem rigorosos eram amados por seus alunos.

Aproximando-se a silhueta tímida andava a passos apressados apesar do corpo estar arqueado em um encolhimento mostrando o receio em chegar no local onde a aglomeração de crianças pareciam empolgados e nem um pouco abatidas com o sol quente.

Hinata continha os cabelos presos em uma trança que chicoteava as costas de acordo com seu andar, a roupa era curta o suficiente para conseguir olhares sobre si. Em Konoha o conjunto de short e blusinha que usava seria considerado grande, as mocinhas do país do fogo estavam acostumadas a usar conjuntos mais ousados, contudo em Suna onde todos principalmente as mulheres usavam roupas que lhe cobriam quase todo o corpo a vestimenta que a Kunoichi de olhos perolados usava deveria ser no mínimo sensual.

Por mais longe que estivesse, apenas olhando-a da janela Gaara ficou estupefato diante das delicadas curvas ali exposta e a pele branca corando devido a quentura do era uma moça bonita disso ele tinha certeza e ninguém precisava lhe dizer.

A sensação de calor aos poucos foi se tornando mais intensa, principalmente quando os apáticos olhos miravam despudorosas saliências no corpo essa, apesar de esbanjar indiferença ou até mesmo frieza Gaara não deixava de ser homem, e assim como alguém do sexo masculino seu corpo reagia as primícias curvas.

Hyuuga Hinata lhe chamava a atenção! Se tratando desse requisito o Kage podia ser considerado difícil de agradar, mas facilmente aquela mulher havia tomado cont de seus desejos mais profanos. _"Estou parecendo um pervertido que nem o idiota do Kankurou."_ Resmungou pra si mesmo como se aquele fato fosse uma verdadeira ofensa a própria integridade.

Nessa ocasião o ruivo descobriu o tipo de mulher que lhe atraía. Mulheres que possuíam o brilho da lua espelhado nos olhos e o som de guizos na voz. Pele branca como algodão e cabelos com a negritude da noite. Lábios rosados como o botão de mais jovem flor. Pura gostava de mulheres exatamente como Hinata!

_-O que aquela mulher faz ao lado dos genin?_ -Abu o mais velho dos anciões entrou no escritório do Kage interrompendo a analise de Gaara em relação a seus gostos relacionados à Hinata. Ultimamente a palavra _gostar_ estava ecoando em sua mente. O ruivo tentava teimosamente descobrir um pouco mais de sua personalidade. - _Não devia permitir uma estrangeira ficar tão íntima do povo. É má influência! Veja como está vulgarmente vestida._

_-Está calor!-_ disse o ruivo rápido e direto em defesa da estrangeira de olhos perolados - _Creio que a Hyuuga será muito eficiente em ensinar os genin de é uma Kunoichi de elite em Konoha._

_-Tenho que discordar com o mulher é a maça podre do magnífico clã a qual ço a fama primogênita e posso resumi-la como PURO FRACASSO._

_-Veio até aqui para ofender minha convidada?_ - de canto Gaara atentou para o velho parlamentar que tremeu diante do seco olhar do Kage sobre si em um ligeiro descontentamento perante as palavras que proferia em relação à Hyuuga.

_-Só digo que é uma mulher sem atrativos ou benefícios._

Gaara não concordava da mesma opinião, porém não disse, manteve-se em silêncio olhando a morena ao longe entre as crianças sorrindo divertida com o modo afoito que os alunos a olhavam. Em sua opinião a moça era atraente em excesso, o suficiente para desnorteá-lo.

_- Sua presença se trata de alguma notícia importante?-_ perguntou o Kage desviado a atenção da janela para olhar o velho ancião.

_-Essa noite teremos um grande evento nas ruas de Suna.A presença do Kage é indispensável._

_-Do que se trata?_

_-Surpresa!-_ Abu respondeu malicioso sem deixar um pequeno riso maroto se formar na face.

Gaara estava com um mau pressentimento. Tempestade viria por ai!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Temari estive pensando: Eu também preciso me casar sabe?Caso o Gaara não queira a Hyuuga..._

_-Nem pense nisso! – _interrompeu a loira o irmão quando notou as intenções de Kankurou.

_-É um desperdício entregar essa gracinha ao Gaara, ele não vai saber o que fazer com tanta.._. - o mestre das marionetes colocou s duas mãos sobre em frente ao peitoral simulando um grande par de seios – _carne. Ele não se interessa por sexo, vai ser um fiasco a lua-de-mel._

_-Se você não tirar essa idéia da cabeça serei obrigada a te castrar. - _comentou Temari ameaçadora tirando uma kunai de dentro de sua bolsinha de armas.

O mais velho suspirou vencido. Ganhar pelo menos um beijinho da bela Hyuuga começava a se tornar um desejo platônico e impossível.

Os dois Sabaku se aproximaram da Kunoichi de Konoha que se despedia dos agitados genin que antes estavam alvoriçados ao seu crianças e não entendiam o que era o preconceito resultando assim no encantamento pela estrangeira de olhos que os adultos não tinham, os mais velhos a olhavam desconfiados e com certo medo.O mar branco dos olhos sem cor amedrontavam as almas ignorantes que não conseguiam enxergar a pureza neles espelhados.Não eram todos, nunca poderiam generalizar o número de preconceituosos em Suna mas a maioria dos habitantes seguiam aos mandamentos dos anciões: Estrangeiros eram perigosos na certa.

_-Temari-san eu gostaria muito de ajudá-los a treinar os genin enquanto estiver em Suna._ - disse Hinata animada sem esconder a felicidade que quela manhã de treino com as crianças lhe sentia tão útil e realizada. Enfim admirada. - Ac_ho que as crianças gostaram de me pediram para ajudá-las em treino extras._

Kankurou sorriu malicioso se aproximando da jovem -a pelos ombros fazendo com que seus corpos se aproximassem e assim começou a falar fazendo questão de que suas palavras soassem com segundas intenções.

_-Não é somente as crianças que gostaram de você Hina-chan._

"Chan" era um sufixo íntimo de mais para ser usado com tão pouco tempo de convivência. Hinata poderia ser mais inocente que a maioria das jovens de sua idade, contudo não era idiota, sabia perfeitamente que Kankurou estava lhe dando uma cantada da maneira mais descarada possível.

_-Você está a assustando com esse seu jeito depravado Kankurou.- _Gaara apareceu de súbito assustando todos os presentes.

O semblante indiferente estava fixado na direção do casal, os olhos gélidos miravam as mãos atrevidas do irmão sobre a Kunoichi de Konoha. _"Esse depravado!"_ .Pensou o ruivo desejando ter as mãos sobre a pele da moça de olhos perolados.

Diante do atroz olhar que o Kage lhe lançava, o shinobi das marionetes retirou as mãos da moça e com um sorriso amarelo tentou camuflar suas intenções sacanas iniciando um pedido de desculpas que amenizasse o fumegante olhar que o irmão caçula lhe lançava.

_-Estava apenas sendo simpático.- _defendeu-se arqueando as duas sobrancelhas em uma expressão de inocência. – _Já que você fica com essa cara azeda de quem chupou limão._

_-Cala boca._ – retrucou o ruivo com a voz mansa, porém com uma expressão aborrecedora.

Hinata admirou a veste branca e azul acompanhada de um chapéu com o kanji de vento estampado na roupa que Gaara trajava. Nunca antes havia visualizado-o vestido daquela forma,normalmente quando o via ele sempre trajava a veste de combate e o costumeiro jarro de areia.

Como se fosse possível, vestido com os trajes de Kage, Gaara conseguia passar uma imagem ainda mais séria e inatingível. Lembrou-se durante essa trilha de pensamentos a grande quantidade de prometidas na sala restrita que esperavam a oportunidade de encantar o atraente e difícil sabia exatamente o porque daquelas mulheres desejarem tanto serem desposadas por Gaara, só de olhar notava-se que ele era especial e único.

Será que o Kazekage tinha noção do tipo de sensações e sentimentos que despertava nas mulheres?Era obvio que não!

_-Hyuuga está me ouvindo?_ – repetiu o ruivo pela terceira vez.

Envergonhada pela distração a morena olhou para os próprios pés na tentativa de esconder o rubor que lhe invadira violentamente as enfim gaguejante depois de alguns segundos.

_-Des-desculpe estava distraída._

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou,apenas o barulho dos guizos eram ouvidos e a tosse proposital de Kankurou que tentava quebrar o clima desconfortável para todos.

_-Venha comigo. Tenho algo para lhe entregar._

Os dois irmãos Sabaku admiraram o irmão mais novo se distanciar juntamente com a com um sorriso motivado no rosto tendo total esperança de que um amor entre aqueles dois poderia surgir facilmente e fluir de uma forma natural sem que precisassem de qualquer empurrão de "cúpidos".Kankurou no entanto estava decepcionado por ter sido interrompido justamente quando havia conseguido ficar tão próximo de Hinata.

_-Eu ainda acho que ele é Gay.- _disse o mais velho dos Sabaku assim que a imagem do ruivo e da Hyuuga desapareceram de suas vistas.

Andaram durante uns vinte minutos em total silêncio sobre os olhares de todos os habitantes presentes na rua em seus rotineiros afazeres. Hinata sentia-se extremamente desconfortável. Era apontada indiscretamente e junto com os dedos acusatórios vinham os cochichos do tipo: "O que ela faz com Gaara-sama de novo?" ou "Eles estão tendo um caso?Mas o Kage não pode se envolver amorosamente com uma estrangeira qualquer."

Entretanto Gaara nem ao menos se importava em ser o centro das atenções já havia se acostumado a escutar as pessoas falarem sobre si ignorando por completo sua presença. Aprendera a ser inerte a qualquer fofoca.

Chegaram ao mesmo campo de futebol do dia anterior, naquela manhã estava vazio diferente do dia passado na qual estava repleto de crianças jogando uma pequena partida de futebol. Naquele momento tinha apenas areia.

Olhando para os pés sem ter coragem para levantar a cabeça, a morena continuou evitando admirar o perfil imponente do saiu daquela posição quando escutou a voz masculina iniciar um diálogo.

_-Chegou uma carta de Konoha para você._

_-Quem mandou? – _perguntou curiosa pegando o envelope rosa com uma grande fita dourada brilhante. Era uma carta muito extravagante para ser de Tenten.

Virando o envelope para ler o nome de quem lhe mandou aquele conteúdo arregalou os olhos assim que pousou o olhar na caprichosa letra escrita com uma caneta brilhante a caligrafia mas não foi aquele fato que lhe estremeceu o corpo em uma involuntária sensação de fraqueza.

**Convite de casamento**

**De: Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto**

**Para:Hyuuga Hinata**

Não conseguia acreditar que o dia finalmente havia chegado. Que o convite para o casamento de Naruto e Sakura chegaria tão rápido em suas mãos, no momento que menos esperava.

Se pudesse fugir,afogar-se em um rio bem fundo o faria, pois respirar agora parecia não fazer qualquer as lágrimas se formaram nos olhos perolados e as gotículas transbordando a tristeza escorreram-lhe pela como uma repetição de um filme chorava pelo amor não correspondido que nutria por Naruto.

_-Ahhh desculpe eu...ignore minhas lágrimas._ – disse Hinata tentando abafar o se sentindo uma idiota chorando daquela maneira na frente do evidente toda sua fraqueza e fragilidade.

Admirou cada lágrima que umedecia a delicada face feminina, não sabia o motivo pelo qual se incomodava em vê-la chorando, mas descobriu que detestava saber que Hinata estava triste ou que algo a machucava. Principalmente em locais onde não poderia ajudar a cicatrizar a ferida. Percebia que aquela dor não era algo de carne ou pele era muito mais, vinha de dentro, era do interior propriamente dizendo do coração.

_-Está se sentindo bem?-_ perguntou preocupado.

_-Na verdade parece que estou sendo esmagada._ - desabafou controlando um forte soluço que vinha a mais algumas lágrimas que insistiram em escorrer. - _Logo passa, já me acostumei com o rumo de decepções em minha vida. Eu não nasci para ser feliz!_

Feliz?O que seria a felicidade?Qual era o sentimento de se ter uma vontade incondicional de sorrir?Eram tantas perguntas, muitas coisas na qual ainda tinha dúvida e nenhum caminho para resposta. Gaara desconhecia o significado daquela palavra da mesma forma que desconhecia o amor e a si próprio. Apenas sabia o que era a tristeza.

_-Não desista da felicidade sem lutar por ela. – _comentou Gaara enquanto oferecia a Hyuuga um lenço vermelho para enxugar as lágrimas.

Não sabia se aquelas eram as palavras certas já que mesmo ele não lutava para sorrir, mas sentiu que precisava dizer isso a ela. Pelo menos Hinata ele queria que fosse feliz.

_ê é muito gentil._

Agradeceu Hinata sorrindo em direção ao alguma forma aquela palavras a incentivaram a sorrir mesmo que não houvesse grandes motivos para isso no corou diante dos sorriso riscado nos lábios rosados da moça que eram de todo coração lhe presenteado como forma de agradecimento por palavras antes ditas a ela de uma forma tão natural e poética.O sorriso dela era como o pôr-do o ruivo consigo mesmo.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma espécie de contraste e triste como a lua mas também calorosa e pulcra como o sol.

Naquele momento o Kazekage descobriu que fazendo parte de seus gostos havia o singelo sorriso de uma moça de olhos perolados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iria ter uma grande festa naquela noite onde toda Suna participaria. As ruas haviam sido enfeitadas do modo mais perfeito como fora as exigências dos anciões.

Lamparinas vermelhas e amarelas espalhadas em postes de uma grande seqüência de antes era o humilde campinho de futebol, agora se tornara um gigantesco palco repleto de luzes brilhantes e transparentes misturavam-se de acordo com o balançar da brisa em um hipnotizante jogo de vé bordados com os mais variados desenhos cobrindo a passarela de acordo com o brilho da lua ali refletido parecia nada menos do que uma mera cenário que mais parecia ter saído de um sonho.

Vária cadeiras estavam espalhadas em frente ao palco,aos poucos os conterrâneos chegavam e acomodavam-se junto aos amigos com suas famílias para apreciar a primeira parte da festa: A decoração.

Os jounin entre outros ninjas de patentes mais baixas tinham lugares reservados.A localização era próxima do Kage para assim cuidarem da proteção do soberano dos shinobis no país do vento.

Uma poltrona grande e majestosa coberta por panos branco e azuis com detalhes em prateados era o assento reservado ao Kazekage que teria uma visão privilegiada do lado direito esquerdo do Kage poltronas menos luxuosas mais ainda sim melhores que dos habitantes seriam os assentos dos anciões parlamentares.

_-Qual o evento dessa noite?-_ perguntou Gaara desconfiado enquanto se sentava na poltrona destinada a a si todo o parlamento se acomodava,além de alguns jounin de confiança como Baki e Kankurou.

_-Não -sama está mantendo em completo sigilo o espetáculo.-_ respondeu Baki em uma leve mentirinha de que não sabia nada dos fatos.

_-Espero que seja um showzinho onde tenha muitas mulheres dançando e tirando a roupa ao mesmo tempo. -_disse Kankurou animado fazendo o irmão mais novo rodear os olhos em profundo tédio diante do comentário pervertido.

Em completo silêncio Gaara analisou o local e todas as pessoas já presentes procurando Temari e Hinata entre o público.Não as se a Hyuuga ainda estaria chorando por esse ocorrido não havia comparecido ao misterioso evento daquela noite. _"Por que estou pensando nela de novo?"_ Reclamou para si mesmo ao se dar conta que era a milésima vez que pensava em Hinata apenas naquele dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-É lindo!Tem certeza que posso usar?- _perguntou Hinata com a belíssima roupa na mão.

_-É claro!Além disso, você precisa de roupas típicas para usar nas festas do país. _- disse Temari tentando convencer a Hyuuga colocar a roupa que lhe fora entregue. – _Se eu não estivesse trabalhando usaria uma igual._

Convencida à morena sorriu animada em poder vestir aquela raridade de seda repleta de adornos brilhantes. Já se imaginava dentro da roupa que ela mal sabia fazer parte do ritual em que as prometidas do Kage usariam naquela noite para anunciar o interesse em ser desposadas por Gaara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já fazia hora que o desfile havia se iniciado com muita sensualidade e jogo de sedução através dos olhares femininos das prometidas na direção do Kage.O discurso de abertura que o ancião Abu havia discursado fizera Gaara encolher-se na poltrona momento sendo exposto sem qualquer pudor,sua intimidade era alvo dos olhares de toda os anciões achavam que eram para colocá-lo em tamanho ridículo?Não queria sua noiva desfilando como um mero produto em uma passarela parecia mais uma espécie de competição de qual era o melhor artigo para se aturar durante toda a vida. Não queria ser obrigado a escolher restritamente as mulheres selecionadas.

_-Vocês sabiam desse desfile?- _perguntou o ruivo irritado para Baki e Kankuro.

_-Não!-_ respondeu os dois em ao mesmo tempo tentando parecerem o mais convincente possível.

Baki apesar de tentar se controlar para manter-se indiferente estava difícil diante de tantas mulheres bonitas com roupas que deixavam a mostra muito mais das curvas salientes corporais do que normalmente se via no dia a dia em uma linda visão para qualquer homem.Já Kankurou babava descaradamente e as vezes tinha a capacidade de fazer alguma espécie de comentário de teor malicioso do tipo: "Ahh se eu tivesse esse mulherão na minha cama."

Eram moças realmente lindas usando trajes de encher os olhos tamanho luxo e glamour.A maquiagem forte valorizava-lhe os principais traços que continham em sua expressão facial deixando-as com uma aparência de divas dos sonhos masculinos mais na medida certa, bonitas e sensuais mas nada que parecessem vulgar por mais que algumas se insinuassem em excesso para o Kazekage.

No fundo do palco Temari ajeitava os cabelos negros de Hinata que insistia em cair sobre os orbes perolados delineados com uma maquiagem preta misturada a uma tonalidade verde água da mesma cor que os olhos de Gaara.A loira tentava ajeitar a morena da maneira mais perfeita possível para que quando chegasse o grande momento todos no desfile – incluindo Gaara – apenas tivessem olhares para a dúvida ela era a mais bonita dentre todas as mulheres ali presentes que tentavam conquistar o direito de serem a noiva do soberano dos shinobis da areia.

_-Tem certeza que é aqui a entrada da festa?_ – perguntou desconfiada ao notar que as moças ali eram as mesmas a qual havia visto na sala restrita que sabia ser o harém de Gaara.-_Acho melhor..._

_-Não discuta comigo e comece a andar. – _Não dando a oportunidade para Hinata escapar, a Sabaku empurrou a morena em direção a passarela.

Antes que Hinata pudesse contestar estava no meio do palco sendo comtemplada por milhares de olhos descrente da presença dela justamente ali, sobre o mesmo local onde apenas as pretendentes do Kage poderiam pisar. Quanta petulância daquela estrangeira se oferecer daquela maneira sem qualquer autorização para o soberano dos shinobis da areia. Era dessa forma que a população pensava acompanhando o raciocínio que os anciões lhe ensinaram.

Aqueles pensamentos preconceituosos, no entanto não duraram muito tempo na cabeça dos expectadores ali presentes. Aos poucos começaram a reparar na beleza daquela mulher que em segundos conseguiu hipnotizar a todos com o brilho refletido em seus olhos sem cor. Era tão bonita que chegava a dar medo, pois lembrava uma deusa que utilizava a beleza como artifício para subjugar todos em sua ira. Mas a jovem Hyuuga não havia ira alguma para mostrar apenas o constrangimento de estar ali sem sua vontade. Temari lhe enganara fácil e pressentia que de certa forma tudo fora meramente planejado.

Gaara não se moveu um milímetro qualquer. Estava assustado, pasmo e incrédulo. Contudo encantado, mesmo que sua expressão facial não demonstrasse absolutamente Hinata da cabeça aos pés sem perder qualquer mínimo detalhe da aparência da moça.

A roupa verde era bordada com pedras douradas em desenhos abstrato que atiçava a imaginação. Era composta por um top que realçava os seios e que brilhava devido às pedras ali bordadas. Logo abaixo do ferro da armação do bustiê um tecido transparente da mesma cor que a roupa caia até os pés sendo que até o umbigo era fechado e dali por diante era aberto expondo parcialmente a pele alva do abdome. A saia era composta por vários tecidos misturados, desde verde cintilante até a verde transparente de acordo com a brisa os panos se movimentavam deixando que as pedras douradas ali bordadas se mexessem como ondas. – era como se tivessem vida própria – Nos pés uma sandália dourada de amarrar até os joelhos compunha o restante do visual. Os cabelos estavam soltos apenas emoldurados com uma tiara dourada. A boca pintada com uma tonalidade rosada e os olhos delineados fortemente com um lápis preto destacando ainda mais os orbes exóticos da Hyuuga.

Linda era assim que Hinata poderia ser descrita no momento.

_-O que aquela mulher pensa que está fazendo?-_ gritou Abu levantando-se raivoso da cadeira. _– Tirem-na de lá de cima agora._ – Ordenou para alguns jounin que antes de acatarem com aquela ordem olharam para o Kage para terem certeza que aquilo era o certo a fazer.

Gaara não disse nada. Ainda estava ocupado observando a assustada Hinata que parecia desnorteada sobre aquele palco sem saber o que realmente fazer ou os motivos que a fizeram parar ali naquela situação alarmante.

A confusão começou a partir daí.As pessoas recuperando-se do transe começaram as fofocas, os jounin subiam no palco para tirar a Hyuuga dali de cima, as candidatas a noiva do Kage olhavam a estrangeira com repulsa e anciões discutiam entre si querendo desvendar como aquela FALHA havia acontecido em um momento tão importante como aquele.

Mas em meio a tantos descontentes haviam três que sorriam disfarçadamente de lado diante da vitória de seus , Kankurou e Baki havia conseguido colocar Hinata na disputa para noiva do Kazekage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era madrugada, em torno de duas e meia da manhã e o conselho havia se reunido para discutir o grande problema que havia surgido naquela noite. O que era para ser um desfile para solucionar os problemas simplesmente aumentou como uma jogada de azar do destino.

A mesa redonda acomodava todos os anciões incluindo Gaara em uma das cadeiras que parecia mais interessado que de costume na reunião. Os jounin mais importantes como os dois Sabaku mais velho e Baki estavam juntamente com outros de grande importância parados em pose de soldados em fila na horizontal em um canto da sala. Desde que a reunião havia começado se mostrava ofensiva, todos os velhos parlamentares estavam preocupadíssimos com a situação que se encontravam.

_-Deveríamos mandá-la de volta para Konoha o quanto antes para evitarmos o GRANDE PROBLEMA_. -comentou um dos anciões dando ênfase nas últimas palavras.

_-Não podemos fazer isso. Toda Suna já sabe da "candidatura" daquela mulherzinha para noiva do Kage. Se a mandarmos de volta manchará a imagem de tradição do nosso país de que todas as moças que se apresentam no desfile fazem parte do gineceu para escolha do nosso soberano. -_comentou outro mais sensato preocupado no que a população pensaria.

_-Nós não podemos correr o risco de uma estrangeira ganhar uma posição tão importante no nosso país. -_ comentou Abu mais propriamente dito para Gaara que prestava total atenção na conversa.

Temari que até então estava em silêncio decidiu se intrometer como forma de lançar mais uma jogada fatal para a operação cúpido. Com uma pose submissa diante do conselho iniciou suas argumentações em favor de Hinata.

_-Se me permitem intrometer acho que a candidatura de Hinata será muito conveniente para nosso país. _- todos olharam para a moça descrente de que realmente seria algo bom para Suna – _Vejamos bem, ultimamente nós estamos com problemas de acordo com Konoha se as coisas continuarem fluindo dessa forma não será surpresa alguma que a aliança entre os dois países se rompa. Não podemos ter um inimigo com o porte do país do fogo. Se uma guerra estourar estaremos acabados. Tudo que com esforço construímos será destruído._

Analisaram cuidadosamente aquelas palavras. Temari estava certa, a cada dia que passava as idéias de Suna e Konoha estavam bem diferenciadas o que causava conflitos em acordos conjunto que beneficiassem ambas as vilas. Se o rumo continuasse daquela forma logo a aliança existente desapareceria e uma nova guerra entre as duas nações poderiam acontecer, dessa vez a destruição de Suno poderia se concretizar e todo o sacrifício e luta que a vila havia feito para crescer na hierarquia shinobi se dissiparia como pó.

_-Contudo se unirmos as duas vilas em um compromisso como o casamento do Kazekage com uma mulher de Konoha a aliança se firmará, novos acordos poderão surgir e na lógica nossos benefícios irão aumentar_. - Baki também argumentou tentando a todo custo fazer os anciões mudarem de idéia – _Aquela Hyuuga provém de um grande clã que possuí uma linhagem sanguínea, absorvendo Hinata em nossa vila poderemos adquirir esse poder com o herdeiro que virá do casório_. _Pensando dessa forma não acham muito mais vantajoso Gaara casar com uma estrangeira do que com uma conterrânea?_

Todos pensaram bem. Realmente era muito mais vantajoso o casamento de Gaara com a kunoichi de Konoha. Entretanto ao permitirem o casório daquele tipo acabariam com uma das tradições de Suna: O soberano da vila deveria se casar apenas com uma conterrânea do mesmo país.

Diante dessa visão metade do conselho se dividiu. Os mais tradicionais junto a Abu não queriam em hipótese alguma permitir que Gaara casasse com uma estrangeira. Os de uma renovação nova achavam a idéia excelente daquele casamento. Visavam às vantagens citadas.

Após mais algumas horas de discussão Abu que era o porta voz finalmente perguntou ao ruivo o que ele achava, qual das idéias lhe agradava mais e qual a opinião sobre todos os argumentos.

Silêncio. A atenção estava toda voltada para Gaara. Calmo como se nada o abalasse disse sem muitas delongas.

_-Faço o que for melhor para meu país._ - uma pausa. Aquela resposta não dizia diretamente qual era a decisão do ruivo. – _Mas acho que não depende só de mim esse casamento. Mandem uma carta para Konoha._

Abu não aceitou aquela decisão por parte do ruivo. Junto com a metade dos anciões que também eram contra uma estrangeira ser casada com o Kage saíram da sala com promessas de revolta da população e de catástrofes futuras por aquela mulher não ser digna de tamanho cargo. Não ficariam simplesmente sentados aceitando Hinata como esposa de Gaara.

Os dois Sabaku mais velho e Baki, porém sorriram vitoriosos. Estava ali a decisão de Gaara. Escolhera Hyuuga Hinata para ser sua noiva. A primeira parte do plano havia sido concluída, conseguiram fazer com que a morena de olhos perolados se tornassem a noiva do caçula ruivo, contudo ainda tinham que fazer os dois se apaixonarem.

Essa seria a parte mais difícil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cobriu-se da cabeça aos pés enquanto chorava desolada. Achou que indo para Suna os desastres de sua vida mudariam. Mas nada realmente dava certo.

Primeiro: Naruto e Sakura iriam se casar, a vontade era de não comparecer no casamento. Seria uma tortura visualizar a mulher de cabelos róseos com um vestido de noiva ao lado do homem na qual Hinata amava. Já havia sofrido bastante por aquele amor não correspondido e não sabia se poderia continuar suportando vê-los juntos e casados sendo que tudo aquilo sempre foi seu sonho.

Segundo: Havia passado a maior vergonha de toda a sua vida. Como Temari tivera coragem de fazer aquilo com ela?Toda Suna deveria estar rindo de si. PIOR o que havia acontecido oficialmente tornara-a uma das noivas do Kazekage . O que Gaara deveria estar pensando sobre ela?Provavelmente que era uma oferecida abusada. Quanta vergonha sentia só de imaginar o olhar repressor do ruivo sobre o se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente tinha ainda a carta que Suna havia mandando a Konoha – segundo as palavras de Kankurou – sobre o ocorrido.O que todos seus amigos diriam ao saber que estava como candidata a esposa do Kage?O que seu pai diria quando soubesse que ela mais uma vez havia feito uma burrada?

O país que antes lhe trazia paz com o som de guizos se transformara em um verdadeiro pesadelo. A população não concordava que ela permanecesse para sempre em anciões que passaram por ela no corredor olharam-na com repulsa e um deles até mesmo disse: "Não fique feliz pois farei de tudo para que Gaara não case com você. É indigna de tal posição em nosso país.". Humilhada como se não fosse nada. Ofendida por algo que não tivera intenção de fazer.

Batidas na porta tiram-na de tais pensamentos. Não queria sair de seu esconderijo de baixo das cobertas, principalmente por que pensava ser Temari. Não havia perdoado a loira pelo que fizera com ela durante aquela festa que na verdade era uma desfile de prometidas do gineceu de Gaara.

A pessoa na porta insistiu. Vencida pela persistência saiu de seu esconderijo. O rosto inchado de tanto chorar era visível e o frio de seu corpo agora desnudos apenas com um pijama que não conseguia aquecê-la nas frias noites do deserto. Abriu a porta dando dois passos para trás ao reconhecer a silhueta imponente e corpo amoleceu e se não se segurasse na parede teria derrapado no chão.

_-G-gaara-sama?_ – disse gaguejante. As faces violentamente coradas. Esperava não encontrá-lo pelo menos não tão cedo assim. Na verdade os planos de Hinata era ficar para sempre dentro daquele quarto sem ver ninguém ou voltar para Konoha onde sabia que também só lhe traria tristeza.

_-Precisamos conversar._

_-E-eu n-não tive culpa. N-não sabia que... Que...- _não conseguia concluir o raciocino.A vergonha não permitia que algo coerente surgisse em sua cabeça se desculpar dizer que não planejou todo aquele estardalhaço.

_-Mandei uma carta para Konoha anunciando minha decisão de te desposar. -_disse rápido e inerte ao espanto que a Hyuuga demonstrava.

_-Como?-_perguntou achando que era uma piada. Mesmo que tivesse se candidatado para esposa do Kage sem querer ainda sim ele poderia não escolhe-la. Mas agora Gaara vinha e lhe dizia que decidiu desposá-la?Estava confusa e cada vez mais nervosa e corada.

_-Decidi que vou me casar com você._

No mesmo momento que escutou aquelas palavras Hinata desmaiou querendo que quando acordasse tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia não tivesse passado de um pesadelo.

_**Querida Tenten**_

_**Quando eu acordei essa manhã achei que seria um ótimo dia. Tudo estava correndo bem. Eu estava feliz com a possibilidade de ser útil treinando os genin que alias me adoraram e me pediram para continuar lhes dando aulas.**_

_**Mas tudo desmoronou a partir do momento que recebi o convite de casamento do que não me contou?Foi pior saber ao abrir o envelope e ler a palavra CASAMENTO escrito juntamente com o nome de Sakura e Naruto juntos e o meu em baixo apenas como uma mera convidada.**_

_**Como se não fosse o suficiente agora toda a população de Suna – tirando as crianças – me detestam e o anciões do parlamento não vêem a hora que eu morra acidentalmente.**_

_**Eu estou noiva.E sabe de quem?Sabaku no Gaara. Até amanhã a bendita carta contando o ocorrido já vai ter chegado a vila e a notícia se espalhado por Konoha.**_

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Yooooooooooo people!Como sabem os capítulos estão demorando devido a minha falta de tempo, PC e grana para ir na lan esforcei ao máximo para esse capítulo ter ficado bom mas sei lá deixou a desejar achei que faltou alguma ês poderiam me dar umas dicas e opiniões para me inspirar a continuar esse fic que está ficando muito difícil para desenvolver.

Hinata já se tornou noiva do Kage, mas ainda teremos alguns desafios por diante.

Primeiro:o conselho de anciões que farão de tudo para destruir o casamento dos dois.

Segundo: Gaara e Hinata ainda não estão apaixonados.O ruivo está apenas interessado pela Hyuuga e quanto a morena apenas acha o Kage interessante no entanto ainda não existe amor entre eles.A missão dos irmãos Sabaku e de Baki é fazerem eles se apaixonarem.

Terceiro: Hinata não quer casar se não for por amor, mas Hiashi irá obrigá-la a aceitar esse casamento pelo bem de Konoha e pelo status do clã. Imagine só a primogênita casada com um Kage? XD bem típico para o Hiashi ter um orgasmos com a possibilidade.

Quarto: Fazer o Gaara deixar de controlar os hormônios e agarrar de vez a sabe no próximo capítulo role o primeiro beijinho.

Bom agora falando dos meus outros fanfics para quem acompanha_. "Quanto custa seu amor." _Que protagoniza Ino e Gaara já está com o capítulo três on line admito que é o melhor capítulo em minha opinião com muito fanfic é aquele que eu escrevo em parceria com a tarda Raven. Em relação ao fanfic _"Nunca fui beijada"_ se tudo der certo semana que vem estará com o tão aguardado capítulo quatro on line!

**Desculpe não poder responder as reviews nesse capítulo é que se eu for responder acabaria demorando mais duas semanas para postar o capí que no próximo atenciosamente responderei uma por uma de cada uma dos comentários para ço a todos e peço que continuem escrevendo para me incentivar a continuar o fanfic.**

**AGRADEÇO!( vocês fizeram sua autora feliz)**

Erika Simoes, perola, Pandora Potter-jm, Huki, Aquarium-Chan, blue crystal rose, Cee M. FranHyuuga, Kurenai Vampiry, Miki Arashi, Keith-chan - Hina-chan, zal-chann, Lineeeh-Sabaku no Gaara kaw..., 45, luciaalmeida, Jeh - Hyuuga - Lupin, Schne Hissi, Sabaku no Gaabi, Hana-Lis.


	4. Sakê dos Deuses

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

_

* * *

  
_

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

**

* * *

  
**

**Flor do deserto**

**-**

Por Pink Ringo

-

**Capítulo quatro** _– Sakê dos Deuses_

**Hinata-chan durante nosso período de amizade imaginei vários rapazes com quem você futuramente poderia chegar a casar, contudo o único que jamais passou por minha cabeça é exatamente aquele que no momento você está noiva. CÉUS, você vai casar com o Kazekage!**

**Definitivamente foi um choque ao saber sobre esse futuro matrimônio entre minha melhor amiga e um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo shinobi. Se eu fiquei surpresa você tinha que ver a cara da população de Konoha. Para enfatizar digo: é a notícia do momento em toda a vila.**

**Colocando-te a par da situação: Kiba está frustrado e preste a se infiltrar no deserto de Suna para ir te buscar. Ino e Shino não param de brigar, pois aquela loira ciumenta cismou que o "besourinho" dela é apaixonado por você. Neji está com um mau humor insuportável e devastador, o chakra agressivo dele pode ser sentindo de longe. Já seu pai está irradiando alegria pelos poros e jogando flores ao vento dizendo o quanto orgulho você trouxe a família. **

**Isto tudo foi repentino e pelo que te conheço sei que tem muito por trás desse casamento, provavelmente burocracia. Mas pensa pelo lado positivo, essa é uma chance de se apaixonar de novo e dessa vez ser correspondida.**

**Ass:Tenten-chan **

Segundos, minutos, anos, milênios. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia passado em total inconsciência sabia apenas ter visto o altivo Kage correndo em sua direção antes que seus olhos perolados se fechassem completamente afundando-a em total escuridão. Ela estava nos braços dele, podia sentir apesar de não estar em seu estado mais consciênte. Era muito bom o cheiro que Gaara exalava uma fragrância masculina fora do comum, exótica e rara digna daquele homem.

Lentamente abriu os orbes perolados deparando-se com o rosto preocupado do sério homem. Logo suas faces ficaram vermelhas e o ligeiro friozinho na boca do estômago lhe invadiu o corpo inteiro. Suas pernas novamente amoleceram e a vontade de desmaiar novamente tomava conta de seu instinto. Porém antes que pudesse desfalecer por uma segunda vez o Kage levou-a até a cama depositando-a delicadamente, seu gesto fora tão gentil que mais parecia que a Hyuuga era feita de porcelana.

Hinata não desconfiava, mas para Gaara era realmente como se ela fosse de vidro tanto transparente como frágil.

_-Está se sentindo melhor?_ – perguntou ele breve sem demonstrar muita preocupação e sim cordialidade.

_-Si-sinceramente n-não_! – disse a moça com a voz falhada e o corpo tremendo. Aquele gaguejo e nervosismo estavam começando a irritá-la, pelo menos naquele momento tinha que ser firme.

Novamente o silêncio constrangedor para ambos os lados. Torturante para ela. Incomodo para ele. Ter a conversa sobre o tal casamento não seria uma tarefa fácil para Gaara se explicar de tal decisão. Também não seria simples de Hinata entender os motivos que levaram o Kage a optar justamente por ela e a maneira estranha que fora colocada naquela situação e que de uma hora para outra transformava seu destino em tudo que nunca imaginou.

Alguém ali precisava quebrar o silêncio e Gaara fez o favor de ser o autor do ato.

_-Não me entenda mal e nem leve essa proposta matrimonial para o lado sentimental. Eu não amo você, nem ao menos sei como seria sentir esse tal sentimento chamado amor. Tampouco sinto qualquer curiosidade de um dia me familiarizar com o mesmo._ –frio e direto iniciou o diálogo. Não era do tipo que dizia mentiras para conseguir o que queria isso realmente não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Jogaria as cartas na mesa sem trapaças dizendo a real verdade por de trás do pedido de casamento. – _Faço isso por que preciso. É uma obrigação! Meu país me obriga a casar para cumprir as tradições e aproveitando a deixa irei juntar essa obrigação a uma forma de manter as relações com Konoha que não andam muito propícias nos últimos meses._

_-Você quer me usar. – _disse Hinata entendendo a situação. Isso a machucava.

A kunoichi de Konoha não sentia nada pelo Kage além de admiração, mas o que realmente doía era saber que seria obrigada a casar por mera conveniência de dois países. Tinha que ser mencionado o fato do orgulho dos Hyuuga que ao saberem daquele casório não descartariam a possibilidade, pelo contrário fariam questão do matrimônio.

_-Entenda como quiser._ – levantando-se da cama e andando até a janela sem querer se alongar mais naquela conversa incomoda Gaara continuou a falar com seu tom afável e sem expressar qualquer reação facial. - _Não queria que você fosse obrigada a esse casório, por isso estou aqui tentando te convencer a dizer um sim a minha proposta, mesmo eu sabendo que a decisão não cabe a você._

Ele estava certo. Não seria ela a decidir e sim o clã. Pensando por esse lado, ela e o Kage tinham uma sina bem parecida.O castigo de não poderem escolher seus próprios destinos.

_-Não é justo!- _enfim a moça desabafou. As lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos e a respiração lhe faltava devido à vontade de cair em um desesperador pranto_. - Não foi assim que eu planejei, não era assim que eu queria meu casamento. Não foi com você que eu sempre sonhei ao meu lado no altar._

Gaara não levou o último comentário como uma ofensa. Sabia que aquela moça amava outro homem, sempre soube. Uzumaki Naruto era dono dos sentimentos de Hinata, contudo ela não era correspondida.

Ouvi-la soluçar como se o mundo fosse acabar o incomodava. Era tão ruim assim casar com ele?Era um homem tão detestável?Respirou fundo tentando manter a paciência que não era uma de suas melhores virtudes. Havia decidido que seria ela, já havia enviado uma carta a Konoha, não tinha como voltar atrás. Hinata seria a primeira dama de Suna.

_-Não vou lhe prometer amor ou um conto de fadas_. - virando-se para a moça Gaara continuou o diálogo a fim de finalizá-lo. – _Mas você tem a minha palavra que será respeitada e não será forçada a nada que não queira em relação à vida de casada. Será a primeira dama e nada lhe faltará. Quero realmente que você faça os votos comigo sem achar que é o fim do mundo._

Hinata entendeu perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer com a frase: "... não será forçada a nada que não queira em relação a vida de casa".Casais faziam coisas, coisas que envolviam corpos nus se tocando com concupiscência e que normalmente resultava em um gestação de 9 meses para a mulher. Falando do modo mais direto se tratava de sexo.Não havia ainda pensado nesse detalhe, estava apenas preocupada com o lado sentimental, mas entendia agora que aquele matrimônio iria envolver muito mais do que seu coração.

Gaara era um Kage, assim como seu país exigia que ele se casasse futuramente exigiria um herdeiro provindo da essência do ruivo. Hinata como primeira dama seria quem iria gerar a criança. O contato sexual entre os dois seria inevitável em um determinado momento.

Arrepiou-se ao imaginar ser tocada pelo ruivo. Não sabia se de medo ou excitação, talvez os dois.

Imaginava se seriam aquelas mãos tão rudes como ele demonstrara em batalha?Avassaladoras, mortais e agressivas?Ou macias e gentis como uma peculiaridade escondida em baixo de uma fama de monstro?Está certo que há muito tempo o shinobi de Suna conquistara a opinião de muitos que havia mudado e não era mais um assassino sanguinário. Contudo Hinata nunca fora amiga daquele homem, o pouco que conhecia dele era informações que Naruto lhe dizia.

Não negava também que apesar do Kazekage ser um homem que lhe despertava medo também podia lhe acordar certos desejos. Era um homem atraente, imaginá-lo sem camisa com o dorso esculpido por anos de treinos lhe causava uma onda de suspiros que não poderiam ser rotulados como inocentes. Ficou envergonhada quando os pensamentos impuros invadiram sua mente, a imagem dele sobre ela na cama se formou tão nítida que por um momento Hinata achou que fosse real.

_-Podemos tentar nos acostumar com a situação de convivermos como marido e mulher. -_comentou Gaara tirando-a de seus delírios mais profanos. A idéia se de acostumar com A SITUAÇÃO que ela no momento imaginava fez com que uma onda de calor invadisse todo o seu corpo. Hinata sabia estar vermelha, muito, mas do que o normal.

_-Gaara... -_chamou Hinata sem ao menos saber o motivo de proferir aquele nome daquela forma desconsertada. Aquela conversa estava fazendo-a enxergá-lo de uma maneira diferente. Estava desejando-o!

_-Uma carta de resposta de Konoha provavelmente chegará antes do anoitecer. Você tem até lá para decidir ingressar nessa empreitada. Ou melhor, se acostumar com a idéia de que será a primeira dama desse país._

O Kage não permitiu que a moça lhe desse uma resposta a altura diante do timbre de voz autoritário que ele usara. Saiu do recinto sem olhar para trás, sem deixar a brecha de que Hinata escolhesse se o casamento aconteceria ou não. Ele afirmou que o matrimonio aconteceria, e deixou claro também que não haveria nada de afetivo entre os dois.

Escondendo o rosto no travesseiro a Hyuuga voltou a chorar. Dentro de pouco tempo Naruto iria se casar com Sakura ter aquele que amava estava muito longe do alcance de suas mãos. Casando-se com Gaara teria ao menos a chance de orgulhar ao seu clã.

Algo ainda estava em seu alcance de salvar. Podia orgulhar o pai entrando no altar com Sabaku no Gaara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Definitivamente ele é um idiota!- _gritou Temari jogando seu leque contra o chão da sala. - _Ela nunca vai se apaixonar pelo Gaara se ele continuar agindo como um prepotente, arrogante imbecil._

Temari, Baki e Kankurou se encontravam na sala sentados sobre os macios sofás em uma conversa importante que tratava da união entre Hinata e Gaara. Estavam começando a achar que a união entre aqueles dois seria muito mais difícil do que imaginavam e os planos que possuíam para uni-los esvaziavam-se de suas mentes toda vez que o Kage tomava alguma atitude.

Após Gaara enviar a carta para Konoha andou rumo aos aposentos da kunoichi da vila da folha, Temari e Kankurou seguiram o irmão caçula a fim de escutar a conversa. Devido à preocupação em como daria a notícia a Hinata que a desposaria a presença dos mais velhos se tornou nula para o ruivo. Escondidos atrás da porta cada palavra foi escutada pelos dois curiosos. Ambos irmãos mais velhos estavam a ponto de querer estrangular o Kage devido ao modo que havia conversado com a jovem, enfatizando a falta de amor que os uniria. Sem qualquer escrúpulo deixou claro que não passava de mera burocracia.

_-Ele foi assim tão... Direto?_

_-Direto é um elogio pelo modo que ele falou. Gaara fez questão de dizer: "Preciso de você apenas para manter paz com Konoha."- _comentou Kankurou coçando a cabeça. Se fosse ele teria agarrado Hinata ali mesmo tentando convencê-la em aceitar o casório. Mas uma vez o shinobi das marionetes se lamentava por não poder flertar com a jovem.

_-Temos que tomar uma atitude mais drástica._ – comentou Temari confiante. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios andou até o pequeno bar que ficava próximo a janela. Com os dentes abriu a tampa da garrafa de sakê despejando no copo preto com flores de cerejeiras vermelhas o líquido com essência de arroz. - _Que tal um pouco de sakê?_

Kankurou sorriu cúmplice e Baki fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça em negação. Aquela idéia causaria uma verdadeira confusão, não queria estar na pele daqueles dois quando Gaara descobrisse suas reais intenções envolvendo Hinata e uma garrafa do mais forte sakê de Suna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A sala da Hokage estava um verdadeiro alvoroço. Não só os principais membros do clã Hyuuga se encontravam presentes como todos aqueles que se julgavam amigos de Hinata. O motivo de tal invasão no escritório de Tsunade era a carta que havia chegado de Suna em uma das águias que encaminhava apenas assuntos de total urgência. Mas urgente que aquele pergaminho apenas a morte de um Kage.

**ACORDO MATRIMONIAL**

_**(fortalecimento dos laços entre Suna e Konoha)**_

**Por uma força maior Kazekage líder da vila de Suna, cujo nome Sabaku no Gaara leva decidiu-se por acarretar sua obrigação diante das tradições do país casando-se e adquirindo uma figura feminina ao seu lado a qual será incumbida de futuramente ser a progenitora de seu herdeiro.**

**Devido às desavenças e falta de opiniões em comuns que ultimamente tem rondado a vila do fogo e a do vento que possuem a frágil aliança de paz, foi decidido consolidar essa união através do matrimônio unindo dois nativos de cada país.**

**Suna incumbiu Kazekage dessa missão e assim espera que Konoha incuba Hyuuga Hinata a esta.**

**Grato, esperando resposta Sabaku no Gaara.**

Fora o próprio Kage que escrevera a carta o que surpreendeu a maior parte dos presentes quando sorrateiramente leram a assinatura do soberano de Suna. Tsunade sorria singela achando proveitosa aquela deixa para ambos os lados. Realmente precisavam de algo que fortalecesse os laços com o país do vento, a aliança entre os dois estava por um fio a ponto de se arrebentar.

Tsunade olhou para todos que estavam afoitos debatendo se era o certo ou não aceitar a aliança envolvendo os sentimentos até que Hyuuga Hiashi tomou a palavra.

_-Como líder do clã Hyuuga será uma honra ajudar o país em momento crítico como esse. Sendo a primogênita e futura herdeira, sei que minha filha não teria qualquer objeção em ser utilizada com esse propósito_

Kiba rosnou alto chamando a atenção dos seguranças do patriarca Hyuuga, só não avançou neste porque foi segurado por Shino e Chouji. Quem por outro lado enfrentou o envelhecido, mas rígido homem foi o portador da Kyuubi.

_- Como pode dizer essas coisas sem ao menos consultar a Hinata?'Tó certo que ela não iria querer ser usada dessa forma. - _apontando acusatoriamente para Hiashi o loiro completou _– Hinata é do tipo que só se casaria por amor._

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se extremamente culpada pelo que aconteceu a herdeira Hyuuga. Naruto dizia a verdade, a jovem de olhos perolados somente se casaria se fosse por amor, e aquele que despertava tais sentimentos nela era o noivo da Haruno.

Amava o portador da Kyuubi, aprendeu a valorizar sua personalidade hiperativa e a zelar pela paixão que ele nutria por ela desde pequeno. Sakura quando começou a namorar com o atual noivo era apenas um passa tempo ou o cansaço das insistências de Naruto. Com o tempo, porém tudo mudou, a imagem de Sasuke foi se tornando muito menos do que uma amarga lembrança, e a de Naruto um amor incontrolado e arrebatador.

O primeiro beijo não fora dos melhores, o segundo foi gostoso e do terceiro em diante foi como se alcançasse as estrelas. Naruto tinha esse dom, de fazer a kunoichi médica sentir-se flutuar a cada toque.

No entanto o que realmente havia sido inesquecível fora a primeira vez. Ele a tornou mulher. Foi Naruto que a fez descobrir o sexo e o quão prazeroso poderia ser quando se é tocada por um homem. Pelo homem que se ama.

Tão fogoso como delicado. Tão apaixonado quanto desejoso. Fora perfeita a primeira vez, apesar de ele estar levemente ferido em uma cama no hospital. O barulho da chuva abafou os gemidos deleitosos que escapavam dos lábios famintos dele. O rangido da cama sobrepunha os sussurros de dor e prazer que hora ou outra se alternavam na voz de Sakura. Afinal ali deixava de ser virgem.

Balançando a cabeça com força e dissipando suas lembranças a Kunoichi médica colocou a mão sobre o ombro direito do noivo tentando acalmá-lo com aquele gesto. Naruto olhou para os olhos esmeraldinos entendendo perfeitamente o que Sakura queria dizer com o olhar. Aquele assunto não era da conta dele, apenas o clã Hyuuga, a Godaime e Suna tinham acesso às decisões que se seguiriam após a proposta da vila do vento.

_-Quero que saiam todos dessa sala. Tenho que conversar a sós com o patriarca do clã Hyuuga.- _finalizou Tsunade querendo amenizar a tensão que se instalou entre os amigos de Hinata e a família da moça.

Um a um foram saindo. Todos fizeram questão antes de cruzarem a porta de enviar um olhar arredio em direção ao patriarca da família. Ninguém concordava com o que estava preste a acontecer. Hinata havia sido enviada para Suna com o propósito de adentrar o coração do inalcançável Kazekage, a idéia fora dos irmão do próprio nenhum dos amigos da Hyuuga deixariam a moça se casar sem ELA estar apaixonada. Os dois teriam que se amar para que aquele casamento acontecesse.

Sozinhos a Godaime e Hiashi se encaravam fixamente. Sorrindo de lado Tsunade então disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

_-Quando começamos a preparar o casório?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a conversa que Hinata havia tido com Gaara. Evitavam-se ao máximo. Não tinham mais as refeições na mesma mesa tampouco se sentiam confortáveis em dormirem no mesmo corredor.

Como se toda aquela indiferença não fosse o suficiente a jovem Hyuuga tinha ainda que se manter firme perante os olhares acusatórios da população mais tradicional de Suna, especulações das mulheres que antes faziam parte do harém do Kage e os comentários maldosos que os anciões dirigiam a si toda vez que a encontravam. Por exemplo: meretriz traiçoeira, ou gueixa, cobra peçonhenta. Usavam palavras que de alguma forma significava apelidos vinculado a mulheres de vida repleta de luxúria.

Naquela manhã acordara mais cedo que o normal, tomara um longo banho e com cuidado escolheu a roupa que vestiria. Não queria que a achasse uma mulher vulgar como os velhos parlamentares a rotulava por mero veneno. Tomou um café rápido antes que Gaara e os irmãos Sabaku acordassem. Saiu do local onde estava hospedada e caminhou pelas ruas quase desertas. Precisava tomar um ar para refrescar as idéias.

A tarde passada juntamente com a brisa quente trouxera uma carta de Konoha. O acordo estava selado entre as duas vilas. Teria que se casar com o Kage e nem ao menos Konoha solicitou sua opinião procurando saber sobre seus reais desejos. Não era nada oficial por enquanto, a data para oficializar o noivado aconteceria daqui uma semana em ambas as vilas com a presença de ambos Kage e membros do parlamento dos ditos países. Até mesmo os senhores feudais foram convidados para a celebração.

Iria acontecer tudo de maneira rápida. O noivado daqui uma semana e o casamento duas depois. Não teria tempo para se acostumar com a idéia de ser a primeira dama de Suna. Muito menos de dividir o leito com Gaara.

_-Sensei!- _chamou a voz infantil entrelaçando as mãos com o da Kunoichi de Konoha.

_-Bom dia cedo para o treinamento hoje?- _perguntou Hinata gentil agachando-se para ficar da altura da garotinha de nove anos repleta de sardas na pele bronzeada e com duas tranças firmes que iam até a cintura em seus cabelos castanhos.

_-Na verdade vi você andando triste e sozinha quando passou na frente da minha casa. -_Colocando a mão sobre a face direita da estrangeira de olhos perolados que a maioria desprezava a criança continuou a falar. - _Não entendo como pode andar por ai com essa cara de funeral sendo que a melhor coisa do mundo aconteceu com você._

_-O que quer dizer?- _perguntou Hinata fechando os olhos enquanto sentindo o carinho que a menininha fazia-lhe na face. Era o primeiro toque carinhoso que recebia desde que partira de Konoha. Como era gostoso se sentir querida, pelo menos as crianças da vila do vento pareciam gostar dela.

_-Céus você vai casar com Gaara-sama._ – os olhos da pequena Natsurihime brilharam do pronunciou o nome do Kage. - _Você não entende é o sonho de qualquer garota. Eu queria poder casar com um homem como nosso Kazekage._

_-Eu não estou triste por isso. – _comentou Hinata mentindo. - _Eu só estou sentindo falta dos meus amigos._

_-Jura?Foi o que eu imaginei. Afinal ninguém poderia ficar triste casando-se com Gaara-sama. Ele é lindo não acha?Tão forte!-_ a pequenina continuava a elogiar o Kage sonhadoramente. Exatamente como se fazia com os artistas de revista, o homem dos sonhos e inalcançável.

_-Que tal começarmos a aula somente eu e você?- _disse a Hyuuga desviando do assunto que a menina tentava em vão manter.

_-Claro!Todos ficaram com inveja ao saberem que tive aulas particulares com a futura primeira dama._

Hinata sorriu apenas por educação. Parece que não conseguiria fugir assim tão fácil daquele assunto em que ela era vista como noiva de Gaara.

À hora do treino rotineiro já havia passado, contudo poucas crianças apareceram naquele dia, deveria ter mais ou menos quatro de vinte que antes habitavam a pequena turma que Kankurou lhe incumbirá. Hinata de início não entendeu o motivo dos alunos terem faltado até que um dos garotinhos que havia comparecido lhe relatou que os pais dos outros alunos não permitiram que os filhos fossem a aula.Não aprovavam Hinata, deixar seus filhos nas mãos daquela estrangeira estava fora de cogitação.

Ao voltar para a casa dos Sabaku a jovem Hyuuga se afundou em seu mais mórbido silêncio. Almoçou junto a Kankurou e a Temari que tentavam fazer o possível para iniciar um diálogo com a jovem. Nem mesmo as cantadas maliciosas do shinobi das marionetes fazia mais efeito em Hinata. Ela estava longe mentalmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquela noite em Suna fora uma das mais gélidas desde que Hinata havia chegado. Além do frio que trazia uma grande tempestade de areia chicoteava a janela do lado de fora. Uma visão bonita, mas que chegava a dar medo naqueles que nunca tinham visto aquele fenômeno. Curiosa Hinata sentou-se perto da janela, observando o pouco que a areia permitia no lado de fora. Era difícil pegar no sono sem o barulho do guizo que se encontrava parado pendurado no batente. Com a janela fechada não havia som algum.

Gaara havia chegado há algum tempo, no momento que cruzou a porta Temari e Kankuro o arrastou até a cozinha. Foi possível ouvir os gritos da Sabaku até o último degrau da escada, apenas depois que se trancou no quarto Hinata não conseguiu escutar a briga dos três irmãos.

Duas horas depois de estar observando a areia grudar no vidro da janela decidiu que era melhor dormir para esquecer os problemas que ultimamente estavam atolando sua cabeça tornando-se uma verdadeira enxaqueca. Colocou sua camisola fina e branca e penteou os cabelos antes de andar em direção a cama. Antes que pudesse deitar batidas na porta anunciaram a voz masculina do outro lado.

_-Hinata poderia abrir a porta? _

Mordendo o lábio inferior a Hyuuga olhou para maçaneta sem querer realmente girar a chave e deixar Gaara entrar. Toda vez que ele ia a seu quarto algo acontecia e sua vida se transformava em um turbilhão de emoções. Boas e ruins. Suspirou fundo e destrancou a fechadura, deixar o Kage muito tempo do lado de fora poderia ativar a impaciência do ruivo.

_-O que deseja?Eu já estava indo dormir. _- tentava parecer forte sem gaguejar. Dizer que estava indo dormir era apenas uma tentativa de se esquivar de mais alguma constrangedora conversa.

_-Alguém anda te tratando mal?Temari e Kankurou me disseram que você anda muito triste e chorando pelos cantos._

Não estava ali porque realmente se encontrava preocupado. Temari obrigou-o a conversar com a moça e procurar acalmá-la devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Não concordara em fazer isso por que tinha medo da irmã mais velha, se quisesse poderia cortá-la em vinte diante do tom de ordem que usara com ele. Entretanto sabia que tinha culpa por toda a melancolia que a Hyuuga exalava, somente por isso estava ali fingindo demonstrar alguma preocupação.

Fingir-se preocupado com Hinata, porém era muito fácil. Fácil de mais que chega a assustar a si mesmo_. "Talvez eu não esteja fingindo." _Pensou o ruivo.

_-Ninguém me maltratou. Eu estou bem._ – mentiu a jovem. Mas logo as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.

"_Ela parece um chafariz, só chora!"-_ pensou Gaara sentindo-se cansado dessa rotina de vê-la em prantos. Mantendo a paciência novamente era ele que começava o diálogo, um ato bem estranho já que não gostava de conversar, muito menos iniciar uma conversa.

_-Não ligue para os pais dos alunos, com o tempo se acostumaram com sua presença e até irão admirá-la._

Estava muito descrente que isso aconteceria. Ninguém naquele país gostava dela, eram raras as pessoas que não estavam com duas pedras na mão prontas para jogar sobre ela em seu primeiro deslize. Não seria fácil encarar a obrigação de casar com Gaara, não era justo o que Konoha e seu clã lhe obrigavam a fazer.

_-Ninguém de seu país gosta de mim. Por que tinha que escolher justamente eu?Por que não escolheu outra pessoa de Konoha?Como por exemplo, Sakura. A população a adora desde o dia em que ela salvou o seu irmão do veneno das marionetes de Sasori_

Era como se Hinata quisesse de alguma maneira tirar Sakura de seu caminho. Mas será que realmente isso bastava para que Naruto gostasse dela?Duvidava muito. Era capaz de Naruto declarar guerra a Gaara para trazer a Haruno de volta a seus braços.

_-Sabe muito bem por que eu não posso escolher a Haruno. – _agora sim Gaara parecia irritado. Fora uma ofensa Hinata ter dito aquelas palavras. Era como se ela o estivesse induzindo a trair a amizade de Naruto, isso seria a última coisa que ele faria. -_Não tente me usar para conseguir o amor de Naruto._

_-Você também não está me usando? - _Hinata elevara o tom de voz. Não ficaria mais calada. Precisava desabafar. Assim como Gaara fora sincero dizendo que não casaria com ela por amor, ela seria sincera dizendo como era indesejável de sua parte o matrimônio. - _Muito cômodo me criticar sem olhar o que está fazendo comigo._

_-Eu entendo o que está sentindo afinal também não faço isso por que quero. Não estou casando por que desejo. - _complementou o rapaz passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

_-Você pelo menos não ama outra pessoa, mas eu..._

Silêncio. Ela não terminou a frase. Tampou os próprios lábios antes que dissesse alguma barbaridade como, por exemplo: "Você desconhece o amor." Era tarde de mais, Hinata havia deixado subentendido a mensagem no ar. No mesmo instante o ruivo virou-se de costas e saiu do quarto. Como cortesia fechou a porta bruscamente.

Hinata naquele momento se achou realmente venenosa. Exatamente como os anciões de Suna diziam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma da manhã e ainda não conseguia dormir, remexia-se na cama inquieta. Temari um pouco antes de todas as luzes da casa se apagarem havia deixado uma garrafa de água e um copo em seu quarto. A sede batera naquele momento e a moça decidiu-se por encher o copo. Tomou em uma golada apenas sentindo-se ligeiramente tonta e sua garganta arder. Aquilo não era água, mas era muito bom. Seria uma bebida de Suna?Aquecia o corpo e era isso que Hinata precisava no momento para fugir do frio. Decidiu-se por mais um gole. Se tivesse experimentado sakê uma vez na vida saberia reconhecer o líquido e não se embebedaria inocentemente achando que era uma bebida para aquecer o corpo sem qualquer teor alcoolico.

No quarto copo se sentiu mais leve, aquecida e extremamente feliz. Tudo parecia girar e girar. Eram várias tonalidades a sua frente, roxo, azul, verde, amarelo e até o rosa. Fez uma careta engraçada. Definitivamente não gostava e rosa.

"_O que Gaara estará fazendo agora?"_ pensou Hinata se apoiando na parede enquanto andava até a porta. Fez um beicinho de choro quando se lembrou como havia sido grossa e má com o Kazekage. Aquelas lembranças de remorso e o sakê correndo pelo seu corpo fizeram-na tomar a decisão de se desculpar. Sua primeira missão, porém era chegar até a porta. Uma tarefa difícil já que parecia ter três em sua frente. Qual maçaneta abrir?Quando misteriosamente – as ilusões – sobrou apenas uma porta Hinata girou a maçaneta e saiu do recinto em busca do quarto do ruivo.

Seus pés a levaram até a última porta do corredor. Bateu três vezes, alguns minutos se passaram e ninguém um pouco mais forte e dessa vez chamou o nome do ruivo suficientemente alto para ele ouvir.

Gaara deu um pulo da cama quando escutou a voz de Hinata chamá-lo. Ela nunca antes havia o procurado, era sempre o contrário. Teria acontecido alguma coisa? O ruivo abriu a porta preocupado. Usava apenas uma calça preta de moletom, o dorso talhado e pálido estava descoberto. Não parecia sentir frio, estava confortável com a temperatura momento. Prendeu a respiração ao olhar para Hinata. Estaria ele tendo um sonho de teor erótico?

A Hyuuga se encontrava com as faces ligeiramente rosadas, os cabelos presos deixando o colo e a grande saliência dos seios a mostrar que subiam e desciam de acordo com a respiração acelerada da moça. A camisola apesar de longa era fina o que revelava cada curva que compunha o corpo feminino. O lábio inferior úmido estava sendo mordido pelos próprios dentes da moça como se ela tentasse abafar algum som que fosse pronunciar. Os olhos perolados fixos no abdômen do ruivo sem qualquer pudor. Não era a tímida Hinata ali.

_-Hinata?- _chamou Gaara incerto.

_-Desculpe, eu... Eu me esqueci do que vim fazer aqui. -_ disse a moça levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

Tentando se movimentar para trás a Hyuuga desequilibrou-se. Instintivamente Gaara a segurou antes que ela tocasse ao chão puxando-a se encontro a seu corpo. Podia sentir o forte cheiro de sakê misturado ao perfume delicado que os cabelos da moça exalavam. A mistura de odores apenas fez com que o rapaz ficasse mais confuso.

_-Você bebeu?_ – perguntou Gaara por fim.

Não obteve resposta. Apenas sentiu seu pescoço ser enlaçado por um par de braços, em seguida seios macios pressionados contra o seu peitoral e um quadril arredondado atiçar sua masculinidade ao grudar em sua virilha. O mais gostoso foi os lábios doces femininos tocarem os seus delicadamente

Sem dúvida aquilo deveria ser um sonho erótico.

**Tenten-chan**

**Tenho muitas coisas a dizer que somente te falando pessoalmente podera entender. Venha para Suna preciso muito de seus conselhos no momento.**

**Com carinho, Hinata.**

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Hello peoples aqui está o capítulo quatro espero que tenham gostado. Quero que me perdoem primeiramente pelo "come" de palavras. Minha conta está com algum problema que ainda não consegui identificar e toda vez que posto ele come algumas palavras deixando as frases sem nexo. Peço perdão aos leitores por esse transtorno.

Sobre o enredo tenho que dizer que adorei abordar um pouco de Naruto e Sakura, eu realmente gosto desse casal. Devido a esse pequeno romance entre a médica e o portador da Kyuubi decidi fazer um oneshot epílogo relatando a primeira vez dos dois. É como se fosse um flashback dentro do fic "Flor do deserto". Colocarei on line ou na segunda ou terça-feira. Espero que todos leiam e comentem.

Quanto ao beijo espero que tenham gostado. A partir daí os sentimentos de ambos começam a surgir. Primeiramente de Gaara depois de que primeiro farei com que ela sinta desejo por ele depois muito chão pela frente vou parar de contar a trama da histó

**Próximo capítulo:**

_-Desculpe-me por aquele beijo... eu... n-não sabia o q-que f-fazia_. – abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder o rubor da face. A que ponto alguns golinhos daquela misteriosa "água" havia levado-a.

_-Será que poderia me dar outro?Eu gostaria de novamente te beijar.- _

Antes que ela pudesse responder fora empurrada contra a parede e já sentia os lábios apimentados e famintos sobre o seus.

Obs: HUHUHU EU SOU MÁ!

* * *

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram:**

neeBear, Gothic's Hina, Lady Luz, anjiinha-chan, Amandy-san, Toph-baka, Diosa Luna,Susakekun, As Yakuzas, Arii Rangel, HinatinnhaI-Dalice E-Milly , Flor de gelo, -KaH Hyuuga, Gabihh-chan, Mayza, Estrela Malfoy, Keith-chan - Hina-chan, Jeh - Hyuuga - Lupin, Erika Simoes, zal-chann, FranHyuuga, Lineeeh-Sabaku no Gaara kawaii,Jane Nyelle, Tilim, luciaalmeida, blue crystal rose, Kuchiki Liyra, Miki Arashi, Hana-Lis, Cee M. , Insana, Titia- Ro.

Vocês fizeram sua escritora tarada que estou novamente com o computador poderei atualizar mais rá vocês mandarem novamente esse monte de Reviews quem sabe a próxima atualização no aconteça entre poucos dias.

Kissus jaa neh.

* * *

**Momento Propaganda LEIAM:**

Love in Love oneshot collection:** 5)Naru/Hina: **_(Casamento)_ Hinata estava noiva de um homem desconhecido escolhido por sua família. Lamentava seu casamento indesejado. Naruto aproxima-se para uma conversa e essa é a única chance que ela tem para revelar seus sentimentos ao rapaz. – Capítulo 5 :Casamento

Quanto custa o seu amor?: Por obra do destino um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que em meio às dificuldades faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A) – **Capítulo 4 :Funerailles

Segundas intenções: Fic hentai!Hinata e a família sofreram um acidente, ela foi à única sobrevivente, porém acabou perdendo a memória. Neji tinha a chance de dar um golpe na herança da família e decidiu mentir a prima dizendo que eram casados. Ele só não imaginava que iria se apaixonar. – Capítulo 10: De quem é a culpa


	5. Morangos da virgem

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive, Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

* * *

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

**Flor do Deserto**

_-_

_Pink Ringo_

-

**Capítulo cinco** – Morangos da virgem

_**Hinata-chan!**_

_**Eu fiquei realmente surpresa com a notícia, não esperava que sua visita a Suna resultasse em um casamento. – eu ficaria muito feliz se esse matrimônio fosse por amor – O que está acontecendo afinal?Como você passou de estrangeira odiada para NOIVA odiada?**_

_**Estou curiosa, tire essa torturante dúvida de minha cabeça: Você já beijou seu Kage ruivo?**_

_**Ass: Tenten – sua melhor amiga**_

Lentamente os olhos perolados se abriram. A luz que irradiava da janela aberta machucava-lhe a vista sensível pela manhã. Esfregou o rosto tentando espantar a sonolência que ainda dominava seus sentidos. Espreguiçou demoradamente esticando os braços. Sentou-se na cama e segundos depois despencou novamente para trás fechando os olhos com força. Colocou uma das mãos na testa e gemeu baixinho. Hinata sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir!

A enxaqueca forte por alguns minutos distraiu-a, porém, logo, Hinata percebeu que o teto do local onde se encontrava não era o mesmo do quarto de visitas. - O lustre daquele ambiente era feito de cristais pequeninos e transparentes, quando a luz do sol refletia-se neles feixes coloridos se espalhavam para todos os lados. – Levantou-se rapidamente olhando a sua volta. Nada era familiar! Os móveis eram finos de uma cor escura de mogno com pequenos detalhes em dourados na qual sem dúvida era ouro. Os lençóis de seda eram brancos e tinha um cheiro gostoso – másculo e suave – que a herdeira Hyuuga reconheceu não ser o dela._ "Céus, fui seqüestrada_!" Pensou primeiramente aterrorizada.

Como um filme, os acontecimentos da noite passada passaram em câmera lenta por sua mente.

_**Flashback**_

_Os lábios de Gaara tinham um gosto delicioso e cítrico, o sabor da boca masculina era apenas um mero incentivo para que ela continuasse a beijá-lo desesperadamente. Pressionava a boca contra dele com força tentando a cada segundo desfrutar mais afundo do beijo._

_O rapaz assustado com a ação repentina da moça não correspondeu ainda tentava assimilar o sabor de morangos frescos que lhe invadia a boca com ardor. Assim que tomou consciência do que realmente acontecia empurrou Hinata pela cintura. Os lábios se separaram e um pequeno arrependimento se formou no interior do Kage. Era muito mais gostoso quando seus lábios estavam grudados._

_**-O que está fazendo?**__ – perguntou o ruivo com certa irritação na voz. Não era o fato de ter sido beijado que o aborrecia, mas sim o turbilhão de sentimentos que o beijo fez explodir dentro de si. Não entendia nenhum com sua ignorância sentimental._

_**-Estou lhe beijando**__!- a herdeira Hyuuga aproximava-se perigosamente do rapaz. Conseguiu encurrala-lo contra a parede._

_De maneira sensual - na qual se ela estivesse em seu estado normal jamais conseguiria agir – aproximou o nariz do pescoço do ruivo. Cheirou-o deixando Gaara arrepiado quando a respiração quente feminina lhe bateu contra a pele. Rangeu os dentes tentando se controlar. A temperatura do corpo do rapaz aumentou bruscamente, cada centímetro da pele queimava a boca seca novamente desejava ter o gosto de morangos invadindo-lhe, no entanto o que lhe preocupava era sua virilha pulsando. Encabulado o rapaz nunca precisou passar por aquele tipo de situação onde seus desejos carnais despertavam com avidez._

_**-Você está bêbada!**__ – afirmou ele quando sentiu a fragrância de álcool vindo do hálito da moça. Estava explicado os motivos de Hinata estar agindo tão diferente de sua personalidade tímida e recatada._

_Ignorando o comentário de Gaara, a herdeira Hyuuga grudou seus corpos enroscando os braços no pescoço masculino. Destruindo a distâncias entre os rostos, Hinata sussurrou rouca e manhosa contra a boca do Kage:_

_**-Hum, beijar é muito bom!**_

_Gaara segurou-lhe com força pela cintura com a intenção de empurra-la, no entanto quando novamente provou o gosto de morangos frescos toda sua racionalidade desapareceu. Deixou-se levar pelo momento, pelas carícias e beijos molhados que a cada segundo se tornavam mais ávidos. Gemidos de satisfação escapavam por entre os beijos. Ambos correspondiam com igual intensidade adorando descobrir como era bom se sentir desejado._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Hinata colocou as mãos nos lábios abafando um gemido de surpresa. Tinha ficado louca, era a única explicação que possuía para justificar o que havia feito. Agarrou o Kazekage sem qualquer escrúpulo ou moralidade. Gaara provavelmente estava pensando que ela não passava de uma mulherzinha vulgar que agarrava qualquer homem pelos corredores. Se os anciões soubessem o que havia acontecido fariam questão de chicoteá-la em praça pública tatuando em sua testa a palavra MERETRIZ. _"O que tinha naquela água?"_ Pensou a moça se dando conta que o líquido que bebera na noite anterior era culpado.

Não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas da cena no corredor onde tudo havia começado. Olhou encabulada para cama deixando sua imaginação aflorar em imagens nada inocentes. Até onde ela e Gaara haviam ido à noite anterior?Dúvidas e o medo da resposta faziam Hinata desejar nunca ter aceitado passar as férias em Suna.

_-Não aconteceu nada do que está pensando_. – disse Gaara saindo do banheiro com os cabelos úmidos e já vestido com a roupa de Kage.

_-Ah, que bom!_ – disse suspirando a kunoichi . Abaixou os olhos sem conseguir encarar o rapaz, os dedos se entrelaçavam em certo constrangimento. Notando que suas palavras de alívio podia soar como uma ofensa, levantou a cabeça e gaguejando tentou se explicar sem muito êxito.-_ Não que você seja....bom... Eu só _

O silêncio constrangedor que normalmente formava um abismo entre os dois estava novamente presente. Hinata queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão para se enterrar dentro dele. Gaara queria que ela parasse de tentar se explicar como se o que tivessem feito fosse errado, havia gostado de cada beijo.

_-Você não me deve nenhuma explicação._ – impassível e frio em suas palavras ele apenas conseguiu fazer Hinata se sentir pior. Andou em direção a porta para sair do quarto não olhando para a moça sentada sobre a cama.

Era torturante olhar a herdeira Hyuuga sem poder tocá-la, roubar-lhe beijos sôfregos e mordiscar os saborosos morangos frescos que era a boca feminina.

Beijar era uma sensação nova que o Kage experimentava queria repeti-la milhões de vezes até que pudesse encontrar palavras suficientes para descrever o turbilhão de arrepios, calor e satisfação que o invadia. Porém, não dependia apenas dele, para beijar novamente , Hinata também tinha que querer. – Por alguma razão inexplicável, Gaara queria beijar só se fosse ela.

_-Gaara_. – chamou a Kunoichi. Ele não se virou para olha-lá, contudo parou deixando claro que escutava. – _Foi o meu primeiro beijo, mesmo que não acredite estou feliz que tenha sido com você. Foi muito bom!_ – complementou constrangida.

O Kage virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para notar o afável sorriso nos lábios rosados que desesperadamente desejava. Aquela mulher despertava todos os sentimentos que jamais pensou em sentir. Hinata mostrava a Gaara que assim como as outras pessoas ele também tinha a necessidade de amar.

Sem responder ao comentário da kunoichi, Gaara se retirou do recinto deixando-a sozinha. A falta de resposta magoou Hinata, teria sido melhor receber palavras grosseiras em um típico fora do que ter ganhado o silêncio e a dúvida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten estava preocupada com Hinata, a cada nova carta que a melhor amiga lhe escrevia tinha vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e correr até Suna para poder dar um chute na bunda dos velhos parlamentares. Começava a achar que a idéia de incentivar a Hyuuga passar as férias em Suna tinha sido uma péssima sugestão.

O pior era saber que do dia para noite Hinata estava noiva e Tenten tinha certeza que não era por vontade própria. A notícia bombástica que a Herdeira Hyuuga iria casar com o Kazekage pegou todos os conterrâneos de Konoha de surpresa, a grande maioria comemorou a notícia – principalmente o clã Hyuuga que se encheu de orgulho que a herdeira fosse casar com um Kage – Mas havia os poucos que desconfiavam da burocracia por trás do matrimônio.

A melhor amiga sempre fora loucamente apaixonada por Naruto, apenas alguns dias em Suna não faria que ela esquecesse o amor de infância para se apaixonar por um homem tão diferente do agitado Uzumaki. O Kazekage por outro lado nem deveria saber o que era amar, em todos esses anos visitando Konoha nunca dirigiu um olhar que demonstrasse interesse em Hinata. Tudo era muito estranho!

Correndo até a sala da Hokage, Tenten pediria permissão para ir á Suna. - Sabia que Hinata precisava de um ombro amigo naquele momento. - Antes que pudesse abrir a sala da Godaime e se anunciar parou a ação ao escutar os gritos que vinha de dentro do ambiente.

_-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! Controle seu vocabulário Inuzuka ou eu vou quebrar você em dois._ – Tsunade berrava fora de si, paciência nunca fora uma de suas virtudes.

_-Eu preciso ver Hinata, sei que essa porcaria de casamento não é o que ela quer. _– Kiba gritava igualmente nervoso ou talvez ainda mais transtornado. Obvio que ele estava ali para conseguir uma permissão para ver Hinata, o rapaz parecia o mais afetado com a notícia do casamento.

_-Retire-se agora ou você vai descobrir a força do meu punho._

Kiba abriu a porta com um estrondo, saiu da sala da Hokage proferindo vários palavrões. Não percebeu a presença de Tenten – o que quase causou que a moça fosse atropelada pelo nervoso rapaz.

Quando a kunoichi das armas entrou na sala, Tsunade estava sendo acalmada por Shizune que lhe servia um copo de sakê e docinhos para acalmar a histérica Godaime que possuía uma enorme veia saltada na testa.

A sala estava destruída, móveis quebrados, livros rasgado espalhado pelo chão e o vidro atrás da mesa onde ficava Tsunada totalmente quebrado. – Com certeza mais uma cadeira que a Hokage havia jogado pela janela em seu ataque de nervos.

_-Pelo amor de Deus, se você também veio pedir para visitar Hinata a resposta é NÃO!-_ Tsunade virou o copo de sakê de uma só vez e engoliu dois doces mastigando voraz.

_-Quem mais pediu_? – perguntou Tenten entre risos.

_-Além do mal criado do Inuzuka o insistente Neji e o idiota do Naruto. Até mesmo Sakura veio me incomodar com esse assunto_. – parecendo ainda mais irritada Tsunade jogou mais dois doces goela adentro e comentou neurótica – _O pior de todos foi Shino._

_-Ino quando descobriu fez um escândalo!- _comentou Shizune diante da surpresa de Tenten_ – Os dois brigaram e a Yamanaka destruiu a sala durante seu ataque de ciúmes._

_- HÁ, aquele Aburame bunda mole não fez nada para deter aquela monstrinha de destruir minha sala. – _enchendo o copo de sakê a Godaime sorriu maquiavélica _– Vou descontar o prejuízo do salário dos dois._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era a vigésima quarta vez – sim estava contando – que lábia os próprios lábios tentando achar algum vestígio do sabor de Hinata. Fazia duas horas que lia o mesmo pergaminho, não saíra da primeira linha. Sua concentração era quebrada com as lembranças da noite anterior na qual tinha provado o "fruto" saboroso que as pessoas chamavam de beijo. Lembrar dos detalhes trazia a tona a sensação de calor e a necessidade de ter Hinata grudada em seu corpo puxando-lhe os cabelos ruivos da nunca enquanto gemia uma palavra desconexa.

Beijar estava em sua lista de coisas a qual gostava. Desde que a kunoichi de Konoha estava em Suna à lista de Gaara aumentava o cada dia, ela fazia com que ele descobrisse mais de si mesmo. Não se importaria de passar o resto de seus dias ao lado daquela mulher, de acordar e ver os cabelos cheirosos e escuros espalhado pelo travesseiro, conviver com a gagueira e o rubor que às vezes tomava conta da herdeira Hyuuga. Saborear o beijo de morangos frescos.

Gaara não queria se casar, mas se fosse com Hinata o tempo cuidaria para que um vínculo maior do que a aliança entre duas vilas shinobis se formassem entre os dois. Imaginou se Hinata pensava o mesmo ou se estaria vendo o casamento como uma marcha para guilhotina e infelicidade eterna.

Quis pensar que pelo menos um pouco a moça gostava de dele ou ela não teria o beijado. – mesmo bêbada – Suspirou sentindo a cabeça doer com tantas dúvidas e sentimentos que tentava entender. Foi então que pensou com certo desgosto: E se beijasse mal?Há, quanta idiotice!Era o Kazekage, milhões de questão que poderiam destruir uma nação dependiam dele e Gaara se preocupava sobre seu desempenho durante o beijo.

Uma batida na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos. Se recompondo ele se endireitou na mesa e disse um "Entre!" audível para seu visitante. Pensou em um palavrão quando a figura delicada de Hinata adentrou a sala trajando um vestidinho de verão amarelo e os cabelos preso em uma trança. Aquela mulher era terrivelmente tentadora, deveria ser considerado um crime alguém ser tão atraente.

Caminhando em silêncio ela se postou em frente à mesa do Kage o que fez o rapaz se levantar e cruzar os braços frente ao peito esperado ela dizer o motivo da visita. – Que fosse um bom motivo, pois não a perdoaria em ficar tentando-o daquela forma tão inocente.

Hinata não sabia por onde começar queria conversar sobre a noite anterior, mas o constrangimento a impedia de falar. Sem muita paciência o ruivo disse em seu timbre ríspido.

_-Vai ficar parada muda aí me olhando ou vai dizer alguma coisa?_

_-S-sinto muito por tudo. Eu só tenho lhe causado problemas. Primeiro causo aquele estardalhaço na cerimônia me tornando sua noiva, depois no meio da noite te agarro. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter te beijado sem seu consentimento_

Aproximando-se da moça o ruivo ficou a centímetros do corpo feminino. Hinata levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e suas pernas ficaram bambas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os verdes intenso e brilhantes de desejo, brilho que nunca havia visto em nenhum homem que olhou para ela.

Sentindo um arrepio nada inocente quando Gaara tocou-lhe o pescoço ouviu surpresa o rapaz lhe perguntar:

_-Posso te beijar de novo?_

Hinata não teve tempo de responder, segundos após a pergunta o sabor cítrico invadia-lhe a boca com volúpia causando-lhe falta de ar tamanho desejo que era despencado sobre eu corpo. Sem muito pensar, fechou os olhos e enroscou os braços em volta do pescoço masculino puxando-o para mais perto de si com uma necessidade desesperadora de sentir o calor do corpo quente de Gaara.

A cada segundo a temperatura parecia maior, o beijo mais intenso e ousado, respirações alteradas, mas nenhum dos dois estava disposto a parar a carícia para respirar. Com facilidade Gaara pegou Hinata pela cintura e a sentou sobre mesa. A moça involuntariamente abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo e deixar que seus corpos ficassem grudados.

Separaram as bocas em busca de ar, ambos com lábios inchados e com o desejo ainda formigando cada parte do corpo. Gaara desceu a cabeça com a intenção de novamente beija-la, dessa vez, no entanto foi o pescoço cheiroso e macio que procurou. Hinata soltou um suspiro fechando os olhos, se deliciou com a boca que depositava beijos carinhosos e sensuais em sua pele. Não conseguiu conter um gemido baixinho e rouco quando as mãos masculina lhe subiram pela coxa esquerda em direção a base do curto vestido.

Gaara descobrira outra coisa que gostava tanto quando beijo: Ouvir gemidos prazerosos em seu ouvido vindos de uma mulher, era excitante!

_- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?_

Gaara e Hinata cessaram as carícias diante do susto em serem interrompidos. Abu olhava-os como se cometessem um crime. O Kage recebeu um olhar de decepção, já Hinata de repulsa e acusação.

Baki e Kankurou estavam surpresos com a cena que tinham visto, nunca imaginaram Gaara "devorar" uma mulher de forma tão intensa. Tinham que parabenizar Temari pelo feito da noite passada, graças ao sakê que a Sabaku tinha colocado na água da visitante tudo estava correndo conforme os planos. Ninguém duvidava que logo Gaara estaria apaixonado por Hinata, isso se já não estivesse.

_-Você não reconhece um amasso quando vê um?_ – perguntou Kankurou para o velho ancião. Baki lhe deu uma cotovelada no estômago que fez o Sabaku moreno soltar um gemido de dor.

-_Sua mulherzinha vulgar, então foi pra isso que você veio para Suna?Quer manchar nossas tradições com seus joguinhos de sedução. – _Abu apontava para Hinata como se ela fosse uma vilã dissimulada.

-_Não acuse ela do que não sabe_. - disse Gaara ríspido descendo Hinata da mesa com delicadeza. – _Fui eu quem a agarrou!_

A defesa do Kage não convenceu Abu de que a culpa era da herdeira Hyuuga, o velho ancião não desperdiçaria a oportunidade de rechaçar a moça.

_-Uma vadia estrangeira isso que ela é_. – venenoso continuou a ofender Hinata que permanecia quieta sem se defender. – _Uma mulher digna não se agarra com algum homem antes do casamento. Kazekage-sama termine de uma vez com essa palhaçada, envie uma carta a Konoha desfazendo esse noivado e case com uma mulher descente e conterrânea de Suna._

Não era de odiar as pessoas, tão pouco de se irritar, mas as ofensas pejorativas que Abu lhe atribuía despertava o pior da moça de olhos perolados. Os punhos de Hinata tremiam, tentava se controlar para não desferir um soco contra a face daquele homem que a julgava sem ao menos tentar conhecê . Talvez fosse melhor Gaara desistir mesmo do casamento, pois ela não agüentaria todos os dias ter que ouvir as ofensas de que não era digna de estar no posto de primeira dama. Aquele matrimônio estava destinado ao fracasso! Pensava Hinata controlando-se para não rebater cada palavra de Abu.

_-Eu é que decido quem é digna ou não de casar comigo_. - disse Gaara firme. - _Escolho Hyuuga Hinata como esposa._

Abu não podia obrigar Gaara a reconsiderar a decisão, contudo podia convencê-lo. Destilaria todo o veneno que possuí-a para fazer com que a opinião do parlamento fosse acatada.

_-Ela terá que casar de acordo com os rituais e costumes de Suna._

_-Não acho que isso vá ser um problema_. – respondeu o Kage impaciente.

_-As noivas em Suna têm que ser virgem_. – sorrindo maldoso Abu complementou – _Acha que essa mulher possuí tal requisito?_

Todos os olhares do recinto dirigiram-se para a mulher de olhos perolados que não conseguiu acreditar que Abu invadia daquela forma sua intimidade fazia de propósito, Hinata percebia o brilho venenoso em seus olhos.O velho parlamentar assemelhava-se a uma cobra pronta para dar o bote a qualquer momento.

_-Claro que sou!_ – respondeu a herdeira Hyuuga com a face vermelha de raiva. Se dependesse dela não seria virgem, desejava muito poder descobrir como era os momentos íntimos de um casal, o problema era que nunca tivera a oportunidade de desvendar o sexo.

Apesar de não esboçar nenhum expressão que denunciasse Gaara sentiu-se satisfeito com a resposta. Não só pelo fato de que agora Abu não teria desculpas para rejeitar Hinata como futura primeira dama do país – pois conforme as tradições o Kage terá que casar com uma virgem – mas também por que sentiu em seu íntimo que não iria gostar de saber que ela havia sido tocada por outro homem. Ciúmes era outro sentimento novo na qual o ruivo precisava aprender a lidar.

-_Satisfeito?_ – perguntou Gaara ríspido.

_-Ainda não sei se essa mulher falou a verdade.O parlamento precisa saber da autenticidade da resposta antes de aceitá-la. _– com um sorriso malvado o velho ancião saiu do escritório do Kage. A pressa que Abu tinha em descobrir o quanto Hinata podia ser considerada pura foi o que incentivou o ancião a não discutir preferindo agir.

Logo depois que a silhueta de Abu estava longe o suficiente para não ser mais vista, Hinata tomou o mesmo rumo. Saiu do escritório sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra ou olhar para qualquer um dos presentes. Não agüentaria ficar mais nenhum dia em Suna, Abu e os outros anciões estavam empenhados em humilhá-la e ela não havia ido para aquele país estranho e sem nenhum conhecido para ser tratada como uma mulherzinha qualquer.

Sozinhos os três homens olharam a imagem feminina se distanciar. Quando Hinata desapareceu na curva do corredor Kankurou pigarreou e então comentou sem perder o tom malicioso na voz.

_-Que amasso foi aquele hein!_

Era por esse tipo de comentário que Gaara não conversava sobre mulheres com o irmão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O tarde em Suna fora como todas as outras. O sol terrivelmente quente pairava no céu esquentando cada grão de areia no deserto. A brisa abafada de nada melhorava a temperatura beirando ao insuportável o calor. As crianças corriam e gritavam, algumas empinavam pipas coloridas, outras jogavam bola e eram repreendidas pelos adultos. À medida que as rajadas de vento ficavam mais fortes os guizos chacoalhavam com mais força. A mudança de velocidade nos ventos indicava que ao anoitecer uma chuva de areia invadiria a vila.

Hinata estava debruçada sobre o papel escrevendo com força – o que fazia a letra sair tremida e borrada – Estava com tanta raiva de Abu! Durante toda sua vida fora criticada, humilhada algumas vezes mas nunca pela sua conduta. Escrevia ao pai como as pessoas daquele país a via, o desprezo e a opinião distorcida que tinham ao respeito dela . Por um momento a herdeira Hyuuga achou que a carta iria convencer o patriarca do clã Hyuuga que concordar com o matrimônio era o mesmo que sentenciá-la a ser infeliz por toda a vida.A quem estava querendo enganar?O pai pouco se importava se ela seria feliz ou não, o importante era trazer orgulho ao clã e casar com um Kage ia muito além das expectativas.

_-Como sou idiota!_ – disse xingando-se a si mesma. Pedir permissão para não casar era o cúmulo da fraqueza, desprezava-se por ser tão submissa a família.

Três batidas na porta e a kunoichi da areia anunciou sua entrada não pedindo permissão para invadir a privacidade da visitante.

_-Abu-sama quer vê-la. - _os olhos castanhos da moça era incriminador. Matsuri não gostava de Hinata, e o motivo era porque desde criança sonhou que um dia se casaria com Gaara.

_-O que ele quer comigo?_ – perguntou a moça de olhos perolados curiosa não percebendo o desprezo por trás da voz de Matsuri.

-Não sei! – mentiu a kunoichi. – _Pediu apenas para que eu a conduzisse até onde ele e os outros anciões e encontram._

Inocente, Hinata seguiu a kunoichi da areia sem suspeitar o que lhe aguardava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Se você perguntar mais alguma coisa eu juro que te mato sem dó nem piedade_. - ameaçou Gaara perdendo o pouco de paciência que tinha.

Fazia duas horas que Kankurou lhe bombardeava de perguntas, uma mais indiscreta que a outra. Gaara não lhe respondeu nenhuma, contudo o mais velho dos Sabaku estava empenhado em vencer o caçula pelo cansaço.

_-Ok, não falo mais nada_. – disse o shinobi das marionetes ofendido. Colocando a mão no bolso e tirando um pergaminho entregou ao Kage.- _Chegou este pergaminho de Konoha está manhã._

Gaara pegou o pergaminho retirando o lacre e abriu sobre a mesa. Kankurou esticou o pescoço curioso, em troca recebeu um olhar azedo da parte do irmão que dizia claramente: "Isso não é da sua conta!". Desistindo de ler o mais velho dos Sabaku jogou-se no sofá marrom, vencido decidiu tirar um cochilo.

**CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL.**

**Selo nessa carta a aliança entre Suna e Konoha através do casamento entre dois nativos das respectivas vilas: Hyuuga Hinata representando Konoha e Sabaku no Gaara representando Suna.**.

**Informo que dentro de dois dias chegará dois visitantes para tratar dos interesses da vila da folha. Nara Shikamaru irá como diplomata cuidando especificamente da parte burocrática entre os dois países. Hyuuga Neji está encarregado de representar a família da noiva onde o clã Hyuuga manda as felicitações pelo casamento como também exige que as cerimônias matrimoniais sejam feitas na sede do clã em Konoha.**

**Ass: Tsunade**

O conteúdo da carta apenas era mais uma tempestade de confusões que se aproximava. A chegada de mais dois estrangeiros não agradaria o parlamento como também a exigência de que fosse feita uma cerimônia em Konoha. Gaara prometera aos anciões que o matrimônio seria conforme as tradições exatamente como o parlamento desejava, não podia voltar em sua palavra, era uma questão delicada na vila da areia o casamento de um Kage.

Como um furacão Temari entrou na sala brusca abrindo a porta com força e se pronunciando aos gritos. - Kankurou que estava deitado no sofá em um cochilo assustou-se caindo contra o chão, soltou um palavrão e olhou irritado para a irmã.- Correu até Gaara e puxou o irmão para fora da sala, a loira falava rápido e furiosa o que tornava tudo muito difícil de entender. Aborrecido o ruivo desvencilhou da irmã.

_- O que diabos está acontecendo?-_ perguntou não compreendendo o histerismo de Temari.

_-Os anciões enlouqueceram. Eles trouxeram um médico para examinar Hinata._

_-Ué, ela está doente? Hinata me parecia ótima hoje de manhã_!- comentou Kankurou olhando depravado para o irmão mais novo.

_-Idiota!-_ Temari socou o braço do irmão mais velho e disse parecendo lógica. - _Vão examinar Hinata para saber se ela é realmente virgem._

"_Quando eu colocar as mãos naqueles infelizes!". _Com esses pensamentos Gaara seguiu Temari até o local onde os anciões pretendiam fazer Hinata passar por mais uma provação sem se importarem com os sentimentos da moça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Matsuri havia levado-a á uma sala extensa, mas que não tinha nada a não ser um palanque. Hinata fora ordenada a vestir uma roupa branca que parecia um enorme blusão. Depois de trajada uma senhora enrugada com luvas nas mãos mandou que a moça subisse no palanque, os anciões aglomeraram-se em sua volta com os olhos repleto de expectativa. Somente no momento que a velha tentou enfiar a mão entre suas pernas que a herdeira Hyuuga entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

_-NÃO!-_ gritou fechado as pernas com força.

Era humilhante ao que estavam prestes a submetê-la, não deixaria que a tratassem daquela forma. Apesar de ser uma kunoichi e ter forças para lutar estava em minoria, os velhos anciões estavam em vinte e mesmo que a idade já pesasse em muito de seus reflexos isso não os tornava shinobis menos capazes. O desespero subiu-lhe nos olhos, as lágrimas começavam a se formar. Tremula as pernas travaram mantendo-se duras e fechadas. Um forte enjoou subiu do estômago até a garganta, queria vomitar.

Quando pensou que a humilhação viria sem que conseguisse resistir à porta se escancarou. A areia que adentrou o local se espalhou para todos os lados, fechou cada uma das pessoas em casulos onde apenas a cabeça permanecia para fora. Hinata estava livre do ataque, entretanto ficou aterrorizada com o olhar possesso da imagem ruiva imponente. Não reconheceu a agressividade nos olhos claros de Gaara.

Os anciões remexiam-se nos casulos, respirar era difícil com a areia apertando-os. Olharam o Kazekage andar até a estrangeira tremula sobre o palanque e pegá-la no colo com delicadeza, exatamente o cuidado que se tem com porcelana frágil que facilmente pode ser quebrada. Antes de sair do recinto o ruivo olhou enojado para todos os parlamentares presos nos casulos de areia e ordenou aos dois irmãos que aguardavam o pronunciamento do Kage:

_-Vigiem eles até eu retornar._

A voz ameaçadora despertou os piores temores dos parlamentares que não imaginavam que o resultado de seus atos seria a ira de Gaara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara depositou Hinata sobre a cama, assim que entrou em contato com o colchão a moça abraçou as próprias pernas tentando se proteger de algum inimigo invisível. Os olhos perolados estavam vermelhos, chorava por muitos motivos: raiva, desgosto, tristeza e alivio de ter sido salva no momento em que invadiriam sua intimidade sem qualquer escrúpulo.

A vontade que tivera de permanecer em Suna ao lado do ruivo desapareceu depois do episódio fatídico que os velhos parlamentares a fizeram passar. Não acreditava que por um breve momento cogitou casar com Gaara e morar naquele país onde a odiavam e apenas queriam ver seu mal. Tola em achar que seria mais feliz em Suna do que em Konoha.

Chorou por muito tempo, talvez por horas, Gaara não disse nada até que as lágrimas da herdeira Hyuuga cessassem, permaneceu ao seu lado apenas olhando-a com um mudo pedido de desculpas estampado em sua expressão. Ele se sentia culpado de não ter conseguido protegê-la. Descobrira que uma das coisas a qual não gostava era ver Hinata chorando de tristeza.

_-Eu quero ir embora daqui_. - confessou a Hyuuga.

_-Não!-_ disse ele firme sem se alterar.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, ficou com raiva da voz imperativa que Gaara havia falado, seu tom era de ordem e ela estava farta das pessoas mandando em seu destino e escolhas. Sem conseguir se conter a herdeira Hyuuga deixou que as palavras lhe escapassem desabafando o que a muito tempo estava entalado em sua garganta.

_-Eu vim para Suna para esquecer da minha infelicidade, para tentar ser feliz pelo menos por alguns dias. Aceitei ficar nesse lugar bem longe de Naruto querendo assim poder esquecê-lo. Estou aqui para fugir das humilhações do meu pai, do olhar que me critica apenas por eu ser quem sou._ – respirando alterada com as palavras que rápidas fluíam soltou mais um soluço choroso – _Mas o que eu encontrei aqui não é muito diferente do que eu sofro em Konoha, na verdade aqui esta sendo pior viver. Como acha que eu me sinto quando eu passo na rua e me apontam?As pessoas de Suna me odeiam!Por favor, eu lhe imploro, me mande de volta para meu país e cancele esse casamento._

Com a mão direita Gaara acariciou o rosto feminino limpando os vestígios das lágrimas, Hinata estremeceu com o toque macio das mãos carinhosas em sua pele. Borboletas voavam em seu estômago em ansiedade. Será que ele ia beijá-la?Essa era a parte que gostava de Suna, os carinhos e beijos do ruivo faziam parte dos momentos mais intensos de sua vida.

_-Você não gosta de mim?_

A pergunta de Gaara atingiu-a no peito balançando-lhe os sentimentos. A voz plácida e a aproximação dos rostos apenas desconcertavam o pouco de racionalidade que Hinata possuía. Queria tanto sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu, as mãos masculinas desvendando seu corpo por debaixo das roupa e principalmente saborear os abrasadores beijos cítricos.

_-Não consigo enxergar nenhum defeito ou me sentir triste quando estou com você._

Puxando Hinata para sentar em seu colo Gaara contemplou o rubor pintar as bochechas da Hyuuga com o ato. Abraçou-lhe deslizando as mãos pelo contorno das costas femininas, cheirou-lhe os cabelos escuros e perfumados.

Não se imaginava casando com outra mulher que não fosse ela. Se tinha mesmo que selar diante dos Deuses uma cerimônia sagrada como o casamento faria apenas se Hinata quem estivesse ao seu lado no autar. Era ela ou nada!

_-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta_. – disse rouco no ouvido da kunoichi.

A cabeça da herdeira Hyuuga rodava, Gaara tinha um poder sobre si fora do comum, se ele quisesse – ela não se importaria com a opinião dos anciões – entregaria ao ruivo seu corpo de boa vontade naquele momento. Não sabia se algum sentimento havia sido construído em seu coração referente à Gaara, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, seu corpo desejava ardentemente aquele homem.

_-Você gosta de mim?_ – perguntou baixinho afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do ruivo. Notou a pele alva do rapaz se arrepiar em contato com a respiração dela. Hinata sabia que ele também a desejava, podia sentir a cada segundo o imã que atraia seus corpos, porém tinha curiosidade se o Kage podia sentir algo além de desejos carnais por ela.

-_Eu não quero me casar, mas se eu tiver que selar um compromisso para vida toda eu só faço se for com você._

Ele não era do tipo que conseguia facilmente demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas para bons entendedores como Hinata as palavras de Gaara bastavam. Com um sorriso tímido ela o abraçou com mais força e lhe beijou o queixo.

-_Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – _disse ela. Ele esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível . O sorriso, porém estava ali, e Hinata via claramente.

Novamente beijaram-se deixando que o sabor de morangos misturassem com o cítrico.

**Tenten-chan, não sei o que fazer em relação aos meus sentimentos. Estou confusa!Gaara está adentrando em meu coração com tanta facilidade que tenho medo de me decepcionar novamente com um amor que não sei se ele sente por mim. Noto que tem algo especial quando ele me oha, mas não sei o quanto a burocracia o influencia. Se ele me amar apenas um pouco eu ainda posso ter esperança de ser feliz!**

**Respondendo a sua dúvida: Sim eu já o beijei, milhões de beijos saborosamente cítricos.**

**Ass: Hinata.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpe pela demora, o capítulo está curtinho, contudo no próximo o tamanho será compensado já que muitas confusões vão ser criadas com a chegada de Shikamaru e Neji. A briga "problemática" dos anciões com Konoha para disputar o local do casamento está apenas começando. E como se não fosse suficiente o atrito entre os dois países Gaara ainda terá que enfrentar a descoberta de um novo sentimento: Ciúmes! Hep Neji está pronto para despertar o lado possessivo do Kazekage.

Kissus espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que estejam ansiosos para o próximo. ( caso a porra do FF net tenha comido alguma palavra me perdoem por favor.)

No capítulo passado eu fui bombardeada de comentários, agradeço do fundo do coração a todas, foi graça a vocês que eu continuei a escrever essa história. ( eu estava a ponto de desistir, HinaXGaa é um casal que não me inspira e eu achei que o fic estava uma merda) Continuem mandando comentário com as partes que mais gostaram, é esse mero detalhe que me inspira a criar novas cenas.

**COMENTEM E FAÇAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ!**

Leiam também o penúltimo capítulo de "Segundas Intenções.". O próximo fic a ser atualizado será "Nunca fui beijada."


	6. O guardião apaixonado

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive, Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

* * *

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

**OBS: **Para melhor visualização da cena em que a música _"Adore"_ da banda _Paramore _aparece no fic recomendo que escutem a canção durante a leitura. Ela pode ser facilmente encontrada no Youtube.

**- **

**Flor do Deserto**

_-_

_Pink Ringo_

-

**Capítulo seis –** O guardião apaixonado

**Hinata-chan!**

**Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja experimentando a sensação de ser amada. Acho que esse é o fator crucial que faltava em sua vida. Já pensou que talvez essa sua viagem á Suna seja obra do destino para que você pudesse encontrar seu verdadeiro amor? Sabe que eu acredito veemente em destino e que nada é por acaso. Sei que se pudesse escolher não se casaria, mas reforço à idéia de que seu destino talvez estivesse guardado em Suna apenas esperando a chance para lhe fazer feliz. – Resumindo: Destino = Gaara, Kazekage lindo e gostoso com beijos cítricos deliciosos.**

**Estou te mandando um presente através do mal humorado do seu primo, espero que goste, e claro que seja muito útil. (comprei igual para mim e CÉUS como se fosse possível o fogo da juventude do Lee durou a noite inteira hahaha)**

**Com carinho de sua sempre melhor amiga Tenten.**

As duas noites passadas a lua estava cheia e perfeita, não havia tido tempestade de areia e Gaara constrangido convidou a kunoichi de Konoha para passear pelo vilarejo. Foram as melhores noites que Hinata se lembrava ter vivido. Nenhum dos dois era de falar muito, ela um pouco mais comunicativa puxava a conversa. Tentavam se conhecer, afinal iriam se casar. Já que teriam que viver juntos compartilhando dos altos e baixos da vida o mais sábio para que o matrimonio desse certo era descobrirem um pouco da essência de cada um. A herdeira Hyuuga descobriu que Gaara gostava de dormir ouvindo música e que ele não gostava de tomar leite. O Kazekage apreciou o gosto de Hinata por flores simples como girassóis e se solidarizou com o medo dela de trovões. Tudo parecia menos complexo, a cada segundo o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro aumentava. A cada minuto o desejo de se tocarem era mais abrasador. A cada hora passavam a se conhecer mais que o necessário para se gostarem. A cada dia começavam realmente a desejar o casamento e terem uma vida toda para apreciar a presença um do outro.

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Hinata sorriu tímida em resposta, Gaara apenas manteve o semblante impassível com um brilho especial nos olhos ao fitar a moça ao seu lado. Fazia dois dias em que descartaram as formalidades e aceitaram a circunstancia de que estavam noivos. Por que não aproveitar isso? Foi à pergunta que ambos se indagaram. Agora quando se encontravam nos corredores por mero acaso o encontro repentino era presenteado com beijos e amassos contra a parede, sussurros desconexos e explosões de sensações na qual a herdeira Hyuuga esperou a vida toda para sentir e o Kazekage não compreendia apesar de gostar de cada arrepio em sua pele.

Esperavam na entrada da vila os dois visitantes vindo de Konoha: Nara Shikamaru que trataria da burocracia do casamento e Hyuuga Neji que viera representando a família da noiva para cuidar dos interesses do clã.

Temari estava ansiosa e não conseguia esconder, claro que todo o afobamento era pela chegada do namorado. Kankurou cochilava em pé, estava ali obrigado e entediado. Baki parecia mais interessado em analisar a paisagem de areia. Gaara se mantinha ali por mera formalidade. Quanto a Hinata estava com saudades, fazia tanto tempo que não via ninguém da própria vila.

Repentinamente dois pontinhos embaçados podiam ser visualizados ao longe correndo em direção ao vilarejo escondido entre as areias do deserto. O sol alaranjado da tarde estava infernal , ventava pouco e a cada aproximação dos vultos podia-se notar o cansaço dos visitantes que mesmo perto do destino não conseguiram aumentar a velocidade. Depois de mais alguns minutos finalmente Shikamaru e Neji pararam em frente às pessoas que os aguardavam. O suor lhe escorriam pelas laterais da face, as bochechas coradas devido ao calor e as mochilas enormes que pesavam nos ombros.

_-Por que demorou tanto seu molenga?!_ – exclamou Temari tentando parecer brava sem muito sucesso. Agarrou o namorado em um apertado abraço que fez as costas do rapaz estralar. Se Shikamaru não estivesse tão preocupado em conseguir respirar teria dito "problemática" entediado.

_-Ah? Hein? Chegaram?!_ – Kankurou foi acordado com uma cotovelada de Baki que lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor. O mais velho dos Sabaku bocejou sem cerimônias não escondendo o sono.

_-Sejam bem vindos._ – saudou o Kage indiferente.

_-Neji nii-san. _– Hinata exclamou emocionada. Sentiu falta de admirar o rosto bonito e mal humorado do primo. Embora Neji na maior parte do tempo a criticasse por ser passível de mais, sabia que todas as críticas eram por ele se preocupar com ela. Embora o primo tentasse esconder, ele cuidava dela como um anjo da guarda. O modo insensível e frio que agia não passava de pose. – _Senti tanta a sua falta!_ – Sem esperar resposta do rapaz a sua frente à herdeira Hyuuga se jogou nos braços do primo e um tímido abraço.

Gaara olhou a cena de lado. Não gostou de ver sua noiva abraçando outro homem. Gostou menos ainda quando Neji embora assustado com a reação da prima correspondeu o abraço de forma calorosa, enrolando os dedos nos fios azuis dos cabelos femininos, cheirando sorrateiramente o pescoço de Hinata. Os olhos perolados miraram com certo desgosto a imagem do Kazekage como se ele fosse um rival que jogara sujo para conquistar o amor da jovem que Neji abraçava.

Uma batalha entre olhares que somente Neji e Gaara reconheceram – e Baki que agora não parecia mais tão interessado na areia - ser uma provocação entre rivais amorosos.

_- Que problemático, eu havia me esquecido como esse lugar era quente. -_ A tensão foi quebrada quando Shikamaru reclamou jogando a mochila no chão.

_-Hoje realmente está fazendo um calor dos infernos._ – concordou Temari. –_ Você e o Hyuuga devem estar cansados. Já mandei preparar seus aposentos. Shikamaru ficará comigo e Neji no mesmo corredor de Hinata._

Kankurou e Gaara olharam para Temari não gostando dos locais da acomodação. O Kage, no entanto não disse nada, apenas lançou um olhar de contrariedade à irmã. – estava explodindo de ciúmes por dentro embora ainda não soubesse que o sentimento ruim que o fazia querer matar Neji fosse esse. – Kankurou, porém logo falou em total indignação tendo outro motivo para o aborrecimento.

_-Há, não mesmo que você vai dormir no mesmo quarto que esse molenga._ – o mais velho apontou para Shikamaru que olhava sonhador para a entrada da vila imaginando uma cama – _Imagine se os anciões souberem?_ _Além disso moças de famílias não dormem com homens antes do casamento._

_-Não me venha com esse papinho furado. Como se você já não soubesse que eu faço sexo com o Shika.- _Kankurou ficou vermelho de raiva e antes que abrisse a boca novamente para protestar Temari o cortou_. – Além disso, eu estou me lixando para os anciões._

_-Deixe sua irmã em paz Kankurou. – _reclamou Baki desviando a atenção momentaneamente da guerra de olhares entre o Hyuuga e o Kage._ – Além disso, depois do castigo que o Gaara deu naqueles velhos duvido que eles vão querer se meter com a família Sabaku tão cedo._

_-Castigo? – _perguntou Shikamaru parecendo interessado apesar de quase estar caindo na areia de cansaço.

_-Hum... vai ser divertido narrar os fatos_. – disse Temari com um sorrisinho malvado.

_-Vamos entrar!_ – disse Gaara cortando o assunto ríspido. Não gostava de lembrar o ocorrido embora os irmãos toda noite durante o jantar comentasse entre risos o castigo que o Kazekage fizera questão de aplicar nos velhos parlamentares.

O Kage não conseguiu conter uma careta de desgosto quando Neji e Hinata andaram de mãos dadas. Por que diabos eles tinham que ficar tão perto? Mesmo sendo familiares não precisavam se tocar com tanto afeto. Ver os abraços entre os dois era tão irritante! Percebia claramente o olhar minucioso do Hyuuga com a prima, e claro que todo aquele cuidado não era somente carinho fraterno. Gaara podia não entender dos próprios sentimentos, mas era muito bom em entender o que os outros sentiam. Notava que Neji nutria muito mais do que um simples amor fraterno por Hinata.

Era isso que Gaara temia. Não sabia se conseguiria lidar com um rival, nem com o medo de perder o que estava começando a amar. Só de imaginar Hinata indo embora o coração apertava em uma ameaça de parar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Embora ninguém ainda tivesse visto-os, a chegada de mais estrangeiros deixou a população indignada. Estavam sendo "invadidos", como se já não bastasse à noiva do Kage não ser de Suna.

Gaara ignorou as pessoas na rua que o olhavam parado em frente á porta de casa sem entrar. – já havia anoitecido e o jantar seria servido. Naquela noite em especifico teria mais dois pratos na mesa e nenhum era bem vindo.

Estava sem estômago para olhar toda a atenção que Hinata dedicava ao primo. E pensar que durante dois dias ela tinha sido unicamente do Kage. Desde o momento que Neji pisara em Suna sentiu-se ameaçado por ele e a antipatia pelo primo da noiva se formou como uma bola de ciúmes nas entranhas do Sabaku.

Podia ouvir a conversa animada dentro da casa, aproximou mais o ouvido da porta para entender o assunto que debatiam com tanta animação.

_- Arg, não seja chato Kankurou._ – reclamava Temari irritada. – _Se você não parar de me encher com esses discursos moralistas de: "Nada de sexo antes do casamento" que por sinal não combina nada com você eu vou te encher de porrada._

- _Como vocês são problemáticos._

_-E você fica quieto Shikamaru._ – disse a Sabaku roubando um beijo do namorado.

_-Vocês podiam pelo menos me respeitar e não se beijarem na minha frente_. – comentou Kankurou se afastando do sofá na qual Temari engolia o namorado.

_- Relaxe e tome um pouco de sakê –_ Baki encheu um copo com sakê oferecendo ao Sabaku mais velho que pegou de bom grado tomando de um só gole.

Sentados em outro sofá, ao lado um do outro praticamente grudados estavam os Hyuuga. Embora Hinata demonstrasse estar constrangida com aproximação não afastava o primo. Neji por outro lado acariciava os cabelos escuros da moça ao seu lado sem qualquer acanhamento mesmo que mantivesse a expressão séria no semblante masculino.

_- Gaara está demorando_. – comentou uma voz delicada que o ruivo do lado de fora reconheceu. Gaara não conseguiu conter um meio sorriso ao notar que ela estava preocupada com ele.

_-Já está o chamando pelo primeiro nome?_ – perguntou repreendendo-a. Hinata corou violentamente com o questionamento apenas abaixando a cabeça. _– Espero que não estejam tão íntimos como imagino._

_-Há, isso é por que você nunca os viu se amassando em cima da mesa ou nos corredores vazios_. – Kankurou comentou maldoso apreciando ver a boca de Neji se entortar em desgosto. – _Estão muito íntimos!_

_-Kankurou!_ – exclamou a moça de olhos perolados violentamente vermelha de vergonha.

_-É bom que seu primo saiba Hinata que a presença dele aqui não vai fazer diferença e que você e o Gaara vão se casar._ – Kankurou também havia percebido que o primo da noiva do Kage olhava-a com sentimentos além dos fraternos. – _Acho melhor Neji você não ficar tão grudado assim na sua prima por que meu irmão não vai gostar de ver a noiva DELE ao seu lado. – _completou dando ênfase.

_-Como se eu tivesse medo de seu irmão. _

Com um estrondo Gaara adentrou a casa. Todos se assustaram – inclusive Neji – com o modo abrupto que a imponente figura ruiva calada se sentou à mesa olhando-os apaticamente como se esperasse que se sentassem também para iniciarem o jantar.

O jantar foi silencioso à medida do possível. Kankurou não queria conversar, ainda estava irritado em ver a irmã a cada meia hora dar um beijo desentupidor de pia no namorado. Baki não era de falar muito então permaneceu bebendo o sakê em silêncio observando todos na mesa comerem já que ele em particular não estava com fome. Gaara e Neji se encaravam com animosidade, Hinata sentada entre os dois na redonda mesa não sabia como agir para quebrar a energia adversa que pairava sobre eles. Temari por outro lado estava animada. Narrava a Shikamaru – que comia sonolento – os últimos acontecimentos em Suna que desde que Hinata chegara estava mais agitada. – por bom senso e para não irritar ainda mais o Hyuuga pulou algumas partes que podiam ser facilmente descartas.

_- Então Gaara deixou-os em casulos de areia no meio do deserto durante toda a noite. - _engolindo a comida Temari completou imitando a voz do irmão caçula – _E os ameaçou dizendo: "Façam isso de novo e nunca mais vão precisar se preocupar em respirar."_

Kankurou e Baki riram ao se lembrar da expressão de terror nos rostos cheio de rugas dos anciões. Passar a noite no deserto - sendo que a temperatura caía drasticamente no período noturno - quase sem ar devido à força brutal que o casulo de areia os prendia tinha sido um pesadelo para os parlamentares. Alguns até mesmo chegaram a ficar com hematomas no corpo.

_-Por que os parlamentares foram castigados?_ – perguntou Neji interessado.

Se remexendo desconfortável na própria cadeira, Hinata colocou uma batata na boca com o intuito de abafar uma exclamação. Não aprovava o que Gaara tinha feito com os anciões – mesmo ela por alguns segundos tendo vontade de matá-los tamanha falta de escrúpulos com sua intimidade – castiga-los não faria com que eles gostassem mais dela, pelo contrário era bem capaz dos velhos estarem a culpando por terem passado aquela noite dos infernos.

_- Por se intrometerem onde não foram chamados. – _disse Gaara.

_- Está insinuando que estou me intrometendo?_ – perguntou o Hyuuga com a sobrancelha erguida.

_-Imagine, só estou respondendo a sua pergunta._ – o sarcasmo na voz do ruivo era notável.

Neji se levantou da mesa e olhou para a prima com os frios olhos perolados e disse em um tom de ordem na qual sabia que a herdeira Hyuuga não contestaria.

_-Hinata quero falar com você._

A herdeira Hyuuga piscou os olhos intrigada. Com educação pediu desculpas a todos por estar se retirando daquela maneira da mesa em pleno jantar, olhando especialmente para Gaara que mantinha os olhos claros fixos na imagem da noiva. Não fazia idéia do que o primo queria falar com ela, mas sentia que uma tormenta estava preste a se instalar enquanto o Kage e Neji permanecessem no mesmo ambiente. O espaço era pequeno de mais para as duas figuras imponentes de olhares gélidos e palavras mordazes repleta de sarcasmo.

O primo pegou delicadamente em uma de suas mãos a puxando escada a cima. Hinata sentiu os olhares curiosos os seguirem, um em especifico. - Gaara não estava gostando nada da estadia dos novos visitantes, a cada segundo se convencia em mandar uma carta a Konoha despachando-os.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ao chegarem ao quarto que a prima estava instalada Neji fechou a porta e lançou o mesmo olhar firme e intenso de quando queria ter uma conversa franca e séria com ela. Hinata, porém nunca gostava dessas conversas, sempre um dos dois saía machucado e na maioria das vezes era ela com o jeito passível de aceitar tudo o que lhe era imposto ou não retrucando as ofensas.

_-Você quer mesmo casar com aquele infeliz?_

_-Neji nii-san não o chame assim._

_-Então não me chame de irmão_. – disse entre dentes . A prima se encolheu murmurando um fraco desculpe.

Ele não gostava que a herdeira Hyuuga o chamasse daquela forma, ela em inocência imaginava ser um modo carinhoso de o trata-lo, Neji, no entanto não queria carinho fraternal vindo dela, os sentimentos que nutria por Hinata não tinham nada de fraternal pelo contrário algumas vezes chegavam a ser pecaminosos tamanho desejo que sentia em acariciar a pele branca e aveludada da prima.

-_Gaara é um bom homem_. – disse a herdeira Hyuuga defendendo o noivo – _Se você o conhecer melhor vai perceber como ele é especial._

_-Não perguntei se você o acha especial, estou querendo saber se quer mesmo casar com ele. _– passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo continuou o discurso – _Viver longe de Konoha, de seus amigos, da família._

_-Não acho que papai vá sentir minha falta e tenho certeza que todos meus amigos serão bem vindos em Suna._

_-Será? Aqui não parece muito receptivo a estrangeiros._ – disse Neji em tom de deboche.

_- Neji, tente entender, vai ser bom para as duas vilas_.

_-Não se case por uma besteira como essa._ - aproximando da prima ele colocou uma mecha dos cabelos escuros atrás da orelha dela e disse baixinho quase em um sussurro – _Posso te ajudar a desfazer esse noivado._

Se fosse há dois dias atrás talvez Hinata aceitasse a proposta, mas agora era diferente. Estava gostando de Gaara, o ruivo com a personalidade peculiar e os carinhos curiosos adentrou no coração dela de tal forma que se tentasse arrancar os sentimentos que começava a nutrir por ele a faria sangrar. – nem mesmo Naruto pairava em seus pensamentos quando estava ao lado do Kazekage.O portador da Kyuubi era parte do passado. – Com um sorriso sereno nos lábios a herdeira Hyuuga disse:

_- Não é nenhum sacrifício casar com Gaara._ – afirmou novamente para que o primo entendesse o que ela estava querendo dizer.

_-Você está apaixonada por ele_. – sem acreditar muito na própria afirmação Neji comentou desapontado.

_-T-talvez._ – respondeu sem conter a gagueira. Não havia pensado nisso ainda, mas os indícios eram cada vez mais evidentes: Estava se apaixonando pelo Kazekage.

Será que Gaara nutria o mesmo por ela, mesmo que fosse só um pouco? Não estava pronta para mais uma desilusão amorosa. Queria muito mais do que beijos que representavam desejo carnal.

_- Hinata._

O chamado baixo e perigosamente perto despertou Hinata de seus pensamentos. Olhou para cima deparando-se com o primo a poucos centímetros de seu rosto com as mãos fortes lhe segurando pela cintura. Não teve reação, estava envergonhada de mais ou apreensiva pelo que o primo estava preste a fazer. Sem muita demora ele roçou os lábios dele no dela, contudo não teve tempo para aprofundar o beijo, sem perceberem a porta foi aberta e a voz grave de Gaara soou enfadada.

_-Não devia agarrar a noiva dos outros._

Os primos se separaram assustados. Hinata com as mãos nos lábios sem acreditar que Neji realmente havia a beijado. Desde quando ele nutria tal sentimento por ela? Perguntou-se tentando encontrar em sua mente alguma lembrança que indicasse tal sentimento

_-Lembre-se do que eu disse Hinata, você ainda tem o direito de escolha se depender de mim._

O Hyuuga encarou o Kage em desafio. Passou pelo ruivo sem olhar para trás deixando o casal dentro do quarto sozinhos.

O abismo que tinha desaparecido nos dois últimos dias formou-se novamente entre o Kage e a Hyuuga maior e mais profundo. O silêncio era torturante para ambos embora Hinata demonstrasse maior desconforto. A moça não conseguia sustentar o olhar diante dos olhos claros do ruivo fixo e firme sobre ela analisando cada reação. O que podiam dizer um ao outro? Estavam confusos!

Gaara ainda não entendia o que nutria pela noiva embora desconfiasse ser algo que talvez pudesse chamar de amor. Ver Neji a beijando foi o mesmo que sentir o coração esmagado. E se ela tivesse gostado mais do beijo do primo do que dele? E se ela resolvesse ir embora o deixando em Suna com aqueles sentimentos que ainda tentava entender? Não a obrigaria a se casar com ele por mais vontade que tivesse de prendê-la ao seu lado de alguma maneira.

A herdeira Hyuuga por outro lado temia que Gaara achasse que ela quem provocara aquele beijo, que tinha o traído. Era tão estúpido aquele desespero em perdê-lo se nem ao menos ainda o tinha. Queria saber se ele a amava, por menor que fosse o sentimento esse era o fator que não a faria mudar de idéia a respeito do casamento.

-

**I don't mean to run**

(Eu não pretendo correr)

**But every time you come around**

(Mas você sempre chega por perto)

**I feel more alive then ever**

(E eu me sinto mais viva, mais do que nunca)

-

_- Não estou te obrigando a casar comigo_. – disse o ruivo quebrando o silencio.

_-Eu sei._

_-Pode ir embora á hora que quiser. _– Por mais imparcial que transparecesse o Kazekage gritava por dentro para que ela não fosse. Hinata, no entanto não podia adivinhar e interpretou o comentário como uma resposta negativa as dúvidas dos sentimentos de Gaara por ela.

_-Você quer que eu vá?- _perguntou sem esconder a tristeza embutida no questionamento.

O que ele deveria responder? Pensou, pensou e pensou e ainda não sabia se devia ser tão direto e dizer: "Não quero que vá, nunca!" Mas será que essa era a resposta certa? Como podia pedir para que ela ficasse sem ter certeza que o que sentia era amor? Eram tantas dúvidas, perguntas em excesso para que ele processasse e respondesse o questionamento dela. Mais uma vez Gaara só pode ficar em silêncio.

-

**And I guess it's too much**

(E eu acho que isso é demais)

**But maybe we're too young**

(Mas talvez sejamos muito jovens)

**And I don't even know what's real**

(E eu ainda não sei o que é real)

**But I know I've never wanted anything so bad**

(Mas eu sei que nunca quis nada tanto assim)

**I've never wanted anyone so bad**

(Eu nunca quis ninguém tanto assim)

-

_-Eu só ficarei se você pedir_. – Hinata aproximou-se do ruivo entrelaçando as mãos dele com as dela. Não era o momento para gaguejar nem corar, por isso manteve-se firme o olhando esperando que ele lhe dissesse o que tanto queria ouvir. - _Diga que me quer ao seu lado._

Não conseguia mais negar estar apaixonada pelo Kazekage. A menção de deixá-lo lhe causou uma dor que somente abalaria alguém que estivesse amando. Era impossível não se apaixonar por alguém como Gaara! Enigmático em seu olhar verde apático. Inocente em relação aos sentimentos. Ardente diante dos desejos que pouco entendia e que se apoderava do corpo masculino. Protetor e carinhoso. O raro sorriso que esboçava somente quando estava com Hinata faria o coração de qualquer mulher disparar desenfreado. _"Diga que me ama!" _Era o pedido mudo da Hyuuga.

Subitamente Gaara agarrou a moça em sua frente levantando-a pelas coxas enroscando as pernas dela em sua cintura. Surpresa com a reação do rapaz Hinata enroscou os braços no pescoço do ruivo segurando-se para não cair embora ele lhe segurasse firmemente pelo quadril. Ruborizou diante da posição, soltou uma exclamação quando foi encostada na parede sendo pressionada pelo corpo quente masculino na parte da frente enquanto atrás a parede fria estava grudada em suas costas.

-

**If I let you love me**

(Se eu deixar você me amar)

**Be the one adore**

(Ser o único a adorar)

**Would you go all the way?**

(Você passaria por tudo?)

**Be the one I'm looking for**

(Ser o que eu estou procurando)

-

A boca dele pressionara com força contra dela em um pedido desesperado por um beijo. Gaara era assim, poucas palavras, tudo que queria dizer era transmitido de forma corporal o que deixava Hinata desnorteada. A Hyuuga entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele lhe invadisse com a língua cítrica. Era sempre bom estar ao lado dele, mas quando estavam se tocando era ainda melhor. O mundo simplesmente parava de girar.

Cessando o beijo, contudo ainda com os lábios contra os dela Gaara disse em um sussurro rouco e confuso.

_-Você faz com que eu me sinta diferente. Eu não entendo!_

_-Deixe que eu lhe explique com o tempo. – _descendo a mão direita na lateral da face do ruivo em um carinho a Hyuuga complementou_ – Deixe-me amá-lo assim como eu quero que me ame._

O coração do Kazekage palpitou tão alto com aquela declaração que ele imaginou Hinata ter ouvido. Era somente isso que faltava para que se jogasse de cabeça naquele casamento que viria, que não permitisse Neji levá-la embora de Suna: Hinata dizer que o queria tanto quando ele desejava estar ao lado dela.

Beijando-lhe os cílios escuros com afeto, inalando o perfume gostoso dos cabelos femininos o ruivo segurou-a com mais firmeza levando-a a cama. Em nenhum momento quebraram o contato visual. A respiração de Hinata estava alterada, principalmente pela ansiedade em saber qual seria a próxima carícia que receberia. Gaara depositou a moça sobre o colchão macio deitando-se sobre ela. Foi em um suspiro satisfeito que a Hyuuga afundou as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos do noivo acariciando os fios de forma terna.

-

**Help me come back down**

(Me ajude a voltar para baixo)

**From high above the clouds**

(De altas nuvens do céu)

**You know I'm suffocating**

(Você sabe que estou sufocando)

**But I blame this town**

(Mas eu culpo esta cidade)

**Why do I deny?**

(Por que eu nego?)

**The things the burn inside**

(As coisas que queimam por dentro)

**Down deep, I barely breathing**

(Tão profundas, eu mal respiro)

**Down deep, I barely breathing**

(Mas você só vê um sorriso)

-

_-Fique comigo._ – pediu o Kage contra a pele do pescoço da kunoichi que suspirou de prazer com o contato da boca molhada em seu colo.

_-Até o dia que você não me quiser._ – respondeu o deixando mordiscar de leve sua pele. Não agüentaria por muito tempo àquelas carícias sem gemer.

O ruivo parou de tocá-la apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos na cama para admirar o rosto bonito corado da noiva. Ela queria reclamar por ele ter parado de acariciá-la. Entretanto era tímida de mais para protestar. Sério e parecendo algo obvio Gaara disse:

_- Esse dia não existe._

_-Nunca sabemos o amanhã, os sentimentos são volúveis. - _como um adulto que tentava explicar a uma criança como a vida funcionava Hinata complementou_ – As pessoas mudam e o tempo colabora para a transformação do afeto que umas nutrem pelas outras._

_-Meus sentimentos por você nunca mudarão mesmo eu ainda não sabendo exatamente o que sinto por você. – _abaixando a cabeça para sussurrar no ouvido da moça o Kage disse certo de que nada mudaria. A firmeza com que dizia cada palavra fazia Hinata acreditar nele_ – Quanto aos seus não posso dizer o mesmo. Eu sou um homem difícil de amar._

_-_

**And I don't wanna let this go**

(E eu não quero que isso se vá)

**Realy I just want to know**

(Realmente eu só quero saber)

-

Hinata sorriu puxando-o pela primeira vez para beijá-lo. O segundo beijo não viera desesperador como o primeiro, era o contrário, mais calmo e demorado embora igualmente intenso.

A kunoichi exclamou um gemido tímido quando as mãos masculinas adentraram sua blusa deslizando os dedos atrevidos em suas costas esguia. Se as coisas continuassem naquele ritmo teriam a lua de mel adiantada. Não era a primeira vez que Gaara tomava a iniciativa de um toque mais ousado, na tarde passada ele quase a deixara sem roupas. – o que interrompeu o processo de deixá-la nua foi à súbita entrada de Kankurou no escritório – Aos poucos o Kazekage lhe tirava a blusa, Hinata não tinha forças para pará-lo, tão pouco queria. Pela primeira vez desejava entregar-se a alguém intensamente de corpo e alma sem se importar com mais nada, apenas querendo viver o momento.

_-Hey vocês dois estão vivos? – _a voz de Kankurou interrompeu o momento. Sem ao menos bater na porta o mais velho dos Sabaku entrou no quarto deparando-se com a cena de Gaara deitado sobre Hinata na cama tirando-lhe a blusa. - _Ah, safadinhos e eu preocupado a toa. Se eu soubesse que estavam tão bem não tinha interrompido._

Era impossível Kankurou não interromper. Na melhor parte ele sempre fazia o favor de quebrar o clima. Gaara bufou irritado, abaixou a blusa de uma corada Hinata tampando a pele exposta da moça e se levantou lançando um olhar de fúria para o irmão que de imediato entendeu o recado que era para cair fora.

Assim que se encontraram sozinhos novamente, Gaara virou-se para a noiva e murmurou "Melhor eu ir." Antes que saísse do quarto – querendo ir atrás do irmão e tortura-lo da forma mais dolorosa que podia existir por ter sido tão obtuso e ter atrapalhado pela milésima vez um dos momentos com Hinata - a kunoichi se levantou da cama e lhe deu um demorado selinho e disse com um adorável sorriso nos lábios inchados devido aos beijos.

_-Está errado. Você é um homem fácil de amar, é por isso que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você._

Ele em resposta esboçou o meio sorriso que Hinata tanto gostava e que era feito exclusivamente para ela.

-

**If I let you love me**

(Se eu deixar você me amar)

**Be the one adore**

(Ser o único a adorar)

**Would you go all the way?**

(Você passaria por tudo?)

**Be the one I'm looking for**

(Ser o que eu estou procurando)

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Despertou radiante, o sorriso bobo e apaixonado a denunciava. A cada dia que passava se convencia de que Tenten estava certa, talvez o destino tenha lhe mandado para Suna apenas para que descobrisse que podia ser feliz ao lado do Kazekage – embora muitos obstáculos tenham que ser vencidos, os velhos parlamentares era um dos mais difíceis. – Hinata começava a necessitar ganhar beijos cítricos todos os dias, a cada segundo queria um abraço com cheiro de areia, ouvir a voz grave e imponente, contudo macia e calma como os sons dos guizos pendurados nas janelas. Gaara estava se tornando algo essencial para sua felicidade estar completa.

Suspirou ainda deitada se lembrando dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Não sabia se delirava de alegria pelo Kazekage nutrir algum sentimento por ela, ou se lamentava pela descoberta de que Neji a amava muito mais do que imaginava. Ainda não havia conversado com o primo, embora uma hora tivessem que sentar um de frente para o outro e esclarecer os fatos.

Olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira. O embrulho vermelho com um grande laço branco ainda estava intacto. A melhor amiga Tenten lhe mandara um presente na qual a herdeira Hyuuga ainda não tivera tempo de abrir. Pegou o pacote e colocou-o na cama de frente para si. Imaginava o que a amiga podia ter lhe mandado. Com cuidado para não rasgar o papel, desfez o laço branco desembrulhando o tecido de seda que tinha dentro. Pegou o pano nas mãos sentindo a maciez e esticou a roupa que ganhara sobre a cama. Foi instantâneo, no momento que olhou para o traje – indecente – sensual o rubor lhe tomou a face como se tivesse fazendo algo imoral. – pensar em certo ruivo nu lhe acariciando por cima daquela roupa também era considerado algo pervertido.

_-Não acredito que ela me mandou isso._

Mesmo que fosse bonita era impossível discordar que a camisola era sensual em excesso. O tecido de seda vermelho carmim reluzente ia até o meio das coxas, as alças finas combinavam perfeitamente com o exagerado decote em "V" que provavelmente fariam os seios fartos da Hyuuga saltarem para fora. Mas quem disse que essa não era a intenção? Será que Gaara curtia aquele tipo de fetiche de roupas sexys e insinuantes?Sinceramente a camisola não combinava nada com a personalidade de Hinata. _"É bom variar um pouco."_ Pensou escondendo o tecido vermelho em baixo do travesseiro.

Se fosse para agradar o Kazekage, quem sabe não tomasse coragem para usá-la quando estivessem a sós.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A reunião havia começado logo pela manhã, desde as sete horas estavam os velhos parlamentares, o Kazekage e os dois estrangeiros de Konoha sentados na mesa redonda da sala de reunião discutindo sobre o casamento que selaria um pacto entre as duas vilas shinobis. Claro que em todos os tópicos os sentimentos dos noivos vinham em último caso, o que realmente importava ali era quais seria as vantagens que cada vila teria com o casório. As despesas e o local também eram um tema importante que foi debatido com grande agressividade – entre Neji e os parlamentares já que Shikamaru parecia dormir e o Kage estava impassível com os pensamentos em certa kunoichi de olhos perolados.- Já passava do meio dia quando o assunto ainda persistia. Os anciões exigiam o casamento em Suna com todas as tradições matrimoniais do país, e Shikamaru de modo passível tentava explicar que a Hokage de Konoha queria que pelo menos tivesse uma festa na vila da folha. Neji por outro lado impunha as cerimônias e tradições do clã Hyuuga para a festa de casamento. – ainda que se dependesse dele não teria casamento nenhum.

_-Como se não fosse suficiente o Kazekage casar com uma estrangeira, agora também querem fazer o casamento da figura mais importante da nossa vila em outro país? Isso é inaceitável! –_ gritou ríspido um dos anciões mais jovens. Em seus braços eram visíveis alguns hematomas na qual foram feito pela prisão de areia do Kage durante o castigo.

_-O casamento só pode ser consumado depois que fizermos os rituais do nosso país._ – disse Abu olhando com desprezo para os dois estrangeiros.

-_Por que não fazemos duas festa?_ – sugeriu Shikamaru.

_-E quem vai arcar com as despesas? Creio que Konoha vá dar sua contribuição._ – comentou um ancião que se assemelhava a uma uva passa devido à pele enrugada de velhice e sua cor azeitonada – _Os cofres de Suna não irão gastar um centavo com uma festa no exterior._

_-Não acho que o dinheiro seja o maior dos problemas._ – respondeu Neji – _Konoha não precisa do dinheiro de Suna para fazer uma grande festa. Temos uma vila bem promissora e rica. Na verdade uma festa em Konoha teria muito mais grandeza._

_-Está insinuando que Suna não tem dinheiro para fazer uma festa grandiosa? _– perguntou Abu entre dentes.

Shikamaru lançou um olhar de censura ao Hyuuga. Ele estava provocando aquelas múmias azedas de Suna, o que antes era apenas uma discussão para saber onde era festa estava virando uma competição de qual lugar seria mais grandioso.

_-Ai que problemático! – _reclamou Shikamaru sentindo o estômago roncar de fome. Como odiava toda aquela burocracia, era tudo tão... tão... problemático.

O Kage até então em silêncio se levantou da cadeira e firme botando um ponto final no debate da manhã disse em sua voz imperiosa de quem não queria ser contestado.

_-Creio que já esteja passando da hora do almoço, a reunião se estendeu além do previsto. Continuaremos mais tarde._

Os anciões cochicharam azedos - ainda guardavam amargura em relação ao Kazekage que os castigara por uma mera vadia estrangeira – mas não contestaram o soberano. Saíram da sala ainda demonstrando indignação em relação ao fato de ter uma probabilidade do matrimonio ser realizado em Konoha. Shikamaru quase chorou de alegria por enfim poder sair daquela sala, naquela manhã ainda não tinha tido o prazer de admirar as nuvens sem contar que estava com muita fome. Neji mantinha a pose séria e certo ar de superioridade, gostava de mostrar que Suna não tinha como competir com Konoha, nem mesmo em uma festa de casamento.

_-Quero conversar com você Neji.- _chamou o ruivo antes do Hyuuga atravessar a porta.

Levantando um sobrancelha em desgosto Neji parou frente a porta e cruzou os braços ficando de frente para Kage – não demonstrava qualquer interesse em ter aquela conversa.

_-Seja breve! – _exclamou o Hyuuga petulante.

_- Vou ser breve e direto. – _ainda sentado na poltrona mantendo o mesmo semblante inalterado Gaara disse com a voz ríspida_ – Nunca mais toque em minha noiva._

_-Hinata ainda não é sua noiva. O contrato não foi assinado. _

_-É só uma questão de tempo, até lá não se atreva novamente a tocar em um fio de cabelo que seja de Hinata – _Por mais que o Hyuuga tentasse parecer intimidador, o Kazekage não se abalava.

_-E se eu não obedecer_? – perguntou com um sorriso desafiador.

Pouco mais de cinco segundos que os dois homens se encararam e o mundo parecia ter acabado em chamas. A antipatia que nutriam um pelo outro se tornara uma grande nuvem de tensão onde eles tinham a necessidade de demonstrar a insatisfação em terem que se aturar.

Esboçando um sorriso torto e malvado Gaara finalizou a discussão em uma ameaça.

_- Você vai descobrir por que um dia já fui chamado de demônio._

**Tenten-chan!**

**Eu não consigo mais negar, tão pouco tentar lutar contra esse sentimento que brotou no meu coração e floresceu sem ao menos eu perceber. Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Sabaku no Gaara.**

**Obs: Não acredito que me mandou uma camisola daquelas. Você acha que eu estou dormindo a onde, no quarto do Gaara? É claro que você acha! – Mas só para constar, quem sabe eu crie coragem e use.**

**Com carinho, de sua amiga Hinata.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Yooooooooo People! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, particularmente eu gostei de escrevê-lo embora não seja o meu favorito. Bom creio que teremos mais um capítulo em Suna antes do cenário mudar para Konoha e depois novamente para Suna hahaha afinal ninguém se livra dos velhos azedos tão fácil.

Sei que está demorando para o clima esquentar entre a Hinata e Gaara, contudo não me culpem por isso, e sim ao Kankurou e sua presença inconveniente em horas inapropriadas. (Além disso se acontecesse tudo rápido não seria um fic HinaXGaa onde nenhum dos dois tem peito para sair rasgando as roupas um do outro. XD esses é um dos motivos de eu preferir a Ino loira gostosona atirada hahaha)

Eu estou viciada na música "ADORE" do Paramore e achei que combinava perfeitamente com os pensamentos e sentimentos da Hinata no momento. Afinal, ela quer alguém que a ame.

Vou admitir que estou começando a gostar de escrever com esse casal como principal, mas também confesso que esse será o único fic de minha autoria dos muita dificuldade em escrever os dois como um casal. Não quero ter a missão torturante de fazer outro fic em que eu me mate para escrever, e PIOR não saía tão bom como eu gostaria. ( Pois eu sei que se fosse um InoXGaara ou um SasuXHina ia ser o orgasmo!)

Desculpem qualquer erro, mas voto a dizer que or alguma razão que desconheço meu come palavras. Qualquer coisa me avisem em qual parte está a "comedeira" que eu concerto o erro.

Agradeço pelo carinho e pelos comentários, são eles que me fazem continuar escrevendo "Flor do deserto" com tanto empenho sem abandonar o fic. Descobri como se responde uma review em particular (eu não sabia XD esse ff net é difícil de entender) então passarei a responder as reviews em particular, por isso não deixem de comentar. Esse será o último capítulo que os agradecimentos serão inseridos nele.

**OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ!**

**'Anne Scarlet., Jeh - Hyuuga - Lupin, Tilim, marcy bolger, Elara-chan, Amandy-san, Maria Lua, Hana-Lis, Nostradamus da Modernidade, Lust Lotu's, Syd Oosaki, Estrela Malfoy, Kiimi Himi, Shanaia Moore, Luanaa, Thielen Nizzola, Pussycat LautnerTamy-chan2008, Luanaa, Line MulangoErika Simoes, Hinata Princess**


	7. A flor e o Rei

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

* * *

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

**Flor do Deserto**

_-_

_Pink Ringo_

-

**Capítulo sete – A flor e o Rei **

**Hinata-chan!**

**Se você não usar a camisola que eu te mandei será uma infâmia. Vai por mim amiga usar uma camisola sexy dessa leva qualquer homem a loucura. Mas mudando de assunto, eu ouvi a Hokage conversando com seu pai – juro que não ouvi por querer, eu estava passando no corredor quando não pude deixar de me interessar ao ouvir a palavra casamento e seu nome de brinde – que está havendo muita discórdia para saber o local do casamento. Parece que o Kazekage está marcando uma visita a Konoha para conversar pessoalmente com seu pai e Tsunade-sama. Porém tenho que te dizer querida o importante não é o local ou a cerimônia de casamento, embora eu saiba o quanto esses detalhes são importantes para alguém romântica como você, o interessante e gostoso Hinata-chan é a LUA DE MEL. **

**Imagine seu Kazekague mui sexy nu para seu bel prazer. Agora visualize você com a camisola super sexy que te dei. Juntando os dois o resultado será uma noite hiper quente do mais alucinante prazer.**

**Espero que você venha junto com seu noivo à vila, sinto sua falta e temos que colocar a conversa em dia. **

**Beijos de sua sempre melhor amiga Tenten-chan. **

O tempo não disseminou a tensão entre os visitantes de Konoha e o Kazekage. Não era somente com Neji – e a insistência dele em querer chamar a atenção de Hinata de todas as formas, ou formar circunstâncias que ficasse a sós com a prima - mas também o fato de que Shikamaru estava fazendo Temari ficar falada na cidade com seus amassos constantes em público. Os anciões já haviam reclamado sete vezes ao Kage de que uma moça de família e acima de tudo irmã do soberano Shinobi da vila não podia se dar ao luxo de transparecer igual às estrangeiras vulgares. De início Gaara ignorou os comentários, até o dia em que pegou a irmã quase nua nos corredores de casa com o Nara. – que naquele momento não parecia nem um pouco preguiçoso. - Após o ocorrido foi que Gaara decidiu chamar Temari e o cunhado para uma conversa particular, que não seria agradável para nenhum dos lados.

A irmã e o cunhado estavam sentados em frente à Gaara que os olhava sério e intimidador mostrando o quanto a conversa que teriam era séria. O Nara estava desconfortável e suava, enquanto Temari tentava não encarar o irmão diretamente nos olhos. – embora o Kage não fosse mais sanguinário como antigamente, uma parte de si ainda era agressiva o suficiente quando aborrecido, e era visível que Gaara estava irritado.

_-Não vou fazer um discurso moralista, creio que vocês saibam muito bem a forma que se comportaram em um local pouco apropriado_. – mantinha a pose irredutível e a voz ríspida – _Vou ser direto: Estão proibidos de se tocarem em Suna._

_-Ridículo! Está me proibindo de beijar meu namorado?_ – perguntou Temari incrédula.

_-Acho que fui bem obvio!_ – o sarcasmo na voz do Kage era notável.

_-Ahh você é tão hipócrita!_ – a mais velha bateu a mão na mesa com fúria esquecendo por completo que desafiar o irmão não era a atitude mais inteligente, além do fato de que ele era o Kage e a ordens dele não deveriam ser desobedecidas por mais que não tivessem qualquer conexão com o trabalho e sim com a vida pessoal dela. – _Me proibido de agarrar o Shika enquanto você tenta arranjar alguma forma de ter a lua-de-mel com a Hinata antes do casamento. Muito conveniente irmãozinho!_

Gaara não teve como rebater ao comentário da irmã, as situações em que ele e a noiva foram surpreendidos – na maioria das vezes por Kankurou que se mostrava cada vez mais boçal e inconveniente – não eram inocentes, pelo contrário, acusatórias. Suspirou aborrecido estreitando os olhos para Temari que sorriu triunfante. Shikamaru permanecia em total silencio, olhando a discussão com ligeiro sono, embora o real motivo para não entrar na discussão além da preguiça era o bom senso de não aborrecer o Kazekage ainda mais do que ele parecia estar. – opinião que a namorada não parecia compartilhar.

Não queria ter que recorrer a um acordo, entretando era a opção racional que deveria escolher para que não houvesse um confronto com os anciões – que a cada menos dia demonstravam animosidade contra os nativos de Konoha, que segundo o parlamento vieram para corromper o pudor das figuras mais ilustres de Suna. – Problemas com o parlamento do país era o que já tinha em excesso outro para coleção o deixaria a beira de um colapso.

_- Faremos um trato. Eu e você não tocaremos nossos respectivos conjugues até meu casamento_. – arqueando uma sobrancelha Temari não pareceu disposta a aceitar, antes que ela recusasse o Kage completou –_ Assim faremos à vontade dos anciões, a população irá parar de comentar que estamos sendo desviado do bom caminho pelos estrangeiros. Sabe que na verdade o povo está apenas sendo manipulado com essas idéias pelo parlamento._

_-E você ainda quer fazer esse acordo estúpido comigo sabendo que é um golpe daqueles velos creti..._

-_Respeito Temari!_ – o tom imperativo que Gaara usou calou a irmã. – _Por mais que as idéias deles seja aborrecedores e ultrapassadas nós ainda temos que respeita-los, eles representam nossa tradição que não deve ser ignorada._

Exclamando um palavrão baixinho Temari refletiu as palavras do irmão. Fechou os olhos com força e levantando abrupta da cadeira olhou para Shikamaru com fúria.Ríspida disse como se o namorado fosse o culpado da situação.

_-Não apareça na minha frente molenga até que eu possa te agarrar de novo._ – antes de sair da sala com o rosto vermelho de raiva Temari chutou a cadeira que o namorado estava sentado.

_-Ah? Que mulher mais problemática._ – disse olhando na direção que a namorada havia entediado e então voltou a atenção para o Kage. – _Aproveitando que estamos sozinhos, por ordens de Tsunade preciso alerta-lo da situação conturbada que será esse casamento. Os Hyuuga e a própria Hokage não aceitaram uma recusa de haver uma cerimônia em Konoha._

_- Estão fazendo muitas exigências._ - os olhos verdes olhavam o Nara de lado, a expressão indiferente do Kage se mostrava austera. –_ Quem deveria decidir o local do casamento sou eu e minha noiva._

Embora gostasse de Konoha e o cenário sem duvida para o casamento fosse mais atraente na vila da folha tinha que concordar com os anciões que não havia nexo a cerimônia principal não ser em Suna, local de nascença do Kazekage. O modo que Konoha tratava o casamento dele com Hinata fazia parecer um favor, isso começava a irritá-lo e ferir seu orgulho como Kage de Suna.

_- Isso se o casamento de vocês fosse pelo motivo amoroso, contudo o Kazekage-sama sabe que esse matrimonia é muito mais um firmamento de aliança entre Konoha e Suna do que a união de duas pessoas que se amam.l_

_-Não pode afirmar o que não sabe._ – grunhiu Gaara. Aquele comentário o incomodou.

_-Não?_ – sorrindo entendedor da situação Shikamaru perguntou deixando as formalidades de lado. – _Está apaixonado por Hinata?_

O Kage não respondeu. Recompôs o semblante apático e passou a analisar os próprios setimentos. Sabia que Hinata estava apaixonado por ele – embora ainda não entendesse o que a fazia gostar dele, alguém como a herdeira Hyuuga podia encontrar um homem melhor para amar. Gaara ainda não entendia que os sentimentos não é algo que se possa controlar. – entretanto ainda não sabia o que sentia por ela, desconfiava que era algo forte, talvez uma paixão momentânea ou amor, todavia não afirmaria nada sem ter total certeza. Não iludiria a noiva com sentimentalismo, antes disso precisava diferenciar empolgação de momento com sentimentos mais profundos e complexos.

_- O assunto está encerrado. Pode se retirar._ – ordenou o Kage.

_- Com todo o respeito Kazekage-sama, talvez para os noivos o casamento não seja apenas diplomático, no entanto não se esqueça que as duas Vilas vêem esse matrimonio como um modo de não entrarem em guerra o que estava muito perto de acontecer antes do anuncio do casório. _– o Nara levantou-se e olhou significativamente para Gaara – _Não magoe a Hinata, saiba que fará isso sem ter a certeza de seus sentimentos. Ela está casando com você e com isso irá abdicar de muitas coisas, como estar ao lado das pessoas de quem gosta e que gostam dela. Assim como terá que suportar cada um dos que a odeiam em Suna._

Era impossível negar que o coração de Hinata era como porcelana, facilmente quebrável. Ao toque mais brusco espatifava-se em milhões de pedacinhos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Acha que conseguimos segura-lo na vila por mais quanto tempo?_ – perguntou Hanabi para Shino enquanto os dois olhavam para Kiba do outro lado da rua se embebedando. Ele estava na barraquinha de sakê gastando todo o salário do mês desde a hora que acordou naquela manhã.

_-Hum...espero que até que Hinata volte a Konoha._ – comentou Shino mantendo o tom reprovador na voz.

A caçula dos Hyuuga olhava para um dos melhores amigos da irmã com um ar sonhador de adolescente apaixonada que não combinava nem um pouco com Hanabi. Não admitia, e tentava esconder a todo custo os sentimentos que nutria pelo Inuzuka. – principalmente por saber que ele sempre foi apaixonado por sua irmã. Era nessas horas que Hanabi invejava Hinata e desejava que ela ficasse em Suna para sempre, quem sabe assim Kiba reparasse nela.

Não soube ao certo quando começou a se interessar por Kiba, seu amor de infância havia sido o primo Neji – que por sinal acabou se apaixonando por Hinata – e com o tempo, à medida que foi crescendo deixou para trás a paixonite pelo gênio do clã. Talvez o interesse inicial pelo Inuzuka tenha surgido durante o festival de inverno na qual se sentiu estúpida ao usar um Kimono com enfeites e estampas em excesso. Lembrava-se como se tivesse acontecido ontem. Kiba se aproximou por suas costas e sem ela perceber lhe sussurrou no ouvido com o ligeiro tom brincalhão: "Você está linda Hanabi, nem parece aquela menininha emburrada. Se você não fosse tão nova e a irmã da minha melhor amiga eu te convidava para sair." Aquela tinha sido a primeira cantada que a caçula dos Hyuuga receberá. Não é que os rapazes não se interessassem, pelo contrário, eles até a achavam atraente, contudo a maioria tinha medo de se aproximar e ser rejeitados ou levar um soco em resposta.

_-Quando que o Kazekage chega com a minha irmã?_ – perguntou Hanabi automaticamente com uma expressão emburrada.

Era difícil esconder que o descontentamento com a volta de Hinata. Amava muito a irmã, mas isso não mudava o fato de que a presença dela impossibilitava qualquer aproximação que quisesse com Kiba. Hanabi estava decidida a conquistar o Inuzuka, ele era o rapaz que ela queria chamar de namorado e quando queria alguma coisa lutava para conseguir.

_- Em uma semana estarão aqui_.

_-Então temos que mantê-lo sem fazer uma idiotisse só no período de uma semana._ – disse Hanabi firme.

-_Não! Temos que mantê-lo sem fazer qualquer idiotisse até Hinata se casar. A situação ficará ainda pior quando o Kazekage chegar._ – Shino imaginou diversas situações na qual Gaara matava Kiba. Era bem capaz de acontecer isso se não controlassem o Inuzuka e sua enorme boca cheia de ofensas e palavrões.

_-Deixe isso por minha conta!_ – Exclamou a caçula dos Hyuuga. Hanabi jogou os cabelos para trás e andou até o Inuzuka deixando um Shino para trás.

O Aburame não ficou surpreso com a reação de Hanabi, já desconfiava que ela gostasse de Kiba. Apesar de achá-la nova de mais para o amigo não se intrometeria, até mesmo por que aquela garota não era do tipo que desistia do que quer, principalmente do que lhe trazia desafio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O Kazekage anunciou que em uma semana viajaria para Konoha, a visita seria de negócios trataria exclusivamente do casamento entre os shinobis das duas vilas e a aliança que se estabeleceria com o matrimonio. Foi impossível esconder a ansiedade com a notícia de que retornaria para a própria vila em breve. Sentia falta de Konoha, das flores de cerejeiras, de ir ao Ichikaru lámen com os amigos, da família e principalmente do circulo de amigos que tinha desde criança. Por mais que de início tivesse gostado de Suna a vila da areia no momento beirava o insuportável, todos estavam insatisfeitos da estrangeira ter se tornado noiva da figura mais importante de Suna. A hostilidade não cessaria até o casamento ser concretizado. Estava apaixonada por Gaara e dessa vez não permitiria que nada nem ninguém estragasse sua chance de viver um grande amor.

Aproveitando a presença do primo Hinata decidiu fazer algumas compras em Suna para levar de presente aos amigos. Mesmo o constrangimento do beijo ainda estar presente entre os dois Hyuuga eles fingiam que nada havia acontecido – pelo menos Hinata já que Neji parecia querer conversar a respeito do ocorrido, a prima que não lhe dava oportunidade. – Neji carregava as sacolas, na mão direita três na esquerda duas. Entraram em uma loja de roupas típicas, Hinata tentava escolher algo para Tenten e Hanabi, apesar de desconfiar que a irmã não gostaria de nada que tivesse muito brilho ou fosse espalhafatoso.

_- Acha que Tenten irá gostar desse vestido de dança?_ – nas mãos segurava um lindo vestido vermelho com o modelito semelhante ao de uma odalisca, a diferença é que não era um par de top e saia.

_-Hum... Não pense em levar algo desse tipo para Hanabi._ – disse Neji olhando a roupa de lado. Era algo muito sensual e que combinava com Tenten já que Lee fazia questão de narrar, mesmo o Hyuuga não querendo, as noites de fogo ardente com a namorada.

Hinata riu se divertindo. Realmente levar algo daquele gênero para Hanabi além de fazer Hiashi sofrer de infarto era capaz de a irmã lhe matar, podia até mesmo ouvir a Hanabi comentando: "Acha mesmo que vou vestir um troço desse? O sol de Suna deve ter afetado sua cabeça!".

_-Vamos levar só para Tenten._ – disse Hinata levando a roupa ao balcão para pagar.

Os dois Hyuuga continuaram a entrar e sair das lojas cada vez mais carregados de sacolas. Os moradores olhavam-nos desconfiados – e também admirados com a beleza exótica dos estrangeiros de pele pálida e olhos sem cor – a aproximação, os risos e a conversa natural dos primos para os conservadores eram o mesmo que uma ofensa ao Kage. As jovens moças tentavam controlar os suspiros por Neji, era impossível negar que ele era um homem atraente, seu olhar frio lembrava muito o de Gaara, o único detalhe que os diferenciava era a cor. Nenhum habitante também negava que a noiva do Kazekage era belíssima o problema daquela mulher era não ser conterrâneo o que aflorava o preconceito dos moradores.

_- Quer mesmo casar com Gaara?_ – a pergunta súbita de Neji fez com que Hinata parasse de andar e o olhasse com pesar.

_-Neji..._

_-Olhe só para essas pessoas, elas te detestam é possível notar isso a kilômetros de distancia. O amor não sobrevive em um lugar como esse._ – O aborrecimento na voz de Neji era carregado de preocupação. Não queria que Hinata sofresse novamente. – _Você nem sabe se seu noivo gosta realmente de você ou se só está te usando como pretexto para firmar um acordo com Konoha._

_- Por mais infértil que a terra seja, mesmo que só haja areia ainda é possível se achar flores no deserto. –_ Neji abriu a boca para contestar, Hinata o parou com um movimento de mão e sorriu _- Essa é minha chance de ser feliz embora você não veja dessa forma. _

_-Você está se iludindo... novamente._

_- Eu sei que dessa vez estou amando a pessoa certa. - _olhando em direção a construção onde se localizava o escritório do Kage completou. _– Pela primeira vez eu amo alguém que realmente precisa do meu amor._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Faltava poucos dias para que viajassem para Konoha, a visita seria unicamente para tratar do casamento do Kazekage de Suna com a kunoichi do clã mais renomado de Konoha. O parlamento de anciões decidiu que Abu fosse junto com o Kage para certificar-se de que a tradição e a festa fossem de acordo com os detalhes exigidos e que a vila da folha não ficasse com o monopólio da cerimônia. Todas as discussões e preparativos para a partida estavam deixando Gaara nervoso que não podia parar para respirar um segundo sem alguém vim lhe informar que algo dera de errado, ou que o parlamento exigia tal coisa, ou que os estrangeiros estavam fazendo isso ou aquilo e a população estava ultrajada.

Gaara a ponto de explodir diante de tamanha pressão_, _não foi para casa após o anoitecer, saiu do escritório decidido a passar um momento sozinho para colocar seus sentimentos em ordem. Nunca teve tantas sensações confusas, antes de Hinata aparecer não precisava se preocupar tanto com sentimentos. Shikamaru estava certo, precisava saber o que nutria pela Hyuuga ou acabaria magoando-a e isso era a última coisa que queria.

Estava sentado no alto daquela pedra a mais de duas horas admirando o brilho da lua – que naquela noite estava cheia – refletindo sobre a areia do deserto - quando a voz suave feminina lhe chamou com carinho roubando sua atenção.

_-Gaara!_ – Hinata sentou-se ao lado dele e abraçou as próprias pernas apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. – _O que faz aqui sozinho? Fiquei preocupada!_

Ele não respondeu, permaneceu em silencio olhando a imensidão do deserto apreciando a vista e a voz de Hinata próxima de si. Imaginou por um momento como seria seus dias sem ela por perto. Era estranho notar que antes podia viver sem a presença da Hyuuga e agora a simples menção desse fato o fazia respirar de forma agonizante como e viver já não fosse tão interessante como antes. Assim aos poucos Gaara aprendia que viver sem amar não tinha sentido. A vida era feita desses sentimentos que a tornava mais colorida a cada instante em que amava. Todos os pensamentos se dissiparam quando se surpreendeu com a iniciativa de Hinata em se aconchegar perto dele repousando a cabeça em seu ombro ficando próxima o suficiente para que a vontade de nunca se separar dela se apoderasse novamente de si.

_- Essa vista é linda!_ – suspirou ela romanticamente fungando o cheiro gostoso e masculino que o Kage possuía.

_- Gosta de Suna?_ - perguntou Gaara desviando a atenção da paisagem para olhar a mulher encostada em si. – _Passaria o resto da vida aqui sendo feliz?Você ainda pode desistir desse casamento! _

_- Por que me pergunta tão de repente, algo o perturba?_

_-Eu não quero que abdique de tudo que lhe trás felicidade para embarcar nesse casamento. _– disse sincero. Não levaria o matrimônio adiante se isso fosse custar à felicidade de Hinata_. _

_-Gaara_ – chamou a Hyuuga levando uma das mãos sobre a face do ruivo. Acariciou-o com os dedos carinhosamente vendo-o fechar os olhos involuntariamente com a caricia. - _Ninguém vive cem por cento feliz, a vida não é feita só de alegrias às tristezas, os momentos de dificuldades também fazem parte, mas são os momentos difíceis que fortalecem as pessoas principalmente os casais. Eu sei que minha vida não vai ser fácil em Suna, contudo se você estiver ao meu lado isso basta. Me de carinho, cumplicidade, amizade, força e amor, assim eu garanto que a maior parte da minha vida daqui por diante será feliz._

_-Só isso lhe basta?- _abriu os olhos e a fitou com intensidade, queria ter certeza de que ela não mentiria embora mentiras não combinassem com a Hyuuga.

Para ele que pouco conhecia a felicidade era difícil de acreditar que apenas a presença dele e alguns sentimentos pudessem trazer a felicidade a Hinata. Era difícil que tão pouco – no pensamento dele – fosse o suficiente para uma vida feliz. Tinha muito ainda que aprender!

_-Mesmo uma flor no deserto sobrevive com um pouco que seja de água. – _firme respondeu com um sorriso gentil. - _Seja minha água que me matem viva, e não o deserto que me mata aos poucos. Se for assim eu não me importarei de deixar Konoha e viver em Suna._

Hinata tinha o dom de tocar o coração das pessoas e Gaara não era imune as palavras e olhos doces daquela mulher. Ela o fascinava tudo nela o atraia desde a personalidade até fisicamente. Talvez finalmente tivesse encontrado a pessoa certa para amar, não era sábio desperdiçar a oportunidade.

Gaara aproximou-se lentamente e lhe beijou. Não os beijos sôfregos e desesperadores como de costume repleto de paixão e desejo. Esse era cálido e terno como o reconhecimento da boca amada. Ficaram minutos na carícia que demonstrava muito mais do que palavras até que a respirar começou a ser difícil e tiveram que se separar em busca de ar. As testas unidas, os lábios próximos e os olhos fechados apenas sentindo o cheiro um do outro.

-_Acho que estou mesmo gostando de você_. – revelou Gaara sem ter certeza que era realmente o que deveria dizer.

_-Eu tenho certeza que estou gostando de você. _– foi à resposta dela pelo comentário antes de novamente se beijarem.

O restante da noite foi unicamente deles. Não foi repleta apenas de beijos, abraços e carícias, mas também de confidencias. Aproveitaram que estavam a sós para se conhecerem a fundo, pois estavam preste a selar uma união para a vida toda.

Eles queriam se casar, por mais que todos dissessem que seria um matrimonio unicamente focado em negócios entre as duas vilas, os noivos sabiam da verdade: Estavam apaixonados!

**Tenten-chan!**

**A cada dia que passa eu estou mais apaixonada. Nunca imaginei que encontraria alguém que precisasse do meu amor tão longe, é estranho notar que eu precisei ir para outro país para que amor pudesse fazer parte da minha vida.**

**Eu não sei se terei coragem de usar a camisola que me deu, contudo admito que em algumas vezes eu fiquei tentada a invadir o quarto do Gaara usando aquela roupa profana só para saber se eu conseguiria ficar tão desejável como a maioria das mulheres usando algo sensual. Deixarei para lua de mel!**

**Estou empolgada em voltar a Konoha, sinto falta das flores de cerejeiras e da brisa fresca, acima de tudo de minha melhor amiga. Esse é um momento que preciso muito de sua ajuda, não quero perder meu noivo, mas estou com dificuldades em lidar com o parlamento de Suna e com a população do país que apenas me vê como uma estrangeira aproveitadora e vulgar. Sinto que poso perdê-lo a qualquer momento simplesmente por não pertencer ao mesmo país que ele nasceu. **

**Chego em breve, de sua amiga Hinata!**

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Yoooooooooo desculpem o atraso, eu sei que demorei, mas foi a correria de final de ano e também as aulas da auto escola, mas finalmente estou habilitada. – e colocando as ruas em perigo hahahaha

O capítulo foi curtinho e fraquinho, mas isso é por causa da transição de cenário. Novamente a história vai voltar para Konoha e dessa vez o enredo ficará tenso e deixará o clichê romântico. O que eu quero dizer é que o Gaara e a Hinata terão a primeira briga, o Kiba vai expor todos os sentimentos que escondeu, o Neji vai tentar se aproveitar da briga entre o Gaara e a Hinata e claro ainda terá um pouquinho de outros casais que fazem parte dessa fic. (SACARAM? EU QUERO FAZER SHINO E INO!) O próximo capítulo já está sendo digitado, para que eu não demore tanto assim a postar, ele promete ser longo por isso PACIÊNCIA ao ler galera.

Bom obrigada a todos que leram. ( se eu deixei de responder alguma review que se pronuncie os esquecidos. JURO, NÃO FOI POR MAL!) Vocês fizeram a sua autora feliz!

Eri-chan, como você não me respondeu se betaria "Flor do Deserto" ou não eu resolvi postar.

Beijos a todos e espero REVIEWS de incentivo. ( por mais fracoooooo que esse capítulo tenha sido buáaaa)


	8. A princesa das paixões

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

* * *

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

**Flor do Deserto**

_Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo oito – A princesa das paixões**

O Kazekage comunicou ao parlamento à viagem que aconteceria com o intuito de acertar os detalhes do casamento e conseqüentemente o vínculo que conectaria Konoha e Suna. Abu, o líder dos anciões exigiu que fossem enviados todos os acertos á respeito do matrimônio para que o parlamento pudesse aprovar e dar sua opinião sobre o que seria estabelecido. Não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem camuflada. Embora Gaara odiasse receber ordens, principalmente por ser o soberano da nação ninja daquele país não tinha como negar o que o parlamento exigia. – A negação poderia colocar todo o país contra ele, o que seria fácil na ocasião devido às últimas escolhas do Kage, principalmente uma estrangeira como primeira dama.

Havia sido uma viagem longa e cansativa, a pior parte foi atravessar o deserto no quais os três habitantes de Konoha ainda não tinham se acostumado com o intenso calor durante o dia que parecia queimar suas peles e a súbita queda de temperatura com o cair da noite. Durante os três dias de travessia em ritmo acelerado o grupo dormia apenas quatro horas após o cair da noite.

Com muita ansiedade Hinata avistou as primeiras árvores floridas, ainda era primavera em Konoha e as cerejeiras estavam carregadas de flores transformando a paisagem em um mar rosa de aromas. Diminuíram o ritmo quando pisaram no solo do país do fogo. Por volta das duas da tarde do quarto dia pararam em frente à entrada da vila da folha.

_- De volta ao lar!_ – exclamou Shikamaru se despreguiçando demoradamente. Os músculos estavam doloridos, a viagem tinha sido desgastante para todos.

_-Temos ainda que ir a sala da Hokage. O serviço não acabou Shikamaru_. – Disse Neji olhando de lado para o companheiro de time que desanimou com o comentário.

_-Não seja desmancha prazeres_, _Hyuuga problemático._ – o Nara pegou nas mãos da namorada e lhe sussurrou algo baixinho no ouvido que a fez rir e corar.

Todos só escutaram as palavras "banho quente, você e eu". Gaara olhou o casal demonstrando insatisfação, tentava lembrar Temari do acordo que haviam feito – embora o ruivo já tivesse trapaceado – Kankurou soltou um palavrão baixinho e andou até o casal pronto para quebrar o clima romântico que começava a pairar no ar.

Empurrando Shikamaru para o lado Kankurou se postou entre o casal, colocou uma das mãos em volta os ombros da irmã e a outra em volta dos ombros do Nara e exclamou agitado ignorando o olhar assassino que Temari lhe lançava.

_- Uma boa garrafa de sakê da região cairia muito bem agora_. - sorrindo maliciosamente completou sem aparentar cansado embora fisicamente fosse visível o desgaste. – _Aquela loirinha gostosinha ainda está com o esquisito? Ela é meu sonho de mulher!_

_-Se não quiser acordar com a cueca infestada de insetos devia tomar cuidado com o que fala._ – comentou o Nara imaginando o olhar maquiavélico de Shino por de trás dos óculos.

_-O esquisito não é páreo para mim. Eu tenho muito mais sexy appel, meu charme é natural _– Virando um pouco o rosto para trás Kankurou completou – _Sabe que ainda é minha preferida Hinata-chan, mas não posso ficar solteiro a vida toda esperando que você perceba que sou o amor da sua vida. Decidi que tenho que te esquecer!_

_-Kankurou-san...-_ Hinata corou e abaixou a cabeça encabulada.

Gaara rodeou os olhos em profunda irritação. Agarrou a noiva pela cintura possessivo puxando-a para bem longe do irmão pervertido que não perdia a oportunidade de tentar lhe roubar a noiva. Neji mirou as mãos atrevidas do Kage pigarreando para tentar chamar a atenção, entretanto foi ignorado. Cruzou os braços mal humorado e tratou de seguir a prima que era arrastada para dentro da vila.

_-Um dia o Gaara vai te matar. _– Temari deu um tapa na mão do irmão que estavam em seu ombro e assim como o caçula dos Sabaku ela puxou seu namorado deixando Kankurou para trás. _– E eu não moverei um dedo, na verdade vou ajudar a arrancar a sua cabeça._

O shinobi das marionetes visualizou os irmãos adentrando a vila e notou sua situação de "encalhado". Se as coisas continuassem daquela forma seu destino seria ficar para titio.

_-Ahh eu preciso de uma namorada!_ – suspirou desanimado. _– De preferência com seios grandes._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Não demoram muito para serem atendidos. Tsunade transmitia felicidade naquela tarde e o que mais surpreendia os shinobis de Konoha era o fato da Hokage AINDA não estar bêbada. Shikamaru murmurava o quanto aquilo era problemático, conhecia aquele ar de felicidade da Godaime e tinha certeza que pela manhã haveria cartazes espalhados por toda a vila avisando sobre uma grande festa, quem não iria gostar nada seriam Gaara e Hinata que seriam o motivo da festançção antecipada pelo casamento, seria isso que Tsunade diria, mas todos sabiam que não passava de uma desculpas para beber sakê sem Shizune lhe controlando.

_-Bem vindos de volta_. – dirigindo o olhar exclusivamente para Hinata a Godaime perguntou em um timbre malicioso decifrável. _– Gostou da estadia em Suna Hinata?Parece que lhe fez muito bem!_

_-S-sim...Hokage-sama. – _a Hyuuga sorriu tímida colocando as mãos sobre as duas bochechas tentando esconder o rubor da face.

_-Todos estamos muito felizes com o anuncio de que o Kazekage escolheu uma kunoichi de um clã honorário de Konoha para casar._ - Neji pronunciou um som demonstrando incomodo. Não compartilhava da mesma opinião que a Hokage. Ao perceber isso Tsunade voltou seu olhar para o rapaz e perguntou com a intenção de provocá-lo. – _Não é mesmo Neji?_

_-Prefiro não dar minha opinião!- _Os braços cruzados, os olhos fechados e o cenho franzido o Hyuuga respondeu azedo.

_-Não seja tão rabujento moleque! –_ exclamou Tsunade não gostando do tom que Neji usara. – _Voltando ao assunto queremos anunciar oficialmente o matrimônio a Konoha nada melhor do que uma bela_ _festa._

_-Uma festa seria algo digno. Em Suna os parlamentares já começaram os preparativos para a volta dos pombinhos. _- disse Kankurou sem mencionar que a festa era organizada contra a vontade dos anciõ não queriam aquela estrangeira com primeira dama, porém já que era impossível fazer o Kage mudar de idéia queriam pelo menos realizarem uma festa muito melhor que a de Konoha.

_-Eu e Hinata não queremos tantas festas, apenas a do casamento já basta._ – disse Gaara se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

_-Não seja ridículo_... – o ruivo cerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente com a última palavra que Tsunade havia dito a Godaime, porém ignorou o perigo estampado nos olhos claros do rapaz. – _Um Kage que irá casar com uma kunoichi de um clã tradicional como o Hyuuga não pode simplesmente querer uma festinha íntima. Tem que ser uma enorme festa para ser lembrada!E obvio que Konoha será o local do matrimônio._

_-Ah isso vai ser problemático._ – Shikamaru coçou a cabeça imaginando a briga que se instalaria ali.

_-Ahh Hokage-sama, os anciões de Suna discordam da idéia do casório ser em Konoha. –_ disse Temari escolhendo bem as palavras.

O silencio se instalou. Hinata, Neji e Shikamaru deram alguns passos para trás tentando manter-se em uma distância segura. Para a surpresa dos Shinobis de Suna que esperavam o pior, a Hokage começou a gargalhar segurando a barriga em uma ligeira falta de ar de tanto rir. Todos se olharam confuso com a reação imprevisível da mulher a suas frente que perdia o ar de tanto rir, entretanto logo as gargalhadas se transformaram em um grito de cólera. Tsunade levantou-se da cadeira jogando essa pela janela. – alguns jounins que andavam na rua em baixo da sala da Hokage tiveram que desviar para a cadeira não os acertasse – o rosto roxo disparou a falar em total indignação.

_- O que aqueles velhos estão pensando me desafiando? Querem ir para cova mais cedo? Aposto que isso foi incentivo de Abu, se eu pego aquele infeliz eu quebro o restante dos dentes que sobraram naquela boca de múmia._ – Tsunade fazia gestos brusco, andava de um lado para o outro da sala sendo observada pelos outros shinobis. Kankurou se assustou quando o chão começou a tremer lutando para não se romper com o andar descontrolado da Hokage. – _Suna não tem capital nem estrutura suficiente para apresentar uma festa de alto nível, é incoerente que o matrimônio seja lá._

_-Incoerente seria se os habitantes de Suna não pudessem assistir o casamento de seu Kage. – _respondeu Gaara calmo, era o único que demonstrava coragem para argumentar com Hokage.

Tsunade arqueou uma sobrancelha, uma enorme veia saltou de sua testa e o punho tremeu. Estava se controlando para não enfiar o punho no rosto daquele Kage atrevido que mal saíra das fraldas.

Antes que uma discussão se instalasse a voz suave de Hinata fez-se ouvir. Todos se viraram para encará-la, ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto que era capaz de desarmar qualquer pessoa. Toda a doçura naquela voz mostrava que a Hyuuga queria que todos pudessem aproveitar aquele casamento, ambas as vilas independente do grau de importância que cada uma tinha no mundo shinobi, da riqueza e da rivalidade.

_- Podemos fazer duas festas Tsunade-sama. Para que os habitantes de Suna possam participar do matrimônio da figura mais importante da vila, acho que é do direito deles poderem ter a honra de ajudar a concretizar o casamento do Kazekage. É o sonho de muitos de alguma forma contribuir, todos estão muito empolgados._ – Hinata ocultou que a empolgação era apenas por Gaara, por que ela os habitantes de Suna queria bem longe das areias do país. – _Assim podemos fazer outra festa aqui em Konoha para que os habitantes da nossa vila também tenham esse privilégio._

Tsunade pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, todos os olhares se voltaram para a Hokage em sorriso maroto foi esboçado pela mulher.

– _Shikamaru! - _O Nara deu um passo a frente assentindo quando seu nome foi chamado. Tsunade mudou de humor drasticamente, o brilho de desafio em seus olhos a deixava eufórica. – _Chame Shizune e Sakura e comecem os preparativos, quero os melhores cozinheiros, a melhor banda e decorador da região. Vamos fazer nossa festa parecer grandiosa perto da de Suna. Há, mal posso esperar para ver a cara de múmia de Abu quando ele ver a grandiosidade que eu vou fazer desse casamento. _

Hinata piscou os olhos perolados entendendo que Tsunade havia levado a sugestão dela para o lado competitivo. Murmurou sem graça para Temari que a intenção não era incentivar um campeonato de qual vila fazia o casamento mais bonito.A Sabaku deu dois tapinhas nos ombros da noiva tentando reconforta-la, sabia que essa não fora a intenção da Hyuuga.

A Hokage jogou um pergaminho e pincel ao Nara, alguns segundos depois Shizune apareceu para ajudar o pobre rapaz que tinha que anotar cada um dos detalhes que a Godaime dizia de com o queria a estrutura, os enfeites a comida. Ela estava levando muito sério a competição, tanto que mandou Shizune escrever uma carta para o parlamento de Suna informando o que havia sido decidido e a melhor vila que vencesse.

_- Ahh o banho quente virou sonho. _– disse Shikamaru olhando com preguiça para os pergaminhos em suas mãos e depois para a namorada que saía da sala junto com os outros amigos. – _Que casamento mais problemático!_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Os três irmãos Sabaku acompanharam Hinata até a mansão Hyuuga – Neji protestou dizendo que não era necessário uma escolta – Hiashi estava à porta aguardando a filha, a chegada do grupo se espalhou assim que cruzaram o portão da vila.

Pela primeira vez na vida Hinata sentiu um calor gostoso no coração ao avistar o pai, estava com saudades, independe do olhar sempre severo que ele lhe lançava ou das criticas rotineiras. O que mais lhe emocionava é que dessa vez ele tinha no rosto já enrugado um pequeno sorriso demonstrando que também estava feliz em vê-la, havia um brilho de orgulho nos olhos sempre severos e ela sabia muito bem que tudo isso se devia ao fato dela estar casando com um Kage. Hiashi a recebeu com um beijo no topo da cabeça, nada mais nada menos, entretanto a filha sabia que havia sido uma grande demonstração de afeto já que o patriarca Hyuuga nunca foi um pai caloroso. Hanabi a irmã caçula, no entanto a abraçou com alegria e a puxou para dentro da mansão apressada, tinham tantas coisas para conversar. Os Sabaku foram levados a uma sala especial na qual tomaram chá com o patriarca Hyuuga e trataram de conversar sobre o andamento do matrimônio.

O sol já se punha quando os três irmãos saíram da enorme mansão, porém os noivos não puderam se despedir, Hanabi tratou de monopolizar a irmã sendo que quando Gaara foi embora Hinata não percebeu. Os shinobis da vila da areia ficariam hospedados em um hotel no centro de Konoha, o melhor da vila.

_- Queria ter me despedido_! – disse Hinata para si mesmo olhando o sol se pôr pela janela do quarto.

Havia acostumado a admirar o pôr do sol ao lado de Gaara em Suna. Esse pequeno momento a qual passavam juntos lhe fez uma enorme falta.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Foram dormir na noite anterior cansados, por mais que desejassem ter chegado a Vila da folha e ter ido direto a estalagem para descansar não foi possível devido às cordialidades a serem obrigadas a cumprir. Primeiro foi anunciar a chegada do grupo aquela maluca que tinha o cargo de Hokage. Tinham sido obrigados a presenciar as oscilações de humor de Tsunade de minuto a minuto e depois de todo o estardalhaço tivera que ter uma conversa burocrática com o patriarca do clã Hyuuga. Diante de toda a correria não conseguira se despedir de Hinata o que lhe incomodou profundamente.

Gaara sabia estar em "território inimigo", era um homem observador e sagaz sempre soube dos admiradores que sua noiva tinha em Konoha e não estava disposto a dividir a atenção dela com eles. Como se já não fosse suficiente ser obrigado a saber que Neji dormia em baixo do mesmo teto que ela. "Melhor o teto que a cama maninho!" . Bufou irritado lembrando-se das palavras de Kankurou.

Tomava o café da manhã junto com Temari quando o irmão mais velho apareceu sorridente se despreguiçando.

_-Bom dia a todos!_ – Kankurou inspirou com força o ar e o soltou pela boca com satisfação – _Adoro essa vila, acordar e saber que vou encontrar lindas moças com roupas curtinhas pelas ruas me trás imensa disposição._

_-Bem que estranhei você acordar cedo._ – disse Temari rindo se servindo de um pedaço de torrada. Olhou para o caçula e perguntou interessada – _Então, qual é a programação de hoje?_

_-Vou terminar os acertos com o clã Hyuuga, parece que eles querem estabelecer alguns pontos em relação à prole que nascer entre meu matrimônio com a primogênita deles._

_-Wow, vocês nem casaram e o clã dela já estão pensando em filhos? Foge dessa maninho! Filhos é uma roubada, imagine só ter que trocar fraudas sujas, agüentar a criança chorando a noite inteira._ – o mais velho dos Sabaku fez uma careta e completou – _Sinto arrepio só de imaginar! Nem olhe para mim, eu não vou ser o tio que vai trocar as fraudas sujas de cocó._

_-Depois tenho que tratar sobre as festas de casamento com Tsunade. Ainda tenho que enviar uma mensagem a Suna avisando ao parlamento tudo que foi discutido. – _Gaara ignorou o comentário sobre bebês, contudo Kankurou parecia empenhado em continuar o assunto sobre filhos.

_-Você deve fazer bastante sexo. Raciocine comigo, você terá uma esposa jovem, bonita e muito GOSTOSA. Estou dando ênfase de que Hinatinha tem mesmo um corpão e que você terá tudinho aquilo na sua cama para acariciar e outras fantasias eróticas que tiver._ – sem perceber a insatisfação do ruivo que ouvia o irmão falar com tanta empolgação dos atributos físicos da noiva Kankurou continuou o discurso anti-bebês. – _Um bebê estraga todo esse clima de lua de mel. Primeiro: ela vai ficar gorda, apesar de eu achar que Hinatinha é uma das poucas mulheres que ficariam excitantes grávidas, entretanto..._

_-Kankurou._ – chamou Gaara impaciente.

_-Ah já entendi, vou parar de falar._ – disse o Sabaku esboçando um sorrisinho amarelo para o caçula. O semblante frio e insatisfeito do ruivo era um aviso.

_-Bom, eu vou ajudar o Shikamaru, ele precisar contratar algumas pessoas que Tsunade-sama mandou. Konoha começou os preparativos para seu casamento a todo vapor maninho._ – disse Temari rindo do desanimo do ruivo ao ouvir essas palavras.

_-Preferia algo mais simples._ – disse sincero incomodado com o clima de competição instalado nas duas vilas. Já imaginava Abu correndo de um lado para o outro com os parlamentares tentando fazer de Suna um verdadeiro cenário matrimonial.

_-É a minha deusa!_ – disse Kankurou chamando atenção dos irmãos.

Do outro lado da rua vista pela janela Ino andava com dificuldades carregando três sacolas cheia de alimentos. A loira chamava a atenção com as roupas curtas que cobriam o corpo repleto de curvas sinuosas, o sorriso provocativo nos lábios carnudos rosados e a enorme cabeleira dourada que esvoaçava com a brisa. Os olhos azuis céu era um detalhe a parte que apenas lhe realçava mais a beleza. Kankurou estava hipnotizando com a imagem da mulher, admirava-a sonhadoramente como os apaixonados olham a Lua.

_-Te proibido de se envolver com mulheres comprometidas. Não quero confusão_! – ordenou Gaara desviando o olhar da estonteante loira do outro lado da rua.

_-Ela não é casada!_

_-Mas tem namorado_!- disse Temari lembrando-se que Shino e o modo possessivo que o rapaz parecia cercar a namorada.

_-Ahh então o inseto a pediu em namoro? Dá última vez que estivemos aqui eles estavam apenas ficando._ – Kankurou enfiou duas torradas na boca com pressa.

_-Faz duas semanas que estão namorando, com direito à aliança e compromisso e tudo._ – respondeu a irmã.

_-Pouco tempo! Eu ainda tenho chances_. – antes que os dois irmãos o repreendesse o mais velho saiu da hospedagem correndo atravessando a rua eufórico.

Os dois Sabaku observaram da janela Kankurou galantear a Yamanaka com êxito. Ela pareceu encantada que ainda existisse gentleman que se oferecessem para carregar as compras de uma frágil mulher. – qualquer homem em Konoha adoraria acompanhar Ino e carregar suas compras, mas eles sabiam que mexer com a namorada de alguém que manipulava insetos não era muito inteligente, principalmente um shinobi do nível de Shino.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado, a loira seduzia com facilidade Kankurou, nas mãos de uma mulher como aquela ele é quem seria a marionete.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Era engraçado notar que um pequeno detalhe como casar com um Kage podia mudar as coisas. Antigamente quando andava pelas ruas e poucos lhe cumprimentavam, apenas os amigos mais íntimos ou algum familiar do clã Hyuuga, agora toda a população de Konoha parecia interessada em fazer o social com ela_. _Hinata começava a ficar incomodada com toda aquela atenção, ainda sim respondia aos cumprimentos.

_-Sua vida será assim agora._ – disse o primo ao seu lado – _Não terá mais privacidade e estará rodeada de pessoas falsas que apenas lhe tratam bem por ser a esposa de um é assim em sua própria vila imagine em Suna._

_-Não vai me convencer usando esses argumentos nii-san. – _disse Hinata com um pequeno sorriso. Desde ontem quando Gaara se afastou o primo estava tentando fazer com que ela desistisse do casamento, era difícil se zangar com as tentativas dele quando sabia que ele fazia isso movido por um amor que ela descobrira a pouco tempo que ele nutria por ela. – _Preciso ressaltar, no entanto que eu faria os votos matrimoniais muito mais feliz se você me apoiasse e torcesse para meu casamento dar certo. Neji nii-san, sua opinião e aceitação é muito importante para mim._

O Hyuuga manteve o semblante sério, era pedir de mais que ele incentivasse aquele casamento, aceitar já se mostrava um grande desafio. Hinata estava pedindo mais do que ele poderia fazer. Escutar que a opinião dele importava para ela acendeu um chama dentro de si, mesmo que pequena ele ainda tinha esperanças que a prima aceitasse os sentimentos que nutria por ela. Olhou para a própria mão quando sentiu o da prima a envolvendo, ela estava corada e com vergonha de tocá-lo em público e o gesto era inocente, entretanto o calor cálido que ela transmitia para si quando o tocava fazia a pequena chama aumentar e sua mente gritar para que lutasse por Hinata.

_- Hinata eu...- _o Hyuuga tinha a voz rouca e próxima do ouvido da prima, pode notar um arrepio passar pelo corpo da jovem.

Antes que Neji pudesse se declarar mais uma vez foi interrompido pelo grupo animado de amigos que se aproximavam. Kiba vinha como uma bala à frente gritando o nome de Hinata, Shino logo atrás com um pacote nas mãos, provavelmente algum presente para a amiga. Tenten vinha de mãos dadas com o namorado, e acenava tentando chamar a atenção dos dois Hyuuga.

_-AHHHH estamos tão felizes em lhe ver_! – Tenten empurrou Kiba para o lado que apenas protestou o gesto agressivo da colega. Em seguida abraçou a amiga tentando controlar as emoções, a melhor amiga detestava chorar em público principalmente na frente de homens.

_-Senti saudades de todos! –_ disse Hinata retribuindo o abraço.

-_Seu casamento será um estouro Hinata-chan, vamos botar para quebrar. –_ Rock Lee fez a pose nice guy e completou – _Vamos botar todo nosso fogo da juventude, vai bombar. VAMOS VENCER SUNA!_

Hinata olhou confusa para os amigos e Shino que até então estava calado respondeu a pergunta muda da amiga.

_-Tsunade-sama já avisou a todos sobre a "competição" da melhor festa de casamento. Ela ameaçou diminuir nossos salários se a festa de Suna for melhor que de Konoha._

_-E-ela está l-levando muito a s-sério isso. – _Hinata estava constrangida. Sem querer acabou colocando mais lenha da fogueira.

_- Realmente, está dando até medo ficar perto dela. _– disse Tenten lembrando-se da Godaime gritando com o trio: Sakura, Shizune e Shikamaru. – _Seu casamento vai ser mais chique do que de qualquer senhor feudal._

_-Eu preferia algo mais simples! –_ respondeu a Hyuuga.

_-Vamos Hinata-chan, você precisa se animar. A galera está te esperando no Ichikaru. – _Kiba colocou as mãos em volta dos ombros da amiga fazendo-a sorrir. Neji por outro lado mirou o Inuzuka com repulsa._ – Eu e Shino compramos um presente para você. Vai adorar!_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

A mansão do clã Hyuuga era silenciosa, o único som que podia ser ouvido era dos mais jovens treinando no pátio, todos disciplinados concentrados unicamente no treino e nos movimentos que o idoso lhes ordenava em uma voz rígida.

Contemplou a porcelana cara em sua frente, havia uma grande dose de chá fumegante, o aroma era delicioso. Era um dos poucos que tinha o privilégio de experimentar o famoso chá Hyuuga, feito com ervas especiais que apenas o clã possuía em sua plantação. Gaara observou com atenção o ambiente, a estrutura da mansão era tradicional, o jardim bem cuidado com flores bem cuidadas, os móveis pareciam ter sido colocados em posições de equilíbrio pelo Feng shui.

Estava em baixo do teto de um dos clãs mais famosos e cobiçados do mundo shinobi. Sabia por que Hiashi havia lhe chamado, ele queria conversar sobre o Byakugan no quais os filhos frutos do relacionamento de Gaara com Hinata poderiam herdar. O Kekkei Genkai era a preocupação do clã Hyuuga, o segredo da família era o principal tesouro do sucesso e respeito que haviam conquistado por isso os casamentos eram feito entre membros da família. O planejado era que a herdeira do clã casasse com Neji, entretanto casar com o Kage era muito promissor politicamente para o clã.

_- Vou precisar que assine o termo de que não passara os segredos do Byakugan para ninguém, nem mesmo para os shinobis de sua vila. Jamais poderá estudar o Kekkei Genkai nem mesmo fazer experiências. – _disse Hiashi entregando um pergaminho ao Kazekage. – _Leve com você, leia e decida se o segredo poderá ser mantido. Apesar de todos já festejarem o casamento antecipado entre você e minha filha, eu só permitirei realmente se o contrato for assinado. _

_-Eu não pretendo desvendar os segredos do Byakugan, essa não é minha intenção. Se estou casando com Hinata é para firmar um elo entre as duas vilas e destruir qualquer desígnio de guerra que possa haver entre Konoha e Suna._

_-Sei disso, caso achasse que você tivesse segundas intenções em relação a esse matrimônio eu não permitiria que minha primogênita fosse adiante. - _uma pausa foi feita. Hiashi tomou um gole de chá antes de completar. _- Eu já a teria casado com Neji._

O comentário incomodou Gaara, mas ele não demonstrou. Manteve o semblante sério e frio como se não se importasse com o fato de que o patriarca Hyuuga tivesse feito outros planos para Hinata. De todos os admiradores de sua noiva Neji era o que mais incomodava o Kage, não só por que aquele infeliz tivera a audácia de cortejá-la em solo que pertencia a Gaara e ainda beija-la, sentia-se realmente ameaçado por ele como se a qualquer momento a noiva pudesse trocá-lo.

_- Onde eu assino?_ – perguntou abrindo o pergaminho.

Não perderia Hinata, nem mesmo para clã dela.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Todos estavam no Ichikaru aguardando Hinata. O lugar estava enfeitado com balões brancos a comida já na mesa e alguns bebiam animados cantando músicas no karaokê que havia instalado especialmente para momentos como aquele de festança.

Naruto desafinado cantava uma música de amor e apontava para a namorada, Sakura não sabia se ria ou se ficava com vergonha, sorte que o namorado era um shinobi e não um cantor ou passaria fome. Kakashi tomava Sakê ao lado de Yamato. Kurenai estava sentado perto dos dois, porém não bebia, estava ocupada tentando fazer o bebê parar de se mexer em seu colo. Hanabi também havia ido, jogava bolinhas de papel em Naruto em um protesto para que ele parasse de monopolizar o Karaokê com aquelas músicas cafonas de amor.

_-BEM VINDA HINAAAAAAAAAATA-CHAN!_ – gritou Naruto no microfone quando avistou a amiga. Todos taparam as orelhas com o som agudo que soou.

_-Saía daí seu amador!_ – disse Kiba enfiando um dedo no ouvido verificando se ainda era capaz de escutar depois daquela agressão ao seu tímpano.

_-Se você não percebeu a Sakura é sua única fã_. – disse Hanabi olhando para a Haruno que puxava o namorado para perto de si, o loiro, porém resistia, dizia que cantaria a última para finalizar.

_-Tenten amorzinho eu vou cantar para você com todo o fogo da minha juventude. _– disse Lee correndo para o microfone.

Os dois começaram a disputar o microfone e todos rodearam os olhos já sabendo como iria terminar aquela briga.

_- Desculpe Hinata-chan, não era nossa intenção faze-la aturar isso._ – disse Sakura apontando para os dois homens que tentavam roubar o microfone da mão um do outro. – _Sorte sua que não estava aqui da última vez._

_-O que aconteceu? – _disse a Hyuuga sentando-se ao lado da irmã e do primo. Ria com a cena, sentira muita falta de momentos como aquele entre amigos, em Suna sentia-se muito sozinha apesar de toda a atenção que os Sabaku e Baki lhe davam.

_- A noite terminou com duas horas seguidas de Naruto e Lee bêbados cantando músicas cafonas de amor._ – disse Kiba olhando com tédio para os dois amigos que pareciam ter entrado em um consenso de cantarem juntos.

_-A canção do inferno!_ – completou Hanabi fingindo um arrepio tenebroso.

-_Mudando de assunto, abra o presente que Shino e eu compramos para você. – _disse Kiba animado fazendo um gesto para o amigo entregar.

O pacote era pesado, estava embrulhado em um papel prateado brilhante na qual Hinata tinha certeza que Kiba havia escolhido. Com cuidado para não estragar o embrulho a jovem abriu o presente tirando de dentro um grosso caderno de capa dura. A capa era branca com flores roxas espalhadas em meio a pétalas, era delicado e bonito combinava com ela. Abriu o caderno e notou espaços na qual se podia colocar fotos com textos em baixo. Olhou para os amigos com os olhos úmidos.

_-Queremos que registre todos os momentos que passar conosco e leve com você para Suna. Não sabemos quantas vezes mais poderemos nos ver, você vai para muito longe Hinata. – _disse Shino.

_-Eu...–_ agora havia realmente caído na real que raramente poderia ver os amigos, embora já soubesse disso a realidade estava a afogando naquele momento. – _Vou sentir... tanta falta de vocês._

_-Não chore Hinata! – _Tenten abraçou a amiga de um lado, Kiba a abraçou de outro.

Os braços calorosos que a rodeavam, iria perder toda a paz e alegria que os amigos lhe transmitiam para ter somente a amargura e o desgosto dos habitantes de Suna. Não era uma boa troca! Para matar as saudades teria que se contentar em olhar para fotos, momentos deliciosos de nostalgia.

Naquele momento quis desistir de casar.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

A cabeleira loira era única, o rebolado excessivo chamava a atenção de todos os olhares masculinos na rua e o sorriso pretensioso deixava evidente que a dona dos atributos sabia o que causava nos homens a sua volta. Shino gostava de tudo na namorada, o que incomodava era que os outros homens também apreciasse Yamanaka Ino.

A namorada muitas vezes reclamara que o shinobi dos insetos não ligava para ela, pouco se importava com os rapazes que tentavam flerta-la. Era um homem ciumento, entretanto não demonstrava. Shino gostava de descrição que a loira espalhafatosa e indiscreta apelidava de falta de atenção com ela.

_- Boa tarde my ice man!- _A Yamanaka chegou no Ichikaru e foi direto no namorado. Rodeou as mãos no pescoço do moreno e lhe deu um beijo provocativo no pescoço. Shino pigarreou constrangido e murmurou: "Aqui não!" arrancando um risinho malicioso da Yamanaka. – _Hinata já está cega de tantas fotos!_

Não conteve outra risada ou notar os olhos de Hinata piscarem incomodados com o terceiro flash seguido em seu rosto. Kiba parecia empenhado em deixar o álbum com fotos unicamente dele e de Hyuuga.

_-Onde esteve?-_ perguntou Shino deixando a namorado sentar em seu colo.

Ino cumprimentava todos com acenos e sorriso de Miss apenas esboçando uma careta quando cumprimentou Sakura a melhor amiga.

_-Eu fui fazer compras, fiquei encarregada de comprar os comes e bebes para as festinhas que faremos para Hinata de despedida. Será algo exclusivo para as meninas, apenas um tira gosto da despedida de solteiro._ – a loira passava a unha na lateral do rosto sério de Shino, o sorriso malicioso da Yamanaka a denunciava.

_-Se vocês contratarem aquela espécie de homem que tira a roupa sinto que irão gastar dinheiro à toa._ – a bela mulher em seu colo arqueou a sobrancelha em indagação e o namorado completou – _Hinata irá desmaiar durante o "show"._

Mesmo notando o tom de ironia na palavra show Ino ignorou o deboche na voz do namorado.

_-A espécie de homem se chama stripper my love. Bom, se Hinata não aproveitar o show eu e as outras meninas aproveitaremos por nós e por ela._

_-Não duvido! – _completou Shino imaginando a bagunça que as mulheres fariam.

Toda aquela indiferença irritava Ino. Será que Shino não podia ser um homem normal e exigir uma D.R? Qualquer homem que não fosse um cubo de gelo como Shino exigiria discutir a relação se a namorada dissesse que iria para uma despedida de solteiro e aproveitaria o show dos stripper. Pelo menos ela faria um escândalo se Shino lhe confessasse estar preparando uma despedida de solteiro para um amigo e que teria mulheres tirando a roupa.

_-Sabe quem me ajudou a levar as compras para a minha casa_? – perguntou Ino se fazendo de desentendida, sua intenção, porém era de aborrecer o namorado. Shino ficou em silêncio aguardando a resposta. – _Aquele gentil irmão do Kazekage. Qual o nome dele mesmo? Ahhh lembrei, Kankurou! Tão agradável, um perfeito gentleman._

_-Aquele homem te come com os olhos._ – disse Shino direto, porém sem alterar seu tom de voz.

_-Todos os homens que me conhecem me comem com os olhos._ – disse a loira prepotente jogando a cabeleira loira para trás. – _Ele realmente pareceu muito interessado no meu decote. Fiquei constrangida!_

-_Não quero você perto dele._ – apesar do tom calmo Ino reconheceu a ordem que lhe foi dada como uma evidencia de ciúmes.

_-Está com ciúmes my ice man? – _perguntou a loira sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido do namorado.

Shino não respondeu, permaneceu em silêncio deixando a loira lhe mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha. Ela sorria, ele sabia, estava se sentindo vitoriosa perante ele por finalmente ter conseguido lhe arrancar uma frase mais significativa.

_-Ino porca que tal uma competição de Karaokê?_ – gritou Sakura chamando a atenção da loira. A Haruno e Tenten tentavam arrancar o microfone das mãos dos namorados. - _Sua tarada, pare de agarrar o coitado do Shino e venha logo._

_-Não fale neste tom comigo testuda! – _disse Ino levantando-se furiosa. Jogou novamente os cabelos para trás e caminhou até a amiga, entretanto a voz do namorado a parou no caminho.

-_Estou falando sério Ino, não quero você perto dele._

Em resposta à loira sorriu maliciosa. Era divertido provocar Shino!

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Somente quando noite invadiu o céu Gaara teve tempo para descansar. Passou manhã e tarde resolvendo somente assuntos a respeito do casamento, os Hyuuga não dificultaram tanto o entendimento como ele imaginava, contudo Tsunade -na qual o Sabaku começava a desconfiar que a idade estava afetando o humor - tinha prazer em dificultar e arranjar um empecilho para que ele fosse obrigado a rever todo o documento do acordo que se firmaria entre as duas vilas com o matrimônio. Não sendo suficiente a Godaime ainda queria exigir certos detalhes para bater de frente com o parlamento de Suna principalmente com Abu.

Depois de tomar um banho relaxante e comer alguma coisa Gaara pode se sentar na janela e apreciar a noite de Konoha que estava quente e a lua no céu brilhava tanto quanto o Sol naquela manhã. Fechou os olhos e esboçou um pequeno sorriso de lado, olhar a lua fazia-o lembrar de Hinata.

Não havia visto a noiva desde a para tarde passada, era estranho a sensação de vazio que isso lhe causava, pela primeira vez tinha que lidar com algo que as pessoas chamavam de saudades. Será que era isso mesmo que sentia? Pelo menos foi o que Temari lhe informou quando ele reclamou que Hinata não havia aparecido para vê-lo. Gaara não era de reclamar, nem ao menos falava muito, contudo a ausência da Hyuuga o deixava ainda mais ansioso e impaciente. Se sentia tão tolo com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos humanos.

"Eu sou humano!" Constatou para si mesmo. Não tinha nada de mal em sentir todas aquelas emoções, embora o sentir ainda o incomodasse por ele não saber lidar direito com tais reações que o turbilhão de sentimentos causava nas pessoas. Exemplo: Ciúmes. Pouco controlava, e às vezes não tinha o mínimo interesse em ministrar.

_-Eu quero ficar aqui para sempre!_ – exclamou Kankurou afoito entrando no quarto do irmão caçula.

Gaara apenas voltou à atenção para o irmão sem perguntar os motivos por tamanha felicidade. A expressão no semblante do Sabaku mais velho era idêntica a dos apaixonados, olhos fora de órbitas sonhadores e a boca aberta quase babando talvez por se lembrar de algo, ou melhor, de alguém. Kankurou se jogou na cama do irmão fazendo esse lhe lançar um olhar aborrecido pela bagunça nos lençóis.

_-Espero que toda essa felicidade não tenha ligação com a loira que vimos hoje cedo._

_-O nome da minha Deus é I-N-O! – _soletrou Kankurou fazendo corações no ar. Estava agindo feito um idiota.

_-Hum... Em uma das visitas nossas a Konoha eu fui até a biblioteca da vila._ – Gaara voltou a olhar para o lado de fora da janela e continuou o discurso fazendo Kankurou o olhar interrogativo sobre o que a biblioteca tinha de conexão com a loira estonteante de decote generoso – _Havia um livro sobre insetos relatava a existência de besouros carnívoros._

_-E daí? – _perguntou o irmão sem esconder o tédio com a aula de entomologia que o caçula narrava.

-_Os Aburame manipulam esses insetos. – _completou o ruivo.

Com o susto Kankurou caiu da cama levantando-se em seguida com certo pavor espelhado no semblante.

-_Está falando sério?- _Gaara não conformou, o sorrisinho malvado que esboçou foi o suficiente para que o irmão soubesse que o relato sobre os besouros era verídico _– Você acha que aquele cara... usaria os besouros contra...mim?_

_-Tente não tirar as calças perto da namorada dele. – _disse Temari que estava se segurando para não rir.A loira estava encostada no batente da porta e olhava para os dois irmãos visivelmente divertida_. – Ino é bem oferecida, mas eu tenho certeza que ela não trocaria o Aburame por você._

_-Sou melhor que ele, muito mais sexy. Não ando por ai com aquela cara de quem chupou limão. – _disse o mais velho fazendo uma careta.

_-Então se quiser provar que é melhor que o Aburame é a sua chance. Estão todos no Ichikaru fazendo uma festinha em comemoração a chegada de Hinata. Vamos para lá!_ – Temari não perguntou se os irmãos queriam ir, afirmou que eles iriam. – _Sua loira está cantando no karaokê, uma música de amor para o esquisito de óculos._

_-É só eu chegar que já causo impacto! – _Kankurou arrepiou os cabelos tentando parecer mais charmoso.

_-Eu não vou! –_ disse Gaara quebrando o clima de festejo que se instalava entre os irmãos.

_-Não seja anti social, todos estão lá inclusive sua noiva._

-_Hoje foi um dia cansativo._ – justificou o ruivo.

_-Kiba está lá descaradamente dando em cima da Hinata, ou melhor, tentando roubar um beijo dela e você vai ficar ai parado?_ – notando que a frase pareceu surtir efeito no irmão Temari completou repleta de malicia – _E Neji para completar._

Levantando-se da janela o ruivo parou na porta dando um olhar significativo para os irmãos "Vamos logo!".

Gaara visivelmente não sabia lidar com o ciúme.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Estavam desde cedo bebendo. Kakashi,Yamato e Kurenai já haviam ido embora, entretanto os mais jovens continuavam em ritmo de festa. Lee havia perdido a voz de tanto cantar, Tenten corria atrás do namorado tentando lhe arrancar a garrafa de sakê das mãos. Sakura e Ino conversavam possivelmente intimidades, as risadinhas maliciosas e os olhares sugestivos que lançavam para os namorados as denunciava. Naruto Comia a quinta tigela de rámen. Shikamaru e Shino bebiam socialmente e conversavam entre si parecendo os únicos sóbrios. Até mesmo Neji havia se afundado na bebida, matava a segunda garrafa de sakê sozinho, Tenten as vezes surgia do nada e lhe dava alguns sermões.

Kiba, entretanto parecia ser o mais embriagado, olhava sonhador para Hinata e parecia perder a noção de seus atos e palavras, sussurrava elogios a amiga que a deixava constrangida. – Shino de longe observava pronto para apaziguar caso o Inuzuka fizesse alguma besteira o que provavelmente não demoraria a acontecer.

_-Irá sentir minha falta Hinata-chan?_ –perguntou Kiba carente em um sussurro no ouvido da moça

_-C-claro K-kiba-kun! Você é o meu melhor amigo junto com Shino._ – respondeu Hinata se remexendo desconfortável na cadeira. Estava incomodada com a respiração quente do Inuzuka lhe batendo no pescoço.

_-Amigo..._ – suspirou deprimido - _Hinata-chan, impossível você nunca ter percebido._

_-Percebido? – _A Hyuuga piscou confuda.

_-Hinata-chan eu_... - por debaixo da mesa Kiba entrelaçou uma das mãos com Hinata assustando-a com o contato. Já haviam ficado de mãos dadas antes, mas pela primeira vez a Hyuuga sentia se forma diferente. – _Sempre desde que a conheci sou apaixo..._

_-HEY CUNHADA! – _A voz de Kankurou chamou a atenção de todos no local.

Foi por puro reflexo que a Hyuuga se levantou da mesa brusca ficando em pé como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Ouviu Kiba soltar um palavrão – na qual Shino o censurou com o olhar a distância embora os óculos escuros escondessem os olhos severos do rapaz - mesmo que o amigo não tenha terminado a frase ela havia entendido claramente aquela declaração de amor. Sabia estar violentamente corada, assim como suspeitava que o grito do cunhado fora proposital. As pernas de Hinata estavam tremulas e moles, não sabia por mais quanto tempo conseguiria se manter em pé. Gaara a olhava fixo, embora a expressão estivesse imparcial a veia saltada na testa evidenciava que ele tinha compreendido o que havia se passado naqueles segundos antes dele chegar e o ocorrido tinha o desagradado.

_-Hinata-chan, queremos tirar fotos com você também. – _disse Temari dando um beijo rápido na boca do namorado e pegando o alguém de fotos em frente a Shino. – _Não é justo que só seus amigos de Konoha tenham um espaço nele._

Os dois cunhados se aproximaram de Hinata puxando-a para longe de -na no meio e fizeram uma pose aguardado Shikamaru tirar a foto. – o rapaz reclamava que estava sendo problemático enxergar o foco devido já estar um pouco embriagado.

_-Tirem uma dos noivos!_ – gritou Naruto com a boca cheia de ramén.

O casal se olhou. Hinata ainda constrangida pelo aparecimento repentino de Gaara, e o ruivo irritado com o atrevimento de Kiba. De todos os sentimentos que até agora conheceu o que menos gostou foi o ciúmes, principalmente por que notou que tinha dificuldade em controlá-lo.

_-Deixe fotos para outro dia_. – disse Gaara ríspido. Ordenou então para noiva – _Quero falar com você, venha._

O ruivo não esperou uma resposta de Hinata, andou esperando que ela o seguisse. A Jovem respirou fundo e o seguiu, não por que lhe fora ordenado, mas sim por que qualquer conversa que tivesse o melhor seria algo privado em que apenas os dois ficassem a par da situação. Ninguém mais precisava presenciar a vida amorosa dos dois, isso se aquilo que tinham podia ter uma conotação amorosa. Beijos e desejos carnavais não revelavam amor e Gaara tinha deixado claro que não sabia o que realmente sentia por ela.

_-Quem esse idiota pensa que é para mandar na Hinata desse jeito_? – disse Kiba irritado sendo contido por Shino que murmurou um discreto "não se intrometa".

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**Eu quero te mostrar meu coração tim-tim por tim-tim**

**Eu quero sempre estar ao seu lado e olhar pra você**

**Eu quero te mostrar todo meu amor que estava escondido**

Afastaram-se ao máximo que puderam do Ichikaru, mesmo após o distanciamento deles os curiosos ainda os olhavam atentos à distância.

Paciência nunca foi uma de suas virtudes, dentre tanto defeitos a impaciência podia ser ressaltada assim como a intolerância. Controlava todos os instintos animalescos e primitivos ainda existente nele mesmo após a retirada da Shukakku de seu corpo, apesar de não ter mais um biju naquele instante parecia novamente dominado por um demônio sua vontade era de arrancar a cabeça de Kiba e com um pouco mais de maldade a de Neji viria de brinde.

Odiava tanto a sensação de ciúmes. A culpa daquele sentimento estúpido era dela, Hinata despertava nele o que tinha de melhor, entretanto também tinha a capacidade de despertar o seu pior que ele tanto lutou para manter adormecido.

_-Pode me explicar os motivos de Kiba estar em cim de você daquela forma_?- A pergunta viera fria e áspera. Ele pouco se importava de se manter apático despejava a antipatia que sentia pelos admiradores da noiva em cima dela.

_-Gaara_**...- **chamou o nome dele de forma doce. Gaara sentia toda a hostilidade se dissipar quando Hinata lhe chamava com o tom de voz suave como os guizos , não gostava de ser desarmado assim tão fácil por uma mulher. – _Eu e Kiba somos melhores amigos desde os doze anos._

**Minha imagem que estava ao seu lado.**

**Agora nossos corações preciosos se viram um para o outro.**

**Eu quero protegê-los uma a um, no meu coração apaixonado.. pra sempre**

_-Você está se fazendo de burra ou realmente não percebeu que ele não te olha como amigo? _– o ruivo perdia o controle das palavras o ciúme havia tomado conta de suas ações e palavras.

Como não era experiênte em relacionamentos já que era o seu primeiro não sabia como lidar com algumas circustâncias, tão pouco medir as palavras quando a raiva tomava conta de seus sentimentos. Sabia que estava sendo grosso e que a atitude não era a melhor para lidar com a situação, entretanto só se dva conta que havia dito as palavras erradas depois delas já terem sido ditas.

_-Não fala dessa forma__!_– disse Hinata com a voz chorosa. Detestava que gritassem com ela. – _É com você que eu vou casar._

_-Não quero você perto dele. –_Gaara segurou um dos braços de Hinata com força e lhe disse em um tom baixo e perigoso._ –Não posso permitir que a população de Suna tenha mais um motivo para te degrenir discursando que escolhi uma estrangeira..._

_-Não complete essa frase! – _embora o tom de voz da Hyuuga tenha sido baixo soara estremament ofendida. – _Se você não está satisfeito desfaça essecasamento, ainda há tempo. Faça isso se acha que sou uma estrangeira qualquer!_

**Eu sei que eu ainda não sou suficiente pra você**

**Mas meu coração estará sempre pronto pra você**

**Eu quero dar tudo pra você.**

Estava magoada. Ele lhe machucara com o tom e o modo que se dirigia a ela. Hinata tinha provado tantas vezes que havia realmente se apaixonado por ele, Gaara o máximo que tinha feito era aquela cena de ciúmes possesivo que servia apenas para humilha-la lembrando que Suna a via como uma mulher qualquer interessada no status do Kazekage.

Talvez o melhor fosse realmnte desfazer o casamento, em Konoha embora seja vista como a primogenica fraca e inútil do clã Hyuuga tinha os amigos que lhe davam carinho e sempre estavam prontos para ajudá-la a se levantar quando tropeçasse em uma das dificuldades.

_-É isso que você quer Hinata_?- perguntou apaziguando o tom grosseiro na voz.

_-O que eu quero é ficar em um lugar onde as pessoas me amem. Em Suna ninguém gosta de mim, eu poderia suportar se..._- Hinata parou de falar , limpou o rosto sentindo as lágrimas lhe escorrerem pela não terminou a frase, deixou Gaara na espectativa de uma declaração de que ela poderia suportar tendo ele. – _Esqueça, você não entederia._

**Nossos corações se viram um para o outro**

**Você sozinho pode preencher meu amor**

**Eu lhe mostro uma face tímida, me proteja..**

**Não qualquer um, mas você.. pra sempre**

A Hyuuga se virou indo em direção ao Ichikaru, antes que pudesse se afastar o suficiente Gaara a puxou e sem qualquer pudor a beijou. Invadiu sua boca sem qualquer delicadeza, o beijo er possessivo, queria marcar território e aproveitar que havia telespectadores para verem que aqula mulher em seus braços o pertencia. Normalmente não gostava desse tipo de demonstração, porém a situação pediu para que mostrasse a Kiba e Neji que ele estavam tentando roubar uma pérola que já tinha dono.

De início Hinata não correspondeu, sentiu-se violada tendo a boca invadida daquela forma, aos poucos no entanto seu corpo começou a reagir a língua que acariciava a um gemido abafado rodeando os braços no pescoço do ruivo deixando-o conduzir o beijo e correspondendo no mesmo com o contato, sua imaginação ia longe e os arrepios em seu corpo não eram inocentes deixando claro a ela que ele a excitava.

Afastaram-se ofegantes. Hinata permaneceu com a boca entreaberta convidativamente, a boca inchada pelo beijo violento . Saiu da letargia quando a voz do ruivo soou em seu ouvido ameçadora.

-_ Juro que o mato se ele se aproximar de você novamente._

_-Ele é meu melhor amigo.O conheci antes de te conhecer. _– disse Hinata sentindo a respiração quente dele contra seu rosto.

_-E você é minha noiva, irá viver comigo o resto de sua vida_. – segurando a cintura da Hyuuga com força e possesivamente.

_-Não pode me impedir de ver os meus amigos.__ – _juntando toda a força que tinha Hinata se afastou do Kage antes que caísse na tentação de beijá-lo novamente.

**Qualquer imagem sua é preciosa pra mim**

**Seu sorriso brilhante, seus olhos**

**Eles são minha felicidade**

**( Dear my Love – Kwon Boa)**

_-Você é minha__, e eu não gosto de dividir o que é meu.- o tom de voz dele era mais calmo e seguro._

Mesmo as palavras soando de forma posessiva Hinata não conseguiu controlar seu coração de palpitar descontroladamente. Aquelas foram as palavras mais perto de uma declaração de amor que Gaara já havia lhe dito.

Devia significar algo, talvez que ele estava se apaixonando por ela. Era isso que Hinata queria acreditar.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

A uma certa distância Neji observava com atenção o casal, era notáve que estavam brigando. Não conteve uma careta de desgosto quando os viu se beijando calorosamente e com certo desespero – todos assistiam a cena e Kiba teve que ser levado por Shino e Naruto para longe, pois o Inuzuka teve uma crise de pânico e raiva.

O Hyuuga sorriu de lado ao ver o beijo cessar e a briga novamente se iniciar, naquela noite talvez Hinata precisse de consolo e ele estaria ali para isso.

Ainda não havia desistido de Hinata, pelo menos enquanto ela ainda não estivesse casada.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Depois de muito enrolar finalmente terminei esse capítulo. Peço desculpas pela demora, e também por fazer o Gaara ser tão estúpido durante a discussão com a Hinata, porém é assim que o imagino tendo um D.R principalmente por que ele não me parece alguém tão controlado como o Shino que consegue lidar com o ciúmes. **

**Antes que alguém diga alguma coisa, a Ino não traiu o Shino, ela só quer provocá-lo par causar agumas ceninhas de ciúmes. Eu simplemente precisava colocar um pouco dos dois nesta fic, quem sabe eu coloque um pouco de Naru e Saku embora não me venha inspiração no momento XD.**

**Ahhh prometi no capítulo anterior que colocaria algumas cenas Neji e Hina, entretanto o capítulo ficou maior o que eu esperava e não consegui fazê, no próximo terá, e quem sabe mais ceninhas de ciúmes.**

**Teremos mais um capítulo em Konoha e depois voltamos para Suna.O casamento está chegando ;D AGUARDEM!**

**A música dessa fic é da Kwon Boa, aqui está o link no youtube para quem quiser assistir.**

**(****.com/watch?v=iVZ9WMi5iJI&feature=player_embedded#**** )**

**Tenho noticias as pessoas que comentaram. Voltarei a agradecer as reviews no final de cada fic.**

**Outra propaganda, eu fiz uma fic de fichas de Harry Potter, adoraria que os leitores participassem. Está no meu perfil se chama: "Da magia a sedução" as incrições são até segunda a 12:00. BOA SORTE E PARTICIPEM!**

**Bom beijos**


	9. Eu também te amo!

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria o personagem principal e Naruto sua raposa de estimação.

**Sumário:** Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

_Esse fanfic é dedicado a _**Pandora Potter-jm**_ que acompanhou todos os meus fics anteriores sempre me alegrando em todos os capítulos com suas reviews_

_

* * *

_

**Legenda:**

_-Acho que o Gaara é gay. – _**Fala normal**

Em uma distância razoável estavam os outros dois irmãos Sabaku. -**Narração**

"Não seja problemático Gaara. Beba logo a porcaria do saquê." – **Citação de uma fala.**

"_Maldita hora que me tornei Kage!"-_**Pensamento.**

_**Sinto falta das árvores de cerejeiras e de todos meus amigos. - **_**Carta**

_OoOoOoOoOo - _**Mudança de tempo e espaço**

**

* * *

**

**Flor do Deserto **

_Por PinkRingo_

**Capítulo nove – **_Eu também te amo!_

"**É muito melhor viver sem felicidade do que sem amor."**

_**(Shakespeare)**_

O quarto estava escuro, apenas a luz fraca da lua entrava pela janela iluminando parcialmente o corpo de Hinata sobre a cama. O rosto afundado no macio travesseiro enquanto o barulho suave de seu choro preenchia o ambiente. Estava magoada!Gaara havia falado como se ela não passasse de um objeto que estivesse sobe a posse dele. Ela era a NOIVA, deveria ter mais significado, importância. Deveria ouvir "Eu te amo!" às vezes.

Aquele casamento estava seguindo uma linha na qual Hinata não queria traçar. Não desejava um sentimento que não fosse recíproco. Amar sem ser amada era algo muito triste e que ela já tinha passado antes. Novamente as mesmas dores e angustias de saber que jamais escutaria as três clichês palavrinhas que toda mulher gostava de ouvir.

Não era esse o futuro casamento que tinha imaginado.

O som de duas batidas na porta a sobressaltou. Queria ficar sozinha naquele momento, não desejava a pena de ninguém tão pouco de palavras consoladoras como se ela estivesse marchando para a incompleta infelicidade. Depois da briga com Gaara que fora assistida por seus amigos, todos – até mesmo Tenten – diziam que talvez fosse um erro ela ir adiante com o casamento. O casal não estava preparado para a empreitada da vida de casal, foram às sábias palavras de Shino. Os irmãos Sabaku e Naruto, no entanto defenderam o Kazekage, dizendo que ciúmes era algo comum e que todos os casais tinham discussões, aquele era apenas um obstáculo que deveria ser superado.

_-Hinata-sama!_ – a voz de Neji a chamou como se pedisse a permissão para entrar.

Com as costas das mãos Hinata limpou as lágrimas tentando disfarçar que chorava, mas os olhos vermelhos e inchados a denunciavam. Sentou-se na cama e se ajeitou a tempo do primo entrar e a fitar sobre a cama abraçada ao travesseiro. Os olhos perolados não tinham qualquer brilho de pena, era um sentimento diferente e que Hinata gostava muito de ver sua imagem espelhada nele. Sentiu-se a vontade na presença de Neji, um suspiro resignado lhe escapou e ele percebeu a deixa para se aproximar. Fechou a porta com cuidado e andou em direção a prima que parecia aguardar a aproximação.

_-Eu preciso de um abraço. – _disse Hinata olhando significativamente para o primo que sem muito esperar sentou-se na cama e puxou o corpo delicado da prima para seus fortes braços protetores.

Ali nos braços dele sentia que estava segura, ninguém mais lhe faria chorar. Todo o sofrimento passava de uma ilusão e que Neji seria o herói para lhe tirar daquela angústia. Era impossível negar que ele a reconfortava lhe trazia a sensação que todos os problemas acabavam a partir do momento que a abraçava daquela forma, como se ela fosse o centro do mundo. Todo o carinho que depositava exclusivamente nela era maravilhoso, tudo o que ela queria para uma vida de casada. O primo podia muitas vezes parecer distante ou frio, mas ele sabia mais do amor do que Gaara.

_-Não se case, fique em Konoha_. – ele lhe sussurrou contra o ouvido da prima. Aquele pedido pareceu convidativo para ela. Hinata não afrouxou o abraço apenas olhou para cima fitando o rosto bonito de Neji . – _Se ficar, Hiashi-sama a casará comigo._

A idéia era inédita para Hinata, ela suspeitava que antes de ter sido proposto o casório dela com o Kazekage o pai planejava casá-la com alguém do clã para gerar um puríssimo herdeiro Hyuuga, só não imaginava que fosse Neji o homem que estivesse nos planos de Hiashi. Fazia sentido os elogios e propaganda que o pai lhe fazia de Neji nos últimos dois anos. Como nunca havia percebido isso antes? Até mesmo Kiba e Hanabi haviam comentado que o primo dela estava sendo cuidadosamente colocado em seu futuro. Na época Hinata ignorara os comentários até por que o primo saía com várias mulheres - ele era discreto, mas Hinata percebia quando ele pulava a janela de madrugada para cair na 'night' como os jovens diziam – e parecia não ter nenhum interesse nela.

_-Por que isso agora?. – _estava tão confusa. Mesmo depois do beijo, dele ter se declarado ela não entendia quando surgiu aquele sentimento por parte dele.

_- Eu não precisava me preocupar em demonstrar que gostava de você, não quando eu sabia que casaria comigo. Pensei em depois do casamento demonstrar o quando gosto de você. -_ ela abriu a boca para responder, porém foi interrompida por ele que completou. _–Foi um erro, eu sei, quero concertar enquanto ainda há tempo._

As mãos dele que a envolvia em um forte abraço acariciava agora seus cabelos, afastou a franja farta dos olhos perolados para apreciá-los. Embora os olhos dos dois fossem iguais na tonalidade os de Hinata eram serenos, puros e gentis transmitindo inigualável bondade. Ela era apaixonante!

Sem resistir ela deixou-se ser beijada, os lábios quentes dele tocaram no dela com suavidade como se apreciasse o toque das prendeu o lábio inferior de Hinata entre os seus sugando-os com leveza arrancando um gemido abafado da parte dela. Antes que ele tivesse chance de aprofundar o beijo ela o empurrou o suficiente para afastá-lo de si de uma forma que não pudesse beijá-la novamente.

Estava errado permitir que aquele beijo se aprofundasse, por mais delicioso que a carícia tivesse sido. Ela sabia que se casasse com Neji seria feliz, contudo levaria tempo até que se apaixonasse por ele, principalmente por que seu coração estava completamente tomado pelo ruivo possessivo e tão pouco entendido de sentimentos. Algo dentro dela ainda desejava o incerto, queria o desafio de ensinar Gaara a amar. Parecia errado beijar outro que não fosse o Kazekage.

-_Desculpe! Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, acho que eu teria me apaixonado por você, teria embarcado neste futuro ao seu lado e sei que teria sido cheio de carinho de ambas as parte, feliz para nós dois._ - Hinata olhou para janela, a brisa fazia as pétalas de cerejeiras levantarem sobe o céu. - _Acho que é tarde de mais, eu amo o Gaara e vou me casar com ele._

_-Ele não te ama! – _disse Neji tocando nas mãos da prima sobre o colchão.

_-Isso não é verdade! Ele me ama, apenas não percebeu isso ainda. Como alguém que nunca soube como é o amor pode dizer "Eu te amo" sem ao menos saber o significado dessas palavras? – _sorrindo plácida e confiante a Hyuuga completou –_ Sou eu que vou ensiná-lo o que é amar._

Nejise levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta, parando alguns segundos antes de abrir. Olhou para trás e disse antes de sair do recinto.

_-Eu vou esperar por você até o dia que disser: "Até que a morte nos separe" ao lado daquele homem. Depois só me restará aceitar sua escolha!_

Hinata voltou sua atenção para as janelas observando as cerejeiras iluminadas pela lua. Queria tentar mais uma vez, alguns minutos de infelicidade valeriam à pena se pudesse ensinar Gaara a amá-la.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Você estava tão idiota fazendo aquela cena de ciúmes. –_ disse Temari repreendendo o irmão que continuava a ler seu livro sem ao menos dirigir o olhar para ela como se não estivesse interessado.

_-Gaara fez o que tinha que fazer. Ele estava demarcando o território como macho alfa. Predominante! Você não entende o mundo dos homens._ – disse Kankurou engolindo os dangos em seu prato como se não comesse há meses. Com a boca cheia completou o comentário. – _E se tratando do Gaara aquela cena foi quase uma declaração de amor._

_-Não seja idiota, nenhuma mulher gosta de declarações de amor daquele tipo. – _disse Temari rabugenta. - _Hinata saiu chorando, ela pode acabar desistindo do casamento._

_-Ela não vai desistir! Que tipo de mulher trocaria nosso irmãozinho todo poderoso por aquele idiota com caninos? Charme é de família, e a Sabaku com certeza está na listas dos charmosos._ – retrucou Kankurou passando a mão nos próprios cabelos tentando parecer charmoso.

_-Não se inclua entre os charmosos._ – disse Temari malvada.

Os dois Sabaku mais velhos iniciaram uma briga e pareciam terem esquecido completamente de que Gaara estava presente no mesmo recinto. O ruivo não tirou os olhos do livro que em vão tentava apreciar, tentou parecer desinteressado pelos comentários dos irmãos, entretanto era impossível com seu nome citado tantas vezes. Os irmãos falavam como se o Kazekage não estivesse presente, isso irritava o ruivo que odiava ser o centro da conversa, principalmente envolvendo sua vida pessoal na qual não dizia respeito a ninguém apenas a ele. – Gaara tinha que se dar conta que um homem público como ele não tinha o privilégio de ter a vida pessoal distante dos holofotes e da boca do povo.

-_Parem de gritar!_ – o tom de voz que o caçula usou fez os dois irmãos acatarem a ordem, mesmo que a voz fosse baixa. Há muito tempo não notavam a ameaça perigosa na voz de Gaara.

O ruivo jogou o livro no chão olhou fixamente para os irmãos em uma muda ordem para não segui-lo e em seguida pulou a janela. Precisava ficar longe de todo aquele barulho ou não conseguiria pensar!

Não soube quantos minutos caminhou por entre as cerejeiras observando as pétalas caírem sobre o chão formando um mar rosa nas ruas de Konoha. A lua cheia e perolada só o fazia se lembrar dos olhos lindos e tristes de Hinata. O causador do triste havia sido ele, não sabia se estava preparado para lidar com o casamento. Se casar significava que muitas vezes faria a pessoa ao seu lado sofrer isso significava que matrimônio não poderia ser algo tão bonito como a maioria das pessoas dizia. Percebia que talvez houvesse muita fantasia por trás de todo o conto de fadas. Se amar era fazer a pessoa que gostava chorar de tristeza este sentimento não pode ser considerado tão adorável e indispensável.

_-Quando noivei com a Sakura fiquei da mesma maneira que você está agora: Com medo!_ – a voz irreconhecível do amigo fez com que Gaara notasse que sentado em um dos bancos da rua em baixo de uma árvore Naruto o observava.

Se tinha alguém com quem poderia conversar, dizer o que sentia sem ter medo de ser julgado esse alguém era Naruto. O amigo havia conhecido seu pior lado, ele lhe salvara de se destruir. Era engraçado notar que se sentia a vontade com o portador da Kyuubi e não tinha ciúmes mesmo sabendo que Hinata fora inegavelmente apaixonada pelo loiro. Kiba e principalmente Neji lhe davam uma sensação mais ameaçadora, os dois estavam disposto a roubar Hinata do Kazekage.

O Kage balançou a cabeça com brusquidão tentando apagar os pensamentos ruins de sua cabeça, toda vez que pensava na hipótese de Hinata ficar com outro homem a parte obscura ainda existente dentro dele voltava à tona.

Caminhou até o amigo sentando-se ao seu lado no banco. Naruto sorriu para o ruivo e voltou novamente sua atenção para as árvores de cerejeiras.

-_Sabe o que eu mais gosto?Da primavera! As árvores estão sempre floridas, e as cerejeiras mais belas de Konoha florescem nesta rua. Lembram-me a minha Sakura. Por isso um dos meus hobbys é admirá-las._

_-O que faz nesta rua tão tarde?- _perguntou Gaara interessado. Era tarde, e não havia mais ninguém andando pelas ruas escuras da vila.

_-Refletir, assim como você logo vou casar e imagino que a vida de solteiro seja mais fácil e cômoda. –_ Naruto suspirou dando uma risadinha em seguida. – _Principalmente com uma noiva que pode me partir no meio com um estalo de dedos._

_-Por que não desiste de casar então?Você ainda tem uma escolha. – _disse Gaara como se diferente do amigo não tivesse.

-_Hum... Acho que por que minha vida não teria tanto sentido sem a Sakura ao meu lado. Mesmo com as broncas, com as mágoas antigas e com alguns obstáculos ainda não resolvidos do nosso passado..._ – Naruto pausou e o Kage soube que o amigo falava de Uchiha Sasuke ainda foragido e pelo sentimento que a Haruno talvez ainda nutrisse pelo antigo companheiro de equipe. – _Estar com ela, faze-la rir, sentir seus carinhos poder abraçá-la nos momentos de dificuldades e ouvi-la falar meu nome acompanhado de "Eu te amo!" seja mais forte do que qualquer tristeza que eu possa ter. _

-_Não entendo!_

_-Eu poderia viver sem ela de forma mais cômoda e fácil, entretanto sei que seria infeliz. Ainda sim poderia continuar vivendo. É sempre mais fácil viver sem felicidade do que sem amor. – _Naruto fechou os olhos como se lembrasse de algo importante, as imagens se formavam na mente do loiro dos momentos de alegrias de sua vida e Sakura sempre ao seu lado. – _Você também tem uma escolha Gaara._

_-Não tenho!- _afirmou veemente o ruivo.

-_Será que isso não é somente uma desculpa que você diz para si mesmo para justificar seu medo de viver sem amor?Por que como eu disse é mais fácil viver infeliz do que não ser amado. -_com um sorriso compreensivo o Uzumaki completou – _Assim como você lembre-se que eu sei a tristeza de ficar sozinho, crescer sem ser ê não vai machuca-lá!_

Gaara desviou sua atenção de Naruto, era como se o amigo soubesse qual a verdade por trás do Kage não dizer as três palavras que a Hyuuga esperava ouvir. Levantou a cabeça para o céu e notou como a lua estava linda naquela noite.

"Eu te amo!". Pensou o ruivo com a imagem da mulher de olhos perolados em sua mente. O Kazekage sorriu para si mesmo. Agora começava a entender por que gostava tanto da lua, assim como Naruto gostava de admirar as cerejeiras para se lembrar de Sakura, Gaara olhava a lua para se lembrar de Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava sonhando?Ou realmente havia aberto os olhos e via Gaara bem a sua frente no meio do quarto?Não combinava com o Kage arrombar janelas e invadir o quarto de moças, mas Hinata tinha que admitir que fosse um sonho excitante.

A Hyuuga permaneceu parada admirando a imagem ruiva a sua frente, não queria se mexer para que aquela ilusão não desaparecesse.

_-Hinata!- _a voz masculina suave e baixa pode ser ouvida no quarto silencioso.

Estava ficando louca, pois a ilusão parecia tão real que agora podia ouvi-la também. Suspirou quando a imagem de Gaara se aproximou sentando-se na cama. Hinata precisou fechar os olhos quando as mãos masculinas lhe fizeram um suave carinho na face. Será que algo imaginário podia tocar daquela forma?Não, era real, Gaara estava mesmo em seu quarto.

-_Por um momento pensei que você fosse fruto da minha imaginação_. - disse ainda de olhos fechados. Não queria estragar a magia do momento.

_-Me desculpe!_ – foram aquelas palavras que a fizeram abrir os olhos e mirar o rosto do Kage próximo ao seu. – _Eu sei que a magoei, não sou muito bom em lidar com sentimentos, na verdade eu nem ao menos sei diferenciar a maioria._

Ela sorriu compreensiva. Compreensão era uma das qualidades de Hinata, talvez por isso e outros atributos aquela mulher era perfeita para o homem confuso que somente agora aos poucos começava a entender o que a maioria sabe há mais tempo.

Sentou-se e segurou as mãos do noivo. Depositou um selinho demorado, porém casto nos lábios de Gaara e em seguida disse sabendo que era o certo a falar.

_-Eu te amo!_

_-Eu também te amo Hinata!_

Somente a lua como testemunha os dois selaram a declaração de amor com um beijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**3 Meses depois**

Fazia anos desde que Konoha havia tido uma manhã tão movimentada como aquela. De genin aos jounin todos trabalhavam arduamente junto com o buffe para a cerimônia de casamento que aconteceria ao cair da noite. Tsunade supervisionava pessoalmente cada detalhe – ressaltando que na degustação das bebidas a Godaime se demorou mais que o necessário. - Shizune e Sakura estavam tensas, grande parte do trabalho havia ficado por conta delas. Shikamaru só estava se empenhando por que Temari o ajudava dando broncas e uns tabefes quando o namorado resolvia tirar um cochilo em algum canto escondido. Ino também ajudava na organização, os arranjos de flores eram todos da floricultura Yamanaka, o irmão mais velho do noivo Kankurou achou um ótimo momento para cortejar a estonteante loira só não esperava ter de tiracolo Shino que não desgrudava da namorada.

Tudo parecia perfeito, seria uma festa inesquecível!

Os noivos, cada um estava ocupado de alguma forma. Gaara instalava o conselho de Suna em alguma boa hospedaria de Konoha, os anciões todos fizeram questão de ir ao casamento do Kage e admirar com os próprios olhos como seria o matrimônio naquele país, pois o que pretendiam era superar aquela festa. Para o desespero do Kazekage todos estavam levando muito a serio aquela competição de melhor casamento.

Hinata permanecia no clã Hyuuga, não só se arrumando, mas também fazendo os rituais que as noivas que pertenciam aquele clã faziam antes de se casar.

_-Hum... não está nada mal, entretanto Suna ficará mil vezes mais grandiosa no dia do matrimônio Kazekage-sama_. – disse um dos anciões analisando a decoração da vila.

_-Isso é um casamento, não uma competição. – _disse Gaara tentando manter a paciência.

_-É um casamento e uma competição, aquela Hokage bêbada nos desafiou ao impor que o casório fosse em Konoha. Um absurdo, o casamento do Kazekage em outra vila que não seja a dele. – _o mais velho dos anciões estava indignado.

_-Lembre-se Kazekage-sama, embora case hoje aqui em Konoha, ainda é um homem solteiro em Suna, só deve consumar o casamento depois que a cerimônia ocorrer em seu país._

Ele teria que esperar para tocar em Hinata, isso era mais um fator para estar odiando toda aquela baboseira de dois casamentos, um em cada vila. Se pelo menos o casório em Suna fosse antes, ele poderia ter a noiva em seus braços e descobrir como amar uma mulher.

Nunca havia pensado em sexo, pelo menos até que o parlamento de Suna o intimasse a casar. Foi então que um lado de sua mente começou a trabalhar a idéia de que teria que compartilhar a cama com uma mulher, e que "coisas" aconteciam quando tinha alguém do sexo oposto na mesma cama. Filhos... Ainda tinha esse detalhe, e para isso teria que reproduzir. Era uma idéia nova, e ele não tinha a menor idéia de como faria isso!O que sabia sobre sexo tudo tinha sido explicado por Kankurou, e não a pedido de Gaara, o irmão falava com naturalidade sobre o assunto, como se soubesse que o Kage jamais perguntaria algo naquele gênero.

-_É só você relaxar, acaba agindo por puro instinto!_

Foi o que o irmão lhe disse em uma das conversas.

Por mais que os rapazes tivessem insistido para uma despedida de solteiro, Gaara recusou prontamente. Não era adepto aquele tipo de festas, e não queria tocar em outra mulher que não fosse Hinata. Achava justo que assim como seria a primeira vez dela também fosse à dele.

Embora não demonstrasse estava ansioso, queria muito amar Hinata!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de horas com os rituais do clã e ainda ter que se arrumar para o casamento com os devidos trajes que o protocolo pedia o que significava pilhas e mais pilhas de tecido sobre seu corpo, Hinata estava pronta para selar o matrimônio com o Kazekage. Faltava apenas uma hora para o casamento começar, ela ainda estava no clã Hyuuga junto com as amigas já lindamente vestidas a sua volta animadas lhe bombardeando de comentários sobre a lua de mel.

_-Aquele presentinho que te enviei Hina-chan será super útil essa noite, faça o Kazekage perder a pose de gelo, ele vai pegar FOGO! – _comentou Tenten maliciosa.

_-Nee, é muito especial essa noite, você deve estar ansiosa. _– disse Sakura gentil.

Corada a Hyuuga sorriu para as amigas, elas não faziam nem idéia que para Gaara e o restante de Suna esse matrimônio que aconteceria em Konoha não era oficial e consequentemente ela e seu futuro marido não poderiam consumar o casamento naquela noite.

_-Meninas...essa noite..bom...eu e Gaara não vamos con-consumar o casamento._ – disse encabulada. Todas arregalaram os olhos com certa confusão.

_-Por que posso saber? Não acredito que em sua lua de mel não vai abusar daquele corpinho gostoso!_ – disse Ino mais revoltada do que as outras.

_-Bom... é algo que o parlamento de Suna exige. Nosso casório só poderá ser consumado depois da cerimônia no país do Kazekage._

_-Hina-chan, mande aqueles anciões para o inferno e agarre seu ruivo! – _Tenten olhou com raiva para algum ponto, parecia ter materializado um dos anciões em sua frente e queria jogar uma kunai bem no meio de suas testa enrugadas.

_-Não posso fazer isso, seria falta de respeito com os costumes de Suna_. – a Hyuuga olhou para as próprias mãos se lembrando de tudo que os anciões a fizeram passar, não fora só uma humilhação. Isso a incentiva a mostrar a eles que era o contrário de tudo que acreditavam a respeito dela. – _Quero fazer tudo conforme eles desejam._

_-Vai perder sua lua de mel por causa daqueles velhos ultrapassados? _– perguntou Sakura achando estranho todo aquele receio de Hinata. Ela parecia esconder algo.

_-Para que apressar algo que já está certo que irá acontecer?Além disso, amanhã já partimos para Suna para o casório lá.Um dia a mais e outro a menos não irá fazer muita diferença. –_ Hinata sorriu tentando acalmar as amigas.

_-Já pensou se neste meio tempo Kiba ou Neji resolvem te seqüestrar? Você e Gaara já deveriam há muito tempo ter feito sexo_. – a Yamanaka era mais desbocada e falava com naturalidade ignorando as faces coradas da Hyuuga.

_- Ahh Kami! Ino porca você é mesmo uma pervertida! – _reclamou a Haruno com a amiga.

Enquanto as amigas discutiam se Hinata deveria ou não agarrar o Kazekage a mulher de olhos perolados admirava-se no espelho. Não parecia ser a mesma pessoa vestida de noiva, e tão pouco imaginava que quando pudesse ser rotulada como tal o homem que estaria lhe esperando no altar do templo seria Sabaku no Gaara.

A vida realmente era inesperada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No final da tarde em meio ao cenário do crepúsculo o casamento se iniciava. Todos os convidados estavam presentes sendo que as cadeiras mais próximas ao templo eram das figuras importantes dos devidos países. Do lado direito os parlamentares de Suna e a família de Gaara além de algumas outras figuras que vieram para homenagear o Kazekage. Do lado esquerdo a Godaime e todo o clã Hyuuga na frente e atrás os amigos e algumas pessoas queridas da noiva.

No meio entre os dois grupos um enorme tapete feito por pétalas de flores em tons roxos e brancos, era uma verdadeira obra prima. Os arranjos que Ino tinha feito com tanto carinho eram enormes composto por flores brancas e roxas com fitas transparente que caiam em delicadas ondas até o chão. A decoração estava linda e encantava os olhos de todos, até mesmo os parlamentares de Suna que embora não confessassem estava estupefatos com tamanhos detalhes, isso só no templo, o local onde seria a festa ainda estava guardado a sete chaves.

Gaara usava um kimono preto todo trabalho com fios de ouro, uma enorme fênix estava desenhada e a longa calda da ave terminava nas costas. Não era de costume usar esse tipo de vestimenta, tão pouco no matrimonio de Suna usaria algo daquele tipo, entretanto era o protocolo de Konoha e a roupa havia sido presente da própria Godaime. – só mais um detalhe para irritar os anciões, isso o ruivo tinha conhecimento.

A música _enka* _começou a tocar, todas as atenções se viraram para trás. Em baixo do arco de flores na entrada do templo, um pontinho branco se aproximava lentamente, e seus passos pareciam fazê-la flutuar.

Hinata estava linda, não teve ninguém – nem mesmo os parlamentares- que pudesse negar toda a pureza e poesia que ela exalava naquele momento. O kimono inteiramente branco era bem fechado e volumoso indicando que havia muito tecido por baixo do principal. O tecido branco era bordado com uma linha brilhante também branca que desenhava um lindo cenário da vestimenta. A causa se arrastava pelo tapete de flores. Sua face estava pintada com uma maquiagem leve, apenas um leve rosado nas bochechas e o centro da boca pintada de vermelho. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque em um arranjo prata bem elaborado prendia com delicadeza os fios escuros.

Ela era linda, e tudo o que ele queria! Pela primeira vez, desde que toda aquela história de casamento havia começado Gaara teve certeza que estava amando a mulher certa, que ele queria se permitir sentir aquele sentimento e aprender com ele ao lado da Hyuuga. _"Futura Sra. Sabaku!" _pensou. Um sorriso pequeno e quase imperceptível formou-se em seus lábios quando ela chegou ao seu lado e o olhou de forma apaixonada com seus olhos perolados idênticos a lua.

_-Eu estou muito feliz!- _sussurrou ela lhe presenteando com um sorriso.

_-Acho que o que eu sinto neste momento também é felicidade. _

Embora ele não demonstrasse nada facialmente Hinata conseguia ler o azul de seus olhos. Ela sabia que as palavras de Gaara eram verdadeiras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A festa estava animada, os corpos na pista de dança se esbaldavam com o agito. Tsunade não promovera uma festa monótona e tradicional como havia sido a cerimônia, pelo contrário colocara a agitação das modernas baladas que tanto agradava os jovens.

As mesas estavam em volta da lotada pista de dança, apenas os mais idosos se mantinham sentados degustando a farta e deliciosa comida. Alguns até balançavam a cabeça com o agito da música, mas a danceteria no meio do salão estava lotada de mais para eles ameaçarem entrar no meio de amontoado de jovens enérgicos.

Os anciões tinham uma mesa própria, a toalha branca e rendada, os talhares de prata e quatro garçons exclusivos. Fora uma jogada de mestre da Hokague tratá-los tão bem.

Os noivos estavam na porta recebendo os convidados, Hinata com uma mesura e Gaara com um breve aceno de cabeça. Mesmo após todos os convidados da festa terem chegado eles permaneceram na porta admirando a lua que enfeitava o céu naquele dia tão especial. Foram agraciados com um belo crepúsculo e agora o véu de estrelas brilhavam cúmplice do futuro que teriam pela frente.

_-Está feliz Hinata?_ – perguntou o ruivo quando finalmente encontraram-se sozinhos.

_-Estou, daqui para frente sinto que sempre terei um sorriso nos lábios. _– a noiva timidamente pegou nas mãos do noivo. – _Te dou a certeza que você faz parte disso._

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio. Gaara se aproximou da noiva mais do que o protocolo permitia, mas ele não ligava, só tinham os dois naquele momento na porta de entrada e mesmo que houvesse testemunhas, aquela mulher era sua esposa, pelo menos em Konoha.

_-Eu queria muito está noite ter você.- _confessou ele sem qualquer constrangimento, Hinata porém não conseguiu conter o constrangimento.

Havia ouvido certo?Gaara estava lhe confessando que a desejava?Isso era muito bom de se ouvir, principalmente ela que não conseguia mais controlar a imagens da noite de núpcias que formava em sua mente dia a pós dia pela ansiedade de finalmente poder se entregar a bom ter esperado, tudo iria acontecer exatamente como sempre sonhou, depois do casamento e com alguém que amasse e retribuísse tal sentimento.

_- Eu também! – _respondeu. Gesto que foi entendido por ambos.

Trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Olharam para o interior do salão onde todos se divertiam e por um momento pareceram esquecer dos noivos. Com as mãos entrelaçadas fugiram da festa, queriam um lugar mais reservado onde poderiam concretizar a vontade que sentiam. Não estavam ligando se os parlamentares exigiam que apenas após o casamento de Suna pudessem se tocar como marido e mulher. Não conseguiam mais adiar aquela louca vontade de se amarem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atrás do Salão de festas havia um pequeno casebre o qual os noivos normalmente trocavam o incrementado Kimono para algo mais leve para a festa. Gaara e Hinata acharam o esconderijo perfeito para se beijarem loucamente sem ninguém perceber que o que começavam com aquelas carícias era exatamente o que tinham lhes negado e dito como proibido.

Ambos estavam sentados no chão, pedaços de seus Kimonos espalhados, mas ainda sim estavam vestidos o suficiente para não conseguirem tocar a pele um do outro. Seus lábios se procuravam com ansiedade, beijos molhados que ninguém imaginaria que aqueles dois fossem capaz de tanto fogo. Entre quatro paredes a timidez, medos e qualquer outro sentimento que os "travassem" em publico se dissipava.

_-Gaara... – _gemeu Hinata contra os lábios do marido. Ele exigia o máximo que podia dela, devorando sua boca de forma fervorosa, sentindo o delicioso sabor de morangos que o conquistou logo no primeiro beijo.

As mãos do ruivo deslizaram peço pescoço da esposa em uma suave caricia pousando em seus ombros. A intenção era tirar mais uma camada daquela roupa incomoda que não permitia que ele sentisse o calor da pele feminina que tão cálida Gaara sabia que receberia a dele.

Estavam tão compenetrados em conseguirem se livrar das roupas sem interromper os beijos que não notaram a aproximação de algumas pessoas no surpreendidos!

_-O que pensam que estão fazendo?_

A voz de Abu soou como se um pecado estivesse bem diante de si. Gaara e Hinata olharam em direção a porta, para o constrangimento e desgosto três parlamentares mais uma bêbada Tsunade os olhavam.

_-Isso se chama sexo Abu, mas creio que um chato como você não faça idéia do que seja._ – Tsunade comentou com a voz arrastada devido ao álcool. O ancião a olhou com profundo desgosto.

_-Você acabaram de ofender a tradição de Suna. _– complementou o mais velho dos anciões com sua voz idosa decepcionada.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**enka***__ - é um estilo de música japonesa que é uma mistura de sons tradicionais japoneses com melodias ocidentais, principalmente de influência americana. Porém foi criada entre a Era Meiji e Era Taisho, como uma forma de música de protesto._

**N/A:**Peço desculpas pela demora, estou envergonhada por ter "abandonado" a fic por tanto tempo. Entretanto eu estou muito atarefada na faculdade, e trabalho no período da manhã, o que impossibilita de eu continuar a postar com mais frequência. No final de Novembro saiu de férias e vou poder colocar as fics em dia com mais facilidade, peço que compriendam.

Qualquer erro ortográfico peço desculpas, não tive tempo de revisar.

Quanto a fic, "Flor do deserto" está chegando ao fim, se não me engano esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. ;D isso mesmo meninas, Gaara e Hinata hentai na próxima fic.

Agradeço a todas que comentaram, vou tentar responder todas as reviews. ( Via MP é mais fácil e prático)

**OBRIGADA A TODAS QUE COMENTARAM, ME FIZERAM MUITO FELIZ!**


	10. A amada do Rei

_**Agradecimentos**_

_Foram 234 reviews até o capítulo 9 o que me causa grandes expectativas para o último._

_Escrever uma fanfic com __**GaaHina**__ foi um verdadeiro desafio. Não só pelo fato de ser um casal que não aprecio, mas também por estar acostumada a escrever fanfics mais revigorantes onde duas personalidades opostas fazem par romântico. Sou uma inegável fã de __**SasuHina e GaaIno **__e não me importo que pareçam casais impossíveis._

_A empreitada que aceitei que tomou o nome de __**"Flor do deserto"**__ chegou ao fim. Estou contente que a estória tenha sido tão bem recebida, e digo que recebi comentários MARAVILHOSOS. Foram simplesmente cativantes as reviews dos leitores em cada um dos capítulos. Está é a segunda fanfic que mais apreciei ler cada comentário (só perdendo para __**"Segundas Intenções".**) __Os leitores pareciam entrar na estória e sentir o romantismo mesmo com todo o desconhecimento do Gaara por sentimentos e da Hinata por amar alguém com uma coração tão difícil._

_Não direi NUNCA, porém ficarei um bom tempo sem escrever qualquer fanfic envolvendo esse casal, entretanto se este for o único de minha autoria ficará guardado para sempre em minha memória todo o carinho que os leitores depositaram me incentivando em cada uma de suas reviews, MP, favoritando e através do orkut._

_Muito obrigada!_

_Pink Ringo, 23/Janeiro/2011._

_

* * *

_

_**There's no love like your love**_

_(Não há amor, como o seu amor)_

_**And no other could give more love**_

_(E nenhum outro poderia me dar mais amor)_

_**There's nowhere, unless you're there**_

_(Não há lugar nenhum, sem que você esteja nele)_

_**All the time, all the way!**_

_(Todo o tempo, em todo caminho!)_

_**Look into your heart, baby...**_

_(Olhe em seu coração, querida..)._

_(Música: Everthing I do, I do it for you – Bryan Adams)_

_XxXxXxXxXx_

**Flor do Deserto **

_Por PinkRingo_

**Capítulo dez – **_A amada do rei_

**Hinata...**

**Estamos casados há quanto tempo?Dois anos para ser mais exato e eu continuou com o mesmo erro de te magoar com as mesmas atitudes de quando ainda caminhávamos na empreitada de nos conhecermos. **

**Sei que novamente eu a magoei com minhas cenas de ciúmes, havia lhe prometido que não a faria mais chorar. Tento me controlar ao máximo, mas eu ainda estou aprendendo a líder com o sentimento de ciúmes que é muito difícil de dominar, principalmente quando Neji vem te visitar. Mesmo depois de tudo em que vivemos, mesmo que eu escute você dizer que me ama o temor em te perder invade meu peito.**

**Sou um completo idiota! **

**Toda vez que brigamos sinto um enorme buraco em meu coração como se pedaços dele tivessem sido arrancados de forma violenta. **

**Peço-lhe desculpas! Saiba que eu só sou feliz por te ter ao meu lado, saiba que somente sei o que é o amor por que me ensinou a senti-lo. Você é a mulher da minha vida, é um fato que nunca vai mudar!**

**Termino as negociações em Ame amanhã retornando a Suna em seguida. **

**Sinto saudades, me espere!**

**Ass: Gaara**

Estava à beira da loucura. 40 dias era muito tempo, contava as horas, minutos e segundos para aquela tortura acabar e finalmente se ver livre para estar ao lado dela.

_**Saudades**_, essa era a apalavra que Temari havia lhe dito para descrever o que no momento o atormentava. Gaara custou a entender o que significava sentir a falta de alguém, mas quando a irmã descreveu os sintomas teve certeza que estava com a tal da doença saudades.

_-"Isso não é uma doença, é um intenso sentimento de querer ter a pessoa que ama ao lado. Ás vezes chega a doer tamanha saudade que invade o coração." – _disse a irmã entre risos.

Ahh sim doía muito, embora não fosse admitir como seu peito se retorcia dolorosamente quando pensava em Hinata.

Os anciões realmente queriam colocá-lo a prova, Gaara, porém estava perdendo a paciência. Se o casamento não fosse naquele dia provavelmente mandaria tudo para o inferno e burlaria as leis e costumes de Suna.

A saudade estava lhe matando!

Por mais que o casamento em Konoha tivesse sido concretizado, foi proibido pelos anciões que fosse consumado o matrimônio antes que ocorresse em Suna os devidos rituais entre outras burocracias necessárias para estarem conforme as tradições. Gaara e Hinata tentaram inutilmente burlar essa regra durante a festa de casamento no país da folha e por azar foram descobertos. O parlamento tomou providências drásticas para que a vontade e o costume de Suna fossem seguidos a riste.

Os preparativos foram atrasados propositalmente. Os noivos cada um 'trancafiado' em uma extremidade da vila. Ficariam separados durante uma quarentena, quando completasse os quarenta dias a cerimônia em fim seria realizada.

Durante esse período a noiva passaria por um ritual de purificação que era inspecionado por Temari. Gaara além de cuidar de seus deveres de Kage também era obrigado a passar por um processo de juramentos de como um homem casado deveria se portar perante o estado civil. Kankurou parecia mais interessado em fazer o noivo aceitar a ter uma inesquecível despedida de solteiro, o caçula recusava veemente, entretanto o mais velho não desistiria facilmente. Quanto aos parlamentares, estavam ocupados em fazer a festa e cerimônia serem esplendorosas.

A maioria dos convidados já haviam chegado, apenas poucos tiveram a permissão dos anciões para entrarem em Suna tornando aquele casamento um tanto restrito. A Hokage, o clã Hyuuga e alguns amigos mais íntimos da noiva foram os únicos de Konoha que tiveram a autorização. Todos estavam hospedados na mesma pousada, o parlamento os tratavam como divindades, queriam esfregar na cara de Tsunade como a receptividade em Suna digna de elogios.

_-Kankurou, se vier me perguntar mais uma vez se eu quero uma despedida de solteiro corto sua cabeça._ – exclamou Gaara entre dentes. Ultimamente seu humor estava insuportável.

-_Não terá padrinho no seu casamento se me matar. Imagine, ter que atrasar o casório por mais alguns meses por conta disso? Vai ficar sem ver a Hinatinha por mais longos dias_. – provocou o rapaz sorrindo maroto. – _Vamos, é só uma festinha para se despedir da solterisse. Hoje a noite será um homem encoleirado tem que aproveitar. Se bem que você nunca aproveitou, mesmo as mulheres se jogando na sua cama. Para ser sincero, eu achava que você era gay._

_-Te dou poucos segundos para sumir da minha frente. – _o ruivo se levantou da cadeira em uma ligeira ameaça, um pouco de areia acumulava a sua volta. Sua voz ríspida e seu olhar fixo com um brilho atroz fizeram Kankurou rever a idéia de ser tão ousado nas palavras.

_-Ahhh melhor eu verificar se os anciões precisam de algo._

O mais velho dos Sabaku saiu do escritório do Kage deixando o aborrecido irmão sozinho. Assim que novamente o silêncio dominou o recinto, Gaara se sentou na poltrona encostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos para poder relaxar. Estava ainda mais apático e sevo do que de costume e sabia que era por causa da ausência DELA.

Por que diabos o tempo não passava mais depressa?

_-"São apenas quarenta dias, depois disso, mais nada poderá nos separar"._

Com um doce sorriso nos lábios Hinata lhe disse essas palavras antes de ser afastada de si.

Aquelas palavras tomaram conta de sua mente todos os dias. Assim que acordava ouvia-a dizendo em seu ouvido em uma recordação tão real que às vezes pensava que ela realmente estava ao seu lado. Dormia com a imagem dela em sua cabeça, e com a lembrança da boca macia e com gosto de morangos frescos sobre a sua beijando-o calorosamente_._

A espera havia acabado, enfim ela seria dele e Gaara finalmente poderia mergulhar inteiramente na aventura de sentir, de descobrir todos os pontos, prazeres e sentidos em amar uma mulher. Seria especial somente por ser Hinata.

-_Desde quando eu a amo tanto deste jeito? – _perguntou para si mesmo com um singelo sorriso quase imperceptível, mas que estava ali somente por pensar em Hinata.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

A esperava havia terminado, enfim seria dele e mais nada poderia impedi-los de concretizarem o desejo e amor reprimido por tanto tempo e agressivamente durante 40 dias.

Contou cada um dos dias ansiosa em que foi mantida presa naquele quarto sendo obrigada a se banhar com rosas e águas que diziam serem sagradas e essenciais para a noiva antes do casamento. Não poderia manter contato com ninguém do sexo oposto, apenas era vista por mulheres. Fora impedida até mesmo de receber o pai e o restante do clã e amigos. Por mais que isso tenha a irritado agüentaria. Faltava tão pouco para estar definitivamente casada com Gaara que faria tudo como os anciões queriam para não atrasar e estragar o momento.

Seu corpo naquele momento era massageado com uma espécie de gel que exalava um forte cheiro exótico, mas ainda sim delicioso. A música lírica era cantada por duas moças que tentavam deixar o ambiente agradável para a noiva. O vestido e jóias que usaria eram trazidos por mulheres mais velhas de semblante rígido e de confiança. As jóias eram adornadas de pedras preciosas e feitas de puro ouro que provavelmente aquelas velhas senhoras deveriam ser as guardiãs das preciosidades. – mais tarde foi descoberto que eram as esposas dos anciões.

-_Está ansiosa Hinata?- _perguntou Temari que também recebia uma massagem. Não a mesma da noiva, era algo mais simples apenas para relaxar os músculos tensos. A Sabaku fora a única conhecida permitida pelos anciões a ficar junto da noiva durante a preparação.

_-Muito, estou com tantas saudades do Gaara_.- disse a mulher de olhos perolados de forma inocente.

_-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer._ – a Sabaku riu maliciosa e então completou – _Dessa vez finalmente terão as núpcias. Chegou o momento!_

Hinata enrubesceu. Durante todos aqueles dias trancafiada havia pensado muito na lua de mel e o que fariam nela. Não era uma mulher experiente, estava com certo receio de não conseguir satisfazer o marido. Não sabia nem por onde começar, como tocar. E a dor? Céus já tinha escutado cada história. Imaginava se Gaara seria gentil.

-_Não espere gentilezas por parte do meu irmão._ – Temari cortou o raciocínio dizendo da Hyuuga dizendo exatamente o que ela não queria ouvir. - _Ele tem tanta experiência como você, ou seja, ZERO. Não vai saber ser delicado, até por que ele tem muito ímpeto vamos ressaltar. Será uma experiência nova e de certa forma empolgante. Se controlar será difícil!_

_-C-como f-foi sua primeira vez?- _perguntou Hinata curiosa. As amigas em Konoha já haviam lhe contado como tinham sido a delas, a única que não havia sentido dor havia sido Tenten, mas que também citou não ter sentido prazer.

-_Bom, foi com o Shika, já faz alguns anos isso. O que me lembra que estou ficando velha._ – disse Temari entre risos. – _Foi perfeito, era o momento certo, eu estava preparada e ele também._

_-E o que você sentiu?Quer dizer... Eu...estou sendo indiscreta se não quiser me contar._

_-Não se preocupe com as indiscrições. - _a loira achou engraçado a formalidade da cunhada. Com um sorriso prosseguiu o relato. – _Muitas mulheres relatam que a primeira vez é dolorosa, a minha não foi. Digo, não senti prazer e também tive certo incomodo no início, mas depois me veio à sensação maravilhosa de que eu e o Shika éramos um só. Que estávamos nos amando._

_-Isso é tão lindo Temari. – _o relato da cunhada a tranqüilizou, não o suficiente, mas a deixou sonhadora em relação ao romantismo.

_-Não sei se você está preparada, isso só você saberá Hinata, mas meu irmão está mais do que preparado. Sinta tudo com intensidade, relaxe que eu sei que será maravilhoso a primeira noite de casal de vocês. _

_-Você me passou tanto sentimento em suas palavras que já me tranqüilizou e me fez imaginar como é maravilhoso ser amada. Eu estou realmente feliz por fazer parte de sua família Temari, amo todos vocês e com mais amplitude seu irmão. Ele faz meu coração palpitar calorosamente de forma pura e adulta ao mesmo tempo._

As duas mulheres se olharam cúmplices, sorriam uma para outra e tinham os olhos marejados. Seriam mais do que amigas, seriam irmãs.

_-No momento que coloquei os olhos em você eu soube que era a mulher perfeita para meu irmão. Você é a mulher da vida dele!_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

O sol já se punha e o anoitecer caía frio com muitas estrelas, mas nenhuma lua como a maioria das noites no deserto. O casamento seria daqui três horas e tudo já estava pronto, os anciões faziam o último check list antes deles mesmo irem para casa começarem a se aprontarem. As pessoas que trabalhariam já estavam apostos e o delicioso cheiro de comida quente e temperada invadia as ruas. Prometia ter fartura e ser algo exótico e jamais visto.

As garotas estavam empolgadas juntaram-se todas em um pequeno salão no centro da cidade para se arrumarem exatamente como as mulheres de Suna com longos vestidos e véus, muitas jóias e maquiagens. Ino e Sakura eram as mais empolgadas com a maquiagem e penteados, sentiam-se princesas árabes e imaginavam o que os namorados diriam quando as vissem. Tenten, Tsunade Shizune e algumas moças do clã Hyuuga junto com Hanabi, pareciam mais preocupadas com aquela vestimenta cheia de adornos.

_-"Depois que eu beber algumas garrafas de sakê quero só ver como irei tirar esse troço para ir ao banheiro."_ – dizia Tsunade olhando os véus dourados que lhe caiam nas costas.

Os rapazes junto com Kankurou, no entanto não estavam muito preocupados em se arrumarem, ainda tinham a esperança de levarem Gaara para uma despedida de solteiro, mesmo que fosse de uma hora, sem porre, mas que ele pudesse ao menos se 'divertir' com alguma mulher.

Com a ajuda de Naruto conseguiram fazer o ruivo sair do escritório e ir até um pequeno estabelecimento com a desculpa que seria uma festinha entre amigos. Ao chegar ao local o ruivo franziu o cenho e olhou acusatório para Kankurou abraçado com duas morenas de roupas sensuais.

_-Eu disse que não queria uma despedida de solteiro. –_ reclamou Gaara recusando um copo de sakê que uma ousada mulher lhe ofereceu com um sorriso depravado estampado nos lábios ao olhá-lo.

-_Avisei que ele não gostaria disso._ – comentou Shino que parecia o único coerente entre os presentes, e que não estava empolgado com as mulheres do estabelecimento.

_-Gaara relaxa é só uma festinha entre amigos, você não precisa_ _fazer nada que não queira. –_ disse Naruto sem graça por ter participado daquela confabulação.

_-É, assim sobra mais._ – completou Kiba pedindo o sakê que o Kage havia interessado no decote indecoroso da mulher que servia as bebidas.

_- Oras, você vai casar hoje a noite e nunca dormiu com nenhuma mulher. Vamos lá, assim você já fica ciente de como são as coisas_. – Kankurou empurrou uma estonteante morena de olhos azuis para o irmão que a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou.

Aquele sorriso depravado que ela esboçava não tornava sua beleza atraente, Gaara não sentiu qualquer desejo pelo corpo a mostra e a sedução que a jovem tentava com o olhar. Tudo parecia tão vulgar, não gostava daqueles joguinhos de sedução.

-Não preciso de _nenhuma mulher que não seja a minha._ – respondeu o ruivo apático virando-se para sair do recinto. – _Chega Kankurou, deixe que da minha vida íntima cuido eu. Não se intrometa!_

-_Mas Gaara..._

_-Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem!_

_Sem _se importar com a decepção das mulheres que haviam sido escolhidas a dedo para servi-lo, Gaara deixou o local apenas com a idéia de se arrumar para o casamento.

Queria que tudo terminasse logo, precisava urgentemente de Hinata, mas somente dela.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

A cerimônia seria sob o céu estrelado. A parte burocrática era rápida, os rituais importantes haviam sido feitos todos antes que os noivos se encontrassem, somente o juramente de respeito e amor até o fim da vida é que seria proferido publicamente.

Um enorme palanque havia sido colocado no meio da praça de Suna. O palco fora enfeitado com véus brilhantes e grandes tochas que queimavam dando enfoque no local onde ficariam os noivos. No centro já em seu posto, o mais velho dos anciões usando uma túnica branca aguardava imóvel o momento certo de iniciar o matrimônio.

Rodeando o palco os convidados aguardavam a chegada dos noivos, cada um dos que assistiria o casório havia recebido uma vela protegida por um copo colorido dando um efeito de luz e cores no local. Tsunade estava maravilhada assim como todos de Konoha. Os anciões haviam se superado e estava obvio que tinham se esforçado em preparar o casamento. Notável que não haviam gastado tanto dinheiro como a vila da folha, mas Suna não possuía tanto capital financeiro para extrapolar. Os detalhes, no entanto eram exóticos, simples e maravilhosos.

_-Hinata está vivendo um conto de fadas. _– disse Sakura sonhadora olhando a própria volta sem conseguir acreditar no esplendor do cenário.

-_Estou tão feliz por ela, é a realização de um sonho. - _Tenten abraçou o namorado. Era uma mulher durona, mas não sabia se conseguiria conter as lágrimas de felicidade quando a amiga entrasse.

_-Que a flor do deserto jamais morra, e que o amor do Kage transborde nas mais deliciosas e refrescantes gotículas de água para que a felicidade esteja sempre presente._ – proferiu Tsunade em uma benção.

Todos estavam torcendo para que a união entre Gaara e Hinata fosse próspera.

A música forte a tocar por um conjunto de homens com instrumentos rústicos marcou a entrada viril do Kazekage. A melodia transparecia a força e a sustentação da família que iniciava naquele momento com a união do homem e mulher que se casariam. Gaara seria a proteção, força e alicerce da união.

A calça branca folgada era feita de seda e amarrada por uma grossa faixa vermelha que combinava com os sapatos. Na cintura uma enorme espada de ouro. A blusa vermelha era repleta de detalhes em dourados, nas costas caía longa até o meio das pernas em uma pequena cauda. A cabeça era rodeada por um turbante grosso de vermelho cintilante e no centro uma grande pedra roxa se destacava.

Os convidados abriram caminho para o noivo até ele alcançar o palanque. Algumas das fãs e eternas apaixonadas do Kazekage murmuravam elogios emocionadas de como ele estava bonito. Todas queriam ser a escolhida dele.

Kankurou entrou logo atrás com uma roupa azul semelhante à de Gaara, só que sem o turbante e espada. A música tocou até o momento que o mais velho dos Sabaku deu uma vela envolta de um copo dourado ao noivo, que agradecendo segurou firme o objeto oferecido.

Em seguida o som suave que a orquestra feminina tocava anunciou a entrada da noiva. A música transparecia a devoção, ternura e amor que seria necessário naquela união e que Hinata tinha de sobra para oferecer.

O vivaz vestido vermelho lhe delineava o corpo, embora fosse justo era totalmente fechado lhe caindo do pescoço até os pés em uma enorme cauda bordada com fios dourados. Preso nos pulsos véus dourados transparentes esvoaçavam com seu andar. A maquiagem estava forte lhe destacando os olhos perolados e a boca. Brincos de rubis nas orelhas e anéis de ouro adornavam seus dedos. O cabelo estava caprichosamente preso em um coque.

Hinata estava linda, vestida como uma verdadeira princesa.

Caminhou até o palco com passos lentos e suaves, o olhar vidrado no noivo que parecia hipnotizado com a imagem dela. Foi um dos raros momentos que os olhos de Gaara mantinham um brilho emotivo e dissipava a indiferença costumeira.

Logo após a entrada de Hinata, Temari caminhou até a noiva e lhe entregou uma vela semelhante a que o noivo segurava.

Ficaram frente a frente silenciosos. Hinata com um carinhoso sorriso nos lábios. Gaara com a expressão serena. Um olhar bastava mais do que mil palavras. Entendiam perfeitamente o significado do momento para cada um.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

A cerimônia fora memoriável. Cada um dos convidados lembrariam magicamente de todos os detalhes, principalmente quando os noivos apagaram a vela um do outro em promessa de amor eterno. – na tradição de Suna não havia beijos entre os noivos publicamente.

Tsunade se embebedava na mesa dos anciões e parecia ter esquecido completamente a competição. Shizune tentava controlar a Hokage já que os idosos de Suna não ingeriam álcool e tão poucos aprovavam o consumo.

A festa estava tão bonita quanto à cerimônia religiosa. As mesas foram decoradas com panos vermelho trabalhados minuciosamente e no centro de cada mesa havia uma ampulheta. Dentro dela um pouquinho de areia e uma exótica flor rubra ainda com o caule espinhoso. – a flor crescia somente naquela região.

Os amigos da noiva a cercaram, todos queriam ao máximo a atenção de Hinata, pois não sabiam quando a veriam novamente. Ela agora viveria em Suna ao lado do marido. Eram dias de viagens a distância entre as duas vilas.

_-Vou sentir tantas saudades. O que farei sem você Hinata?_ – dizia Tenten chorosa abraçando a amiga. Apontou acusatoriamente para Neji e sem qualquer preocupação prosseguiu – _Agora Neji ficará ainda mais rabugento com sua ausência. INSUPORTAVELMENTE AZEDO!_

_-Eu estou ouvindo Tenten. – _reclamou o Hyuuga com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-_E o que me importa!- _falou a colega de equipe em uma resposta mal criada.

-Vocês dois, nada de brigas estamos em uma festa. – Sakura disse coerente, embora ela mesma já tivesse brigado cinco vezes com Naruto desde que a festa havia começado.

_-Vou sentir muita falta de vocês, pretendo visita-los sempre que puder e também irei recebê-los com muito carinho quando vierem me ver._

_-Ahhh Hinata! – _Sakura e Tenten abraçaram a amiga calorosamente.

Hinata faria muita falta!

Afastado, mas em um ângulo perfeito para observar a esposa Gaara fingia estar escutando o que Abu e o restante dos parlamentares lhe diziam. Desde que Hinata entrara em seu campo de visão durante o matrimônio simplesmente não conseguiu tirar seus olhos dela. Linda era pouco para descrevê-la, estava mais do que perfeita.

-_Kazekage-sama você entendeu?_

_-Hum?_ – desviou a atenção da esposa e mirou Abu.

_-Eu disse que se essa mulher não for virgem, se perceber que já foi tocada por outro nos diga. Iremos devolvê-la à Konoha. Não queremos nenhuma noiva impura! – _os outros anciões balançaram a cabeça positivamente concordando com Abu.

_-Da minha esposa eu cuido, não se preocupem. _– dito isso o ruivo se afastou dos velhos parlamentares e andou até Hinata que naquele momento era abraçada calidamente por Neji.

Os dois primos não perceberam a aproximação do Kage e continuaram na calorosa despedida. Sakura e Tenten olharam receosas para a expressão apática do ruivo, seria muito ruim ele fazer uma cena de ciúmes justamente naquele momento.

Ao se separarem Hinata percebeu a presença do marido parado logo atrás de Neji, sorriu cálida para Gaara que esperou o convidado virar-se frente a ele.

Os dois homens se fitaram indiferentes, o Hyuuga já preparado para alguma agressão ou uma crise ciumenta por parte do Kage, entretanto foi surpreendido pela mão esticada do ruivo na intenção de um aperto amigável de mãos.

_-Você será bem vindo a Suna quando quiser visitar sua prima._

_-Cuide bem dela. _– respondeu Neji diante de um gesto maduro da parte do Kazekage.

_- Cuidarei com a minha vida._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

O quarto de casal cheirava a incenso de hortelã. A cama coberta por um lençol de seda vermelho estava repleta de almofadas douradas. Em volta do leito o contornando uma cortina transparente em um tom de azul presa ao teto fechava de uma extremidade a outra o local onde o casal se amaria. As mesmas velas presas em copos coloridos enfeitavam o quarto dando uma iluminação mágica e romântica ao recinto.

Hinata teve vontade de chorar. Tudo havia sido tão perfeito que mais parecia um sonho. Seu casamento em Suna foi mais romântico do que tinha planejado durante toda a sua vida. Por mais que os anciões não gostassem dela – e o sentimento era recíproco – tinham se empenhado para que cada detalhe causasse impacto positivo. Sabia que Abu não havia feito isso para lhe agradar, ainda sim a kunoichi de olhos perolados sentiu-se no dever de agradecer os parlamentares pela festa e cerimônia maravilhosa.

- _Tudo foi tão lindo não acha? Parecia um sonho. Até mesmo Tsunade-sama admitiu que os anciões se superaram. – _comentou Hinata divertida.

Gaara esboçou um pequeno sorriso e abraçou a esposa surpreendendo-a.

_-Está feliz Hinata?_ – perguntou em uma voz mansa no ouvido da mulher. A fala suave e baixinha acompanhada do hálito quente lhe batendo contra a orelha fez os pêlos do corpo da kunoichi se arrepiar.

_-Só o fato de ser sua esposa já me faz feliz. - _ela o abraçou de volta suspirando apaixonada. - _Eu te amo, senti tanta saudade._

Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado. Não havia mais obstáculos que pudessem impedi-los de enfim consumar o amor que nutriam.

Seriam um só, unindo corpos, almas e sentimentos em um ato.

Pegando-a no colo sem cessar o beijo o ruivo levou a esposa até a cama depositando-a sobre o colchão com delicadeza. Pararam o beijo e se encararam apenas para terem certeza que era real e nada aconteceria naquele momento para impedir.

_-Você me permite te amar?- _perguntou o Kage deslizando as mãos pelas costas da esposa até que enfim encontrou o zíper do vestido.

_-O que eu mais desejo neste momento é que me ame.- _dizendo essas palavras ela puxou novamente o rosto dele de encontro ao dela para continuarem o beijo.

Enquanto se beijavam, o Kage tratava de tentar despi-la. Queria acariciá-la, entretanto não desejava nenhum tecido para impedir o contato entre as peles.

Foram alguns segundos de batalha contra o zíper, em seguida para tentar arrancar o incrementado vestido que para dificultar não estava sendo tão fácil de tirar. Assim como ele tentava despi-la, Hinata timidamente tentava abrir os botões da blusa que ele usava. O casal era desajeitado e agia unicamente por vontade e instinto. Depois de longos minutos conseguiram ficar apenas com as peças íntimas.

Gaara usava uma boxer preta e Hinata um conjunto de lingerie vermelho, que não usaria caso não fosse um presente das amigas que insistiram para que ela utilizasse nas núpcias.

Cessaram os beijos.

Os olhos masculinos miraram à boca levemente inchada da esposa, o brilho de desejo estava quase palpável e o ruivo parecia ansiosa e de certa forma impaciente. Seu olhar desceu da boca para o pescoço alvo e exposto, em seguida mirando o busto farto que subia e descia sensualmente devido a respiração rápida de Hinata. Apreciou o contraste da pele branca com o tecido de renda vermelho. Entretanto, tinha certeza que iria preferir ela sem aquela lingerie.

Depositou um beijo molhado na curva do pescoço de Hinata ouvindo um suspiro como resposta. Logo a boca masculina descia explorando toda a pele macia a sua frente de forma sôfrega deixando marcas um rastro molhado por onde passava.

A jovem ainda estava meio incerta onde colocar as mãos, deixou então que uma ficasse sobre as costas do marido acariciando os músculos rígidos, enquanto a outra lhe puxava delicadamente os cabelos da nuca arrepiando-o de forma nem um pouco inocente. Soltou um gemido hesitante quando sentiu a boca dele na curva de seus seios, a língua deslizava luxuriosa fazendo Hinata sentir um calor incomodo em certas partes de seu corpo que não imaginou que fosse possível. Gaara agarrou-lhe o sutiã com a boca e o puxou para cima com certa força em intenção de arrancá-lo.

Será que ele realmente nunca havia feito isso?Quer dizer, ele estava muito seguro de suas ações e parecia saber exatamente onde e como a tocar. Não poderia ser apenas instinto, ou poderia? Perguntava-se Hinata desconcertada.

_-Essa roupa é realmente irritante!- _murmurou contra os seios mordendo levemente o local mesmo que a esposa ainda estivesse com o sutiã que ele fracassou em tirar. Hinata gemeu baixinho e puxou com um pouco mais de força os cabelos da nuca do ruivo.

Sem desabotoar a peça Gaara puxou-a para cima tirando-a de um modo muito mais difícil do que seria se abrisse o fecho, mas conseguiu o que queria deixando os seios livres para seu bel prazer.

A respiração de Hinata acelerou e para o Kage o movimento dos seios se tornou ainda mais sensual. Admirou atentamente a forma arredonda e os mamilos rosados intumescido, e como se soubesse o que deveria fazer abaixou a cabeça de encontro ao busto e rodeou um mamilo com a língua para depois suga-lo.

Desta vez a jovem gemeu de forma indiscreta, suas unhas arranharam as costas do marido e sentiu-se cada vez mais molhada entre as pernas. Era muito boa aquela carícia e Gaara estava entretido em continuar cada segundo com mais volúpia. Ele permaneceu longos minutos a devorado, dava total atenção aos dois seios, sua boca em um e as mãos no outro. Sendo acariciada daquela forma, Hinata não conseguia conter os suspiros e gemidos, deixava que tudo fluísse e lhe escapasse pelo lábios em exclamções prazerosas.

Os pensamentos que antes a atormentava sobre a dúvida de se era ou não a primeira vez do marido de dissiparam, tudo que vinha em sua mente era incoerente. O prazer e sensações que tomavam conta de seu corpo bloqueavam qualquer idéia lógica. Só conseguia focar suas atenções no corpo do Kage contra o seu.

Gaara gostava do calor que sentia em cada pedaço de seu corpo com o roçar da pele dele contra a dela. Se excitava com os sons que a esposa fazia de satisfação quando ele a tocava. Por mais que não soubesse exatamente como deveria fazer e o que, procedia como seu corpo mandava. A vontade de tocá-la em certos lugares e de tal maneira era o que guiava cada um de seus movimentos.

Sentiu a pele da esposa se arrepiar sob sua boca quando abandonou os seios para depositar beijos e leves chupões na barriga. Por mais que apreciasse descobrir cada pedaço do corpo dela e notar que as reações que Hinata tinha ao ser tocada em certas partes também o afetavam, estava impaciente para concretizar algo que nem mesmo ele tinha idéia.

Chegou enfim na calcinha vermelha, ouvia-a murmurar seu nome baixinho. Levantou a cabeça para olhar o semblante da esposa. Os perolados brilhando em expectativa, a boca em um sorriso incentivador e as bochechas coradas em excitação e constrangimento. Voltou à atenção para a peça que lhe tampava a intimidade e tirou aquele pedaço de tecido com uma lentidão antagônica à afobação e concupiscência de segundos atrás.

Hinata estava totalmente nua para os olhos dele para admira-la. Gaara tentou encontrar uma palavra para descrevê-la, mas não achou nada apropriado. Tudo que vinha na sua cabeça não era digno de como ela afetava todos os seus sentidos e sentimentos. Hinata o havia envolvido de tal forma que ele soube que jamais conseguiria se desprender dela.

Ela o ajudou a conhecer a si próprio. O ensinou a amar. Apresentou-lhe ao ciúme. Quase o matou de saudades. E agora despertava o desejo que nunca antes havia sentido por alguma mulher.

_-Gaara._ – ela chamou-lhe a atenção fazendo novamente ele se voltar para seu semblante. Enroscou as mãos no pescoço do marido e o puxou para deitar-se sobre seu corpo. Gostava do peso dele sobrepondo o dela.

Imaginou que se não interviesse ele ficaria horas a admirando seu corpo como se fosse uma dádiva. Sentiu-se constrangida com o minucioso olhar, mas também excitada por ser tão desejada.

Beijaram-se de forma calma, todavia sensual. O beijo foi interrompido somente quando a jovem resolveu que também queria sentir o sabor e textura da pele do marido. Roçou os lábios no queixo masculino, para descer pelo pescoço e embebedar-se com a fragrância única que ele exalava. O cheiro dele para ela era afrodisíaco. Mordiscou-lhe no ombro em uma carícia provocativa gesto que o fez apertar o quadril dela com mais força contra o dele. Hinata gemeu baixinho sentindo o volume preso pela boxer implorando para ser libertado.

As mãos deslizaram pelas costas deixando as unhas roçarem levemente pela pele do ruivo até alcançar o cós da boxer. Embora Gaara nunca gemesse ou exclamasse algum som que indicasse prazer, a rigidez de seus músculos e o modo mais afoito que a apertava indicava em gesto tudo o que a não pronunciava.

Antes que a esposa pudesse tirar a única peça que se prendia ao seu corpo o Kage já impaciente tratou de arrancá-la ele próprio com impaciência jogando em algum canto qualquer.

Não agüentava mais esperar!

Por mera curiosidade Hinata abaixou o olhar para desviar em seguida corada. Estava começando a ficar com medo. Até o momento os toques despertavam sensações gostosas que a faziam desejar por mais. Entretanto olhando o membro desperto que logo de encaixaria nela, já não tinha tanta certeza se seria tão agradável.

Era normal se sentir insegura, tensa e de certa forma com medo. Estava dividida entre os relatos das amigas. Algumas havia sentido dor, outras apenas um incomodo e ainda havia aquelas que não tinham sentido nada. Hinata só saberia em qual dos casos se encaixava depois que finalmente fizesse amor com o marido.

Suspirou profundamente. Por que estava tendo aquele pensamentos que a faziam temer um momento tão especial e bonito?E daí se sentisse dor? Gaara quem estaria a amando, isso realmente era o detalhe que importava.

-_Eu preciso fazer isso agora. - _o marido lhe susurrou no ouvido deitando sobre seu corpo.

As palavras dele entraram em seu ouvido fazendo com que abrisse as pernas automaticamente. Agarrou-o em um abraço forte e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Gaara quando sentiu o membro rígido roçando entre suas pernas buscando o caminho até o destino.

De uma só vez ele a penetrou preenchendo-a por inteira. Hinata cravou as unhas com tanta força nas costas do ruivo que soube que havia o machucado, gemeu alto não contendo que a dor lhe escapasse pelos lábios. O marido permaneceu parado, e ela agradeceu mudamente que ele tivesse percebido o desconforto.

Por mais que doesse, não era algo insuportável depois que se acostumava com o volume dentro de si. As respirações de ambos estavam alteradas, mas não pronunciavam uma palavra se quer.

Hinata levantou o rosto para o do marido e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo de olhos fechados e dentes serrados demonstrando que era doloroso ficar daquela forma. Gaara deveria estar fazendo o imenso esforço para permanecer parado. O gesto dele a emocionou!

Levou os lábios até o dele pedindo um beijo que foi retribuído de forma afoita. As mãos dele agarraram o quadril dela firmemente, entretanto ainda permaneceu parado por mais que a excitação estivesse explodindo em sua virilha. Somente quando Hinata levantou o quadril foi que ele iniciou os movimentos instintivamente, sendo acompanhado pelos gemidos da esposa.

O vai e vem começou lento, embora fosse fundo e forte. Gaara tinha a necessidade de preenchê-la por inteira. Era impossível raciocinar com a umidade e o local estreito que seu órgão mais sensível se encontrava, mas deixou anotado mentalmente que gostava de fazer aquilo, que queria novamente ter aquela sensação que estava tendo a oportunidade de sentir. De alguma forma imaginava que uma segunda vez poderia ser muito melhor.

Ela o arranhava exasperada, contudo ele não ligava muito para as marcas que ficariam ali sobre suas costas por alguns dias. Os gemidos dela cada vez mais alto apenas incentivou-o a movimentar o quadril cada vez mais rápido deixando seu corpo se chocar com o dela em um ritmo sensual e quente.

Apenas alguns segundos e uma fina camada de suor brilhava sobre o movimento dos corpos em sincronia. Pareciam em chamas, brasa, fogo queimando violentamente. Beijos molhados não eram os suficientes, precisava sugar os lábios de forma lasciva se provocando. Hinata havia perdido a vergonha e deixava suas mãos apalparem as nádegas firmes do marido. Gaara lhe apertava as coxas com força, puxando cada vez mais rápido o quadril dela de encontro ao dele.

Mesmo que ainda houvesse um pouco de dor no ato Hinata identificava uma sensação diferente, não sabia se era prazer, mas sem dúvida era algo bom que fazia todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Não demorou muito para sentir uma leve moleza e seus músculos internos se contraírem de forma brusca lhe causando a sensação de ter alcançado o nirvana.

Os corpos permaneceram naquela dança, se chocando, reconhecendo-se, descobrindo-se por mais alguns minutos antes de Gaara de afundar de forma violenta dentro de Hinata arrancando um gemido da noiva que ecoou pelo quarto. O ápice havia em fim chegado!

**Único e insubstituível.**

Foram as duas palavras que invadiram os pensamentos de Gaara quando deixou-se derramar dentro da esposa descobrindo que o orgasmo era muito melhor do que todos descreviam. Kankurou estava realmente certo quando dizia que compartilhar tais sensações com uma mulher era delicioso e deixava com o efeito de querer repetir a dose.

Com sua virilidade não estando mais como antes, ele imaginou que esse era o momento que deveria sair de dentro dela. Fez com a péssima sensação de estar desabrigado em um terrível temporal de neve. O calor de Hinata era muito mais acolhedor. Hinata se sentiu vazia, faltava algo e quando o marido deitou ao seu lado soube explicar que era ele a preenchendo.

Sem esperar a respiração voltar ao normal, ele a puxou para si a abraçando de forma possessiva. Hinata sentiu-se protegida, amada e especial entre os braços fortes do marido. Ele não havia sido delicado exatamente como Temari a alertou, mas quem disse que isso tinha sido ruim?Havia sido maravilhoso! Aquela era a forma de Gaara amar. Quente, afoito e repleto de ímpeto.

Afável ele lhe beijou no topo da cabeça lhe dizendo com uma voz arrependida.

_-Eu te machuquei._

_-Não! _– disse ela rápida se sentando na cama. Olhou-o nos olhos e notou que ele parecia pensar nos acontecimentos de segundos atrás.

_-Você sentiu dor, eu sei, mesmo assim não consegui parar. - _ele levantou-se também se sentando na cama e abaixando a cabeça. Gaara estava se julgando, e a esposa sabia que da pior forma.

Hinata tocou-lhe a face, deixou suas mãos o acariciarem com ternura e somente quando Gaara a fitou no rosto que ela disse com a voz sincera e firme dando a certeza para ele que cada palavra era verdadeira.

-_Você me completou! Fez-me sua mulher me amando da sua forma. O jeito que me tomou é um espelho da sua personalidade que faz parte de sua essência. Lembre-se que eu te amo. Foi maravilhoso e não seria bom se não fosse com você._ – corada, mas confiante Hinata sentou-se no colo do marido lhe dando um selinho demorado nos lábios enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelos braços fortes apreciando o contato dos músculos com seus dedos. – _Quero que me ama dessa forma todas as noites, fazendo sentir-me a mulher mais amada e desejada do mundo, pois foi assim que me senti agora quando estava em mim._

Aquelas palavras tocaram-lhe o coração. Ela sentiu-se exatamente como ele durante o ato...Completo!

_-Deixe-me amá-la novamente?__–_ as mãos dele lhe seguraram a face, a ponta dos narizes se tocando e para a felicidade de Hinata o marido sorria ao lhe fazer o pedido. Sentia-se maravilhada toda vez que ele lhe agraciava com seus raros sorrisos.

_-Sempre. Quero que me ame sempre!- _respondeu com os olhos marejados.

Naquela noite amaram-se mais uma vez sendo invadidos pela maravilhosa sensação de estarem completos.

Sempre estiveram à procura de um alguém para amar, o destino fez se encontrarem.

Não foi um mero acaso!

Foi o encontro de duas almas que somente juntas se completam.

**Querido Gaara...**

**Passou-se tanto tempo desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez e passamos a conviver por obra do destino. Ainda sim meu coração continua batendo tão de pressa quando estou ao seu lado, minhas mãos suam de ansiedade e meus olhos não cansam de admirá-lo. Eu o amo tanto que é impossível eu encontrar palavras para descrever o sentimento que construí ao seu lado.**

**O tempo que passamos juntos, simplesmente não são o suficiente. Eu quero muito mais, eu necessito da eternidade ao seu lado.**

**A sua gentileza casual e seus raros sorrisos me deixam feliz, principalmente por saber que sou a única agraciada com esses seus gestos.**

**Em todos os momentos, todos os dias você é meu lugar especial. Se me fosse concedido um único desejo eu pediria Deus que parasse o tempo quando estivermos juntos.**

**Não importa a distância que neste momento nos separa, nossos corações são um só.**

**Eu te amo nunca se esqueça disso. **

**Espero ansiosa pelo seu retorno e tenho novas notícias que com expectativas imagino te deixar tão feliz quanto me deixou quando descobri.**

**Com amor Hinata.**

**XxXxXxX**

**END**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Yooooo fim de mais uma fanfic! Desculpe pela demora, mas tenho uma desculpa plausível: Estava respondendo aos comentários das leitoras.

Espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar. Peço desculpas se deixei a desejar com o último capítulo e caso não tenha sido do agrado de alguém, nunca podemos agradar a todos. O hentai não foi com tantos detalhes, mas como duas pessoas inexperientes protagonizavam - que embora o instinto tenha os guiado - acho difícil ter tantos preliminares.

Alguns pedacinhos da carta da Hinata tirei da música de encerramento de ITAZURA NO KISS, um anime muito lindo na minha opinião.

Bom pretendo fazer um _capítulo extra. _Algo curtinho só para vocês saberem a que fim deu o romance desses dois. Como é a vida de Hinata com os anciões a atormentando, as crises de ciúmes do Gaara quando Neji vai visita-la e principalmente as noites de amor intermináveis dos pombinhos. – risos – Esqueci completamente do triângulo KankuXInoXShino mas pretendo colocar no epílogo. AGUARDEM O EXTRA!

Com o término de "Flor do deserto" voltarei a escrever "Akai Tenshi" que está parado há séculos juntado fungo, mofo, bactérias e etc..., caso eu venha a escrever alguma outra fanfic gostaria que dessem suas opiniões. Qual casal gostariam, o tema, Universo, rated e anime. Estou um pouco cansada de escrever com o anime Naruto.

Para a surpresa de todos escrevi uma oneshot SasuSakuIta. Fiquem pasmos hahaha!Admito foi um presente, e nem teve um final muito feliz para SakuSasu, mas eu adoraria que dessem uma olhadinha e enviassem uma review com críticas. O nome da oneshot é _"Hearts"._

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Eleinad:** Acho que o único que realmente conseguiria ter uma conversa daquele tipo com o Gaara seria o Naruto. Sei lá, de alguma forma vejo o Uzumaki mais íntimo que os próprios irmãos do Kazekage para no flagra, e uma quarentena como castigo! XD haha eu já teria subido pelas paredes. Beijos e obrigada por comentar. Espero que tenha gostado do final.

**Roh Matheus: **O casamento de Konoha foi realmente lindo, entretanto acho que o de Suna ganhou a competição. Sei lá enquanto descrevia cada detalhe, imaginei tudo de forma mágica e única. Claro que os anciões não admitiriam perder. HAHAHA!Espero que tenha gostado do hentaizinho! Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Luciana Fernandes:** Esses velhos jamais perdoariam o ocorrido em Konoha, trataram de deixar o casal em uma boa quarentena. Hahaha ¬¬ cretinos! Nem mesmo depois de já estarem casados eles vão deixar a Hinatinha em paz, mas ela ;D vai saber lidar com lês, tenho certeza. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Venom K. Malfoy: **Tsunade Bêbada é ótima não acha? XD haha tenho que escrever uma fanfic em que ela CAUSA depois de tomar uns goros. Anyway, planos futuros. Ok, eu fiz o hentai, não daqueles hiper hot com preliminares, mas sei lá, não imagino pessoas inexperiente fazendo preliminares luxuriosas. Imagino algo com certo receio e direto ao ponto! Mas espero ter suprido suas expectativas. Bom, beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**HWinchester :** O casamento em Konoha foi realmente lindo, mas nada irá tirar da minha cabeça que Suna superou todas as expectativas. FOI MÁGICO! Kiba e Neji eu até pensei em fazer um desenrolar com esses dois, no entanto mudei de idéia no meio do percurso. Estava na hora de Gaara e Hinata terem finalmente o momento dele. Os velhos anciões sempre são chatos e indiscretos, mas bem Hinata terá que engoli-los. Eu não me importaria de ter que atura-los se minhas noites fosse agraciadas com o Gaara sobre meu corpinho me amando. UAHAUHAUAHUAH! *risada perva* Bom beijinhos e obrigada por comentar.

**Thielen Nizzola:** Obrigada por comentar!

**Sone:** Eu estava enrolando muito nesta fic por que as idéia como muitas vezes repeti não estavam fluindo como a maioria dos meus longshot e o casal contribuiu para isso. XP Anyway, o casamento em Suna foi ainda mais rápido HAHAHAHA! Imagine só o surto da Fran se a Hina abandonasse o Gaara no altar fugisse com o Neji?HAHAHAH seria hilário! Ahhh Narutinho é bobinhos as vezes, na verdade ele me soa muito inocente, contudo eu o imaginando dando bons conselhos principalmente por que ele tem um ÓTIMO coração. Abu é mau, por isso tratou de deixar os pombinhos em quarentena. Mas cai entre nós, valeu a pena por que no final o Gaara mandou com tudo fazendo a Hina ir ao nirvana. ( FAÇA ISSO COMIGO GAARA! XD). Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Ariii:**ACABOU! XD mas terá capítulo extra! Hahaha, ai sim todo mundo terá uma idéia de como a vida da Hina se procede. Será detalhado no epílogo. Bom beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lell Ly: **Lell-chan antes de mais nada tenho que te agradecer pela recomendação daquela Fic, DIVINO! Aquela garota escreve muito bem, eu ovulei com aquele Neji bad que ela fez. Bom, voltando a resposta de sua reviews eu fiquei chocada quando me disse que acha que "Flor do deserto" é a melhor de todas. Eu achei que deixei muito a desejar com o casal, que enrolei muito, ficou em um lenga lenga sem ação. Entretanto estou feliz que tu tenha gostado tanto, por que foi muito difícil de desenvolver. – chora – XD, mas no fim das contas teve um hentaizinho no final do capítulo, precisei finalizar com a lua de mel. Hahaha!Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Elara-chan: **Tive que acelerar, se não ia ficar em uma enrolação do caramba os capítulos. Para não encher lingüiça acabei por acelerar o também ficaria confusa! Neji ou Gaara? Pode ser os dois? Hahahaha!Bom beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**annaakeelly: **A vontade acabou e a fic também, mas espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do final. Anna-chan espere o capítulo extra agora e a vida de Hinata em Suna descrita com muito carinho e novidades!

**Maria Lua: **Casaram sem consumação do casamento, isso é triste! Mas a espera acabou e os pombinhos finalmente se e obrigada por comentar.

**Pisck:** UAHUAHAUH gente o Abu foi muito xingado por atrapalhar o momento da pegação! Anyway, finalmente a núpcias ocorreu, sem frustrações galera. Obrigada por comentar!

**Fehhh-chan:**Tsunade abala nos comentários, eu preciso escrever um dia uma fic que ela fique bem bêbada e sai dizendo umas verdades. HAHAHA! NejiHina é um casal maravilhoso, tem muitas boas fics dos dois no FF net, procure e será agraciada com um shipper maravilhoso. MEU DEUS ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE DO KANKUROU, INO E SHINO! HAHAHA, entretanto pretendo usa-los no epílogo. Bom obrigada por comentar.

**Veronique Byron: **Se eu deixasse acho que Abu seria massacrado desde que apareceu na fic. XD haha ele foi o terror das leitoras tentando destruí o romance que tenha gostado do hentai, beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Jade Miranda: **Jade-chan sempre fica na expectativas de receber seus enormes comentários com os fragmentos que mais gostou com algum comentário sobre a cena. Acaba deixando ampla a visão do escritor onde está errando e acertando. Hahaha espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo, eu demorei muito para digita-lo, mas puxa ficou mais ou menos como eu queria a descrição do casamento. O hentai também ficou como eu queria, afinal os dois são inexperientes, não rola muitas preliminares. Bom beijos e obrigada querida por comentar sempre, você nunca esquece de nenhum capítulo. Me deixa muito feliz cm sua consideração!

**Aryel-Chan: **Os anciões sempre serão uma pedra no sapato de Hinata, não vai ter jeito! Hahah gente os anciões são realmente odiados! Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Ranny Miotty: **Obrigada por comentar!

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123:**São casados em Konoha, lembre-se que para aqueles velhos cretinos somente o casamento de Suna é válido. Mas vamos finalmente poder esquecer esses velhos, afinal o casamento em Suna se concretizou e a partir desse momento não a mais nada que possa impedir as várias noites de amor que virão pela frente entre e obrigada por comentar.

**Hana-Lis:** HANA MORANGUINHO ESTOU TÃO FELIZ QUE TENHA COMENTADO!

Eu já não sou fã de GaaHina e foi um desafio muito grande escrever a fic com os dois, fico tão feliz que autoras maravilhosas como tu tenha gostado. Me sinto honrada! Hahaha agora fala seriu, é a cara do Gaara analisar o sexo antes de ter vivido como algo para reproduzir, imagino que ele não saiba exatamente que pode ser prazeroso além de servir para colocar sua prole no , tão bonitinho! XD se bem que também o imagino um tarado sexual depois de provas das delicias carnais. HAHAHAH! Vai querer matar a curiosidade das posições do Kama Sutra. Pobre Hinatinha! ( se ela não quiser me candidato!) NejiHina é ceninhas que muitas leitoras vibram, adoro Hyuugacest então trato de colocar sempre alguma coisa. ( já que nesta fic Sasu nem deu o ar da graça hahaha)

Bom obrigada por comentar Hana-chan, fico super feliz que tenha aparecido nas minha E TE VEJO EM "A BELA E A FERA" QUE AMO AMO AMO!

**Samantha Moon s2:** Neji é o primo que toda mulher queria ter. Se bem que eu sempre senti nojo ao me imaginar com meus primos,sabe como é aqui em casa fomos criados todos como irmãos, na minha cabeça seria bem incestuoso. Anyway..HinaNeji é um caso a parte Uhauahuahau! Nauto também sabe dar conselhos, não vejo ele como um idiota como a maioria, acho ele mais maduro que o Sasuke ( por mais que eu ame o Uchiha o acho muito revoltadinho-emo-imaturo). Espero que tenha gostado deste último capítulo e que espere ansiosa pelo extra!

**Rynui Uchiha:**Realmente o FF net é uma luta para a galera de primeira viagem, logo quando fiz minha conta aqui eu demorei duas semanas para aprender a mexer nesta que tenha gostado deste capítulo, beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Mitil Tenten: **Você resistiu para ler por que? É o casal? Eu normalmente resisto para ler casais que não gosto como por exemplo: TenNeji/ SasuSaku/NaruHina. Mas algumas vezes acabo por me apaixonar por fics com esses casais por serem bem escritas e terem um belo enredo. Agradeço por ter lido e por acompanhar e comentar. BEIJOS E OBRIGADA!

**Dika008: **XD acho que se dependesse das leitoras os anciões teria morrido tragicamente e de forma dolorosa a muito tempo. HAHAHA! Fico contente que minha fic tenha aquecido seu coração que naquele momento estava despedaçado, já aconteceu comigo de ler uma fic quando eu precisava de palavras bonitas e é realmente reconfortante ler algo romântico nessas horas. Sinto-me honrada por ter ajudado de alguma forma. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**FranHyuuga: **FRAN MENINA MEIGAAAAAAA!*aperta as bochechas* Sabe que adora receber seus comentários, até por que sou uma fã de suas fics e admiro sua escrita envolvente e cheia de criatividade. Não importa que demore Fran, até por que sei que você é super ocupada. O fato de comentar já me deixa super feliz!

*olhar safadinho* De fato o Gaara é quente, mesmo inexperiente eu acho que ele tem muitos bons instintos. XD hahahaha é a cara dele ter ímpeto e fogo muito fogo para colocar para fora.

Fran, fico emocionada que ache que tenho me saído bem nesta fic GaaHina. Não sei, foi tão difícil de escrever e não saiu como eu queria. Acho que é questão de sintonia de casais que estou acostumada a escrever. Foi uma verdadeira empreitada. Sempre que escrevo GaaIno sai um casal experiente cheio de malicia, mas isso em U.A. O Gaara do Universo Naruto e não vejo desta forma, eu o imagino realmente alguém que precisa ser descoberto. Cada camada e barreira ser tirada aos poucos.

HAHAAHA Tava comentando com uma das meninas que comentaram que você surtaria em felicidade se a Hinata fugisse com o Neji. Mas relaxa Fran, por que sua necessidade de HinaNeji eu espero suprir logo. Lembra que te disse que te daria um presente neh?Então já comecei a digitar o primeiro capítulo e pretendo logo postar.

Ahhh Fran, lindo, você foi descobrindo o amor aos poucos junto com seu marido exatamente como o GaaHina. *.* espero ter essa sorte um dia!

Espero que tenha gostado e que espere o epílogo ansiosa, terá Neji! HAHAHA, mas só um pouquinho! Beijos e obrigada por comentar!


	11. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Um milhão de anos para te amar.

_X_

_"__Foi quando lhe conheci que soube que o amor não era uma ilusão que as pessoas fantasiavam para preencher o vazio da alma. Somente quando meus olhos se encontraram com o seus notei a cegueira que me afetava não permitindo que apreciasse as verdadeiras cores do mundo. Tudo ficou mais colorido e brilhante, fui invadido por uma infinidade de cores que desconhecia existir. Sua entrada em minha vida me deixou de cabeça para baixo, mas isso não foi ruim, pelo contrário, me incentivou a achar um significado maior para existir."_

_(Sabaku no Gaara)_

_._

_._

Há dois dias uma tempestade de areia se instalou sobre Suna Gakure impedindo qualquer pessoa de sair e entrar na vila. Esse era o principal motivo pelo qual o Kazekage mantinha a expressão aborrecida e o humor alterado. Enquanto ele era o único que conseguia se deslocar livremente pela tempestade, Hyuuga Neji teria que adiar a viagem de volta para Konoha devido aquele maldito imprevisto, o que conseqüentemente deu mais tempo aquele infeliz para ficar andando atrás de Hinata como uma sombra.

"Inferno!" resmungava o Kage olhando para a janela os milhares grãos que caiam violentamente sobre a vila.

Por mais que tivesse feito um belo discurso de paz a Neji no dia do casamento, o convidando para visitar a prima quando quisesse, na prática era totalmente diferente. O monstro do ciúme simplesmente andava de mãos dadas com Gaara todas as vezes que a presença do Hyuuga invadia sua casa e andava de um lado para o outro com Hinata como se ele fosse o marido dela.

_-Querido. _- a voz melódica e doce o chamou. Já fazia alguns meses que a esposa havia adquirido o costume de chamá-lo assim. Sentia-se aquecer por dentro de forma cálida e única com todo o carinho que ela lhe dedicava -_ Não vai jantar conosco? Já que irá viajar amanhã decidi fazer sua comida favorita._

Outro fator que contribuiu para a irritação do ruivo. Enquanto ele amanhã com tempestade de areia ou sem estaria partindo para Ame em uma visita diplomática, Neji permaneceria ali ao lado de Hinata em sua ausência.

Ao pensar nisso o ciúme rugia raivoso dentro de si fazendo com que ele se esquecesse completamente que estava a um ano casado com Hinata, o melhor ano da sua vida.

- _Não estou com fome. - _respondeu seco ainda admirando a tempestade.

A esposa se aproximou do marido parando frente a ele olhando-o como se perguntasse qual era o problema para as súbitas mudanças de humor que ultimamente nunca eram para melhor. Os dois se entendiam perfeitamente sem precisar utilizar de palavras, a sintonia entre eles era perfeita o suficiente para que se entendessem com o silêncio.

-_Não gosto da presença dele, nem da forma que ele te olha. Neji está em Suna já faz duas semanas e simplesmente arruma sempre uma desculpa para não ir embora._ - Gaara era sincero, não era do tipo que guardava para si o que incomodava. Ciúmes era sempre o principal motivo de brigas entre o casal.- _Quero que ele vá embora Hinata, se antes de eu viajar Neji ainda estiver em Suna, com minhas próprias mãos coloco-o para fora da vila._

_-Você não confia em mim por acaso?Já te dei muitas provas de que amo você e que nenhum outro homem me interessa. _- Hinata cruzou os braços frente ao peito. Apesar de sua voz calma era possível notar que estava ofendida com a desconfiança do marido.

_-Confio em você, é nele que não confio._- respondeu Gaara levantando-se da cadeira.

-_Neji é meu primo está na hora de se acostumar com as visitas dele e parar de fazer cena. _

-_Ele gosta de você Hinata, está tão nítido que chega a me ofender_.- a voz do Kazekage estava alterada.

_-Nada que eu não queira vai acontecer_. - respondeu a mulher ainda mantendo a voz baixa e coerente.

_-É bom mesmo que não queira!_ - o ruivo enlaçou a cintura da esposa de forma possessiva e completou – _Não tenho paciência para seus admiradores Hinata, você é MINHA esposa e não gosto que cobicem o que é meu. _

_-Gaara... _

Antes que ela pudesse responder ao comentário do marido, Gaara a soltou saindo da sala em seguida sem ao menos olhá-la. Estava furioso e a esposa entendia que era um momento em que ele precisava ficar sozinho.Não era a primeira vez que Gaara tinha uma crise de ciúmes e não seria a última. Hinata compreendia e bem no fundo gostava de saber que era tão amada e desejada pelo marido.

Por mais que neste momento o Kazekage parecesse um furacão devastador, Hinata sabia que quando o aborrecimento passasse a voz e seus toques seriam deliciosas brisas que a faziam se tornar ainda mais apaixonada por aquele homem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

_-Hinata-sama está chorando por quê?_

Neji adentrou a cozinha surpreendendo a prima enquanto ela chorava silenciosamente. Com as costas das mãos limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face e sorriu tentando parecer convincente. Apontou para as cebolas que picava como se aquele fosse o motivo de seus olhos estarem lacrimejando.

-_São as cebolas, meus olhos são sensíveis._

-_Não minta para mim, principalmente dando como desculpa algo tão estúpido._ – Neji não queria ter feito o comentário de forma tão grosseira, porém foi impossível controlar devido à irritação que sentiu ao notar a tristeza da prima. Na certa a culpa era do estúpido do Kazekage.

Havia percebido que Gaara estava mais introspectivo e mau humorado do que de costume e sabia que era devido a presença dele. Tentava fazer o possível para não cutucar o ciúme do Kage, não por ele e sim por Hinata que ficava deprimida a cada briga com o marido, entretanto Gaara tinha um ciúme incontrolável e pequenos detalhes ele transformava em uma tempestade em copo d' água.

_-Todos os casais brigam, comigo e meu marido é igual._

_-O motivo por acaso é a minha presença? – _perguntou o Hyuuga de forma direta.

-_Não se preocupe. -_respondeu Hinata com um sorriso gentil. Ela voltou novamente a cortar as cebolas preparando o almoço.

Mesmo que tivesse cozinheiras que fariam isso, Hinata sempre gostou de cozinhar e fazia questão de preparar todas as refeições. Havia aprendido o tipo de comida que Gaara gostava e também as que detestava. Procurava sempre usar bastante sal e pimenta nas refeições, o marido apreciava alimentos com bastante sabor, os temperos eram essenciais, curry pimenta orégano qualquer condimento que pudesse transformar a comida em um sabor exótico o ruivo se deliciava ao degustar. O Kage não gostava muito de doces, a única comida adocicada que comia era bolo de chocolate, mas sem cobertura ou recheio, apenas a massa.

_-Vocês dois estão brigando com tanta freqüência por minha causa que aposto que nem contou as boas notícias a ele não é mesmo?- _aproximou-se colocando as mãos carinhosamente nos ombros da prima.

_-Na hora certa irei contar, só não é o momento._

_-Qual é seu medo Hinata?- _perguntou Neji identificando na voz da prima algo mais.

Hinata não respondeu de a princípio, entretanto virou-se para o primo e o abraçou buscando reconforto nos braços de alguém que pudesse chamar de amigo. Sem conseguir se conter voltou a chorar. Constrangida, desabafou o que tanto atormentava não notando que havia alguém atrás da porta escutando suas palavras.

_-Tenho medo dos anciões. Eles nunca gostaram de mim e ainda dão ênfase ao fato de eu ser a esposa indesejada que Suna nunca quis para o Kazekage. Sei que eles podem inventar histórias, ou tentar colocar suposições venenosas na cabeça de Gaara. Eu não suportaria que ele suspeitasse de mim._

_-Está me dizendo que os anciãos podem inventar histórias de que esse filho não é legítimo? _

-_Sei que eles farão isso. Toda vez que alguém vem me visitar, sendo principalmente do sexo oposto os parlamentares sempre falam para meu marido ficar de olho. Eles insinuam que eu possa o trair. É tão humilhante!_

_-Você não precisa agüentar nada disso Hinata. Por esse e outros motivos eu disse desde o início que esse casamento era um erro. – _o Hyuuga estava revoltado. Nunca gostou dos anciões e a antipatia apenas cresceu depois de descobrir que a prima era caluniada com freqüência.

_- Gaara tenta ignorar, mas nem sempre é possível quando se tem muitas pessoas envenenando sua cabeça._

_-Não pode continuar desse jeito. Você com medo de contar que está grávida e aqueles velhos dissimulados tentando fazer seu casamento cair em ruínas. Tome uma atitude antes que seja tarde! – _alertou o Hyuuga.

_-Meu medo é que qualquer atitude que eu tome me faça perder o Gaara. Eu realmente o amo!_

Kankurou, no instante em que escutou a voz dos dois primos Hyuuga, sabendo do ciúme que Gaara possuía da presença de Neji, tratou de escutar atrás da porta a conversa por mais mal educado que fosse. Ficaria de olho naquele visitante indesejado, qualquer gracinha o delataria para o Kage. Surpreendeu-se, no entanto quando o choro e desabafo de Hinata descobriu que ela estava grávida, e que os anciões a maltratava além de caluniá-la o que a fazia temer contar para o marido sobre a notícia.

Tinha que fazer Gaara deixar o ciúme momentâneo de lado e enxergar nas entrelinhas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Fazia duas horas que a reunião havia começado e mesmo os minutos passando os assuntos a serem tratados não tinham fim. Gaara viajaria para o Ame Gakure em uma visita diplomática e os parlamentares do país queriam saber todos os detalhes dos assuntos a serem debatidos.

Depois que todos os tópicos importantes tinham sido debatidos o Kazekage achou que a reunião seria encerrada, no entanto Abu colocou outro assunto em pauta.

-Kazekage-sama já decidiu a respeito daquela proposta que fizemos?

_-Já disse que não pretendo desposar uma segunda mulher. Estou satisfeito com minha esposa._ – respondeu indiferente não querendo prolongar o assunto.

-_Aquela mulher está casada com o Kage há dois anos e simplesmente não lhe deu nenhum filho ainda. Talvez seja estéril! – _ponderou um dos anciões.

_-É uma vergonha ter a primeira esposa uma estrangeira, no entanto pode-se concertar parcialmente tornando uma nativa em segunda esposa. – _Abu dizia as palavras de forma amigável em uma sugestão.

-_Não há nada a ser concertado, apaguem a hipótese de eu tomar uma segunda esposa. - _Alertou o ruivo ríspido. Completou o comentário em uma ameaça_. – Quero que parem de se referir a minha esposa como "aquela mulher", ela tem nome e quero que a chamem de Hinata-sama no devido respeito._

-_O Kage protege de mais Hinata-sama_. – Abu cuspiu o nome de Hinata com repulsa e continuou no mesmo tom audaz. – _Será que ela é mesmo de confiança?Aquele Hyuuga está aqui há semanas e sempre anda junto de SUA esposa Gaara-sama, é uma atitude no mínimo suspeita._

Os parlamentares cutucavam exatamente onde doía e onde o ciúme tentava se libertar cada vez mais agressivo. Gaara precisou juntar todas suas forças para que o que restava do monstro dentro dele não fizesse uma besteira que provavelmente causaria uma guerra entre Suna e Konoha.

_- Os problemas pessoais de minha vida não precisam se dar ao trabalho de preocuparem-se, sei resolver sozinho. –_ O Kage levantou da poltrona e antes de sair da sala comentou ameaçador_ – E se novamente sugerirem uma segunda esposa juro que voltarão a sentir o medo de quando ainda existia um monstro dentro de mim._

Nenhum ancião voltou a tocar no assunto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

A pouca bagagem que levaria já estava pronta. Partiria para Ame Gakure e simplesmente ainda não havia feito as pazes com a esposa. Por mais que tivesse tentado era difícil ser amigável enquanto Neji permanecesse em Suna. O ciúme era o único que vencia o Kazekage.

_-Querido_.- voz suave como guizos lhe chamou próxima o suficiente para causar a maravilhosa sensação de paz em seu nunca tendo dito isso a ela, adorava a forma carinhosa que o chamava.

-_Seu primo já decidiu ir embora, ou pretende ficar mais alguns dias te bajulando?_ – Gaara respondeu ao chamado de forma grosseira.

_-Você vai viaja, ficará dias fora e em vez de se despedir de mim da forma que se deve pretende ficar criando discussões desnecessárias. – _por mais que a voz de Hinata fosse baixa era possível notar o tom irritado.

-_Para você talvez seja desnecessário por que não enxerga ou finge não ver os sentimentos daquele homem em relação a você. _

_-Eu realmente queria que tivéssemos um momento nosso, mas pelo jeito você colocará Neji entre nós novamente. _

Sem alongar a discussão Hinata se retirou da sacada onde Gaara admirava as dunas em volta a vila. Ele não precisou virar-se para fita-la em nenhum momento para saber que chorava. A esposa era um poço de sentimentos e toda vez que discutiam estupidamente ele a fazia chorar com suas palavras rudes e tom frio.

Nessas horas se perguntava: Por que ela havia escolhido casar com ele? Como desconfiava desde o início, era um péssimo marido. Ciumento, possessivo e um homem muito ocupado que muitas vezes tinha que colocar a obrigação com a vila shinobi a qual governava em primeiro lugar deixando a mulher que amava de lado.

Hinata tivera inúmeros pretendentes, e todos poderiam ter feito mais feliz do que Gaara. Isso era o que o Kazekage pensava quando se arrependia de ter discutido com a esposa.

_-Você é um idiota, eu disse que se um dia a fizesse chorar a levaria embora para Konoha. – _as palavras gélidas e ríspidas viera exatamente do homem o qual Gaara chamava de rival.

_-Não ousaria tira-la de mim._ – foi à resposta atravessada do ruivo virando-se para olhos o homem que o desafiava.

_-Se continuar a agir feito um estúpido eu nem precisarei pessoalmente arranca-la dos seus braços, ela mesma se afastara buscando as pessoas que a amam em Konoha.- _Neji suspirou cansado. Era como falar com uma criança. Cruzou os braços frente ao peito e tentando parecer mais calmo retornou a falar. - _Gaara, sua esposa mora em um local longe dos amigos e da família, contando o fato de que os anciões do seu país mesmo após dois anos em que está casado com Hinata ainda fazem de passatempo atormenta-la. Seu ciúme e posição que toma toda vez que venho visitá-la a machuca, a faz temer você e também se afastar._

_-Você gosta dela. – _respondeu o ruivo pensando em todas as palavras do rival.

-_Com quem ela resolveu casar?_

_-Comigo._

_-Está muito claro então que meus sentimentos não fazem a menor diferença. Se antes de ser sua esposa ela não me quis, não será agora casada com você a dois anos que ela irá demonstrar algum interesse em outro homem. _

_-Por que está me dizendo tudo isso?_

_-É impossível não perceber o amor que Hinata sente por você a menor menção do seu nome. - _Neji virou-se de costas com a intenção de deixar Gaara sozinho com tais pensamentos buscando uma resposta se valia à pena continuar com a atitude ciumenta. – _Revelando minha real visita a Suna, vou me casar e vim pessoalmente convidar minha prima e o marido._

_-Parabéns._

Sinceramente Gaara deu parabéns ao Hyuuga, e internamente agradeceu o alerta de que as atitudes ciumentas dele poderiam destruir o amor de Hinata que tanto prezava.

Talvez fosse a hora de parar de ver Neji como um rival e começar a enxergá-lo como um amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hinata...**

**Estamos casados há quanto tempo?Dois anos para ser mais exato e eu continuou com o mesmo erro de te magoar com as mesmas atitudes de quando ainda caminhávamos na empreitada de nos conhecermos.**

**Sei que novamente eu a magoei com minhas cenas de ciúmes, havia lhe prometido que não a faria mais chorar. Tento me controlar ao máximo, mas eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com o sentimento de ciúmes que é muito difícil de dominar, principalmente quando Neji vem te visitar. Mesmo depois de tudo em que vivemos, mesmo que eu escute você dizer que me ama o temor em te perder invade meu peito.**

**Sou um completo idiota!**

**Toda vez que brigamos sinto um enorme buraco em meu coração como se pedaços dele tivessem sido arrancados de forma violenta.**

**Peço-lhe desculpas! Saiba que eu só sou feliz por te ter ao meu lado, saiba que somente sei o que é o amor por que me ensinou a senti-lo. Você é a mulher da minha vida, é um fato que nunca vai mudar!**

**Termino as negociações em Ame amanhã retornando a Suna em seguida.**

**Sinto saudades, me espere!**

**Ass: Gaara**

Hinata estava com os olhos molhado pelas lágrimas. Havia se passado duas semanas desde que o marido fora a Ame Gakure para algumas negociações de prisioneiros de ambos os lados que seriam trocados. Sabia que seria uma viagem estressante e o que mais a comoveu foi que ele arranjou um tempo em sua agenda lotada para escrever uma carta a ela pedindo desculpas pela última briga.

Estava com tantas saudades que nem ao menos se lembrava da discussão. Só queria abraçar o marido, lhe afagar os cabelos, beija-lo como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas e sentir o quente e delicioso toque dele em seu corpo.

Passou alguns minutos escrevendo uma carta de resposta, queria contar que estava grávida, entretanto esse era o tipo de notícia que deveria ser dada pessoalmente. Guardaria o segredo até que o momento certo chegasse.

Lacrou o envelope e rumou até uma das torres onde as aves que enviavam as cartas de Suna permaneciam. Amarrou a carta nos pés de uma ave marrom e a soltou. Permaneceu alguns segundos olhando o pássaro até a ave desaparecer nos seus de

Suna.

_-O que faz aqui?_ – Abu que tinha alguns pergaminhos nas mãos entrou na torre e fitou Hinata como se ela estivesse tramando algo.

_-Estou enviando uma carta para meu marido._ – respondeu ignorando a arrogância do ancião.

_-Nosso Kage está em Ame para assuntos de real importância e você fica enviando cartinhas de amor atrapalhando-o. – _Hinata abriu a boca para responder, todavia o ancião a cortou_ – É um estorvo mulher e sempre soube que seria um problema. Nem ao menos filhos consegue dar a Gaara-sama. O melhor que ele tem a fazer é adquirir uma segunda esposa._

A menção de ter uma segunda mulher nos braços de Gaara despertou o ciúme que Hinata achou que não possuía. Durante todos aqueles anos era o marido que tinha que se preocupar com os rivais, entretanto saber que os anciões tentavam fazer o Kazekage desposar uma segunda mulher mexeu com as emoções de Hinata e pela primeira vez, juntando toda a coragem que tinham, desafiou Abu respondendo de forma audaciosa ao comentário venenoso do ancião.

-_Abu-sama se contente de que eu sou a esposa do Kazekage e não terá nenhuma outra para dividir meu marido. Serei a única e farei de tudo para que o parlamento não tenha êxito em qualquer jogada infame que estejam planejando. –_ andando até a porta com a intenção de se retirar completou_ – Para lhe informar estou grávida, um filho de Sabaku no Gaara e qualquer dúvida que tenha acabará no dia do nascimento desta criança._

_-Grávida?Realmente só saberemos se é do Kazekage quando nascer. Não confio em sua fidelidade._

Exatamente como pensou os anciões iriam jogar na mesa cartas de desconfiança e todos os sentimentos ruins que pudessem ter contra Hinata.

_-Eu não preciso da sua confiança Abu, desde o início a única opinião que me importa é a do meu marido. Entretanto que tal um acordo?Se ficar provado que esteve filho é de Gaara o parlamento irá parar de me perturbar e passaram a me respeitar o que até hoje não fizeram._

_-Se este herdeiro for legítimo a trataremos com o respeito que a primeira dama de Suna merece. Entretanto, primeiro este bebê deve nascer e todas as dúvidas esclarecidas com ele._

Sem dizer mais nada, apenas com um gentil sorriso que desnorteou Abu, a mulher do Kage deixou o recinto com o delicioso sentimento que a chegada daquela criança seria muito mais do que uma benção, mudaria muito corações com seu nascimento.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

No final da tarde, exatamente no crepúsculo, um pássaro marrom chegou com uma carta presa em uma das pernas. Ansioso o Kage desamarrou o envelope notando a letra caprichada da singelo sorriso esboçou os lábios, estava feliz que ela tivesse respondido tão rápido.

Kankurou que estava sentado em uma das camas da pousada que se encontravam olhou para o sorriso nos lábios do irmão e perguntou em já sabendo a resposta. – pois aquele sorriso que o irmão tinha estampado só Hinata conseguia arrancar da personalidade impassível do ruivo.

_-É um carta da Hinatinha?_

O caçula dos Sabaku não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e abriu o envelope retirando o conteúdo.

**Querido Gaara...**

**Passou-se tanto tempo desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez e passamos a conviver por obra do destino. Ainda sim meu coração continua batendo tão de pressa quando estou ao seu lado, minhas mãos suam de ansiedade e meus olhos não cansam de admirá-lo. Eu o amo tanto que é impossível eu encontrar palavras para descrever o sentimento que construí ao seu lado.**

**O tempo que passamos juntos, simplesmente não são o suficiente. Eu quero muito mais, eu necessito da eternidade ao seu lado.**

**A sua gentileza casual e seus raros sorrisos me deixam feliz, principalmente por saber que sou a única agraciada com esses seus gestos.**

**Em todos os momentos, todos os dias você é meu lugar especial. Se me fosse concedido um único desejo eu pediria Deus que parasse o tempo quando estivermos juntos.**

**Não importa a distância que neste momento nos separa, nossos corações são um só.**

**Eu te amo nunca se esqueça disso.**

**Espero ansiosa pelo seu retorno e tenho novas notícias que com expectativas imagino te deixar tão feliz quanto me deixou quando descobri.**

**Com amor Hinata.**

_-Então, alguma notícia? – _

perguntou Kankurou interessado que a cunhada tivesse revelo enfim que estava grávida.

-_Nada que lhe interesse._

_-Wow quanta estupidez, qualé não precisa descontar em mim sua falta de sexo por duas semanas._

_-Kankurou minha vontade e que cale a boca e não faça nenhum comentário desgradável._

_-Certo não vamos brigar. – _disse o mais velho aborrecido com tanta rispidez por parte do irmão. Olhando o caçula de lado que lia novamente a carta o ruivo voltou a perguntar._ – Acha que Neji foi embora?_

_-Não faz diferença._

_-Ihh cadê todo aquele ciúmes? – _perguntou interessado. Queria fazer algo para que o irmão amadurecesse, mas alguém parecia ter feito o trabalho.

_-Ele vai casar. Parece que é uma mulher do clã Hyuuga._

_-Quer dizer que temos um casamento em Konoha para ir?Ótimo, faz muito tempo que eu não vejo aquela loira maravilhosa._

_-A Yamanaka está noiva do Aburame. – _disse Gaara de imediato.

Toda vez que iam a Konoha o irmão passava horas na floricultura Yamanaka dando em cima da estonteante loira. Da última vez Shino fez um furacão de insetos perseguirem Kankurou em um castigo por dar em cima da noiva dos outros. O mais velho dos Sabaku estava começando a adquirir certa fobia por qualquer espécie de inseto, até mesmo borboletas.

_-Enquanto Ino não casar com o imbecil do Shino, eu ainda tenho esperança._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Novamente Suna estava sofrendo com a tempestade de areia. Gaara não tinha problemas em se deslocar em dias como aqueles e o mais rápido que conseguiu foi até sua casa. Nada era melhor do que o próprio lar, divagou ao entrar em casa.

A casa estava limpa e cheirando a sândalo, provavelmente Hinata havia providenciado a limpeza para a chegada dele. Tratou de tirar a roupa, os sapatos que estavam repletos de areia. Não queria sujar a casa. Subiu em direção ao andar superior vestindo apenas a calça preta.

Abriu a porta do quarto se deparando com a bela imagem da esposa enrolada nos cobertores. Ela estava abraçada ao travesseiro dele, e foi impossível que ele não se sentisse especial. Andou até a cama e seus olhos pousaram no criado mudo onde à carta que ele havia enviado estava aberta e um pouco amassada demonstrando que a esposa havia lido milhões de vezes.

Sentou-se na cama e beijou a testa de Hinata fazendo-a suspirar suave e se remexer, porém não acordou. Internamente ele se divertiu, pois uma kunoichi não deveria ter um sono tão pesado. Por mais vontade que tivesse de acordá-la para fazerem amor, não queria desperta-la do sono que estava afundada.

_-Que chakra é esse?- _perguntou-se incomodado ao sentir um fraco quase imperceptível chakra no mesmo recinto.

Conhecia o chakra da esposa e sabia que não era o dela que era muito maior que o mínimo que o Kage sentia naquele instante. Para sua surpresa viu os poucos grãos de areia presos em sua calça magneticamente flutuarem até a barriga de Hinata como se algo ali os chamassem. Focou a atenção naquela parte do corpo da esposa e pode sentir com mais facilidade a energia emanada que vinha de dentro dela como se alguém estivesse sendo gerado, um ser que tinha um pouco de Gaara, pois somente ele tinha o magnetismo da areia.

_-Querido, senti saudades. _– a voz sonolenta de Hinata o arrancou daquelas divagações sobre a probabilidade de que a esposa estivesse grávida.

_-Não queria te acorda._

_-Estava esperando por você. _

Ela puxou o corpo do marido de encontro ao seu corpo sentindo o peso dos músculos sobre si e a gostosa fragrância masculina que o marido possuía. Precisava muito dele naquele momento, seu corpo clamava por suas carícias e Gaara tinha a mesma necessidade.

Sem pararem de se beijar arrancaram as roupas que os impediam de sentir o calor da pele um do outro, e embora estivesse frio a friagem não os afetava diante da chama de paixão que havia acendido no casal repleto de saudades.

Gaara deixou a boca deslizar no pescoço da esposa notando a pele dela se arrepiar quando sugou em um sôfrego chupão. Suas mãos calejadas estavam apertando as coxas macias e subiam com volúpia até as nádegas femininas. Ele foi rápido ao sentá-la sobre seu quadril e rendida Hinata jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo deliciada ao sentir o membro que começava a despertar roçando-lhe entre as pernas.

Procurou os lábios do marido e um beijo molhado se estendeu. A línguas sensualmente se enroscavam se reconhecendo. Hinata sugou os lábios do marido e em resposta ele lhe mordiscou o inferior. Tinham uma sintonia perfeita, desde o beijo ao sexo.

As mãos femininas deslizavam pelas costas e braços do marido acariciando os músculos perfeitos que o corpo dele era composto. Era muito bom toca-lo, e embora ele não gemesse. Toda vez que um músculo se contraía a esposa sabia que Gaara sentia prazer.

Ele lhe segurou o quadril e puxou seu corpo para cima para que os seios fartos ficassem na altura de seu rosto. Envolveu um dos mamilos com a boca o sugando voraz dando total atenção para o intumescimento em sua boca mostrando a excitação da esposa diante da ousada carícia. Hinata deixou-se gemer, enquanto o marido se preocupava em acariciar seus seios – que ela sabia ser a parte de seu corpo que ele mais gostava – as mãos femininas desceram dos ombros para o peitoral arranhando-o carinhosamente até que chegassem ao membro rígido que mudamente pedia para ser acariciado.

Sabendo o que fazer Hinata envolveu o membro ereto em uma das mãos e passou a fazer movimentos suaves em um carinho delicado e torturante para o homem repleto de desejo. À medida que os movimentos da mulher sobre o órgão mais sensível iam acelerando o ruivo sugava com mais voracidade os seios fartos, e as mãos apertavam as nádegas femininas com força.

Foi uma surpresa quando uma das mãos que segurava sua nádega mudou-se para entre suas pernas invadindo sua intimidade. Hinata que até então estava de olhos fechados deliciando-se com as sensações abriu os olhos e exclamou um sensual gemido chamando o nome do marido em um incentivo para ele continuar.

-_Gaara._

Como ele gostava de ouvi-la gemer seu nome durante o sexo. Seu ego masculino inflava e a vontade de despertar prazer na esposa crescia.

Muitas vezes passava horas no quarto fazendo amor com a esposa, às primeiras semanas de casamento foram as piores, praticamente ao ver a esposa a encurralava para possuí-la. No banheiro, nos corredores do parlamento, no escritório, havia perdido a conta dos lugares que havia a amado.

Havia descoberto que gostava de sexo e que era um homem luxurioso e com muito desejo para extravasar. Hinata por mais doce e tímida que fosse entre quatro paredes mostrava que era uma mulher que queimava em seus braços em igual desejo acompanhando seu ritmo em maratonas prazerosas.

_-Querido, por favor, preciso de você agora. - _pediu ela com a respiração alterada. Foi difícil falar entre gemidos, chegava a doer de tanto prazer que os dedos habilidosos do marido lhe proporcionavam com os movimentos.

Atendendo ao pedido e sabendo que ele mesmo precisava naquele momento possuí-la, Gaara posicionou o quadril da esposa sobre o próprio. Hinata o abraçou e gemeu em seu ouvido de forma manhosa quando sentiu a ponta do membro começar a lhe invadir.

A penetração foi lenta, porém funda. Gaara fez com que o membro deslizasse por inteiro dentro da feminilidade e fechou os olhos afundando-se no prazer. As paredes apertadas e úmidas que abraçavam desejosa seu pênis o enlouquecia e não esperou para que puxasse o quadril de Hinata para cima e depois para baixo iniciando os movimentos daquele ato que havia se adaptado muito bem um ao outro.

Entocadas fundas e rápidas e os gemidos preencheram o quarto em uma canção de deleite. Estavam grudados de tal forma que pareciam um só. Hinata cavalgava não contendo os gemidos, agarrava-se ao marido, arranhava-o em uma deliciosa represália quando a entocada eram mais forte procurava os seus lábios para beijos ávidos. Gaara mantinha as mãos firmes nas nádegas da esposa empurrando-o contra ele cada vez mais rápido tentando chegar a um ritmo alucinante. A fina camada de suor em seus corpos ajudavam a deslizarem na dança sensual do sexo.

O corpo de Hinata estremeceu e quando ela se agarrou no corpo do marido com mais força, para amolecer simultaneamente em um carinhoso abraço, foi o anunciou de seu gozo. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Gaara e deixou sua boca secar o suor que escorriam no pescoço do marido. Os movimentos dele continuavam sem cessar e somente quando a mulher alcançou o segundo orgasmo foi que ele gozou chegando ao ápice.

Permaneceram naquela posição por mais alguns segundos, cansados, mas beijando-se apaixonadamente.

_-Amo você._

_-Eu também te amo Hinata._

Aninhando-se um ao outro em uma posição em que ele a abraçasse por trás, confortavelmente deitaram-se na cama. Gaara cobriu seus corpos e abraçou a esposa deixando as próprias mãos repousar no ventre feminino. Novamente sentia aquele pequenino chakra e a idéia de que talvez fosse pai martelando em sua cabeça.

-_Hinata. –_ chamou ele ouvindo um muxoxo cansado em resposta. – _Qual era a novidade que tinha para me contar?_

Ele perguntou tentando parecer desentendido, queria ouvir da esposa sobre suas suspeitas de que logo teriam uma criança correndo pela casa.

Hinata ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e então se virou de frente para o marido e lhe deu um demorado selinho nos lábios.

-_Eu passei essas duas semanas imaginando se você ficaria tão feliz como eu com essa notícia. Saiba Gaara que sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo em estar gerando neste momento um filho seu, ou melhor, nosso, fruto de nosso amor._

Exatamente como ele imaginou a esposa estava grávida. Só havia um sentimento para descrever o impacto da notícia para o Kazekage: Felicidade.

_-__Estou feliz._

Foram breves palavras, mas o singelo sorriso e o brilho nos olhos do Kazekage foi o que Hinata precisava para enxergar a sinceridade nas palavras. O olhar de Gaara que normalmente era apático parecia cachoeiras de sentimentos naquele momento, o abraço protetor e o "Obrigado" que saiu dos lábios do marido comoveu Hinata.

Eram uma família completa agora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Foi durante uma tempestade de areia na madrugada que Hinata entrou em trabalho de parto depois de nove meses.

Todos os parlamentares estavam presentes e ansiosos pela chegada do herdeiro do Kazekage. Da família Hyuuga o patriarca junto com Hanabi haviam ido até Suna deixando o clã aos cuidados de Neji em Konoha. Temari e Kankurou tentavam acalmar o Kazekage que por mais silencioso que estivesse contemplando a tempestade de areia pela janela exalava um chakra temível e alterado.

Depois de algumas horas de total angustia para todos, o choro de bebê foi ouvido alegrando os corações apreensivos que aguardavam na sala ao lado. Gaara se deslocou da janela até a porta aguardando o médico adentrar o recinto com notícias.

O homem robusto, mas de olhos gentil abriu a porta e todos os presentes se aglomeraram em volta do médico. Falavam ao mesmo tempo fazendo perguntas afobadas em busca de notícia sobre a Hinata e a criança.

-_Acalmem-se. - _disse o médico entre risos._ – A mãe e a criança passam bem. O Kazekage-sama é pai de um garoto ruivo de exóticos olhos perolados e que coincidentemente tem o mesmo magnetismo se tratando da areia. _

_-Ohhh pai de um garotão neh?Não se preocupe irmãozinho o tio Kankurou aqui vai ensinar as coisas importantes como arrotar e pegar a mulherada._

_-Não seja idiota, não vou deixar o meu sobrinho ser educado por um idiota como você. – _comentou Hanabi atrevida. Ela era muito menor que Kankurou, entretanto mais ousada.

-_Mas que pivete atrevida._ – reclamou o shinobi das marionetes olhando para Temari buscando algum apoio.

_-Concordo com a Hyuuga, ao vou deixar nosso sobrinho ser educado por você. Só vai aprender idiotices._

_-O parlamento se encarregará da educação. – _disse Abu querendo entrar na competição por um pedaço do filho do Kazekage.

Ignorando a discussão que se seguia o Kazekage lançou um olhar significativo para o médico e perguntou:

_-Posso ver minha esposa?_

_-Sim._

Deixando a bagunça de lado Gaara foi até o quarto que a esposa repousava. Abriu a porta e teve que controlar suas emoções quando viu a imagem da esposa amamentando o pequenino bebê em seus braços. Hinata sorriu e o marido se aproximou incentivado.

Exatamente como o médico havia dito os ralos cabelos eram de um ruivo vibrante. As bochechas rechonchudas rosadas demonstrando saúde e os olhos cerrados brancos em um perolado evidente. Na janela a areia batia agressivamente, o bebê involuntariamente chamava a areia não tendo controle sobre tal magnetismo. Gaara de forma eficiente acalmou a impulsividade da areia adentrar o quarto e essa ação pareceu acalmar a esposa que hora ou outra olhava a janela temendo que se quebrasse.

_-Nosso bebê é igual a você querido, tanto os cabelos vermelhos como a pele branquinha. Além de já estar aprontando com a areia antes mesmo de começar a andar. – _comentou Hinata divertida recebendo um pequeno sorriso do marido.

-_Já escolheu um nome?_

_-Deixei para você escolher._

_-Mas eu..._

_-Segure nosso filho, talvez o sentindo nos seus braços fique mais fácil._

_-Hinata, talvez não seja uma boa idéia. – _pensou Gaara olhando o bebê que parecia satisfeito de tanto mamar.

Era tão pequeno e frágil que tinha medo de segurar e quebrar o filho que ainda era tão frágil.

_-Não seja bobo, ande segure._

Tendo o máximo de cuidado possível Gaara pegou o bebê nos braço. Olhou para o rosto bonito, era uma criança calma que chorou apenas quando anunciou que finalmente havia nascido. O bebê remexeu as mãozinhas, sentia-se seguro nos braços do pai, talvez esse também fosse um dos motivos para não chorar. O kazekage levou o dedo indicador até uma das mãozinhas que se remexia e para surpresa do ruivo o bebê agarrou seu dedo como se estivesse pedindo boas vindas.

Pela primeira vez desde que era criança Gaara chorou. Foi uma surpresa até mesmo para Hinata ao ver a lágrima solitária escorrer pela face do marido.

-¹_Hajime é um bom nome. Afinal o significado é muito próprio para o momento. Afinal nosso filho também é o começo de nossa família._

.

.

_Não importe quanto tempo passe, um milhão de anos não seria o suficiente para te amar Gaara, eu precisaria mais de uma eternidade para isso. Você estava escrito no meu destino._

_(Sabaku no Hinata)_

**_X_**

**END**

****************************************

* * *

Glossário:

¹_Hajime - Significa do nome: Começo, primeiro filho.__

* * *

__N/A:__Agradeço a todos que carinhosamente comentaram no último capítulo, obrigada pela atenção e por terem usado um poquinho do tempo de vocês para comentarem na minha fanfic._

_Titia Pink_


End file.
